Cambio rotundo
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: ¿Goenji es Fubuki? ¿Fubuki es Goenji? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí! —Estoy... ¿dentro del cuerpo de Shirou? —preguntó Goenji increíblemente sorprendido. Fubuki x Goenji y más parejas.
1. ¡Tú! ¡Maldito adivino!

**Bueno, la gente que leyó mi one-shot de "Dilo" (se agradecen los comentarios, muchísimas gracias ^-^) me pidieron que subiera este fic. Bueno, pues, lo subo! Espero que os guste, es un intento de comedia, no sé si sirvo para eso. Como tengo ya otro fica llamado Cambio drástico tengo que llamar a este Cambio rotundo, me gusta ese nombre, pero el otro es un NaruHina, este fic intentaré que tenga muy pocas semejanzas con el otro, de hecho, este capi no se parece mucho al del otro fic. Sin más el fic. Tranquilos ya dejo de parlotear XD.**

**

* * *

**

**1. ¡Tú! ¡Maldito adivino!**

Sus ojos grises se movían de un lado a otro, inquietos. Miraban al profesor y después el reloj… esperando a que la última clase (y por encima historia) acabara antes de que su asombrosa e increíblemente calmada paciencia se esfumara y empezara a tirar todos los libros por la ventana que estaba a su lado…

Pero bueno, eso no era propio de él, de Fubuki Shirou, quien tenía una paciencia extraordinariamente tolerante (algo totalmente normal después de lidiar desde que tiene memoria con el carácter explosivo, y a veces insoportable, de su hermano pequeño Fubuki Atsuya). Aunque parecía que este profesor y esta asignatura conjuntadas eran más insoportables que Atsuya.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, aún faltaba clase… ¡Maldita sea! Shirou maldijo una y otra vez a la "estrella" que se le ocurrió poner un reloj en clase. Vamos a ver… ¿es normal acaso? ¿Poner un reloj? ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Acaso querían ver como todos los alumnos tenían caras de desesperación mientras se preguntaban que habían hecho de malo para que no se acabara la clase de una vez? ¡Sí, querían ver eso! ¡No había duda!

Por su parte, Goenji estaba empezando tener pensamientos asesinos hacia su profesor de historia. Pensó en un principio que las cuerdas vocales del educador pronto empezarían a tener un grave problema pero… ¡El tío seguía hablando! ¡Era como uno de esos conejos que salían en los anuncios de las pilas duracell! ¡Y duran, y duran y… duran!

Sinceramente, el peliblanco estaba pensando en coger su libro, tirárselo al profesor en toda la cara mientras le gritaba que le importaba un comino lo que pasó en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Pero no podía permitirse hacer tal escándalo, ya que estaba seguro de que muchos estaban en su situación, y si él tiraba un libro eso serviría como detonante para que los demás también le tiraran el libro al profesor.

Kazemaru estaba realmente aburrido mientras hacía un dibujo en la libreta, cuando lo acabó vio que era un chibi Endo. Se ruborizó al ver eso… inconscientemente había dibujado a su capitán. Suspiró con resignación y empezó a pintar de nuevo, lo primero que se le ocurriera. Se sorprendió al ver como Endo, que estaba a su lado, le pasaba una nota.

**¡Hey! ¿Qué haces Kazemaru? ¡Me aburro tanto! ¡Me voy a dormir en mi pupitre! **

El peli azul sonrió mientras miraba la nota, miró hacia delante para comprobar que el profesor no le miraba y se puso a escribir. Cuando acabó le pasó la nota a su capitán.

**Te dibujo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe mis obras maestras? **

Endo se sonrojó al leer eso, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa al chico, quien se ruborizó al verle sonreír de esa manera.

Ambos siguieron pasándose notitas mientras la clase pasaba lenta y tortuosamente.

Shirou suspiró desesperación. ¿Por qué no se acababa? ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! ¡¿Acaso no podía acabarse la maldita clase de una vez? ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Solo faltaba eso para que acabara la clase! Pero las manijas del reloj pasaban muy lentas… ¡En realidad le importaba un carajo la Primera Guerra Mundial! ¡Tan sólo habían matado a un tipo y después para resolver eso empezó una guerra, después al ver el escándalo que habían armado, firmaron tratados de paz y ya está! ¿Era tan difícil? ¿Es que acaso el profesor estaba diciendo que fue lo que pasó a cada minuto o qué?

Goenji observó a lo lejos como Kazemaru y Endo se pasaban notitas y como sonreían divertidos ante algunos comentarios que ponía en los papeles… seguramente estaban haciendo comentarios irónicos sobre la clase de historia, que se le estaba resultando de lo peor… seguramente suspendería el examen de la Primera Guerra Mundial pero, ¡si eso significaba que eso acabaría con esta tortura, se alegraría de suspender!

*¡RING!*

Eso fue como un detonante para que los alumnos empezaran a gritar:

—¡Por fin!

—¡Se acabó!

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¡He perdido mi goma!

—¿Eh? ¿Ya es de día?

Fubuki pensó el soltar lágrimas de alegría mientras guardaba sus libros en la cartera. Realmente había sido algo realmente increíble que no se hubiera descontrolado, si hubiera sido Atsuya, el profesor de historia ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra totalmente hecho pedazos.

Suspiró con resignación y antes de salir de clase oyó la voz de Goenji:

—Eh… ¿Ya te vas Shirou?

El pequeño se ruborizó y dijo:

—Pues sí… si paso un segundo más aquí me voy a volver loco.

Ambos se rieron por ese comentario. El peliblanco miró al menor y dijo:

—Si quieres te acompaño, mi casa queda en la misma dirección.

—En todo caso **nos **acompañarás —se oyó una voz algo divertida detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, sobresaltados, y vieron a un chico de cabello rosa pálido y ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Shirou—. Yo también voy Goenji, ¿sabes? No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de estar a solas con Shirou…

Ambos se ruborizaron ante eso y el chico de ojos castaños gruñó:

—Atsuya… ¡cállate!

—No miento, tan solo digo la verdad… —afirmó el chico mientras avanzaba hacia la salida del instituto—. Venga, vámonos ya… he tenido clase de filosofía y ha sido una tortura.

A Atsuya le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza al ver como Shirou y Goenji empezaban a poner una cara de asco y desesperación. Ambos se deprimieron un poco y pensaron al mismo tiempo:

—_Una clase de historia… ¡Eso sí que es una tortura!_

—No sé qué demonios habéis tenido a última hora, pero por vuestras caras prefiero no saberlo… —susurró el pequeño de los Fubuki algo sorprendido al ver el aura negra que estaba envolviendo a los dos chicos.

Ambos despertaron de su estupor cuando sintieron que alguien les daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda. Los dos giraron sus cabezas y allí estaban tanto Endo como Kazemaru, mirándolos con una sonrisa animada.

—Vamos chicos… ¡animaos! ¡Qué hoy viene la feria! —dijo un Endo emocionado—. ¡Lo pasaremos bien! ¡Y yo voy a poder comer ramen!

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de los presentes mientras pensaban:

—_No tiene remedio…_

—Endo… esto… ¿sólo vas a la feria para comer ramen? —preguntó Goenji algo confundido. Endo puso una cara de decisión y exclamó:

—¡Claro que no! ¡También comeré otras cosas!

Gotita de nuevo en la cabeza de todos. Goenji suspiró resignado, para qué molestarse en explicarle lo que en realidad quería decir.

—Suena bien… —mustió Atsuya con una sonrisa. El chico de cabello castaño sonrió y dijo:

—Lo sé, el ramen está muy bueno… y también las bolas de arroz.

—¡Deja ya la comida! ¡Me refería a la feria! —gritó Atsuya poniendo cara asesina a su capitán. Kazemaru sonrió con diversión ante eso y negó con la cabeza al ver esa escena.

Shirou se quedó pensativo y dijo:

—No sé si será buena idea ir, recordad que tenemos examen… de historia.

Todos, a excepción de Atsuya, se deprimieron. El menor de los cinco los miró con algo de asombro y dijo:

—¿Historia? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Mañana tengo clase con el nuevo profesor de historia, ¿tan malo es?

Los cinco salieron del instituto, y cuando iban por la calle, Goenji soltó secamente:

—De lo peor.

Eso dejó de piedra al pobre Atsuya, que solo abrió los ojos, impresionado, y siguió caminando junto a sus amigos.

—En todo caso el examen no es dentro de una semana… así que no estaría nada mal ir a la feria ¿no? —propuso Kazemaru—. Además, se nota que Endo tiene muchas ganas de ir.

—Ya claro —ironizó Atsuya con una sonrisa burlona—. Vamos, admítelo, no vas a la feria porque crees que lo pasarás bien, vas porque también irá Endo… tan sólo para estar con él.

Kazemaru y Endo se ruborizaron ante eso y Atsuya empezó a reírse de sus caras. Shirou se molestó con su hermano al ver lo insensible que era y gruñó:

—Atsuya… te ríes demasiado.

El chico de cabello rosa pálido paró de reírse y miró a su hermano algo confundido, solo cuando estaba molesto le hablaba así.

—En todo caso los que se deberían molestar son Endo y Kazemaru, no tú hermano. Eres tan raro Shirou —susurró Atsuya con conformismo. Shirou suspiró con resignación y puso una mano en su frente en señal de paciencia, total, ¿qué más daba ya?

—En cierto modo —carraspeó Endo aún algo ruborizado—, me parece que será divertido ir a la feria ¿no os parece? Venga Shirou, eres el único que se ha negado.

—Oye, ¿y yo cuando te he dicho que iba a ir? —preguntó Goenji asombrado. Increíble, ahora resulta que Endo decide por él. Endo lo miró con ojos de cachorro a punto de ser degollado y exclamó:

—¡Pe-Pero Goenji!

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Iré solo si no empiezas a armar un escándalo!

—Lo que dije Shirou… eres el único que se ha negado —siguió el capitán mirando al peli plateado. Al delantero de fuego le salió una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

—_¿Por qué siempre se saldrá con la suya?_

—Está bien, ya no puedo negarme —dijo el defensa aceptando con una sonrisa. Atsuya sonrió y le dijo a Goenji:

—Qué bien ¿verdad? Ahora podrás ver a Shirou también por la noche.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico pero no dijo nada, Atsuya pasaría de él, lo que le dijera le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro. Aunque, en cierto modo tenía razón. En su interior sabía que sentía algo por el mayor de los Fubuki pero… no podía ser que lo quisiera ¿no? Es decir, Shirou era su mejor amigo, era imposible que sintiera algo así por él.

Goenji lo miró. Se veía tan lindo mientras sonreía y se reía por las tonterías que decía Endo… se ruborizó al pensar así de él, era su amigo, nada más.

Atsuya tan solo rodó los ojos, entre divertido y fastidiado (divertido porque Goenji no paraba de comerse la cabeza y fastidiado porque estaba cansado de que ninguno de los dos se declarara). Vamos a ver, Shirou sentía lo mismo, ¿por qué no hacer las cosas más fáciles y se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro? Acabarían las cosas mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, eso era seguro.

La primera parada fue la casa de los Fubuki, donde ambos hermanos se despidieron y prometieron a sus amigos que irían a la feria y se verían en el lugar acordado.

_Qué bien ¿verdad? Ahora podrás ver a Shirou también por la noche._

Goenji se ruborizó al recordar esa frase. Gruñó molesto y Atsuya quedó apuntado mentalmente en su lista negra, ocupando el segundo puesto (el primer puesto lo ocupaba el profesor de historia).

—Bueno, pues… al final vendrás ¿no Goenji? —preguntó Endo emocionado de nuevo. El peliblanco suspiró con pesadez y refunfuñó:

—Qué sí… pesado…

—¡Bien! ¡Iremos todos a la feria! —se lanzó Endo a abrazar a Kazemaru. El peli azul se quedó estático y un enorme rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—E-Endo… es-esto…

Endo se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y se ruborizó al máximo. Se separó de Kazemaru completamente avergonzado y susurró:

—Ah… lo siento, Kazemaru no… no quería hacer eso.

El chico de ojos rojizos se deprimió algo por lo dicho por Endo, pero después se forzó a sonreír y dijo algo triste:

—No importa.

Goenji miró con fastidio a Endo y pensó:

—_Será idiota._

…

—¿A la feria? —preguntó un chico pelirrojo acompañado de un chico de cabello verdoso. Endo asintió energéticamente y dijo entusiasmado:

—Vamos Hiroto, Midorikawa… ¡lo pasaremos bien!

—No sé —dudó Midorikawa poniendo cara pensativa. Endo lo miró con emoción y exclamó:

—¡Vamos chicos! ¡No os neguéis! ¡Iremos todos! ¡Y yo podré comer ramen!

—¿Ramen? ¡Tenemos que ir! —dijo inmediatamente el chico de ojos negros. Hiroto se sorprendió y preguntó:

—¿Y por qué tendría que ir yo también?

Ambos chicos pusieron caras de cachorrito degollado y Hiroto suspiró:

—Está bien iré.

—¡Bien! —dijo Midorikawa ilusionado de su amigo le acompañara. Endo sonrió y dijo mientras se iba:

—Recordad, quedamos en el lugar que dije antes.

Midorikawa y Hiroto se despidieron de él con la mano. Cuando Endo ya no estaba, Midorikawa miró al pelirrojo algo ofendido y soltó:

—¿Así que no querías ir? ¿Acaso poco te importa lo que le guste hacer a tu novio?

Hiroto sonrió mientras lo agarraba por la cintura y lo apegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que las mejillas del chico de ojos negros se ruborizaran. El pelirrojo se acercó a la cara de su novio y juntó sus labios con los de él, un beso algo fogoso.

Midorikawa movió sus labios en busca de más contacto con los labios de su chico y él correspondió, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañero; quien gimió ante el contacto. Sus lenguas juguetearon por un largo rato hasta que el oxígeno empezaba a faltarles.

Se separaron jadeantes y se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban ruborizados por el beso anterior. Hiroto iba a besarle de nuevo, pero Midorikawa giró el rostro, dejando a su novio sorprendido.

—Mido-chan… —llamó confundido el pelirrojo. El peli verde se ruborizó y dijo:

—Hiro-chan, estamos en medio de la calle.

El chico se rió ante la timidez de su novio y lo cogió de la mano. Midorikawa lo miró confundido e interrogante. El pelirrojo tiró de él y le susurró al oído con un tono pervertido:

—Entonces vayamos a tu casa… me dijiste que hoy no había nadie.

Midorikawa se sonrojó al máximo y dijo:

—¡Solo besarnos! ¡Pervertido!

…

—¿Iréis? —preguntó Endo alto jadeante, estaba cansado ya que los estuvo buscando por todos los lados.

—Vale.

—Paso.

Tanto a Nagumo como a Endo les salieron una gota enorme en la cabeza ante la cortante respuesta de Suzuno.

—Ne… Suzuno —llamó Nagumo ante la frialdad de su novio. El peliblanco lo miró con fastidio y gruñó:

—No iré… habrá demasiado ruido.

—Normal, habrá mucha gente, es una feria —dijo Endo con una sonrisa, ya estaba deseando que fuera de noche. Suzuno arqueó una ceja y después suspiró con pesadez.

—Vamos Suzuno, lo pasaremos bien.

—He dicho que no.

El chico de ojos dorados sonrió y cogió al chico por la cintura, haciendo que Suzuno se sorprendiera y se ruborizara algo. Nagumo acercó su boca al oído del chico y susurró:

—Vamos… lo pasaremos muy bien.

Suzuno se sonrojó más ante el susurro y ante el aliento del chico golpeando su piel. El chico de ojos azules se tranquilizó algo y musitó:

—Bu-Bueno… iré.

—Ah… bien —murmuró Endo algo ruborizado por la escena que acababa de presenciar, pero después meneo la cabeza y exclamó—. ¡Bien! ¡Pues ya nos veremos en donde os dije!

—¡Está bien! —se despidió Nagumo con una sonrisa. Suzuno frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Te odio.

—Oh vamos, ¿me vas a negar acaso que te gustó?

—Me-Mentira, no me gustó —negó el chico de ojos azules algo molesto. El pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó a él, Suzuno se puso alerta y gritó—. ¡No te acerques! ¡Pervertido!

—¿Pervertido? —se carcajeó Nagumo—. ¿Tan sólo te susurré algo al oído y ya soy un pervertido?

—Ca-Cállate…

…

Shirou tan solo miró con aburrimiento el libro de historia y después lo cerró. Bostezó un poco al acordarse de la "movida" clase de historia que habían tenido ese día… tan solo acordarse ya le daba pereza, fue una experiencia que le traumó. Miró el reloj que había en su habitación, solo faltaban unos veinte minutos para ir a la feria con su hermano.

Hasta ahora estuvo estudiando historia, aunque era muy raro, ya que después de la clase que hubo ese día juraría que fue el único que cogió ese libro de esa asignatura maldita.

Shirou se estiró y decidió cambiarse para ir a la feria. No es que tuviera tampoco muchas ganas de ir, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aunque no quería ir porque no le apeteciera… tampoco para no ver a Goenji. Shirou estaba enamorado de él y no le importaría reconocerlo a quien fuera… excepto al mismo Goenji. Tenía tanto miedo de que si se le confesaba dejaría de hablarle, se acabara su amistad o le odiara, que prefería callarse y seguir con la faceta de mejor amigo.

El chico de cabello plateado suspiró con resignación y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, le había pasado el tiempo volando mientras pensaba en Goenji, ahora faltaban diez minutos, seguramente Atsuya ya estará impaciente por ir a la feria, de eso no había duda.

—_Bueno Shirou… ¡ánimo! _—se dijo mentalmente el mayor de los Fubuki con decisión, tendría que ver a Goenji pero, eso no quitaría que no pudiera divertirse con los demás ¿no?

Salió de la habitación y prefirió esperar en el salón a la hora para ir con sus amigos, si pasaba un minuto más dentro de la habitación encerrado, pronto le parecería la clase de historia que habían tenido.

—Creo que debería eliminar esa clase del disco duro de mi memoria —susurró el tranquilo chico de ojos grises. Alguien, sin que Shirou lo notara, se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de él, cuando estuvo justo detrás gritó:

—¡DESPIERTA SHIROU!

—¡AH!

Shirou sintió como si su corazón fuera a salir de su pecho de lo rápido que latía por culpa del "pequeño e insignificante" grito que su "querido" hermano pequeño había lanzado. Atsuya estaba casi en el suelo de tanto que se reía.

—¿Acaso te pareció gracioso? ¡Casi me matas del susto! —protestó al mayor mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Atsuya se tranquilizó y dijo:

—Esto tenía que haberlo grabado.

—¡Atsuya!

—Bueno, vamos a la feria. ¡Venga! —se entusiasmo el chico de pelo rosa. Shirou arqueó una ceja y suspiró:

—Pero si aún faltan diez minutos.

—¡Bah! ¡Seguro que ya están allí!

Shirou suspiró con pesadez y siguió a su hermano, que ya salía de casa completamente feliz como unas pascuas. Atsuya parecía demasiado entusiasmado, y a Shirou no le extrañó mucho… ahora que se acordaba, a Atsuya siempre le gustaron las ferias, y disfrutaba como un pequeño de 5 años cuando estaba en ellas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Endo les había dicho que quedarían, allí estaban Kazemaru, Endo, Goenji, Suzuno, Nagumo, Someoka, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Sakuma y Kido.

—Vaya, sí que habéis llegado rápido —dijo Atsuya llegando junto a ellos con su hermano mayor pisándole los talones. Kido sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, teníamos ganas de venir. Hacía tiempo que no venía a una feria.

—¡Mamá mira! ¡Hay dos niños con el pelo rosa! —gritó una niña de pelo negro mientras señalaba a Atsuya y a Someoka.

—Grrr… —gruñó Atsuya mirando a la niña con intenciones asesinas, esta se puso a temblar y se agarró a su madre, quien se la llevó de allí al ver la cara psicópata que puso el chico pelirrosa.

Atsuya oyó unas risitas y se giró, vio a los chicos de su equipo (incluyendo a su hermano y a su amigo Someoka) tratando de contener la risa que estaba a punto de escapárseles. Tsunami estaba detrás de Tachimukai, así que la niña no le había visto.

—¡¿De qué demonios os reís?

—Bueno… de nada. ¡Jaja! —empezó a reírse Endo, seguido por los demás, incluso Suzuno se reía. Atsuya se puso rojo de la furia, y en cuanto vio que Someoka seguía riéndose, le gritó:

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito engendro! ¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios te ríes?

—¡¿A quién llamas engendro? —berreó el delantero mirando con intenciones asesinas al pequeño.

—¡¿Ves algún engendro más por aquí aparte de ti?

—¿A lo mejor tú?

—Vamos chicos ¡tranquilos, tranquilos! —intentó apaciguar Endo la situación. Shirou se puso tenso y agarró a su hermano al ver que tenía intención de matar a Someoka.

—¡Parad quietos!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Midorikawa enfadado—. ¡Cuánto más peleéis no solucionaréis nada! ¡Además, yo tardaré más tiempo en comer!

A todos les salió una enorme gota en la cabeza (a excepción de Endo, que se había entusiasmado al recordar que había ido allí principalmente para comer ramen) y suspiraron con resignación al ver que ninguno de los dos (Endo y Midorikawa) tenían remedio.

Cuando se pusieron a ir por la feria todos notaron un ambiente algo tenso, tendiendo como culpables a Atsuya y a Someoka, que no paraban de lanzarse rayitos con la mirada.

—Venga chicos, tranquilos, tranquilos, buen rollo. ¿Vale? —intentó Tsunami tranquilizar el ambiente, pero lo único que recibió fue una fría y dura mirada por parte de los dos delanteros. Tsunami se deprimió y empezó a hacer circulitos en el suelo en una esquina. Tachimukai se rió nerviosamente y puso una mano en la espalda del ex surfista para subirle el ánimo, cosa que consiguió.

Atsuya, que ya estaba cansado de batallar con Someoka con la mirada, decidió hacer algo más productivo… intentar que Goenji se le declarara a Shirou. Puso una sonrisa maligna y a Shirou le salió una gota en cuanto lo vio… parecía una sonrisa de Kogure justo antes de hacer una de sus muchas y raras travesuras.

—Esto… Atsuya ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó su hermano mayor desconfiado. Atsuya lo miró y dijo con una sonrisa un poco más confiable:

—Ummm… No pasa nada, tranquilo.

El mayor arqueó una ceja, señal de que no confiaba mucho en su palabra, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Dentro de unos minutos, Atsuya arrastró a Goenji con él y gritó:

—¡Me lo llevo un momento! ¡Ahora volvemos!

Los chicos los miraron incrédulos y después se miraron entre sí algo confundidos. Shirou miró con sorpresa esa reacción de su hermano… ¿para qué querría él hablar a solas con Goenji?

…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Goenji aún algo sorprendido al ser arrastrado por el menor. El rudo chico de ojos grises lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó:

—Dile a Shirou lo que sientes por él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico incrédulo, eso lo había pillado con la guarida baja. Atsuya puso cara asesina y susurró de manera siniestra:

—Si no lo haces te disecaré…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de un miedoso y nervioso Goenji mientras lo miraba incrédulo, el menor de los hermanos Fubuki no siempre era precisamente amable… ¡pero eso era pasarse!

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan violento? —preguntó el mayor con algo de molestia ante la amenaza. Atsuya se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y dijo:

—Es mi naturaleza…

Gotita de nuevo en la cabeza de Goenji, parecía que el chico que tenía delante no decía más que tonterías… como lo de declarársele a Shirou.

—Bueno, si no quieres nada más…

—Lo harás, ¿no? —preguntó amenazante—. Las disecaciones están muy caras, no me gustaría gastarme dinero a lo tonto.

—¡Déjalo ya! —gruñó molesto Goenji. Atsuya suspiró con pesadez y miró hacia otro lado, pensativo… ¿qué podría hacer para convencer a Goenji para que se declarara a Shirou? Lo había estado pensando y la única conclusión a la que había llegado era la amenaza… pero no estaba funcionando.

Por su parte, Goenji estaba a punto de ahorcar a ese chico que estaba delante suyo… y eso que no era nada agresivo (bueno, eso si no se lo proponía).

—Bien, haz lo que te dé la gana… pero como Shirou sufra por tu culpa no te extrañes si hay intentos de asesinato dirigidos a ti.

Lo dicho por Atsuya hizo que Goenji abriera los ojos al máximo… Atsuya tenía la habilidad de dejar a todo el mundo, a excepción de su hermano acostumbrado a sus locuras, totalmente paralizado y temeroso al oír sus amenazas.

Cuando el peliblanco dio despertado de su estupor se dio cuenta de que Atsuya ya no estaba allí, seguramente habría vuelto con los otros. Suspiró con pesadez y se paseó por la feria para despejarse un poco… ¿por qué debería sentir algo por Shirou? Era cierto que era guapo, muy mono, y esa sonrisa inocente que le hace ver adorable, y sus ojos grises profundos…

—_¡No! ¡Basta! _—pensó el chico de ojos castaños completamente ruborizado, no podía creer que estuviera pensando así en Shirou.

—¡Eh tú! ¡Ven aquí! ¡El tío del pelo pincho! —gritó una voz. Goenji se paró de golpe y miró hacia el lado derecho, de dónde provino la voz. Allí había un chico que debería de tener la misma edad que Atsuya, era un poco más bajo que él, tenía el cabello de color rubio y largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un bonito color dorado, era un chico bastante atractivo. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida.

Goenji arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Me llamabas a mí? —el chico asintió energéticamente—. ¿Y qué querías?

—Vaya… un amor correspondido pero negado, a veces puede resultar muy triste —informó el menor. Las mejillas del delantero de fuego adquirieron un color rojizo al escuchar eso y susurró:

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

—Qué estás enamorado y no quieres reconocerlo, es triste —respondió el chico mientras aparecía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, seguidamente puso cara pensativa y se ruborizó levemente—. Vaya, no me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él… es tan guapo. Cabello plateado, ojos grises, sonrisa bonita… es un chico muy guapo.

Esa descripción… no era posible ¡era Shirou! ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban con convencerle de que estaba enamorado de Shirou? ¡No era posible!

—No estoy enamorado, ¡así que déjalo! —le cortó Goenji ya bastante avergonzado. El chico soltó una carcajada y suspiró divertido:

—Vamos, estás enamorado de Shirou, Goenji, admítelo. Te resistes a creer lo evidente.

—¡¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre y el de Shirou?

—Es obvio que soy un adivino, me llamo Hikaru Hotaru —se presentó el muchacho con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara—. Y bien, ¿te declararás?

—Otro como Atsuya, déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Déjame en paz.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos, Goenji la miraba con algo de enfado y Hikaru lo miraba con diversión.

—Me parece que el hechizo no se romperá hasta que lo admitas —susurró Hikaru con una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. Goenji se quedó estático y pensó:

—_¿Qué hechizo? _¡Eh! ¡Oye espera!

Goenji intentó seguir a Hikaru, pero el chico se perdió entre la gente y le fue imposible localizarlo al haber tantas personas en la feria. Suspiró con resignación y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, seguramente todo era una broma pesada de ese chico llamado Hikaru.

…

Al día siguiente, Goenji gruñó algo mientras se levantaba de la cama. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y tenía ganas de tumbarse un poco más, pero si no se levantaba llegaría tarde al instituto.

—Ah, me duele la cabeza… ¿Uh? —se preguntó Goenji extrañado… ¡esa no era su voz! Se quedó mirando a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era bastante más pequeño que antes, ¿qué demonios pasaba ahí?

Se sacudió un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante… ¡esa no era su habitación!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en voz alta. La voz suave y tranquilizadora de una persona que Goenji conocía muy bien sonó, y es que esa voz con la que el chico hablaba se parecía mucho a la de…

Con algo de temor se acercó al espejo que había en esa habitación y se miró en el espejo. Cuando se miró, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo de la impresión y gritó sin poder creérselo:

—¡PERO SI ESTE ES SHIROU!

…

Shirou se revolvió en la cama, no tenía ganas de despertarse esa mañana, pero tenía que ir al instituto, que ya le estaba resultando insoportable…sobre todo por las clases de historia, menos mal que ese día no tenía historia.

—Shuu-niichan —sonó una dulce voz. Algo extrañado abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y vio a una chica de unos 12 años mirándole con una sonrisa, era Yuka Goenji, la hermana pequeña de Shuuya.

—Am, ¿qué…? —preguntó Shirou impresionado, un momento, ¿qué hacía Yuka ahí? La chica de cabello castaño sonrió dulcemente y susurró:

—Shuu-niichan, el desayuno está listo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Yuka salió de allí dejando a un Shirou solo y confuso. Parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y después se preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Ah? ¿Shuu-niichan?

Espera un momento… su voz estaba mucho más ronca que antes, no era la misma, ¿qué pasaba ahí? Se levantó precipitadamente y se observó, estaba demasiado moreno, él tenía la piel muy blanca no tan morena. Se tocó el pecho y notó los pectorales marcados, se extrañó de sobre manera, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan musculoso?

Salió de esa habitación (que no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era suya) y miró hacia los lados… esa no era su casa. Algo asustado vio que una puerta estaba entre abierta y era el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta precipitadamente, menos mal que no había nadie, y se puso delante del espejo.

La cara de Shirou se desencajó por completo y un enorme rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Se tocó la cara como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo y pensó:

—_No lo entiendo… ¡¿qué estoy haciendo dentro del cuerpo de Goenji-kun?_

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí, advierto que intentaré poner la conti pronto, pero no garantizo nada. Por eso quería compensar con un capi largo, así que espero que os haya gustado, que hayas reído y todo eso XD. Espero que me dejéis reviews, me pondría muy contenta y los exámenes que tengo (sí, es por lo exámenes por lo que no puedo actulizar ¬¬) los apruebe y así me libre de esa tortura XD. Bueno, espero de verdad que os gustara. Sayo y hakuna matata!**


	2. ¿Cómo puedo vivir así?

**Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza... De verdad que lo siento muchoo T-T. Aquí estoy con otro capi larguito eh? Lo siento de verdad, pues os dejo con el capi!**

**

* * *

**

**2. ¿Cómo puedo vivir así?**

Goenji estaba mirando hacia todos los lados de la habitación de Shirou, como si estuviera en una película de terror.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… o una mala jugada de mi mente… ¡tiene que haber una explicación para esto! —decía el chico al borde del colapso. Si no se calmaba tenía altas posibilidades de que le diera una parada cardíaca.

—¡Shirou! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Atsuya algo alterado mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del peli plata precipitadamente. Goenji lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y a Atsuya le salió una gota en la cabeza al verlo así.

—¿Atsuya?

—Shirou… ¿ocurre algo? ¡Sabes el grito que metiste! —protestó el pequeño—. ¡Menudo susto nos has dado!

Goenji entrecerró los ojos y miró desconfiado al pelirrosa… ¿acaso tendría algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando? No se le ocurría otra persona que…

_Es obvio que soy un adivino, me llamo Hikaru Hotaru._

Hikaru Hotaru… ¡Hikaru Hotaru! ¡Tenía que ser él! Había dicho algo de un hechizo.

—¿Shirou? ¿De verdad estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado el menor de los Fubuki. Goenji se sorprendió un poco y pensó:

—_No… No parece que él tuviera algo que ver, sino sabría que yo soy Goenji y se burlaría de mí. Al parecer no es consciente de lo que ocurre. Mejor así, ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Shirou, si le salgo con que soy Goenji, Atsuya tomaría a Shirou por un loco o desquiciado… mejor me callo e intento actuar como él…_

—Shirou… estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad —decía el pelirrosa algo alterado. Goenji suspiró para tranquilizarse y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Estoy bien, es solo que… en realidad… ¡tuve una pesadilla! ¡Unos osos gigantes me atacaron! _¡Genial! ¡Qué excusa tan estúpida, Goenji Shuuya!_

—¿Osos… gigantes? —preguntó Atsuya con un tic en la ceja izquierda—_. Ha dicho… osos gigantes…_

—Sí… bueno, fue una pesadilla, nada más… esto… voy a ponerme el uniforme —decía un nervioso Goenji, pero al ver que el pelirrosa no salía de la habitación, preguntó—. ¿Atsuya?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Ya salgo —dijo el pequeño algo distraído mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano. Mientras bajaba de camino al comedor para desayunar, volvió a pensar algo sorprendido—. _Osos gigantes…_

Goenji suspiró derrotado y susurró:

—Definitivamente yo no sirvo para esto…

…

—Shuu-niichan —llamó Yuka algo preocupada a su hermano. El ahora peliblanco estaba completamente hecho piedra y con los ojos abiertos como platos delante del espejo del baño, parecía una auténtica estatua humana.

—¿Estás bien Shuu-niichan? —volvió a preguntar con preocupación la pequeña Goenji mientras le picaba con el dedo para ver si reaccionaba—. El desayuno se enfría…

—¿Desayuno? —preguntó Shirou reaccionando de repente, sin embargo hizo muestras de ponerse a vomitar. Con todas las emociones que se habían juntado y estaba viviendo en ese instante, lo último que quería era comer, tenía el estómago totalmente revuelto.

—Esto… —susurró Yuka confundida mientras le miraba. Shirou se puso algo nervioso y susurró:

—Creo que… me pondré el uniforme.

El chico salió de allí como un relámpago, dejando a Yuka sorprendida.

—Oh, puede que Shuu-niichan esté tan sorprendido porque se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de Shirou-kun —dijo la pequeña Goenji mientras salía del baño y bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, después sonrió—. Sí, tiene que ser por eso…

Shirou se estaba tirando de los pelos, no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento era llorar… pero eso no sería de ninguna utilidad.

—Yo… ¿es qué acaso hubo indicios de que esto pasaría? —se preguntó en voz alta, estuvo tres segundos en silencio y finalmente—. No, nada.

Finalmente se calmó un poco y buscó por la habitación el uniforme. Vio que estaba en una silla y fue corriendo hacia él, finalmente decidió ponérselo.

—A ver… primero tranquilízate Shirou… —se susurró a sí mismo totalmente ruborizado mientras sacaba la camiseta, estaba muy avergonzado. Miró la camisa del uniforme y se la puso… una pieza menos—. Ahora… oh dios… los pantalones —susurró decaído, sinceramente estaba pensando en ponerse a llorar, quizás así se descargaba algo.

Shirou respiró fuerte un par de veces y después decidió sacarse los pantalones del pijama, estaba tan avergonzado que pensaba que podía darle un infarto en cualquier momento y caería fulminado en la cama. Finalmente pudo ponerse los pantalones sin mayor dificultad y suspirar tranquilo.

—_¿Qué demonios ha podido pasar? Esto no es nada normal _—pensó el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras con un aura depresiva rodeándole.

…

Goenji estaba pensando en ponerle un bozal a Atsuya, quizás así él se callaría y probablemente se reiría un poco de la escena (necesitaba reírse un poco, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos).

—¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar por enésima vez el pelirrosa algo molesto—. Me preocupa tu actitud Shirou. ¡No me estás haciendo caso!

—No eres el centro del universo, pesado —dijo secamente el chico, rápidamente se arrepintió… ¡estaba en el cuerpo de Shirou! ¡No podía contestarle así a Atsuya o empezaría a sospechar algo!

—¿Qué…? —preguntó el pelirrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces y se fijó en quien debería ser su hermano… si de verdad era él.

—Yo… —susurró Goenji intentando explicarse para que no sospechara de él. Atsuya se puso delante de él, cortándole el paso, y exclamó:

—¡Ajá! ¡A ti te pasa algo! ¡Ya lo estás soltando Shirou!

—No, no pasa nada Atsuya, déjalo —dijo Goenji, en cierto modo, aliviado. No quería pensar que podría pasar si Atsuya descubriera que él estaba dentro del cuerpo de Shirou. Sinceramente pensaba en dos posibilidades:

1-Atsuya pensaría que su hermano se había vuelto loco.

2-Disfrutaría de lo lindo mientras se reía y se metía con él a todas horas.

—Así que no te pasa nada —susurró Atsuya con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? ¡Vamos Shirou! ¡Que tengo 15 años! ¡No soy estúpido!

—_Eso ya lo había comprobado _—pensó Goenji, claro que Atsuya no era estúpido, para nada… era más astuto de lo que había pensado. El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja y preguntó impaciente:

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando Shirou, y créeme que no importa llegar tarde al instituto sino me dices que te ocurre.

Goenji bajó la cabeza con algo de depresión, odiaba cuando se ponía tan pesado, tan insistente, tan cabezota… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿había algo de Atsuya que no odiara? La cabeza del chico trabajaba al 100 %, buscando una posibilidad para que Atsuya le dejara en paz.

—_Maldito niñato de pelo rosa _—pensó el mayor con algo de molestia. Atsuya lo miró mal y gruñó:

—No sabía que querías llegar tarde al instituto Shirou, a mí no me importa llegar tarde… sobre todo cuando Goenji-baka me dijo que el profesor de historia es de lo peor.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Cómo qué Goenji-baka? —preguntó muy ofendido el chico. Atsuya se echó hacia atrás por el grito y dijo:

—¿Qué te ocurre Shirou? ¡Estás actuando como Goenji cuando le llamo baka!

Goenji decidió tranquilizarse algo y se acordó de una cosa:

—Tan solo estoy algo decaído por la pesadilla de los osos gigantes.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrosa y preguntó sorprendido:

—¿Eh? ¿Otra vez con osos gigantes?

Goenji asintió para que le dejara en paz y Atsuya dijo:

—Sé que no es eso lo que te hace estar así pero… ya me lo contarás hoy.

El chico se deprimió algo ante lo dicho por el pelirrosa. Se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el instituto mientras que cada uno ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—_¿Cómo hago ahora para librarme de la pequeña molestia pelirrosa? Atsuya es muy pesado si se lo propone… menos mal que de momento no se lo propuso porque si no ya me vería completamente humillado. Pero esa no es mi preocupación en este momento, sino saber qué demonios pudo pasar para estar encerrado en un cuerpo que no es el mío… ¡y aún más el cuerpo de Shirou! ¡¿Esto es una maldición o qué? ¡Tendré que encontrar a ese Hikaru sea como sea! _—pensó Goenji con preocupación, tenía que averiguar que le había hecho ese chico.

—_¡Ah! ¡Qué sueño tengo! _—pensó el pequeño de los Fubuki tranquilamente—_. Oh genial, ahora tengo tutoría… nuestro anterior tutor era el antiguo profesor de historia, supongo que ahora el nuevo tutor será el nuevo profesor de historia… ¡no tengo ganas de tener con ese profesor! ¡Sobre todo después de cómo lo describió Goenji!_

Ambos chicos llegaron al instituto, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, y sin dirigirse mucho la palabra se fueron a su clase cada uno.

Goenji vio con algo de preocupación que Shirou aún no había llegado. Se sentó en el asiento que supuestamente le pertenecía al mayor de los hermanos Fubuki y esperó a que llegara. Tenía que venir, no podía faltar… ¡no precisamente ese día que se había despertado así sin ni siquiera proponérselo!

El chico estaba realmente nervioso, tendría que esperar a la noche para poder ir a la feria a ver si encontraba a Hikaru. Por suerte, recordaba a la perfección el aspecto físico del chico (algo muy normal en él recordar a personas que lo sacan de sus casillas) y podría encontrarle con más facilidad si tenía muy presente como era.

—Esto es absurdo… aún no me creo que esto esté pasando en realidad —gruñó suspirando pesadamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el pupitre del chico.

—¿Go-Goenji-kun? —susurró una voz **demasiado **conocida para él. Levantó el rostro y… ¿se vio a sí mismo? En cierto modo podría decirse así, pero lo que en realidad estaba viendo era a Shirou metido en su cuerpo… ¡nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido!

—¿Shirou? —musitó Goenji como perdido observando su cuerpo, que ya lo extrañaba de sobremanera. Por su parte, Shirou miró a Goenji confundido, ¿acaso él sabía que pasaba? ¿Sabía por qué estaban en esa situación?

…

Atsuya tan solo se sentó en su asiento mientras ponía una cara de aburrimiento. Tenía sueño ese día, no tenía ganas de tener clase con ese profesor… y sobre todo por como describieron las clases sus amigos del club de fútbol.

—Atsuya, ¿estás bien? —preguntó alguien. El pelirrosa lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era Tachimukai, quien lo miraba preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes Tachi.

—Es que tienes mala cara.

—Tan sólo tengo sueño —afirmó el pequeño Fubuki mientras ahogaba un bostezo con la mano. Tachimukai sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo y compañero, esperando que el profesor de historia entrara en clase.

—Tsunami-kun me dijo que… el profesor de historia era difícil de describir —comentó el castaño. El pelirrosa lo miró y sonrió:

—Supongo que lo dijo para no asustarte… Goenji-baka me dijo que el tío era de lo peor.

Tachimukai se quedó de piedra y tartamudeó:

—¿Co-Cómo?

—¡Sí! ¡Esa fue la misma reacción que tuve yo! —se carcajeó el chico de ojos grises mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Tachimukai se rió nerviosamente y preguntó:

—Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿por qué te cae tan mal Goenji-san? A mí me parece un buen chico.

—A ti, Tachi, a ti… pero es que es algo corto y mi paciencia no es muy grande así que… chocamos, ya sabes.

—Aún así no entiendo cómo te puedes llevar tan mal con Goenji-san —repuso el chico de ojos azules. Atsuya sonrió traviesamente y contestó:

—Es como si yo te preguntara el porqué te llevas tan bien con Tsunami. Es lo mismo.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del portero suplente y susurró:

—Pero… si yo no…

—Oh vamos, ¿tanto te cuesta decir que estás enamorado de tu querido Tsunami-kun, Tachi? —preguntó burlonamente. Tachimukai frunció el ceño y gruñó con un sonrojo:

—Atsuya… ¡ya me gustaría verte cuando te enamores de alguien, bastardo!

—¡Nah! No creo que eso pase…

Poco después apareció un señor cincuentón con cara de malas pulgas y Atsuya y Tachimukai abrieron los ojos impresionados… ese tío no les sonaba de nada, seguramente era el profesor de historia pero… que cara de pocos amigos tenía.

—¡Bien chicos! ¡Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de historia! ¡Me llamo Takao Makei! ¡Pero podéis llamarme Makei-sama! —se presentó el profesor. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza los alumnos mientras miraban al profesor como un bicho raro.

—_¿Makei-sama? ¿Ha dicho que podíamos llamarle Makei-sama? _—se preguntaba mentalmente un incrédulo Tachimukai. Atsuya arqueó una ceja y pensó:

—_¿Sama? ¡Ja! ¡En todo caso le llamaré Makei-baka! ¿Y este profesor es tan terrible? ¡Venga ya! ¡Si es un pringado! _

—¡Lo siguiente son las normas que estableceréis en mis clases! ¡Nada de cuchicheos a mi espalda! ¡Nada de hablar! ¡Levantaréis la mano si tenéis una pregunta! —decía el profesor estrictamente mientras los alumnos lo miraba con algo de miedo… a excepción de uno.

—¡Oiga! ¿Cómo que levantar la mano? ¡Que no somos niños de primaria! —replicó Atsuya mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación. Los demás, incluso el profesor, le miraron con la boca abierta de par en par.

—Atsuya, por favor… discúlpate —decía Tachimukai a punto de llorar al ver que el profesor los miraba realmente mal. Atsuya se cruzó de brazos y protestó con el ceño fruncido:

—¡Pero si ahora no he hecho nada malo!

El profesor Makei entornó los ojos y gruñó:

—Tú debes de ser… Fubuki Atsuya…

—¡Oh, que honor! ¿Le hablaron de mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Me dijeron que eras el alumno más problemático de este centro así que había que tener cuidado contigo. No me preocupo especialmente, pronto dejarás de tener esa actitud rebelde e irritable.

Una gota resaló por la cabeza del pelirrosa y miró al profesor como con aburrimiento.

—_¿Por qué todos pensarán eso al principio? ¡Al final va a tener que acostumbrarse a mí! _

—Ya me ocuparé más tarde ti Fubuki…

—¿Y yo ahora que he dicho? —preguntó sorprendido. Makei carraspeó y dijo:

—Como vuestro tutor era el antiguo profesor de historia, ¡ahora yo pasaré a ser vuestro tutor! —seguía con la presentación, a Tachimukai casi le da una parada cardíaca… ¿Por qué tendría que ser ese el tutor? ¡Ese hombre le daba miedo!

—Eso ya lo sabía pero… tenía una ligera esperanza de que no fuera así —susurró Atsuya deprimido lo suficientemente bajo para que el profesor no lo escuchara. Tachimukai asintió ante lo dicho por el pelirrosa y bajó la cabeza con depresión.

—¡Bien! ¡Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo con nosotros! ¡Pasa! —dijo Makei. La puerta del aula se abrió dejando a entrar un chico. Era rubio, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y con ojos dorados. Tenía una sonrisa divertida y burlona en la cara denotando un poco su traviesa personalidad.

—¡Hola! —se presentó el muchacho animadamente—. ¡Me llamo Hikaru Hotaru! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Atsuya miró al chico que tenía delante con atención. Su aburrida mirada cambió a una de curiosidad en cuanto le vio. Hikaru vio que un chico de ojos grises y cabello rosa pálido le miraba con bastante interés. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa a Atsuya y este sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arderle.

—_¡¿Cómo? ¡Estoy sonrojado! ¡Odio sonrojarme! _—pensó Atsuya mientras bajaba la vista con vergüenza—_.¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Como si me sintiera atraído por el… afeminado este! ¡Porque eso es lo que es! ¡Un afeminado!_

—Hotaru, te sentarás al lado de Fubuki —informó el profesor. El pelirrosa se sorprendió y gritó con sorpresa:

—¡¿Cómo?

Todos miraron expectantes esa reacción. Atsuya se sorprendió por el grito que él mismo había metido y suspiró pesadamente mientras se revolvía incómodo en su asiento.

—¿Hay algún problema Fubuki?

—Mi problema empezó desde el mismo momento en el que usted entró en clase, Makei-san —susurró con burla el pequeño Fubuki. Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del profesor, pero el hombre se tranquilizó y decidió no armar escándalos.

—Bueno, da igual… Hotaru te sentarás al lado de Tachimukai y… ¡oye! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Makei desconcertado ya que el rubio se había puesto a andar—. ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es Tachimukai!

Pero el chico de ojos dorados no dijo nada y, para sorpresa de todos, se sentó al lado de Atsuya. El pelirrosa abrió los ojos impresionado y arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender.

—Oye —llamó en voz baja Hikaru cuando el profesor se puso a hablar de nuevo—, ¿por qué no querías que me sentara a tu lado?

—Hmp —le dijo Atsuya mirándolo de reojo algo ruborizado, ¿por qué se tenía que sonrojar? ¡Lo detestaba!

Hikaru pasó de intentar preguntarle de nuevo e intentó prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor. Dentro de un poco se aburrió y se puso a hacer lo que mejor se le daba… adivinar o leer el pensamiento de la gente. Miró al chico que estaba al otro lado de Atsuya y se concentró en él, dentro de unos minutos pensó:

—_Así que… se llama Tachimukai Yuuki, tiene 15 años y estudia aquí… bueno, eso es bastante obvio. Pertenece al equipo de fútbol del Raimon y es el portero suplente y también centrocampista. Está enamorado del defensa Tsunami Jousuke, dos años mayor que él… En este momento está pensando que ojalá el profesor Makei se callara. Vaya, vaya… mis dotes como adivino son geniales _—acabó diciéndose mentalmente el chico rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hikaru dejó de mirar a Tachimukai y ahora miró a Atsuya, empezando a leer lo que estaba pensando o algo de su vida personal… Hikaru abrió los ojos impresionado ante lo que estaba pasando, ¡no podía leer nada de Atsuya! Frunció el ceño y se concentró más, pero nada. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo es que no podía leer nada?

—_No es… posible _—pensó Hotaru sorprendido. Se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver como Atsuya le pasaba una nota.

**¡Deja de mirarme! ¿O te has enamorado de mí?**

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Hikaru al ver eso, sin embargo miró de nuevo al chico. Un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, era muy atractivo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y cogió la nota para ponerse a escribir.

**No seas idiota, ¿enamorarme yo de ti? ¡Soñar es gratis!**

Atsuya sintió como una vena empezaba a palpitar en su cabeza, el lápiz que tenía en su mano se rompió, dejando a Hikaru helado… ese chico era peligroso. Atsuya metió en su estuche el lápiz roto y lo cambió por otro que tenía y le contestó.

**Muy buena afeminado… me has dejado sin palabras.**

3… 2… 1… ¡0!

—¡¿Me has llamado afeminado? —gritó Hikaru furioso levantándose del asiento y mirando a Atsuya con una expresión asesina. Atsuya solo le dedicó una atractiva media sonrisa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo ese maldito pelirrosa?

—¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! —gritó el profesor con una vena a punto de estallarle. Hikaru se sentó rápidamente en su asiento al ver a Makei así y Atsuya dijo con tranquilidad mientras le señalaba:

—Eh, te va a explotar esa vena… Sí, esa de ahí.

A todos le salieron una gota en la cabeza y Makei se puso más furioso… ¿ese chico no tenía miedo a nada o qué? El profesor se dio la vuelta totalmente humillado y cogió un papel y se puso a escribir, cuando acabó se lo entregó a Atsuya.

—Se lo entregas a tus padres, quiero que sepan el mal comportamiento que tienes hacia tus mayores —le informó el hombre mirándolo duramente. El pelirrosa le cogió el papel y dijo con otra sonrisa burlona:

—Si ya lo saben, esta es la nota nº 348.

El profesor abrió la boca impresionado, pero no dijo nada y siguió dando la tutoría. Hikaru lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y escribió:

**Con que 348 ¿eh? No te cortas ni un pelo. Eso es tan propio de un maleducado como tú.**

Atsuya sonrió y escribió.

**Soy maleducado sí… y a mucha honra. **

Una gota resbaló (de nuevo) por la cabeza del rubio al leer eso, ese chico era realmente muy raro. Hikaru tan solo resopló y dejó de escribir, no tenía ganas de perder los nervios con Atsuya.

En la hora del descanso…

Goenji se encontraba algo incómodo, se sentía como un intruso en medio de Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Sakuma y Suzuno.

—Shirou-chan —llamó Tachimukai—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto apagado.

El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso y susurró:

—Oh no, si no es nada Tachimukai.

El castaño lo miró algo confundido y preguntó:

—¿Tachimukai? ¿Ya no me llamas Tachi-chan?

—_¡Me niego a llamarle así! _Bueno, es que hoy no me apetece.

—Atsuya hoy también estaba de lo más raro ¿sabes? Llegó un chico nuevo llamado Hikaru Hotaru y… —Tachimukai no pudo seguir, ya que Goenji lo agarró de los hombros y preguntó enfurecido:

—¡¿Acabas de decir Hikaru Hotaru?

Los otros chicos lo miraron interrogante mientras que el pobre castaño estaba muerto de miedo.

—Sí… Dijo que… se llamaba Hikaru Hotaru —respondió dubitativo. El ahora peli plata lo soltó y fue hacia donde estaba su cuerpo con Shirou dentro. El chico lo miró y Goenji lo cogió del brazo sin mediar palabra, dejando a los demás sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo Shirou era así?

—¡Goenji-kun! ¡Suéltame por favor! ¿A dónde vamos?

Sin embargo, Goenji no prestó atención a los lamentos de Shirou, tenía que encontrar a Hikaru en el instituto y quería que Shirou estuviera presente por si acaso. Mientras iba por el instituto adelante, agarrando a Shirou, pensó:

—_Así que estás en este instituto ¿eh? ¡Me parece que me vas a tener que dar más de una explicación!_

Después de estar corriendo un rato, ambos se pararon jadeantes por estar corriendo todo ese tiempo. Goenji estaba a punto de echar humo por lo furioso que estaba, ¡no había manera de encontrar a ese Hikaru!

—¡Eh! ¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó una voz conocida por ambos. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Atsuya mirándolos extrañado. Goenji se incorporó y dijo:

—Estamos buscando a Hikaru Hotaru, ¿tú sabes dónde está?

Atsuya resopló molesto y preguntó:

—¿Acaso conoces a ese afeminado hermano? Me parece que fue a la azotea… ¿por qué estás a solas con Goenji? ¿Tenéis alguna especie de cita romántica o qué?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y miraron al suelo algo avergonzados.

—Atsuya, ¡cierra el pico! —gritó Goenji molesto fulminando con la mirada al pequeño. Atsuya se quedó a cuadros y dijo:

—Sí, estás de lo más extraño Shirou… Ya me contarás hoy lo que te pasa.

—Hn… —"dijo" Goenji y cogió a Shirou de nuevo para llevárselo a la azotea, pero él se soltó para sorpresa de Goenji—. ¿Por qué…?

—No voy a ningún lado —dijo Shirou molesto—. ¡No hasta que me expliques que pasa aquí! ¡No me estoy entrando de nada Goenji Shuuya!

¡Oh no! Fubuki Shirou estaba enfurecido, pocas veces le llamaba así. El chico respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y preguntó:

—Quieres saberlo ¿no? Quieres saber porque tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo estoy en el tuyo ¿no es así?

—Pues sí —respondió Shirou—. Te agradecería que me lo explicaras si lo sabes.

—En realidad no sé mucho, por eso quiero encontrar a Hikaru Hotaru. Me encontré a ese chico ayer en la feria y me hizo perder los nervios. Al final me dijo que el hechizo no se rompería hasta que lo admitiera.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el chico entre confundido y sorprendido, lo que le acababa de contar Goenji era de lo más extraño, pero en cierto modo tenía sentido. El ahora más bajo soltó un suspiro cansado y contestó:

—Yo que sé, ¡es por eso que tenemos que ir para averiguarlo!

Shirou asintió y se dispuso a correr con él en dirección a la azotea. Atsuya los observó marcharse sorprendido.

—¿Tú estás en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo? —se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrosa—. ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablaban?

Al final, el chico decidió seguirlos, tenía ganas de saber que pasaba ahí.

En la azotea…

—Vaya, vaya… Fubuki Shirou y Goenji Shuuya vienen hacia aquí —dijo divertido Hikaru mientras notaba como ambos chicos mencionados se acercaban. Goenji abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea bruscamente y paseó la mirada por el sitio hasta encontrar al rubio.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Goenji enfadado acercándose a Hikaru cuando lo vio. El rubio sonrió y saludó:

—Hola Goenji.

—¡¿Qué hola ni qué ocho cuartos? —gritó aún más enfurecido Goenji, ese chico lo hacía salir de sus casillas, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle importante—. ¡Ajá! ¡Te pillé! ¡Tú eres el causante de lo que nos pasa a Shirou y a mí! ¡Acabas de llamarme Goenji!

—Bueno, creo que eso es demasiado obvio —respondió el rubio sin darle demasiada importancia. Shirou frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Siendo obvio o no, lo que no me explico es porque lo hiciste. Vamos a ver, ¿por qué nos haces esto?

—Es sencillo, si Goenji hubiera reconocido que está enamorado de Fubuki Shirou, ahora tú estarías en tu cuerpo y él en el suyo.

La explicación de Hikaru hizo que ambos afectados se sonrojaran. Goenji apretó los dientes y gritó:

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!

—¡No son estupideces! —dijo Atsuya detrás de él, que ya hacía un rato que estaba en la azotea—. Así que tenéis los cuerpos cambiados porque Goenji-baka no quiso reconocer que estaba enamorado de Shirou ¿eh? Bueno, tengo que reconocer que el afeminado hizo algo bien esta vez.

—Vuelve a llamarme afeminado y será lo último que hagas —le amenazó el rubio con cara asesina. Sin embargo, Atsuya ni se inmutó, es más, para sorpresa de Hikaru, se acercó a él y sonrió:

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

El rubio se sonrojó ante la cercanía del pelirrosa y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Atsuya, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, se ruborizó levemente y se separó algo.

—¿Y esa escenita qué? —preguntó Goenji con algo de burla. El pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó:

—¡No estás en condición de burlarte de mí, cambiante de cuerpos!

A los tres chicos les salió una gota en la cabeza y pensaron:

—_Que apodo más raro._

El timbre sonó, haciendo que los cuatro se sobresaltaran… era hora de volver a clase.

—Bueno… Atsuya, ¿vienes o no vienes a clase? —la pregunta de Hikaru hizo reaccionar a Goenji, poniéndose entre Hikaru y la puerta, ya que el rubio tenía intención de irse a clase.

—Ninguno de nosotros se mueve de aquí hasta que no nos devuelvas a Shirou y a mí a nuestros respectivos cuerpos —amenazó el chico. Hikaru sonrió burlonamente y contestó:

—¡Claro! Podemos estar aquí años y años si quieres… Por desgracia para vosotros dos no puedo hacer nada con eso.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Shirou, esperanzado de que todo fuera un broma.

—Pues que yo no puedo volveros a vuestros cuerpos. En realidad, yo ejecuté el hechizo, cierto, pero… yo no puedo hacer nada para devolveros a vuestros cuerpos, la única manera es que ambos reconozcáis que estáis enamorados el uno del otro —explicó el rubio asintiendo ante sus propias palabras. Shuuya y Shirou se sonrojaron al máximo ante eso y miraron al suelo avergonzados.

—Vaya —respondió Atsuya con una sonrisa—, así Goenji-baka no tendrás más remedio que declararse. ¡Lástima que yo no fuera adivino!

—_Y menos mal que no lo es _—pensó Shirou con una gota en la cabeza y aliviado. No quería ni imaginar que catástrofes podrían suceder si su hermano era adivino como ese chico. Hikaru sonrió nervioso y dijo:

—Bien, ahora que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Goenji… ¿me dejas ir a clase? ¡Voy retrasado!

Goenji se despegó de enfrente de la puerta y dejó que se marchara, estaba seguro de que aunque quisiera, no le sacaría más información de la que ya tenía. Observó como Atsuya y Hikaru se iban fuera de la azotea y como Shirou le miraba preocupado con su cuerpo.

—Goenji-kun yo… ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer? No sé si lo que dijo es cierto o no —dijo con un aura depresiva rodeándole. Shuuya hizo todo lo posible para poner una sonrisa, pero le salió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes Shirou, intentaremos que todo salga bien —respondió Goenji intentando parecer convincente, lástima que no lo hubiera conseguido—. Seguro que Hikaru nos dará más pistas sobre lo que tenemos que hacer… Por ahora será mejor volver a clase.

Goenji salió corriendo de allí dejando a Shirou solo en la terraza. El chico bajó la vista algo cansado y deprimido y pensó:

—_Es justo como yo lo creía… Goenji-kun no hace más que decir que no siente nada por mí, es obvio que no le gusto para nada. Y yo ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo vivir así? Vivir dentro del cuerpo de la persona que amo…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Bien ¿qué os ha parecido? Quizás un poco soso y no he puesto mucho sobre las otras parejas, pero prometo que en el siguiente capi pondré más sobre las parejitas, que no las he olvidado, de hecho ya lo tengo empezado el capi y ya he puesto algunas sesiones XD. **

**Pues agradezco muchísimo los comentarios de verdad, fueron tan buenos. Con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron sobre si Atsuya quedaría con Someoka pues no... no quedará con él. **

**Encontes me despido... Sayo y muchísima suerte a todos!**


	3. ¡Venga! ¡Bañémonos sin miedo!

**No! No me tireis tomates, pensad en el fic! No me matéis! Si me asesináis no podré continuarlo! Ejem... dejando eso de lado hola! Espero que seas comprensivos conmigo y no querráis colgarme, el capi es un poquito más corto que los otros, pero tampoco creo que haya mucha diferencia. Uff, nunca había escrito capis tan largos en un fic de Inazuma Eleven jaja. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, os dejo el capi (no me molestaré en excusarme, seguramente seguiréis enfadados igualmente).**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero eso no significa que algún día no vaya a ser mío. Muajajaja! Ah, sí! Hikaru Hotaru sí es de mi propiedad, y noe-chan me convenció. Una amiga mía me dijo que podía prestar a Hikaru a otras personas para fics, es decir, si queréis utilizar a Hikaru para vuestros fics podéis hacerlo vale?**

**

* * *

**

**3. ¡Venga! ¡Bañémonos sin miedo!**

El golpeteo de la puerta hizo que la profesora de lengua contestara amablemente:

—Adelante.

Shirou ingresó en clase y preguntó:

—Siento la tardanza, ¿puedo pasar?

—Ah, Goenji Shuuya… Sí claro, pasa. Te quitaré la falta de asistencia —informó la profesora con una dulce sonrisa. El chico asintió y se dirigió al asiento de Goenji, sentándose de forma brusca y directa.

Goenji se quedó algo extrañado mientras miraba a Shirou, ¿por qué había tardado aún más que él en llegar? Es decir, ya hacía unos 10 minutos que él había bajado de la azotea, ¿por qué tardaría tanto tiempo?

—_Quizás lo de haber cambiado de cuerpos le resultó bastante violento y aún no esté acostumbrado… lo más probable es que se quedara a meditar sobre eso _—pensó el ahora peli plata observando discretamente su cuerpo, pero Shirou parecía en otro mundo. Miraba a la profesora, pero si le preguntaran que era lo que estaba diciendo… no sabría qué contestar.

—Oye Kazemaru… ¿por qué crees que Goenji y Shirou tardaron tanto en llegar? —preguntó Endo en un susurro. Kazemaru se encogió de hombros dando a entender que tampoco lo sabía.

—No lo sé… a lo mejor se han enfadado entre ellos —sacó una teoría el peli azul. Endo se horrorizó y dijo:

—No es posible… eso afectaría al equipo y ellos dos son muy buenos amigos…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Kazemaru al ver la cara de horror de Endo, este chico era raro, pero bien raro…

—Endo, tranquilo… Solo es una suposición —respondió el chico dándole una sonrisa. Las mejillas del portero se tornaron carmesí y pensó:

—_Kazemaru tiene… una sonrisa preciosa. Qué raro que no me haya fijado antes._

El peli azul se quedó mirándolo un poco extrañado, su capitán le estaba viendo con una mirada perdida y bastante intensa que no hubiera podido sostener sin sonrojarse.

—¿Endo? —preguntó el muchacho algo ruborizado—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Endo sonrió de medio lado, también algo sonrojado, y susurró:

—No, si no es nada…

Kazemaru vio como Endo volvía a prestar atención a la profesora sin mirarle de nuevo. En realidad el peli azul se entristeció algo por eso, le hubiera gustado mucho que su capitán le siguiera mirando, aunque eso le pusiera muy nervioso.

Shirou suspiró cansado, contando con esa clase que tenían ese día, faltaban tres clases antes de ir a casa. En realidad quería que todo fuera una pesadilla o simplemente una broma de mal gusto de ese chico llamado Hikaru pero… ¿cómo pensar que eso era una broma? ¡Porque si era eso no tenía ningún tipo de gracia!

Por su parte, Goenji ahora se sentía realmente incómodo, y no era para menos… Midorikawa, que estaba sentado a su lado, no paraba de mirarle como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo.

—¿Qué… pasa? —preguntó algo confundido. El peli verde entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—¿Y a ti qué te ocurre hoy? Estás de lo más raro… parecía que ibas atentar contra el pobre Tachi-chan, me parece que quedó algo traumado.

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de Goenji y arqueó una ceja en señal de no entender, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir… se refería a cuando Tachimukai le habló sobre Hikaru.

—No ocurre nada, es que… Hikaru es un amigo mío que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió Goenji, felicitándose a sí mismo por tener una excusa que al menos parecía creíble.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y Atsuya no lo conocía? —preguntó un desconfiado peli verde mirándolo de reojo… Goenji tragó duro, estaba perdiendo contra él, si las cosas seguían así no solo Atsuya sabría lo del cambio, sino también Midorikawa.

—Pues… no, no le conocía —respondió algo nervioso. El chico de ojos negros resopló algo molesto y dijo:

—Dios mío… eres pésimo cuando mientes.

—Ah… —Goenji estaba tan pasmado que eso fue lo único que dijo.

—Pero te dejo —siguió el chico de ojos negros—, si me lo quieres contar ya sabes dónde estoy —acabó diciendo Midorikawa con una sonrisa. Goenji sonrió también, pero aún estaba algo nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder.

A la salida…

Nagumo se estiró y ahogó un bostezo, la clase de matemáticas había sido buena para echar una siesta, se estaba muriendo de sueño y no encontró ninguna clase mejor que la última.

—Baka —gruñó Suzuno mirándole de mala gana—, si prestaras más atención en clase quizás no tenía que ayudarte con las matemáticas después.

—Venga, pero si al final lo pasamos bien —dijo en un tono pervertido. El peliblanco se ruborizó levemente y le tiró la cartera a la cara mientras gritaba:

—¡Serás pervertido! ¡Ni te acerques a mí con esas intenciones!

—¡Oye! ¡Que soy tu novio! —protestó el pelirrojo sobándose la cara, el golpe había sido fuerte. Suzuno se puso aún más furioso y gritó:

—¡Como si eres el papa de Roma! ¡Me importa un carajo!

—A lo mejor prefieres que me vaya con otro y… —Nagumo no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio como su novio se cubría con un aura de hielo y gritaba:

—¡Haces eso y te castro!

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó Nagumo con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que su novio se volviera tan violento y celoso.

—¿Por qué no os tranquilizáis un poco? —preguntó Sakuma con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota resbalando por su cabeza—. Estáis armando demasiado alboroto.

—Déjalos, ya sabes cómo son —dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa de resignación, aunque se intentara reaccionar con ellos le era prácticamente imposible. Nagumo fue hacia el pelirrojo y le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo:

—¡Vamos Hiroto! ¡Quieras o no somos tus amigos y…! Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó algo extrañado Nagumo al ver la mueca de dolor que había puesto su amigo pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Hiroto no se había percatado de cómo le dolían los hombros y parte de su espalda hasta que Nagumo le dio esa palmada.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Te has caído o algo? —preguntó el chico del parche metálico. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Hiroto y contestó:

—Pues… claro.

Nagumo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo pelirrojo en señal de desconfianza y este se puso algo nervioso… la próxima vez avisaría a Midorikawa de que controlara sus arañazos.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el chico de ojos dorados arqueando una ceja, haciendo que Hiroto se tensara. Suzuno le dio un golpe en la espalda a su novio y lo agarró.

—En serio, cállate. Y vente conmigo al entrenamiento, más tarde tendrás una buena sesión de matemáticas —dijo fríamente. Nagumo puso cara de cachorrito abandonado y susurró:

—¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?

—Claro —respondió el albino, que hizo que Nagumo se emocionara—, también podemos repasar la física.

Un aura negra envolvió al pelirrojo, ¡malditos números y fórmulas! ¡Hicieron que su novio solo pensara en estudiar!

Mientras tanto, eso era observado por Hiroto y Sakuma, quienes tenían una gota enorme en la cabeza.

—Son únicos —susurró Sakuma con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hiroto echó un suspiro de alivio y pensó:

—_Menos mal, espero que para mañana Nagumo se olvide del asunto de la espalda._

Mientras tanto, en la otra aula…

Shirou cogió sus cosas desanimadamente y se dirigió a la salida, allí ya estaban Atsuya, Goenji y… ¿Hikaru?

—¡Hola! —saludó animadamente el rubio, haciendo que a Shirou le saliera un tic en la ceja derecha. Atsuya suspiró pesadamente y susurró:

—En serio, lárgate… Goenji está a punto de matarte.

Shirou miró en dirección al mencionado y vio con una gotita en la cabeza como tenía una cara asesina, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Vamos Goenji, ¿no teníais ganas de hablar conmigo? —preguntó Hikaru poniéndose frente a los dos. Ambos afectados se miraron de reojo y después a Hotaru para finalmente suspirar y Goenji dijo:

—Sí, es cierto… Tenemos que hablar.

—Aunque os advierto una cosa —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa—, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma por mucho que intentéis sacarme información de cómo deshacer el hechizo. La única manera es que Goenji admita lo que siente, sino ya podéis empezar a acostumbraros a vuestros nuevos cuerpos.

Ambos afectados se quedaron helados ante eso haciendo que Atsuya se tapara la boca para no reír, las expresiones de su hermano y su amigo eran dignas de gravar y colgarlas en internet.

—¡No sé porque te metes en donde no te llaman! —gritó un Goenji enfurecido, sí, solía enfadarse con frecuencia desde que le pasaba eso. Hikaru suspiró con diversión y dijo:

—Bueno… ¿no tenéis entrenamiento? Yo tengo que marcharme, adiós.

El chico salió corriendo de allí dejando al resto totalmente petrificados.

—¡No lo conseguiremos nunca! —gritó un Shirou desesperado a punto de ponerse a llorar. Al pelirrosa y al ahora peli plata les salieron una gota en la cabeza, sí, se notaba la confianza que Shirou tiene en Goenji.

—Bueno, yo voy al entrenamiento… Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí agonizando sí queréis —informó el pelirrosa dándose la vuelta, dejando a los chicos allí. Shuuya miró a Shirou y dijo:

—Yo…

—No digas nada, en serio —respondió cortante el chico dejando a Goenji sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Fubuki era tan cortante con él? El chico se fue de allí, seguramente al entrenamiento.

Goenji suspiró con furia, quería matar a alguien, no sabía a quién, le serviría cualquiera a excepción de Shirou.

—_Ah sí, Hikaru Hotaru es la mejor opción… _—pensó tenebrosamente el chico. Simplemente quería acabar con él. ¿Si le mataba volvería a su cuerpo? Shuuya sacudió la cabeza levemente, intentando olvidar por completo lo que estaba pasando, tenía entrenamiento y debería concentrarse en él.

…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Endo sorprendido—. ¿De verdad te encuentras mal?

Goenji bajó la cabeza para que no le viera a la cara, tenerle que mentir a su amigo diciéndole que se encontraba mal no era muy honorable… pero estaba en una situación delicada.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que al estar en un cuerpo que no era suyo, no podría entrenar bien con eso, además de que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer las técnicas de Shirou… daba igual si se quedaba como si no, el resultado sería el mismo.

—Sí… lo siento —se disculpó bajando la cabeza. Endo le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo con una sonrisa:

—No importa hombre, lo importante ahora es que descanses ¿sí? ¡Mejórate!

—Endo yo… —dijo una voz detrás del portero—, iré con él.

—¡¿Cómo? ¿Tú también Goenji?

Shirou sonrió de manera nerviosa y susurró:

—Bueno… me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle.

El capitán del equipo miró a los dos y después dijo:

—Bueno vale… ¡Nos vemos mañana!

El castaño se despidió de ellos mientras los chicos se ponían a caminar. Cuando iban por la calle, Goenji soltó:

—Pensé que ibas quedar a entrenarte.

—No —negó Shirou—, no sé realizar tus técnicas, habría sido una estupidez realizar técnicas defensivas y tener que dar explicaciones tontas.

—Sí, tienes razón.

El trayecto fue incómodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ambos se mantenían en un silencio bastante frustrante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shirou, Goenji se despidió de él.

—Bueno, yo ya voy entrando… ¿o no sabes el camino? —preguntó el delantero estrella. El defensa negó con la cabeza:

—No te preocupes, sé el camino.

Shirou se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a un Goenji preocupado… ¿por qué su chico de hielo estaba siendo tan frío con él? ¡Espera un momento? ¿Su chico?

—_Creo que sí me encuentro mal _—pensó Goenji mientras entraba en casa de su compañero.

…

El entrenamiento no había durado mucho ese día, principalmente porque Fubuki Shirou (el defensa estrella) y Goenji Shuuya (el delantero estrella) faltaban. Se acabó rápido y todos se dirigieron a sus casas.

Midorikawa era acompañado por Hiroto, como siempre. El peli verde tenía una expresión pensativa en la cara.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó curioso el pelirrojo. Midorikawa lo miró y dijo:

—Bueno, es que… me preocupan Shirou-chan y Goenji. No sé, están actuando de un modo muy raro.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hiroto abrazándolo por la cintura—, seguro que sea lo que sea, lo solucionarán pronto.

El peli verde miró a su novio y susurró:

—Quizás tengas razón, pero sigue preocupándome su actitud, no es normal que de un día a otro se comporten tan raro.

El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la frente y susurró:

—No te preocupes más por ellos, si tienen algún problema será mejor dejar que lo solucionen ellos.

El chico de ojos negros asintió no muy convencido, aún estaba preocupado por sus dos amigos. De repente, sintió como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos… Hiroto le estaba besando. Se sonrojó ante eso, pero le correspondió el beso con algo de timidez, ¿por qué Hiroto tenía esa estúpida costumbre de besarle en plena calle?

—Hiro-chan —susurró el peli verde completamente ruborizado.

—A propósito Mido-chan… quería decirte algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó curioso. El chico de ojos verdes suspiró y dijo apegándolo a él:

—No es necesario que me arañes tan fuerte la espalda cuando lo hacemos.

Un gran sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del uke y gritó:

—¡Baka! ¡Cierra la boca!

—No es necesario que seas tan tímido.

—No es necesario que seas tan pervertido —contraatacó Midorikawa mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfadado y caminaba hacia su casa dejando atrás al pelirrojo. Hiroto se quedó mirando a su novio y después corrió hacia él, mientras le agarraba de la cintura.

—Vamos Mido-chan, no te enfades… no te lo dije para molestarte, es que me duele la espalda de los arañazos que me has dado.

—Bueno, quizás te lo mereces por pervertido —musitó el peli verde con un tenue sonrojo cubriendo sus morenas mejillas. Hiroto le dio un corto beso en la boca y dijo:

—El que me hace ser pervertido eres tú.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Ryuuji sorprendido, ¿qué era lo que había dicho?—. ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Yo no te obligo a nada!

—No es cierto, pero es que te ves tan violable que no puedo resistirme.

El sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas Midorikawa se hizo más grande, haciendo que el chico se avergonzara más.

—Será mejor que te calles.

—Bien, mientras tanto… —dijo Hiroto mientras le daba un beso en el cuello a su novio—. ¿Por qué no me arañas todo lo que quieras en tu casa?

El pobre moreno estaba completamente rojo como un tomate, pero desvió la mirada verde de su novio pervertido y dijo:

—He dicho que te calles.

Hiroto se rió ante eso y caminó con él en dirección a casa de Midorikawa. Podía suceder cualquier cosa esa noche, quizás mañana por la mañana Hiroto tenía la espalda bien… aunque lo más probable es que la tuviera aún más arañada.

…

—Venga, que acabamos de salir del entrenamiento. Además, ¿no te da pena estarle explicando matemáticas a tu pobre novio?

Suzuno fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo por la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacer.

—Lo que me da pena es que haya gastado saliva para nada —gruñó el albino—. Vamos a ver Haruya, ¿te has estado entrenando de algo de lo que te dije?

El chico de ojos dorados lo miró dubitativo, no sabría que responderle… ¿se pondría furioso si le decía la verdad?

—¿Qué pasaría si te respondiera que sí?

—Seguiría con la explicación.

—¿Y si te dijera que no? —preguntó el pelirrojo. El peliblanco frunció el ceño y amenazó:

—Te metería la mano por la garganta y te sacaría las tripas.

Nagumo entró en terror con eso, le parecía casi imposible que alguien pudiera ser tan violento, y aún más un chico de 16 años.

—O-Oye, yo creo que deberías reconsiderar esa amenaza antes de llevarla a cabo —susurró Nagumo con espanto. Suzuno suspiró mientras ponía una sonrisa apenas visible en su cara y dijo:

—No seas idiota, ¿de verdad crees que te haría algo así? Es verdad que muchas veces te pones pesado y eres algo estúpido, pero no soy tan violento y sádico.

Nagumo automáticamente se relajó, puso una mano en su pecho mientras echaba un suspiro de alivio. A Suzuno le salió una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

—_En realidad es bien idiota, se ha creído por completo lo de las tripas… ¡yo nunca haría algo así, que asco! Aunque puede que le diera una buena paliza._

—Bueno —susurró Nagumo mientras se acercaba a su novio—, pasemos de las matemáticas y hagamos otras cosas más… interesantes.

Suzuno empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando el pelirrojo le hacía retroceder hasta dejarle tumbado en la cama.

—Oye, ¡ya te dije que iba a ayudarte con las matemáticas!

—¿Qué más darán las matemáticas ahora? Ya me ayudarás otro día con la asignatura, mientras tanto —dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa poco inocente a la vez que se sacaba su camiseta—, hagamos travesuras Suzu-chan.

El peliblanco se sonrojó e intentó escapar de allí, pero el pelirrojo lo agarró por la cintura mientras sonreía… le encantaba tener el control de la situación.

—¡Eh! ¡Suéltame o te mato! —amenazó el albino. Nagumo empezó a darle besos en el cuello, haciendo que Suzuno dejara de moverse para concentrarse en los besos de su novio.

—Así mucho mejor, Suzu-chan.

Oh sí, cuanto se iba a divertir con Suzuno Fuusuke esa noche.

…

Shirou se recostó en la cama de Goenji intentando dormir, aunque sentía que le faltaba por hacer algo, como si fuera algo vital pero… ¿qué sería?

—Quizás algo estúpido —susurró el chico mientras se acomodaba en la cama, era realmente cómoda y le invitaba a quedarse dormido en ella.

De repente, sintió unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta, seguidamente la voz dulce de una niña se escuchó:

—Shuu-niichan, la bañera está lista.

Fubuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió como si una roca de 500 toneladas le cayera encima… ¡tenía que bañarse con el cuerpo de Goenji! ¡Eso era lo que le faltaba por hacer!

—_No dios mío, no me hagas esto… ¿acaso he sido tan malvado como para que me castigues así? _—pensó el chico pensando en ponerse a llorar, pero después respondió—. Ya voy, Yuka.

—Vale, no tardes y ven a cenar pronto.

Cuando la pequeña Goenji acabó de hablar, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Por su parte, Shirou salió de la habitación completamente deprimido y pensó:

—_Ese Hikaru nos quiere hacer sufrir a Goenji-kun y a mí… ¡Hmp! ¿Quién se habrá creído que es? ¡Mañana le mataré! Si sobrevivo a la ducha claro…_

Cuando llegó al baño miró como encima de una tina estaba su ropa limpia y la cogió, supuso que Yuka se le habría dejado allí para que se cambiara al acabar de bañarse.

Suspiró con preocupación y después se sonrojó al darse cuenta de algo muy importante… tenía que sacarse la ropa.

—Bien Shirou —se susurró a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido—, mereces el premio por pensar la mayor estupidez del mundo entero.

Shirou sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a sacarse la ropa. No pasaba nada, Goenji era un chico al igual que él, seguramente no tendría nada que él no haya visto antes en su cuerpo ¿no?

Se sacó la camiseta… ¡bien! ¡Una prenda menos! Luego se decidió por lo pantalones, ¡vale! ¡Cada vez quedaba menos! ¿Qué seguía ahora?

—Los… bóxers… —susurró el chico algo anonado, como si no se creyera todo lo que estaba pasando. De repente se sonrojó con violencia y pensó:

—_¡Oh los bóxers! ¡No es posible! ¿Cómo demonios me saco yo estos bóxers negros sin ver nada más de lo indebido? ¡Ah! El padre de Goenji-kun era médico ¿verdad? ¡Creo que voy a llamarle! ¡Está a punto de darme una parada cardíaca! _

El pobre Fubuki estaba respirando agitadamente, para él eso era una sarta de emociones juntas… demasiado para él. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer? Shirou al final puso cara decidida y después cerró los ojos mientras se sacaba los bóxers de Goenji… si no miraba no había peligro ¿no?

Al final suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la bañera. Estaba llena y Shirou no dudó ni un segundo en meterse.

El agua estaba tibia y Shirou sintió como todos sus músculos empezaban a relajarse, realmente era lo que necesitaba tras un día bastante movido como ese.

—_Esto es la gloria, no quiero ni moverme de aquí pero… al final tendré que bañarme y acabar pronto o Yuka vendrá a preguntar qué ocurre._

Shirou no estuvo mucho rato en la bañera al final, se bañó rápido y salió sin mirar hacia abajo, no quería que "por casualidades del destino" viera la parte más íntima del chico del que estaba enamorado.

—Como si en realidad no quisiera —susurró Shirou algo sonrojado—, pero no soy un pervertido, sé contenerme.

El chico se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se miró en el espejo. Un violento rubor corrió por sus mejillas al verse reflejado en el espejo (bueno, en realidad veía a Goenji). El peli blanco se veía sumamente lindo con el pelo completamente empapado y hacia abajo, el cuerpo completamente mojado y sus músculos bien marcados.

—_Pero, ¿por qué me siento así? _—pensó Shirou algo apenado—_. ¿Acaso nunca me voy a olvidar de él? ¡Vamos Shirou sé fuerte! ¡Si Goenji no quiere nada contigo entonces debes olvidarle! Es la única solución…_

Shirou se secó rápidamente, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando en su chico de fuego, aunque ya le gustaría a él que ese chico fuera solo suyo. Por un momento se olvidó que estaba en un cuerpo que no era suyo, por eso cuando se sacó la toalla y miró hacia abajo inconscientemente, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos impresionado.

—_Pero si eso es… enorme… _—pensó completamente ruborizado, sin poder apartar la vista de la parte más íntima de Shuuya—_. ¡Contrólate Shirou! ¡Contrólate! _—pensó muy sonrojado mientras cerraba los ojos y apartaba la vista de allí. Sacudió la cabeza al ver la sarta de pensamientos pervertidos que pasaban por su cabeza y decidió ponerse los bóxers limpios que había allí—_. Sinceramente tengo algo de miedo por cómo puedo llegar a pensar, al parecer soy un pervertido… ¡Lo siento Goenji-kun, pero es que todo esto me está superando!_

…

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —protestó Goenji de manera infantil mientras se agarraba a la puerta de la habitación de Shirou. Atsuya tiraba de él con fuerza, pero le era prácticamente imposible hacer que se soltara, Goenji tenía mucha fuerza.

—¡No seas estúpido! —gritó el pelirrosa intentando que el chico reaccionara—. ¡Tendrás que bañarte algún día, no voy a permitir que dejes a mi hermano como un asqueroso!

—¡Qué me dejes Atsuya! —gritó de nuevo el delantero de fuego, pero al ver que el menor de los Fubuki tiraba de él con más fuerza volvió a gritar—. ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho!

—Pero será terco, ni yo soy así —susurró para sí mismo Atsuya, que lo soltó esperando a que al final accediera a bañarse—. Bien, ¿vas a ser un chico bueno e irás a bañarte?

—¡No! —gritó completamente sonrojado el chico, tan solo con imaginarse a Shirou sin ropa era algo altamente peligroso y corría el riesgo de sufrir un ataque al corazón o un infarto… y su padre no estaba ahí para ayudarle si se presentaba la ocasión.

Atsuya suspiró de nuevo y se puso a pensar. Tenía una posibilidad de hacer que Goenji se bañara: podía cogerle y tirarle a la bañera con la ropa y todo para coger y sacarle él mismo la ropa del cuerpo de su hermano.

—_Descarto esa opción, es como si estuviera intentando violarme a mi hermano _—pensó el chico con una gota en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Goenji no había pensado en bañarse, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo podía salir del cuerpo de Shirou y volver al suyo. Lo de bañarse quedaba en un segundo o, como mucho, en un tercer plano.

—Ah, está bien —accedió Goenji, tenía que dejar de ser infantil, además, puede que le fuera mucho peor si se oponía a bañarse. Atsuya dejó de maquinar planes para hacer que su amigo se bañara y preguntó anonado:

—¿Eh?

—Que está bien, que me bañaré… —respondió algo sonrojado Goenji. Atsuya salió de su estupor y suspiró aliviado, por fin se bañaría y dejaría de marearle la cabeza.

—Muy bien, ¡venga! ¡Al baño! —dijo el pelirrosa empujándolo hacia el cuarto de baño de la casa. Eso molestó al chico y gruñó:

—¡Puedo andar solo!

—Oh vaya, ¿quién lo diría? —inquirió Atsuya burlonamente.

Goenji frunció el ceño ante eso y metió en el baño dejando atrás al pelirrosa. Suspiró con pesadez mientras miraba el cuerpo de Shirou… ¿cómo haría para sacarse la ropa?

—_No creo que Shirou tengo algo que yo no haya visto en mi cuerpo _—pensó Shuuya para intentar tranquilizarse, pero un rubor enorme se extendió por las mejillas del chico cuando empezó a sacar la ropa del menor—_. Tranquilo, tranquilízate. _

Cuando acabó con los pantalones solo quedaban los bóxers de Shirou, un tic apareció en la ceja derecha de Goenji y suspiró:

—¿Y cómo… los saco?

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Goenji y se metió en la bañera con la ropa interior del chico y todo. Al final se sacó los bóxers dentro del agua, ya que no se veía muy bien las partes íntimas del chico.

—Tenía que haberlo pensado antes —se susurró para sí.

Goenji estaba cansado ese día y el baño lo estaba relajando mucho, pero él acostumbraba a darse baños cortos y rápidos, no perdía mucho tiempo en ellos y ese día no fue la excepción. Se duchó con la rapidez de siempre y salió del baño.

El chico hizo todo lo posible para no mirar hacia abajo, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Vamos a ver, estaba en el cuerpo de Fubuki Shirou, ese chico tierno de ojos grises y de cara angelical.

—_¿Cara angelical? ¿Shirou? Admito que está muy bueno pero… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Debe de ser el vapor lo que me afecta! _—pensó muy ruborizado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde había una toalla seca para ponérsela alrededor de la cintura—_. No mires, no mires Shuuya, no mires hacia abajo. ¡Venga, procura llegar a la toalla!_

Fallo. Goenji no lo soportó más y miró hacia abajo, viendo directamente el cuerpo de Shirou totalmente desnudo. Abrió la boca impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer y puso sus manos en su nariz, intentando evitar la hemorragia nasal que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Agarró con rapidez la toalla, poniéndosela alrededor de la cintura, y se dirigió a la habitación del peli plata, donde se puso el pijama de él como un rayo y pensó:

—_¿Cómo puedo ser tan pervertido? ¡Perdóname Shirou, de verdad, perdóname!_

Continuará…

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a: Sarah Casguel, Gana Hibiki, kazi-chan, fgs, Yukiko-Kun, inazumaXBLexpres, shinobu, LauriiiSakuJ97, konatita, Fubuki-kazesenko, nayumi izu-chan, Otogawa Francis, Yuuniie Kuran, DimeSando, Kathy, kota chan, emina, MoonShade-Wolf, Miku Takamine, La-ho-len-yaoi, katita- TH, Pau-chan Espitia, Kozuue, otaku-san, akemi-chan y Anonimo ps XD.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capi haya gusatdo, como veis puse algo de las parejitas eh? Bien, el otro capi aún no lo empecé, pero espero no tardar tanto como en este. Bueno, sayo y gracias por todo!**

**P.D: Con 6 reviews me conformo si? Sayo!**


	4. A partir de ahora seremos seis

**He vuelto con un capi más! Espero que os guste! Esta vez creo que no tardé tanto no? Bueno, esa es mi opinión... este capi es un poco más largo que los otros, así que espero que quedéis satisfechos, aunque no me salió principalmente como esperaba! Pero dejo ya de parlotear, aquí va!**

* * *

**4. A partir de ahora seremos seis**

Al día siguiente…

Shirou se encontraba en su asiento, completamente deprimido por lo sucedido el día anterior. Aún, para buena suerte del adivino, no había visto a Hikaru… ¡pero le mataría en cuanto le viera!

—_Por esta vez estaré de acuerdo con Goenji-kun, seguro que él también querrá matarle por lo que pasó en el baño… _—pensó Fubuki mientras sus mejillas adquirían un adorable color rojizo al acordarse de la escenita del baño—_. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Goenji-kun tiene que tener semejante cuerpo?_

Por otro lado, Goenji estaba completamente ido, aún tenía en su cabeza el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo… ¿cómo podía ser que no se hubiera fijado en que Shirou tenía un cuerpo tan sexy y delicado?

—_¿Otra vez estoy pensando en el cuerpo de Shirou? ¡Esto ya es grave! _—pensó el goleador de fuego completamente sonrojado y asustado, no era normal pensar tanto en su amigo.

…

—Buenos días —saludó Hikaru sentándose en su asiento.

—Buenos días —le devolvió Tachimukai con una sonrisa. La mirada dorada de Hikaru chocó con la mirada gris de Atsuya en cuanto se miraron, el pelirrosa puso una cara que el rubio no supo identificar y susurró con desagrado:

—Sí, como sea… buenos días.

—Perdónale —dijo el portero con una sonrisa de resignación—, Atsuya odia las mañanas, siempre está de mal humor.

Hikaru le sonrió a Tachimukai, realmente le agradaba ese chico, era amble y muy bien educado.

Atsuya gruñó algo ininteligible y resopló:

—Mientras este afeminado se siente a mi lado tendré siempre los días malos.

El adivino lo miró de reojo fastidiado, ¡odiaba sobre todas las cosas que lo llamaran afeminado!

—Cierra la boca pelo rosa —gruñó algo enfadado Hikaru. Atsuya apretó los dientes entre sí y refunfuñó:

—¡Si hay algo que detesto es que se metan con mi pelo!

—Muy bien —sonrió con burla el rubio—, muchas gracias por la información, lo tendré en cuenta.

El chico de ojos grises lo miró sorprendido, pero después desvió la vista con molestia.

—_¡Bah! ¡Mejor paso de él!_

—Buenos días chicos —saludó con una sonrisa el joven profesor de matemáticas, Akito Itami, mientras entraba en el aula—. Espero que estéis con energía porque vamos a seguir con los exponentes.

Muchos empezaron a quejarse, haciendo que el profesor negara con la cabeza con una sonrisa de resignación en su atractivo rostro.

—_Y así empieza otro día aburrido, pues vaya… _—pensó Atsuya mientras ahogaba un bostezo, tendría que intentar prestarle atención a la clase de matemáticas.

…

Todos los chicos estaban a punto de dormirse en sus pupitres por la clase de historia, era horrible que a primera hora tuvieran clase con ese profesor… ¡en realidad daba igual a qué hora tocara con ese hombre! ¡Cualquiera hora era horrible para tener que soportar eso!

—Ah, esta clase es cancerígena —susurró Nagumo mientras se dejaba caer en su pupitre sin que Makei se diera cuenta. Suzuno suspiró con resignación y gruñó:

—Por una vez tienes razón… nada más entrar en clase ya se puso a explicar.

Por otro lado, ciertos chicos se quejaban en silencio de que no pudieran estar en la misma aula que sus respectivos novios.

—_Esto es horrible… ¡Kido! ¡En momentos así es cuando más te echo de menos! _—pensó Sakuma pensando en ponerse a llorar, si la clase seguía en ese plan no dudaría en hacerlo. En cambio Hiroto tenía una expresión seria, sin embargo estaba casi al límite, y eso que la clase acababa de empezar.

—_Nunca había tenido clases tan horribles como esta… ¿Será posible que en realidad existe alguien tan irritante como este tipo? Si no lo estuviera viendo no me lo creería… mejor pienso en Mido-chan, es más productivo _—se dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo de piel pálida. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y se puso a pensar en su novio, sería mucho mejor que aguantar esa clase.

—Eh Suzu-chan —llamó por la bajo el pelirrojo de ojos dorados. El albino lo miró de reojo y preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres repasar hoy conmigo matemáticas? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Un enorme sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Suzuno y después puso cara asesina.

—Nagumo… al menos podrías esperar a que me pase el dolor del trasero.

—Pero si hoy has podido sentarse perfectamente.

—Pero qué dices, si me duele a horrores… baka.

—Vamos, te quejas de vicio —sonrió con algo de burla el pelirrojo. Fuusuke frunció el ceño y advirtió:

—Escucha, te dejé que fueras el seme… pero como sigas burlándote de mí haré que seas tú el que se queje de su trasero, ¿entendiste?

Nagumo abrió los ojos impresionado y preguntó:

—No hablas en serio ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres apostar? —interrogó el albino con una sonrisa maligna. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico y susurró:

—Eh… no, mejor otro día. _Eso significa nunca, ¡él es el uke, no yo!_

Hiroto y Sakuma se rieron por lo bajo al escuchar la pequeña conversación de ambos chicos, al menos había algo con lo que entretenerse en esa aburrida clase.

…

En la hora del descanso…

—¡Ven aquí! —gritó Shirou totalmente fuera de control, con ganas de matar a ese chico rubio que se alejaba de él. Hikaru sonrió nervioso y sintió como el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo:

—Ne… Shirou, podemos hablar como personas civilizadas.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gritó Goenji acercándose peligrosamente al rubio. Este dio un saltito por el susto y se puso detrás de la única persona que en ese momento no tenía ganas de matarle: Fubuki Atsuya.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué después van a por mí! —protestó el pelirrosa mientras intentaba apartarse de enfrente del rubio. Hikaru puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado y susurró:

—No dejes que me maten…

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del menor de los Fubuki al ver la expresión del adivino, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—¡Bah! Está bien… te ayudaré… —susurró avergonzado, después miró a su hermano y a su amigo y dijo—. ¡Venga chicos, tranquilos! ¡Si matáis al afeminado no podréis saber nada sobre como volver a vuestros cuerpos! ¿Ya lo habéis olvidado acaso?

Ambos se pararon en seco al oír a Atsuya, puede que tuviera razón, ¡pero tenían que hacérselo pagar a Hikaru!

—¡Aún así lo quiero matar! —gritó Goenji mientras se lanzaba contra los dos menores. Atsuya y Hikaru se apartaron con rapidez y el pelirrosa gritó:

—¡Y yo qué culpa tengo, baka! ¡No me mates a mí también!

—¿Pero por qué tanta molestia? —preguntó resignado el rubio dirigiéndose a Goenji con extrema tranquilidad—. No te entiendo.

—¿No estabas muerto de miedo? —preguntó Atsuya mirándolo mal. Hikaru sonrió y explicó:

—Oh, ya se me ha pasado.

—¡Pues claro que no me entiendes! ¡No te has cambiado de cuerpo con nadie!

—Exacto Goenji, pero hay algo que sigo sin entender —empezó diciendo el adivino—, si Shirou es simplemente tu amigo como tú dices que es… ¿entonces por qué te ha afectado tanto ver su cuerpo sin nada de ropa?

Goenji y Shirou enrojecieron al máximo tras lo dicho por Hikaru y Atsuya abrió los ojos impresionado por la pregunta, después se golpeó la frente y pensó:

—_Mierda, ¿por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí antes?_

—¿Q-Qué dices? ¡Cierra el pico! —gritó totalmente avergonzado, mierda de niñato, lo estaba jodiendo bastante. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y susurró:

—¿Qué es lo que te detiene a declararte Goenji?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que declararse? —preguntó Shirou completamente harto—. Ya lo has oído Hikaru, Goenji-kun solo siente… amistad por mí.

Shuuya observó con sorpresa como el chico bajaba la cabeza mientras se deprimía, pero después se tranquilizó, pensando que eso era porque no estaba en su cuerpo. Hikaru frunció el ceño tras eso, no entendía como Goenji podía ser tan insensible.

Atsuya, por su parte, con toda la calma del mundo cogió un balón de fútbol, que a saber de dónde lo sacó, y lo puso enfrente de él con mucha tranquilidad. Rápidamente cambió su cara tranquila por una asesina y gritó:

—¡Te mataré Goenji-baka!

El pelirrosa pateó el balón con fuerza dirigiéndolo directamente a Shuuya, este se asustó y, por los pelos, dio esquivado el balón.

—¿A ti qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó enfurecido Goenji, pero esa furia fue sustituida por miedo al ver la cara de psicópata del pelirrosa. El chico de ojos grises gruñó algo ininteligible y gritó de nuevo:

—¡Te mataré!

Atsuya empezó a correr detrás de Goenji mientras este huía como un poseso, no tenía ganas de morir a manos de su amigo… si se podía llamar así.

Hikaru y Shirou miraron eso con una sorpresa indescriptible. Shirou tenía una cara de sorpresa y horror, no querría saber que podría llegar a pasarle a su cuerpo si Atsuya llegara a pillar a Goenji. Por su parte, Hikaru rápidamente cambió su cara de sorpresa a una divertida mientras pensaba:

—_Realmente es un chico divertido e interesante… Atsuya me atrae mucho._

…

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Goenji llegando a la azotea totalmente jadeando. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Atsuya con cara de furia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Creía que te lo había dejado bien claro, pero parece que no atendiste bien a mis palabras. El día de la feria te dije que como Shirou sufriera por tu culpa habría intentos de asesinato dirigidos a ti —informó el pelirrosa—. ¡Y ahora le estás haciendo sufrir!

—¿Sufrir? ¡Está sufriendo por culpa de Hotaru! ¡Ese chico es el que nos metió en esto! Shirou estaría como siempre si estuviera en su cuerpo —dijo Shuuya mientras bajaba la mirada algo molesto. Atsuya lo miró impresionado, sin embargo esa cara cambió a una de confusión y preguntó:

—Espera un momento… ¿de verdad piensas que Shirou sufre porque no está en su cuerpo? ¡Es la mayor estupidez que he oído en mi vida!

—Esto no tendría por qué estar pasándonos… —susurró completamente deprimido el chico.

—En realidad nada de esto te pasaría si me hubieras hecho caso y te declararas a Shirou, estás enamorado de él, reconócelo —comentó el pelirrosa, que puso una sonrisa pícara para soltar—. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que no te gustó ver a Shirou desnudo cuando te bañaste?

Un enorme sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Shuuya y susurró:

—Eso… no… ¡mejor cierra el pico!

—Puedes engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras Goenji, pero dudo mucho que eso cambie lo que sientes en realidad —Atsuya se dio la vuelta, las ganas de matarle se le habían pasado, y se marchó de la azotea.

El chico se quedó sorprendido por las palabras del pelirrosa y se quedó pensando en su mundo.

—_¿Engañarme a mí mismo? ¿Me estoy engañando a mí mismo? _

Cuatro días después…

Goenji se encontraba en el escritorio de Shirou, intentando concentrarse en el examen de historia que tendrían al próximo día. Pero le era prácticamente imposible concentrarse con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Atsuya le había dicho eso en la azotea, pero aún seguía analizando esas palabras.

—_Quizás tenga razón… ¡No! Shirou es mi amigo, ¿por qué todos se empeñan que estoy enamorado de él? _—pensó el chico con algo de molestia, era obvio que sus sentimientos por Fubuki son de amistad y de nada más ¿no?

Atsuya, por su parte, se aburría muchísimo en su casa. Se levantó de la cama, donde estaba tumbado, y se dirigió a la ventana para ver el día que hacía.

—Hace sol… no está mal el día que hace, iré junto a Tachi para invitarle a dar un paseo —dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

…

—Me aburro —susurró Tachimukai mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama, estaba tan aburrido que no le importaría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de aburrirse.

De repente, sintió como el timbre empezó a sonar desde el piso de abajo.

El timbre empezó a hacerse insistente. Tachimukai se extrañó al ver como tocaban el timbre su casa, ¿quién podría ser? Solo conocía dos personas que timbraran así: Atsuya y Tsunami.

Se ruborizó levemente mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta, solo pensar que fuera Tsunami lo ponía nervioso y, cómo no, emocionado. Cuando llegó junto a la puerta la abrió con rapidez y…

—¡Hola Tachi! ¿Cómo estás?

Una creciente decepción recorrió de pies a cabeza al portero cuando vio que en su puerta… estaba Atsuya.

—Ah, eres tú —susurró con una desilusión muy notable. El pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces y preguntó:

—¿Es que esperabas a alguien más?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! —sonrió nerviosamente el chico.

Atsuya parpadeó un par de veces para después poner una sonrisa maliciosa:

—Confiesa Tachi… seguro que esperabas que fuera tu surfista amargado.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas del portero y se excusó:

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nada que ver con lo que dices! Es solo que… no me esperaba visita.

—Vamos, eso no te lo crees ni tú —sonrió Atsuya—. ¿Voy a quedarme en la puerta todo el tiempo o me dejas pasar?

—Claro, pasa —suspiró Tachimukai, dejando entrar a su amigo. Atsuya avanzó hacia dentro y exclamó:

—¡Me aburro! Por eso he venido Tachi, ¿te apetece venir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y se resignó a ir con él, total… ¿qué podía pasarle aparte de conseguir posibles dolores de cabeza?

—Claro, espera que llamo a mi madre por si llega antes que yo —informó Yuuki mientras corría hacia la sala para hablar por teléfono con su madre. Atsuya se apoyó en una pared esperando por su amigo, pero tras unos segundos se levantó y se dirigió hacia la estantería que había en la entrada, mirando las fotos que había allí.

—Listo, ya estoy —dijo Tachimukai de repente.

—¡Ah! ¡Tachi! ¡No me des esos sustos! —exclamó el pelirrosa con una mano en su pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos que iban a cien por hora por el susto. Tachimukai sonrió y dijo:

—Lo siento, ¿nos vamos?

—Claro —informó el chico de ojos grises dejando pasar primero a su amigo. Tachimukai miró a Atsuya cuando se pusieron a caminar y preguntó:

—Y bien ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—¿A dónde? —se dijo para sí mismo el muchacho—. ¡Al parque! ¡Al parque de atracciones!

—¿Al parque de atracciones? —preguntó pensativo Yuuki, pero después sonrió—. De acuerdo, lo pasaremos bien.

…

Kazemaru llegó a su casa realmente dolido por lo que acababa de pasar. Sintió como las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por todo ese tiempo salieron de sus ojos rojizos libremente, el peli azul no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Subió con paso lento a su habitación, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto se encerró en él sin medir palabra.

Se sentía mal, solo, derrumbado y totalmente atormentado. ¡En ese mismo instante odiaba a Midorikawa! ¡Le odiaba con toda su alma! Sabía que todo iba a salir mal, y a pesar de todo tuvo que seguir el consejo de su amigo peli verde. ¡Qué tonto había sido en creerle!

Kazemaru estaba sentado en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, escondió la cabeza en medio de sus brazos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de su capitán?

**Flash Back**

—¡Vale, está bien! ¡Se lo diré! —gritó el peli azul completamente exasperado el chico de ojos rojizos. Midorikawa, que estaba a su lado en la azotea del instituto, sonrió y dijo:

—Por fin, ya era hora de que te decidieras a decírselo…

—¡Pero si me has estado amenazando con tirarme de la azotea!

Ryuuji suspiró con pesadez y explicó:

—Eso era para que te declararas. ¡Y ya has dicho que sí, no vale retirarse!

—¡Esto no es una competición idiota! —gritó enfadado el chico. Kazemaru después suspiró y se dirigió hacia abajo con el peli verde al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso.

—Acuérdate de agradecérmelo más tarde… —sonrió el peli verde mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Kazemaru lo miró de reojo de mala manera y después se dirigió a su sitio colocado al lado del de Endo.

Cuando el profesor de matemáticas llegó, Kazemaru aprovechó para citarle al parque y poder declararse.

**Endo, ¿podríamos quedar hoy en el parque? Tengo que decirte algo importante.**

Endo leyó lo que ponía en la nota que acababa de pasarle su amigo y después contestó:

**Claro que sí. ¿A qué hora quieres quedar?**

**¿Te parece bien a las cinco?**

**¡Claro! ¡A las cinco en el parque de la torre!**

Kazemaru suspiró en cuanto el chico le dijo que quedarían en el parque de la torre. Ese sitio era el favorito de Endo, se sentiría un poco incómodo si se lo decía allí pero… si es como dijo Midorikawa no tendría nada que temer ¿no?

En el parque de la torre a las cinco…

El peli azul se encontraba muy nervioso, estaba esperando a su capitán apoyado en el árbol donde estaba la rueda con la que a veces Endo entrenaba.

—_¿Y si se ha olvidado de que quedamos aquí? _—pensó algo triste Kazemaru por la posibilidad de que su capitán lo dejara plantado.

—¡Kazemaru! —gritó Endo mientras llegaba corriendo algo jadeante por la carrera—. ¡Siento llegar tarde! ¡Tuve que ayudar a mi madre en algunas cosas!

—No pasa nada —sonrió el chico de ojos rojizos con un leve rubor en las mejillas al ver la sonrisa de Endo. Mamoru lo miró con algo de curiosidad y preguntó:

—Dime, ¿y para qué me has llamado?

Un patente nerviosismo se formó en la cara de Kazemaru, dejando aún más extrañado a Endo, que lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—Yo…

—Kazemaru ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que… —no sabía cómo decírselo, Kazemaru estaba tan nervioso que parecía que iba a pararle el corazón el cualquier momento pero… ¡tenía que ser fuerte y decírselo!—. Endo yo… yo…¡te quiero!

El castaño miró al peli azul por un momento y preguntó confundido:

—¿Eh? ¿Me has citado solo para decirme eso?

El chico abrió sus ojos rojizos impresionados ante la pregunta y susurró:

—Bu-Bueno… pensé que… tenías que saberlo…

Endo sonrió tiernamente y contestó:

—Tranquilo Kazemaru, yo también te quiero —esa respuesta hizo que las mejillas de Kazemaru se tornaran carmesí y mirara a su capitán con los ojos brillantes—, eres mi mejor amigo, por eso te quiero.

Dolor e impresión. Esas dos sensaciones habían sido substituidas por la emoción al escuchar a Endo decirle que era su mejor amigo.

—¿Sólo eso? —se atrevió a preguntar el peli azul, luchando para que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. El chico de la banda se extrañó ante eso, pero después volvió a sonreír y espetó:

—Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a ser?

A Kazemaru empezaron a darle temblores involuntarios y antes de que Endo se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, susurró:

—Lo siento Endo yo… tengo que irme.

Y salió corriendo de allí en dirección a su casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti, Endo? _—pensó el chico mientras seguía llorando.

…

—¡Me lo estoy pasando genial! —exclamó Atsuya completamente emocionado. Tachimukai se rió al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo, se notaba como disfrutaba el pelirrosa en los sitios en donde había diversión, como en ese caso el parque de atracciones.

—Gracias Atsuya, si no hubieras venido a buscarme a casa ahora estaría aburrido sobre mi escritorio —agradeció el chico de cabello castaño claro—. Yo también me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

—Ja, lo sabía. ¡Soy genial! —se alabó Atsuya a sí mismo con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara. A Yuuki le resbaló una gota por la cabeza y pensó:

—_Hice mal en alabarle, ahora le subí el ego… _

—¡Vamos a otra atracción! —se entusiasmo el menor de los Fubuki mientras cogía del brazo de Tachimukai y tiraba de él. El portero sintió como el chico tiraba de él y dijo:

—¡Eh Atsuya! ¡Para! ¡Qué no te doy seguido!

—Eh Tachi, ¡ahora vamos a la montaña rusa! —dijo el chico con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de Tachimukai al verle tan emocionado. Cuando llegaron a la atracción observaron que había una cola enorme.

—Vaya…

—¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! —gritó el pelirrosa mientras por sus ojos caían lágrimas exageradas al ver la tremenda cola que había. La gota que tenía el castaño en la cabeza se hizo más grande tras ver eso, tampoco era para que el chico se desanimara de esa manera.

—Oye Atsuya —llamó Yuuki en un intento de animarle—, ya hemos subido ahí y… hay muchas más atracciones. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar alguna otra?

El pelirrosa miró a Tachimukai para después sonreírle y decirle:

—Claro, vamos a mirar otra.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para seguir buscando otra atracción, pero los dos se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena que tenían delante.

—_¿Cómo? _—se preguntó mentalmente Atsuya al ver eso con una sorpresa indefinida. Tachimukai abrió la boca de la impresión y pensó:

—_T-Tsunami-kun… _

Delante de ellos se encontraba una escena poco atractiva para Tachimukai… Tsunami y Otomura se estaban besando.

Tsunami se separó de golpe al sentir como Otomura lo estaba besando, ese chico sí que era insistente. Cuando iba a gritarle algo sintió la mirada de unas personas sobre él, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y vio a Tachimukai y a Atsuya.

—_Tachimukai… ¡TACHIMUKAI! _—pensó con horror el surfista, solo esperaba que no hubiera visto lo del beso. El portero escondió sus ojos con su flequillo y susurró con la voz quebrada:

—Atsuya yo… lo siento, tengo que irme…

Antes de que el pelirrosa menor dijera algo, Tachimukai se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas libremente.

—Tachi… —susurró Atsuya, seguidamente apretó los puños, furioso, y se dispuso a enfrentarse al pelirrosa mayor, pero el surfista salió corriendo en dirección a Tachimukai—. Bueno, al menos hace algo bien…

—¡Tsunami-kun! —gritó Otomura dispuesto a seguirle, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Atsuya, este le detuvo.

—En realidad no me acuerda tu nombre —dijo Atsuya mientras le agarraba del brazo emocionado—. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Vamos a subirnos a una atracción!

Antes de que Otomura pudiera protestar, el pelirrosa pequeño ya lo estaba arrastrando a otro lado.

En la calle…

Tras salir del parque de atracciones, Tachimukai aceleró aún más el ritmo para poder llegar cuanto antes a casa, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Le sabía mal haber dejado a Atsuya allí solo, otro día se encargaría de compensarle.

—¡Tachi! —se oyó el grito de alguien. El portero miró hacia atrás sorprendido y vio como era Tsunami intentando alcanzarle, por lo que el chico intentó acelerar más pero… no contó con que el surfista era más rápido que él y lo dio atrapado.

—¡Suelta! —gritó furioso el chico cuando sintió como Tsunami le agarraba la muñeca. Tsunami lo puso contra la pared y dijo:

—Escúchame por favor, fue Otomura quien me besó, yo no quise, pero cuando me di cuenta me estaba besando.

—¿Por qué tendría que importarme? —preguntó el portero algo alterado mientras luchaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos azules. El pelirrosa lo miró algo extrañado y preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

—¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —Tachimukai no pudo contenerse más y derramó unas lágrimas involuntarias. Tsunami sonrió tiernamente y le limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Sabes Tachi? Me hubiera gustado que ese beso me lo dieras tú —y antes de que el castaño pudiera decir nada, sintió como los cálidos labios del surfista se unían con los de él.

El surfista movió sus labios sobre los del portero para iniciar un beso bastante pacífico, normal y corriente. Pero eso cambió cuando agarró la cintura de Tachimukai y lo pegó a él, introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del muchacho menor, que la recibió gustoso. Ambos frotaron sus lenguas de una manera frenética, y siguieron besándose con algo de violencia, pero eso pasó cuando el aire empezó a hacerles falta en los pulmones. Los dos se separaron respirando agitadamente.

Tsunami apoyó su frente con la del castaño y explicó:

—Te juro que lo de Otomura fue un error que… no se volverá a repetir, jamás. Me arrastró al parque de atracciones y después fue él quien me besó, de verdad. Además… a quien amo es a ti, te amo Tachi.

El chico de ojos azules lo miró sorprendido, pero después lo abrazó fuertemente mientras susurraba:

—Yo también te amo… Tsunami-kun.

El pelirrosa sonrió y después volvió a besarle de nuevo, intentando memorizar el sabor de los labios de su portero, un sabor realmente delirante que podría llevarlo peligrosamente a la adicción… una que estaría gustoso de tener.

…

Midorikawa miró hacia el cielo desde su ventana, ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Suspiró con algo de preocupación al sentir una opresión en el pecho… algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero ¿el qué?

—_¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Será algo relacionado con Kazemaru? ¡Bah! ¡No lo creo! Seguro que todo está bien y solo son imaginaciones mías _—pensó el peli verde mucho más tranquilo. De repente, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura—. ¿Hiro-chan?

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su novio. El chico de ojos negros suspiró de nuevo y susurró:

—Es que… me preocupa Kazemaru. ¿Crees que todo saldría bien entre Endo y él?

—Te preocupas demasiado por ellos… tranquilo —dijo Hiroto dándole la vuelta al chico para quedar cara a cara con él, aprovechando para darle un beso en los labios. Poco después se separaron y el peli verde dijo:

—Aprovechas cualquier momento para comportarte como un pervertido ¿eh?

—Si dices eso por un beso no sé lo que dirás si adivinas lo que tengo pensado hacerte esta noche —susurró el pelirrojo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Midorikawa gimió levemente y agarró con sus manos la ropa de su chico. Frunció el ceño ante la perversión de su novio y gruñó:

—¡Hiro-chan, no se vale! ¡Estoy preocupado por Kazemaru y también por Shirou-chan y Goenji! ¡No te aproveches!

—Bueno —empezó diciendo el muchacho con una sonrisa pervertida mientras tumbaba en la cama a su novio—, permíteme que te quite esa preocupación, además… echo de menos los arañazos de la espalda.

—¡Cierra la boca, baka! —insultó el chico de ojos negros mientras trataba de librarse de su novio. Hiroto le agarró de la cintura y susurró en su oído:

—Y bien Mido-chan… ¿empezamos?

—¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Vamos… no me hagas sufrir así —musitó el pelirrojo mientras le daba besos en el cuello. Ryuuji se sonrojó y después gritó:

—¿Sufrir tú? ¡Venga ya! ¡Aquí el que sufre es mi trasero!

¡Ja! Midorikawa debería saber que negarse no le iba a servir de nada.

…

Hikaru ahogó un bostezo con su mano, realmente estaba cansado y por raro que le pareciera… no paraba de pensar en Atsuya.

—_¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en él? ¡Esto ya es molesto! _—refunfuñó mentalmente el adivino mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para beber algo de agua, quizás le mantendría la cabeza fría y no pensaba en ese atractivo pelirrosa.

—¿Y quién es Atsuya? —le susurró una voz detrás de él. Hikaru dio un grito del susto y miró hacia atrás con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—¡Ah! ¡R-Ritsuka! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —se quejó el pequeño.

Delante del chico había un muchacho de unos tres años mayor que Hikaru, su cabello era negro, corto y desordenado, sus ojos eran de un bonito color dorado, el mismo que el de Hikaru y su atractivo era aún mayor que el de su hermano pequeño.

—Ne Hika-chan, ¿quién es Atsuya? —preguntó aguantándose la risa. El rubio frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡Ritsuka, baka! ¿Qué te dije sobre lo de leerme la mente?

—Que no te la leyera… ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Tu mente es demasiado divertida y entretenida!

—¡Debes de estar riéndote de mí! ¡Para de leérmela! —exclamó aún más molesto Hikaru, su hermano mayor tenía la habilidad de molestarle en milésimas de segundo.

—Como tú quieras —dijo el pelinegro despreocupadamente—, pero no me has contestado. ¿Quién es Atsuya?

—Nadie que deba importarte… solo un estúpido —contestó el chico cogiendo por fin el agua para poder bebérsela. El pelinegro bufó:

—Ya claro… ¡no tienes derecho a tener novio Hika-chan! ¡Antes quiero conocerle!

El rubio escupió toda el agua que estaba bebiendo tras escuchar eso. ¡No podía haber escuchado bien!

—¿Q-Qué demonios dices, maldito baka? ¡Deja de reírte! —gritó Hikaru muy ruborizado tras lo que había dicho su hermano. Ritsuka vio eso y empezó a reírse por lo que acababa de ver.

—¡Hika-chan, mírate! ¡Estás completamente rojo! —se rió divertido el mayor—. Oye, ¿qué tal van ese tal Shirou y Goenji? ¿Han progresado algo? —preguntó para cambiar de tema. Hikaru suspiró con pesadez e informó:

—El único que tendría que progresar es Goenji y… no ha conseguido mucho que digamos, tan solo ha conseguido confundirse por las "extrañas" sensaciones que le produce estar en el cuerpo de su "amigo".

—Y los únicos que sabes su situación actual ¿quiénes son?

—Pues…

—Shirou, Goenji y tú… más tarde se enteró Atsuya —respondió Ritsuka a su misma pregunta. Una vena empezó a palpitar en la cabeza del rubio y gritó con cara asesina:

—¿Para qué me preguntas si después me vas a leer la mente? Además, ¡te he dicho que no me la leas!

—Así que solo sois cuatro los que sabéis lo que les pasa a esos dos, bueno, eso contándolos a ellos —razonó el mayor pasando olímpicamente del enfado de su hermano pequeño. Hikaru suspiró y dijo:

—Seis, somos seis quiénes lo sabemos si contamos a Shirou y a Goenji.

—Bueno, somos cinco si me cuentas a mí, ¿quién es la otra persona?

Hikaru sonrió y susurró:

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—Ah —susurró Ritsuka sorprendido, pero después sonrió—. Sí tienes razón, seguro que ella se dio cuenta.

…

Shirou suspiró con pesadez y siguió cenando intentando estar tranquilo. Tenía bastantes preocupaciones, por ejemplo: cómo aprobar el examen de historia sino le entraba nada por todo lo que estaba pasando o cómo hacer para recuperar su cuerpo si Goenji solo decía que era su amigo.

—_Mi vida es un asco… ¡todo es un asco! _—pensó deprimido mientras soltaba otro suspiro. Yuka le miró algo extrañada y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Ah, sí! —respondió algo alterado, se había quedado meditando en sus cosas. Yuka sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—¿Eh? Ah, claro… dime.

—Eres Shirou-kun ¿verdad? —preguntó la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa más amplia, a lo que Shirou no pudo evitar mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Continuará…

* * *

**Quería agradecer a: Kozuue, Sarah Casguel, Pau-Chan Espitia, eminitha, Fubuki-kazesenko, Otogawa Francis, La Dama Azul de Konoha, shatyana 05, tqgirlxulatq, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Miku Takamine, aika-chan20, Elizabeth Akatsuki, anonima, inayaon, Minami-san, konatita, haruna y Iluna.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio! Espero que este capi haya gustado, me centré un poco en la pareja de Tsunami x Tachimukai y en la de Endo x Kazemaru... no sé si os gustó como quedó, a que puse a Yuka muy inteligente? XD... merezco algún review? **

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**


	5. Problemas en aumento

**Holaaaa! No, no soy Saya-chan, soy Yeni-senpai! Y tampoco escribí yo el capi, eso si lo hizo Saya-chan, así que el mérito es suyo, no mío ^-^. La pobre está con mucho exámenes y me ha pedido que lo suba por ella, está hasta la coronilla, hoy tenía 3 libros encima de la mesa u.u'...**

**En fin, a mí me gustó el capi así que espero que a vosotros también, así haréis feliz a Saya-chan, que se esforzó para acabar el capi por vosotros. Hasta me dijo que lo hizo más largo para disculparse por su tardanza, pero tenéis que entenderla, pobrecita...**

_**Disclaimer: **_**el día en el que me alaben como una diosa es porque hice Inazuma Eleven yaoi, mientras eso no pase, la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Level-5.**

* * *

**5. Problemas en aumento**

Shirou tenía la boca abierta al máximo, apenas podía reaccionar ante eso… ¡¿Yuka se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué? - ¡Yuka se había enterado de que él era Shirou!

-¿Cómo? - ¡Ni idea!

-¿Cuándo? - Supuestamente ahora…

-¿Dónde? - ¡Pues no sabía donde se había dado cuenta!

-¿Quién? - ¡Ella!

-¿Por qué? - ¡Tampoco lo sabía!

—Shirou-kun… ¿estás bien? —preguntó la pequeña Goenji mientras miraba al chico algo preocupada. Shirou reaccionó y miró a la chica como si fuera la cosa más rara que había visto en su vida.

—¡Jaja! ¡Yuka! ¡No deberías decir cosas así! ¡Ni siquiera tienen sentido! —respondió Shirou con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar su patente nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo soy Shirou?

—Eres Shirou-kun… oye, ¿cómo está Shuu-niichan?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peliblanco y miró a su "hermana pequeña" con la boca abierta, ¡les había descubierto sin más! ¡Era impresionante! ¿Quién demonios era tan espabilado como esa niña? La respuesta era clara… ¡nadie!

—_Y ahora qué puedo hacer… ¿se lo sigo negando o lo reconozco? _—pensó el muchacho mientras miraba a Yuka, que esperaba la respuesta de su "hermano mayor".

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está nii-chan?

—Esto… —susurró Fubuki nervioso mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo izquierdo, finalmente suspiró resignado—… bien, está bien… supongo.

—Sí —respondió la niña con una sonrisa—, me alegro mucho.

—No sé porque te alegras —susurró tan bajo que Yuka no lo oyó—… yo no estoy para nada alegre.

—¿Decías? —preguntó extrañada la castaña. El mayor dio un respingo y respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—¡Nada! _Come y calla, niña._

…

Atsuya se acercó al teléfono al ver que sonaba, se extrañó bastante de que a esa hora tan tardía alguien estuviera llamando. Se paró frente al teléfono y contestó:

—¿Diga?

—¿A-Atsuya? —preguntó al inconfundible voz de Goenji al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Eres tú?

—Eh… ¿Shirou? ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Puedo hablar con Goenji-kun? Es importante y…

—¿Estás hablando con Atsuya-kun? —preguntó la voz de Yuka al otro lado de la línea—. ¡Quiero hablar con él! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

—Ahora estoy hablando yo con él… ¡Eh Yuka! ¡No me muerdas la mano!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrosa al oír la discusión de su hermano mayor y Yuka, que parecía… ¿morderle? En realidad prefería no saberlo.

—Pero… ¿qué hacéis? —preguntó el menor de los Fubuki mientras ponía una cara de confusión. Shirou suspiró y susurró:

—Bueno verás… mejor te dejo hablar con Yuka sino me va a morder de verdad.

—¡Atsuya-kun!

—Ah, hola Yuka —respondió el otro con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué, mordiéndole a tu hermano? —preguntó casi a punto de reírse. Yuka se rió y dijo:

—No, a Shirou-kun… Shuu-niichan está ahí ¿verdad?

Atsuya calló del golpe cuando la niña había dicho eso. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Yuka se había enterado?

—Esto… Yuka bonita, ¿podías pasarme con tu hermano? —preguntó el pelirrosa intentando aguantar la furia. La castaña se rió al otro lado de la línea y dijo:

—¿Querrás decir a Shirou-kun, no?

—Sí, quienquiera que sea…

La pequeña Goenji se despegó del teléfono y se lo pasó a Fubuki, que lo cogió rápidamente.

—Atsuya…

—¡PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O QUÉ! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE CONTÁRSELO A YUKA!

—No me grites Atsuya, yo soy el primero sorprendido, y no le conté nada, se dio cuenta por si sola —se excusó el mayor de los Fubuki. El menor alzó una ceja con sorpresa y preguntó:

—¿En serio se dio cuenta por si sola? ¿Pero de dónde habrá sacado la inteligencia esta niña?

—Si eso me pregunto yo… —susurró el otro a punto de ponerse a llorar.

…

El móvil que estaba encima de la mesilla empezó a sonar. Kazemaru levantó su rostro, que estaba escondido entre sus brazos, y miró hacia el teléfono.

Estiró su brazo sin mucha energía y cogió el aparato para ver quien lo llamaba: Endo Mamoru. Un destello de tristeza recorrió los ojos del peli azul al ver quién era. ¿Por qué Endo lo llamaba? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por él?

—_El que se preocupe por mí… es lo que más duele… _—pensó Kazemaru mientras colgaba y apagaba su teléfono móvil. Se recostó en la cama en cuanto volvió a poner el móvil en la mesilla y cerró los ojos.

En realidad le dolía que Endo se preocupara por él, solo hacía que se lastimara más… ¿no se daba cuenta de que al preocuparse le hacía más daño? No era correspondido y ni siquiera Endo sabía que lo había rechazado.

—_Debo de verme patético… _—pensó el chico mientras volvía a esconder su cara entre sus manos… era demasiado doloroso.

En casa de Endo…

El castaño suspiró con preocupación cuando Kazemaru le colgó el teléfono, ¡ni siquiera le había cogido! ¿Qué pasaba?

Kazemaru se había marchado de una forma un tanto extraña, y Endo juraría que se veía triste. Sin saber porque, eso le había dado una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

—Espero que estés bien… Kazemaru… —dijo por lo bajo el capitán del equipo de fútbol mientras se sacaba la cinta naranja de su cabeza. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y miró de nuevo su móvil… ¿haría bien si lo llamaba de nuevo?

Mamoru cerró los ojos fuertemente y después los abrió decidido, llamaría a Kazemaru otra vez. Le dio al botón de llamar pero… el móvil estaba apagado.

—Kazemaru, ¿cómo estarás ahora? —susurró el chico mientras dejaba el móvil encima de su mesilla y se volvía a recostar en la cama, en su rostro se podía apreciar la preocupación que sentía por el defensa—. ¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡No es normal pensar tanto en Kazemaru! Aunque Fuyuppe me dijera que esto es solo amistad… ¡no es normal!

**Flash Back**

Últimamente Endo había estado raro en los entrenamientos. Se quedaba como un idiota baboso mirando a Kazemaru… ¿eso era normal en un amigo?

El castaño estaba preocupado, ¿cómo podía saber que sentía por su amigo? Eso había pasado los límites de la amistad, seguro, es más, no cabía duda alguna.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Goenji acercándose a él—. Has estado raro en el entrenamiento, bueno… más de lo normal.

—Sí, estoy bien… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué has querido decir con "más de lo normal"? —preguntó algo ofendido el capitán del Raimon. Goenji sonrió de lado, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver la persona que estaba detrás de Endo.

—¡Me largo! —dijo el peliblanco con algo de apuro mientras echaba a correr. Endo arqueó una ceja y pensó:

—_¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?_

—¡Goenji-baka! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —gritó Atsuya mientras corría detrás del delantero. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza y susurró:

—Atsuya… como no…

—¡Espera Atsuya! ¡Ni se te ocurre hacer nada de lo indebido! —gritó Shirou siguiendo a su hermano, supuestamente para que no hiciera ningún escándalo. Mamoru sonrió tras eso, pero de manera casi instantánea sus pensamientos volvieron a estar concentrados en Kazemaru.

—_Esto… no es normal… _

—Mamoru-kun… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz femenina. El castaño miró hacia atrás y vio a Fuyuka mirándole con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Fuyuppe… sí, me encuentro bien.

—¿De verdad? —dijo la chica poniendo cara de preocupación—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Endo sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno verás…

Mientras Endo le contaba todo lo que sentía cuando veía a Kazemaru, Fuyuka ponía una cara de horror cada vez mayor… todo lo que le estaba diciendo el portero significaba que… ¡estaba enamorado de Kazemaru!

—¿Tú sabes qué significa eso que siento? —preguntó el chico esperanzado. Fuyuka cambió su cara de horror a una de simpatía y contestó con una sonrisa:

—Tranquilo Mamoru-kun, eso es solo amistad. Lo quieres mucho, como un hermano quizás… pero nada más, no te preocupes.

—¿De verdad? Es que no lo veo muy normal —siguió sin convencerse el portero. Fuyuka sonrió más ampliamente y dijo:

—No te preocupes, de verdad que es solo amistad… no te comas la cabeza por eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_¿Acaso Fuyuppe también se equivocó? _—pensó el chico mientras daba vueltas sobre la cama, estaba tan confundido que no sabía que pensar.

…

A la mañana siguiente…

—Yu-Yuka sabe lo de… —tartamudeó Goenji mientras miraba sin poder creérselo a Atsuya. Este asintió y dijo:

—No te nos vuelvas más tonto ¿vale? Era lo que nos hacía falta… Escucha, esto no tiene por qué afectarnos, aunque tengo que reconocer que la chica es bien espabilada.

—¿Cómo que espabilada? —gritó el delantero furioso—. ¿Por qué Shirou se lo dijo?

—No se lo dijo —negó el pelirrosa con la cabeza—, Yuka se dio cuenta por sí sola.

Goenji abrió sus ojos ahora grises de par en par y miró a Atsuya como si acabara de pronunciar el nombre más raro que oyó en su vida. Al pelirrosa le salió una gota en la cabeza al ver eso y llevó su mano a su frente, intentando darse paciencia.

—N-No es… posible —susurró Shuuya como pudo. Atsuya sonrió y dijo:

—Oh, te aseguro que es posible, ella mismo me lo dijo.

Shuuya puso una mano sobre su frente, como tratando de convencerse de que su "inocente" hermanita no se había enterado de la situación actual.

—_¿Es que esto puede ir a peor? Mejor será que me calle, quizás pase algo más malo por hablar…_

Goenji sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos que le carcomían por dentro. Ahora, por encima, su hermana lo sabía. ¿Cuánta gente más tendría el honor de conocer ese secreto del cambio de cuerpos?

—Ala, venga… no te desanimes tanto, que si no nos bajas la moral a todos —susurró Atsuya mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su "hermano"—. Tenemos que ir al instituto, así que apúrate.

Atsuya suspiró con pesadez mientras salía del cuarto de Shirou, ya había otra persona enterada de lo del cambio.

—_Me sigo preguntando cómo se dio cuenta… ¡Yuka es increíble!_

Goenji no tardó mucho en ponerse el uniforme, tenía que ir al instituto y preguntarle a Shirou cómo ocurrió todo… ¿cómo se había enterado Yuka? Quizás se lo había contado.

—¡Goenji-baka! —gritó Atsuya alterado—. ¡Me he olvidado de que el reloj que tengo va mal, llegamos tarde!

Shuuya observó con una gotita en la cabeza como el pelirrosa se ponía a correr en dirección al instituto como si el diablo se estuviera llevando su alma. El chico suspiró con pesadez tras eso y se puso a correr también, ¡maldito Atsuya! ¡Si fuera un poco más listo se acordaría de poner bien el reloj!

…

—Bien chicos —dijo la profesora de lengua, Hinako Itami, la esposa del profesor de matemáticas, con una sonrisa en el rostro—, voy a repartir los exámenes corregidos, algunos habéis mejorado bastante… la verdad es que me alegro.

En ese momento, la puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a un pelirrosa de ojos grises jadeante por la carrera que tuvo que echar hasta llegar al instituto.

—¡Llegué!

Hinako y los alumnos se quedaron mirando al muchacho con una gota en la cabeza. Cuando la profesora se dio despertado de su shock, puso una sonrisa y dijo divertida:

—Sí, Atsuya-kun… tarde, pero llegaste. Anda, siéntate de una vez.

Atsuya asintió y se dirigió a su sitio y se sentó entre Tachimukai y Hikaru, como siempre.

—Uff… pensé que no me dejaría entrar… —susurró Atsuya mientras echaba un suspiro pesado. Tachimukai sonrió y dijo:

—No entiendo por qué dices eso… Hinako-sensei es la mejor profesora que conozco, no dejaría a nadie fuera.

El pelirrosa le miró extrañado y soltó:

—¿Cómo fueron las cosas con el surfista amargado?

El castaño se ruborizó levemente y bajó la mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado, además de que nunca le gustó hablar de ese tema, y aún menos con Atsuya.

—Oh, bueno… te refieres porque me marché corriendo ¿no? —dijo el portero con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo siento mucho Atsuya, si quieres hoy vamos a dar un paseo.

Atsuya sonrió pícaramente y miró a Yuuki con algo de burla:

—Sabes que no te estoy preguntado eso… te he preguntado que tal con Tsunami.

Hikaru se rió un poco tras la pregunta que hizo Atsuya al portero suplente y susurró:

—¿Te parece poco que apenas se pueda sentar?

La cara de Tachimukai parecía un tomate, estaba demasiado rojo. Por su parte, Atsuya abrió los ojos con impresión y soltó:

—Sí Tachi, muy bonito… a mí no me has dejado acostarme contigo.

Tanto Hikaru como Tachimukai abrieron los ojos y la boca al máximo cuando el pelirrosa soltó eso. Yuuki volteó la cara hacia su compañero y gruñó:

—¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

—Venga Tachi —susurró Atsuya aguantando la risa—, que era una broma.

—Menudas bromas que haces… —se quejó el portero mientras gruñía por lo bajo. La profesora de lengua se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Bien chicos, ahora os voy a dar vuestros exámenes. A ver… Yuuki-kun, me alegra ver que has mejorado mucho… en este examen has sacada dos puntos más que el anterior.

Tachimukai se sorprendió y cuando cogió el examen no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hikaru-kun toma, la verdad es que el primer examen que haces conmigo y pensé que tendrías problemas pero… al parecer no tienes ninguno —siguió la profesora entregándole el examen. El rubio sonrió y dijo:

—No se preocupe Hinako-sensei, me alegra ver que se preocupa por mi rendimiento en clase, pero voy bastante bien.

—Sí, ya lo he comprobado.

Atsuya se quedó como un bobo mirando la sonrisa de Hikaru, realmente su sonrisa era preciosa… ¿cómo es que no se había fijado antes? El adivino se dio cuenta de que lo observaban y desvió la vista hacia Atsuya. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver como lo miraba.

—¡Atsuya-kun!

El pelirrosa dio un respingo al oír ese grito y vio hacia donde estaba la profesora, que lo miraba preocupada.

—¿Ah?

—Atsuya-kun, ¿ocurre algo? Llevo un rato llamándote.

—Ah —se rió el pelirrosa de una manera nerviosa—, perdona Hinako-sensei… es que me despisté. _Soy un estúpido, ¿cómo pude quedarme como un baka mirando a Hikaru? Es cierto que es bastante atractivo pero… ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡No puedo creer que esté pensando esto! _—pensó el muchacho mientras se ruborizaba levemente. Hikaru suspiró un poco al ver el pequeño rubor que asomaban las mejillas de Atsuya y no pudo evitar sonrojarse él también, apoyó su cabeza en una mano suya y pensó:

—_No sabes lo que daría por saber lo que piensas en este momento… Atsuya._

Hinako suspiró y miró el examen de Atsuya, para después mirar al chico. Puso una cara de decepción y dijo:

—Atsuya-kun, ¿tienes algún problema para decirme en clase algo que no entiendas? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza preguntar algo en clase que no comprendas?

Atsuya levantó una ceja y contestó:

—Vergüenza ¿eh? Hinako-sensei… créeme, me parece que ni siquiera sé lo que significa esa palabra.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de la profesora y esta no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro pesado.

—Pues… es que Atsuya-kun, no es que has mejorado mucho que digamos.

Hinako entregó el examen a Atsuya y él dirigió su vista hacia la nota y no pudo evitar dar un saltito de alegría.

—¡Un tres! —exclamó el pelirrosa feliz—. ¡He subido dos puntos! ¡He sacado un tres!

Tachimukai y Hikaru casi se caen de su silla al oír eso y miraron al chico de ojos grises como si fuera un bicho raro. Hikaru suspiró con pesadez y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza:

—¿Sabes? Creo que no es para sentirse muy orgulloso.

—Oye, no es necesario que me lo digas solo porque tú hayas aprobado. A ver, ¿cuánto has sacado tú? —gruñó el pelirrosa. El rubio cogió su examen y se lo enseñó a Atsuya diciéndole:

—Un diez.

Atsuya abrió sus ojos grises impresionado y después soltó:

—¡Hmp!

—Atsuya-kun —llamó Hinako—, después quiero que te pases por la sala de profesores, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Y ahora que he hecho? —preguntó sorprendido. Hinako se rió levemente y respondió:

—¡Oh no! No te preocupes, no es nada malo, en serio… Bien, dadme los exámenes.

Los tres chicos le entregaron los exámenes corregidos a la profesora y esta se marchó. Atsuya, por su parte, se quedó con una duda muy grande… ¿qué querría Hinako-sensei de él?

…

En la hora de descanso…

—¡Eh Kazemaru! —llamó Midorikawa con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Endo? ¿Te ha pedido ya que seas su novio?

El peli azul fulminó con la mirada a su amigo y este se quedó de piedra en el mismo sitio. El muchacho de ojos rojizos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la azotea, ignorando por completo al peli verde.

Este, por su parte, parpadeó un par de veces y después sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir al peli azul… ¿esa era su forma de agradecerle cuando él prácticamente los juntó? ¡Pues que agradable por su parte!

Kazemaru llegó a la azotea y se apoyó en la baranda que había allí, mirando el cielo despejado. Sonrió tristemente tras eso, el tiempo no parecía concordar con su estado de ánimo actual.

Al parecer Endo había querido hablar con él, pero Kazemaru no estaba para la labor, no soportaría cruzar más de dos palabras con él y se pondría a llorar. El pecho aún le dolía demasiado, tuvo que hablar con Kido para que le cambiara el sitio… menos mal que accedió.

—_Y ahora estoy sentado al lado de Goenji… no es que eso me entusiasme mucho, y sobre todo después de lo raro que está… Hace una semana creo que empezó tanto él como Shirou a comportarse raro, ¿qué les pasará? _—pensó el peli azul mientras ponía una cara de extrañeza. De repente, sintió una palmada en el hombro, frunció el ceño pensando que sería Midorikawa y gruñó:

—En serio Midorikawa, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Si me vas preguntar lo que pasó con Endo, paso de decírtelo.

—Ah, ¿Kazemaru?

El peli azul abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente aún con cara de sorpresa y se quedó petrificado en el sitio cuando vio a esa persona que le estaba haciendo tanto daño sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Endo… —susurró inconscientemente mientras intentaba dar un paso atrás, pero chocó contra la barandilla. El castaño lo miró extrañado y preguntó:

—¿Por qué tendrías que contarle a Midorikawa cómo te fue conmigo?

Kazemaru bajó la vista, si hablaba con él cara a cara no podría soportarlo.

—No es por nada, de verdad… tengo que marcharme Endo —susurró el chico de ojos rojizos mientras pasaba por el lado del castaño para marcharse. Mamoru cogió el brazo de Kazemaru y soltó:

—No, tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

El peli azul se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el chico y lo miró con sorpresa. Este, en cambio, miró a Kazemaru con seriedad.

—¿Qué… ocurre? —preguntó el peli azul confundido, mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo. Endo suspiró y dijo:

—Eso pregunto yo. Estás raro, hasta has cambiado de asiento con Kido. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo ayer? ¿Algo de lo indebido?

¿Qué contestar? Eso se debatía Kazemaru en su mente, que clase de contestación podría darle a Endo para que le dejara en paz. Realmente no tenía ni idea y estaba empezando a angustiarse.

Mamoru miró a Kazemaru, se le partía el alma. Sí, el alma se le partía al verle con esa expresión tan triste. Lo que adoraba de Kazemaru era su sonrisa y su personalidad agradable y tranquila. No quería verle triste, sobre todo sabiendo que él era el causante de eso.

—Kazemaru… —susurró Endo levantado el mentón del mencionando. Este se quedó petrificado al sentir como los labios de Mamoru se posaban sobre los de él, uniéndolos en un tierno beso. El peli azul no pudo resistirse y empezó a corresponder a ese beso que tanto había ansiado.

—_Tranquilo Kazemaru, yo también te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso te quiero._

—_¿Sólo eso?_

—_Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a ser?_

El chico de ojos rojizos abrió los ojos impresionado cuando recordó esa conversación del día anterior… ¿por qué Endo le estaba besando si solo le consideraba su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él?

Kazemaru se separó bruscamente de Endo dándole un empujón.

—¡No juegues conmigo! —gritó el peli azul mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada que resonó en la azotea. El chico salió corriendo de allí dejando al castaño con el rostro volteado y con la mejilla al rojo vivo.

Endo intentó poner su mano en la mejilla, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y la sacó rápidamente.

—_¿Por qué besé a Kazemaru? Fue un acto involuntario, ni siquiera estaba pensando en hacerlo. Aunque… tiene unos labios muy suaves _—pensó el chico mientras se rozaba los labios con los dedos y con un rubor en las mejillas—_. Lo que yo pensaba, esto no es normal. Creo que debo hablar con Fuyuppe… aunque antes debería ir a la enfermería._

Por su parte, Kazemaru corrió por el pasillo del instituto sin rumbo alguno, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. Paró de correr y se apoyó en la pared que había allí, sintió como las lágrimas ya habían empapado sus mejillas.

—_¿Por qué Endo? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa manera? ¿Te divierte acaso? _—pensó el chico intentando retener las lágrimas.

—¡Kazemaru! —gritó Midorikawa molesto, que estaba acompañado por Hiroto, cuando vio a lo lejos al peli azul—. ¡Te perdí de vista y no sabía dónde te habías metido y…! ¿P-Por qué estás… llorando?

Kazemaru no pudo soportarlo y se tiró a los brazos de Midorikawa llorando desconsoladamente… le dolía mucho el pecho, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a él?

—¿Qué ha…? ¡Ah! ¡El baka de Endo te hizo llorar verdad! ¡Dime donde está y le pateo el trasero! —gruñó el peli verde, pero el peli azul no contestó y siguió llorando en silencio en el hombro de su amigo. Cuando el chico de ojos negros se dio cuenta de que Kazemaru estaba mucho más tranquilo, preguntó—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo.

…

—Aclararé las cosas con Otomura, aún no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él —dijo Tsunami. Tachimukai estaba a su lado y, cuando miró hacia él, dijo con el ceño fruncido:

—Espero que al menos no aproveche la oportunidad para besarte.

Tsunami se rió levemente y acercó al portero hacia él para darle un corto beso en los labios. Abrazó al chico apegándolo a él y susurró:

—No le dejaría que me besara… cómo haría algo así teniéndote a ti. ¿Te duele el trasero Yuuki?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —gruñó el castaño con un intenso rubor en las mejillas—. Me duele bastante, Tsunami-kun.

—Sabes que puedes dejar de llamarme por mi apellido Yuuki… incluso después de "intimar" tanto contigo, ¿sabes? —susurró el pelirrosa mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello. Tachimukai se ruborizó y soltó un suspiro al sentir los besos de su novio.

—Jousuke… aquí no… —jadeó el menor al sentir que Tsunami lo apresaba contra la pared. El surfista sonrió y tan solo le dio un beso en la frente.

—Tranquilo… no vamos a hacerlo… por lo menos no por ahora —informó el moreno haciendo que el otro se ruborizara al máximo. Tachimukai suspiró y dijo:

—Como sea, pero hoy o algún día de estos tengo que quedar con Atsuya. Le prometí que le compensaría por dejarlo plantado en el parque de atracciones.

—Bueno, vale… pero si intenta besarte me lo dices ¿vale?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del portero al ver como su novio ponía cara de celos. Un tic apareció en el ojo de Tachimukai y pensó:

—_Fue Atsuya prácticamente quien nos juntó y ahora se pone celoso de él… no hay quien te entienda Jousuke-kun._

…

Goenji parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y preguntó:

—¿Así que no se lo contaste?

—A Yuka… ¡no! ¿Por qué debería contárselo? —gruñó Shirou—. No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

—Sí bueno…

—Te lo dije Goenji-baka… pero nunca me crees —dijo Atsuya con el ceño fruncido. Shirou suspiró e informó:

—O será que no cree en mí.

Shuuya se sorprendió al oír eso. Él sí que confiaba en Shirou, puede que sea la persona que más confianza le tenía. Goenji frunció los labios y después soltó un gran suspiro, dando a entender que estaba bastante cansado… cansado de la situación en la que estaban tanto él como Shirou.

—Bueno, en todo caso tendremos que averiguar cómo salir de esta situación. ¡Y la clave principal eres tú! —gritó Goenji señalando a Hikaru, que se encontraba entre ellos—. ¡Ya estás soltando como salir del cuerpo de Shirou!

—Con gusto —respondió Hikaru con una sonrisa—. Date cuenta de una maldita vez que estás enamorado de Shirou, declárate y haceos novios y entonces volverás a tu cuerpo.

Goenji y Shirou se ruborizaron el máximo mientras que Atsuya se reía por lo bajo tras lo dicho por el adivino. Shuuya se enfureció y exclamó:

—¡No es la respuesta que estaba buscando!

—Pues no tengo otra, chico, no sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Hazle caso baka, es lo único que puedes hacer —dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa—. No tienes otra salida.

Goenji se dio la vuelta y se quedó cara a cara con Shirou, ambos se miraron por un rato hasta que Shuuya soltó:

—Pero… Shirou es solo mi amigo, nada más.

Fubuki sintió como si algo se rompiera en mil pedazos en su pecho. Eso le había dolido. Mucho. Intentó contener su sorpresa y sus lágrimas, no quería llorar, se suponía que tenía asumido que Goenji no sentía nada por él pero… que se lo dijera a la cara dolía demasiado.

—Yo… —susurró Shirou con la voz quebrada—… tengo que irme.

Atsuya y Hikaru se quedaron de piedra tras eso. Sencillamente, el adivino no tenía previsto que Goenji dijera eso. Atsuya abrió la boca al máximo y gritó con furia:

—¡Maldita sea baka! ¡Ve tras él y discúlpate desgraciado!

—¡Atsuya tiene razón! —exclamó indignado el rubio—. ¡Ve junto a él y pídete perdón!

Goenji les miraba como si los dos menores fueran bichos raros, ¿desde cuándo había que disculparse con alguien por ser su amigo? Qué el supiera… ¡nunca! Resopló algo molesto y dijo:

—Basta, me estáis tocando las narices.

—¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo tú! —gruñó el pelirrosa a punto de tirarse encima de él. Goenji entrecerró los ojos y después se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dejando a ambos menores aún más enfurecidos.

—¡Si no estuviera en el cuerpo de mi hermano le daría la paliza de su vida! —gruñó el pelirrosa con una mirada asesina.

Atsuya se apoyó en la pared tratando de tranquilizarse y Hikaru le miró.

—Es muy terco ¿verdad? —dijo el adivino. Atsuya rodó los ojos y soltó:

—No solo eso… también es un estúpido con el cerebro de un mosquito.

El rubio de ojos dorados sonrió con gracia tras oír eso, realmente ese chico le atraía cada vez más y, aunque le preocupaba un poco, ese sentimiento también se la hacía algo agradable.

—Oye, ¿por qué te ha mandado llamar Hinako-sensei? —preguntó Hikaru para cambiar de tema. El pelirrosa frunció el ceño de no entender y contestó:

—Ni idea, aunque ella asegura que no es por nada malo. Lo averiguaré a última hora.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sumidos en sus pensamientos que, casualmente, eran el mismo. ¿Cómo harían para hacer que el corto de Goenji se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Shirou?

…

—Así que fue por eso —musitó Hiroto. Midorikawa frunció el ceño tras lo dicho por Kazemaru y gritó:

—¡¿Qué le pasa a Endo? ¡¿Es corto de mente o qué?

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y susurró:

—Mido-chan, cálmate ¿vale?

El chico de ojos negros se tranquilizó solo un poco y gruñó algo ininteligible. Kazemaru se secó las lágrimas que hasta hace poco habían caído de sus ojos y dijo:

—No sé porque lo hizo… Endo actuaba de un modo extraño…

—¡Al cuerno! —gritó el peli verde—. ¡Hiciste bien en pegarle la bofetada! ¡Lo malo es que le diste dos!

Una gota aún más grande resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y del peli azul, mientras miraban a Midorikawa como si fuera un loco psicópata.

—No le hagas mucho caso, cuando se pone así sabes que está bastante insoportable —dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kazemaru asintió algo confundido. Midorikawa frunció el ceño y una vena palpitó en su cabeza por lo dicho por su novio.

—¡Hiroto! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de mí?

Kazemaru suspiró y se fue de allí con una expresión aún algo triste, necesitaba despejarse un poco. El peli verde miró preocupado en la dirección en la que se iba su amigo y decidió seguirle.

—¡Kazemaru! ¡Es…! —se detuvo de golpe al ver que Hiroto le agarraba y lo besaba, haciendo que se sonrojara bastante, cuando el beso acabó, el peli verde le miró sorprendido—. Hiro-chan…

—Deja que se vaya, seguro que necesita estar solo… —susurró el pelirrojo mientras miraba la dirección en la que Kazemaru se había ido. El chico de ojos negros asintió, pero después se ruborizó y preguntó:

—¿Y el beso porque fue?

—Porque te quiero —contestó con una sonrisa Hiroto mientras lo abrazaba. Ryuuji escondió su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su novio y susurró avergonzado:

—Baka.

…

Endo caminó algo desorientado por los pasillos del instituto, pero sabía que se dirigía a la enfermería, al menos para que el golpe de la mejilla le escociera un poco menos… le estaba doliendo bastante, había sido una bofetada realmente fuerte, aunque se la merecía.

—Hala, eso sí que es un golpe —dijo una voz algo burlona—. Preséntamelo Endo, ¿quién fue el que te lo dio?

El chico de la banda levantó la cabeza y vio a Nagumo y a Suzuno, el primero lo miraba con algo de burla y el segundo algo confundido.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla? —preguntó el albino. Mamoru suspiró y contestó secamente:

—Nada, tengo un golpe.

—Bueno, eso es obvio —dijo Suzuno con una gota en la cabeza.

El chico de cabello castaño decidió pasar de largo y dijo:

—Voy a la enfermería.

Y con decir eso se marchó, dejando a ambos adolescentes perplejos por la actitud tan fría de su capitán. Fuusuke miró al chico con el ceño fruncido, había algo que le preocupada, seguramente tenía algo que ver con Kazemaru.

—Suzu-chan, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó el pelirrojo molesto—. Te preocupas mucho por Endo.

El peli blanco sonrió levemente y soltó:

—Eres un maldito celoso, Haruya.

El chico se puso a caminar dejando a su novio atrás. Este se quedó perplejo y gruñó:

—¡Fuusuke! ¡Espera!

Cuando el castaño llegó a la enfermería, llamó a la puerta, hasta que la enfermera; Keiko Minamoto, le abrió. La enfermera le sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

—Ah, pasa Endo-kun.

El chico entró y se sentó en una camilla de la enfermería, esperando que la enfermera fuera hacia él. Cuando Keiko se acercó se quedó algo sorprendida.

—Supongo que vendrás por ese golpe, porque ha sido tremendo. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó mientras cogía un poco de alcohol para curar la herida del chico. Mamoru bajó la cabeza y se quedó algo pensativo.

—Estoy… un poco confundido.

La enfermera miró hacia el adolescente algo extrañada, ahora la confundida era ella. Keiko se acercó a él y dijo mientras posaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Endo-kun, puedes contarme lo que sea… no diré nada, de verdad.

Mamoru levantó la vista y miró a la enfermera, después asintió y contó:

—Hace algún tiempo me sentía extraño cuando observaba a Kazemaru, era algo que no me explicaba muy bien. Cuando me sonreía o me apoyaba, yo me sentía feliz sin motivo alguno y sentía como si unas mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Era una sensación rara. Cuando se lo comenté a una amiga mía, me dijo que solo era amistad pero hoy… no sé porque, pero le besé, fue un impulso, no me pude contener… eso no puede ser amistad. Y él se separó de mí y me golpeó mientras me gritaba que no jugara con él.

Keiko se quedó algo perpleja cuando el chico acabó de contar lo que pasaba. Después sonrió y dijo:

—Estás enamorado Endo-kun, es amor.

—¿Amor? —preguntó sorprendido, habría abierto la boca de la impresión si no fuera porque el golpe aún le dolía demasiado—. ¿Enamorado de… él?

—Sí —sonrió la enfermera—, deberías aclarar las cosas con él y explicarle porque le has besado. Creo que si es tu amigo, él lo entendería.

Keiko acabó de ponerle una pequeña gasa en la mejilla después de aplicarle alcohol en la bofetada y le sonrió. Mamoru le sonrió también y susurró:

—Muchas gracias, pero no entiendo porque Fuyuppe me mintió.

—Me parece que ella debe estar enamorada de ti Endo-kun, o puede que en realidad no sea tu amiga —le dijo Keiko.

Endo se despidió de la enfermera y sintió como el timbre sonaba, era hora de volver a clase. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la azotea, no tenía ganas de ir a clase, ahora quería reflexionar y pensar en cómo decirle a Kazemaru que estaba enamorado de él.

—_Por fin sé lo que siento por ti, Kazemaru… _—pensó el chico.

—_Tranquilo Kazemaru, yo también te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo, por eso te quiero._

—_¿Sólo eso?_

—_Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa ibas a ser?_

Endo se detuvo en seco tras recordar el día anterior, se sorprendió por lo que había dicho y pensó de nuevo:

—_Menudo baka estoy hecho… así que era eso lo que me quería decir. ¡Da igual, lo aclararé todo con él y le diré lo que siento! Kazemaru…_

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Dadle una alegría a Saya-chan y dejadle reviews si? ^o^. Ah sí! Saya-chan me dijo que quería agradecer a: Yukiko-Kun, Minami-san, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, MizuKi-chan-18, seba-san 45ina, shatyana05, Hime-chan kyu, Sarah Casguel, Pau-Chan Espitia, Heei, inayon, MoonShade-Wolf, konatita, Miinako-Chan y YO.**

**Y unas preguntitas que ella os quería hacer:**

**-queréis que Atsuya conozca a Ritsuka, el hermano mayor de Hikaru?**

**-os pareció bien la bofetada que Kaze-chan le dio a Endo? (esta pregunta es mía XD)**

**-que pensáis que le dirá Hinako-sensei a Atsuya?**

**-queréis que nuestro pelirrosa le de una patada al menos a Goenji? (a mí me pone de muy mal humor que sea tan corto ¬¬)**

**-queréis más AtsuHika? (AtsuyaxHikaru)**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, si se me olvida alguna pregunta Saya-chan ya se encargará de matarme XD. Bye-Bye, dejadle reviews o me enfado ò-ó. Y de paso yo quería agradecer por las dos los reviews de Contéstame en sueños, me parece que Saya-chan me dijo que volvería a estar su mente activa el día 24, cuando acaban sus exámenes.**

**Ahora sí, adiós y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Sé mi tutor

**Hoooolaaaaaaa! Como estáis? Como veis estoy con otro capi aquí, siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve que reescribirlo... 7 veces! Se me había ido la inspiración y finalmente volvió a mí! Pues os dejo con el capi entonces!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

* * *

**6. Sé mi tutor**

Kido y Sakuma se dirigieron hacia su clase cuando oyeron el timbre tocar, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a Kazemaru algo desanimado, caminando en dirección a la enfermería.

—¿Kaze-chan? —preguntó el chico del parche metálico. Este levantó la vista y vio a ambos chicos.

—Ah, hola…

—¿A dónde vas? El timbre ya sonó —preguntó Kido mientras veía como el otro se ponía a caminar de nuevo. El peli azul siguió caminando y susurró:

—Voy a la azotea… necesito que me dé el aire.

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos esa reacción, se notaba que estaba desaminado.

—_¿Qué le habrá pasado? _—pensó Sakuma mirando con preocupación cómo su amigo caminaba con tristeza. Kido le atrajo hacia él y susurró:

—Venga vamos, que llegaremos tarde… después iremos a ver a Kazemaru.

Sakuma asintió y siguió a su novio, pero ambos se separaron después para ir cada uno a su aula.

En la azotea…

Endo estaba sentado en el suelo de la azotea sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Miraba hacia Inazuma Town desde su lugar, sin embargo si le preguntaban que estaba mirando… no sabría que responder. Estaba pensando en cómo podría solucionarlo todo con Kazemaru, él mismo había confundido sus sentimientos y los había mezclado de una manera tan rara, que al final pasó algo desastroso… Kazemaru le golpeó y lloró por su culpa.

El castaño se agarró la cabeza en señal de desesperación, tenía que solucionarlo todo con él. De repente sintió como la puerta de la azotea se abría, miró en dirección allí y vio a Kazemaru… que lo miraba desde la puerta con sorpresa. Endo reaccionó rápidamente y se levantó de allí y fue dirección a él.

—Kazemaru… —susurró mientras se ponía frente a frente con él. El peli azul reaccionó entonces y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Endo fue mucho más rápido y le agarró el brazo—. ¡No! ¡Espera! Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Pero yo no! ¡Suéltame! —gritó Kazemaru intentando librarse del agarre del castaño. Este tiró de él y lo metió dentro de la azotea, cerrando la puerta. El peli azul bajó la cabeza, era desesperante tener que aguantar todo eso, ¡quería relajarse en la azotea estando solo, no quería encontrarse con él, maldición!

—Digas lo que digas, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar —empezó Endo—. Creo que te debo una explicación por el beso, aún me duele algo la mejilla… realmente me decepcionó un poco que no me hubieras golpeado más Kazemaru, me lo merecía.

Kazemaru levantó la vista sorprendido, estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que el castaño no vio su reacción.

—_¿Qué dijo? _—pensó aún atónito. Endo se acercó un poco más a él y dijo:

—Lo siento, muchísimo… no debí hacerlo. Soy un estúpido y aún no puedo perdonarme por hacerte llorar, créeme, de verdad que lo siento. Yo… lo confundí todo ¿sabes? Creía estar sintiendo amistad por ti, pero me confundí.

El peli azul seguía sin encarar al castaño, pero aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso… Endo se estaba declarando? No, era imposible, ayer mismo le había dicho que solo le quería como un amigo, nada más.

—Cuando te veía me sentía extraño —siguió diciendo Mamoru—, pensé en ignorarlo, pero cada vez el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte. Tenía miedo Kazemaru, mucho miedo de que si te decía como me sentía me odiaras o nunca más volvieras a hablar conmigo. Entonces le conté a Fuyuppe mi problema y dijo que no era más que una amistad muy fuerte lo que sentía por ti. Era mentira, no sé porque lo hizo, pero me mintió. No era amistad, era algo que ya había pasado de ahí, había crecido desmesuradamente y yo apenas sin darme cuenta.

Kazemaru tenía el corazón palpitando a mil por hora mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, pero la tarea se le estaba haciendo difícil. De repente sintió un tirón en la manga, lo entendió al instante, Endo quería que le mirara a la cara.

El chico se dio la vuelta lentamente, y después se quedó perplejo al ver que Endo también tenía una expresión muy parecida a la suya. Estaba mirándole a los ojos con dolor y tristeza, pero también le miraban con amor, un amor que nunca había visto en los ojos de él, que le hacía sentirse… amado.

—Intenté ignorarlo, no quería aceptar que sentía algo por ti, pensé que si lo aceptaba nuestra amistad estaría completamente rota… y aún así, cuando me dijiste que me querías me entró de nuevo el miedo, y pensé que las palabras de Fuyuppe podrían ser ciertas… por eso te contesté que te quería como un amigo nada más —dijo el castaño dolido, bajó el rostro apenado, la voz de él se notaba que estaba quebrada—. Era desesperante, no quería perderte como amigo, por eso te lo dije… perdóname Kazemaru, lo siento.

—_Pensé que yo era quién huía de él… y era él quién huía de mí _—pensó el peli azul mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Endo seguía mirando el suelo y continuó:

—Te amo Kazemaru, demasiado… ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, sabía perfectamente que en algún momento explotaría y te lo acabaría contando, de verdad… te amo.

Kazemaru se sorprendió al ver que Endo también había empezado a llorar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y el de ojos rojizos no pudo evitar sentir algo doloroso en su pecho al verle así de triste.

—Dios… soy penoso, ni siquiera me merezco estar contigo por lo que te hice llorar. ¡Soy de lo peor!

—¡No! —gritó Kazemaru mientras se abrazaba a él. Mamoru se sorprendió ante eso, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo sin decirse nada, Kazemaru ya había dejado de llorar y tan solo estaba la cabeza cómodamente recostada en el pecho de Endo, escuchando sus acompasados latidos.

Endo acarició los cabellos de su chico y susurró:

—Kazemaru…

—No vuelvas… a decir eso. Te amo Endo, y quiero estar a tu lado… ¡Aunque me hicieras llorar yo también lo hice! Acabo de hacerte llorar también… Mamoru…

El castaño se sorprendió al oír su nombre ser pronunciado por el chico al que amaba. Sonrió tras eso mucho más tranquilo y se abrazó más fuerte a él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y susurró:

—Gracias, gracias… te amo.

—Yo también, mucho.

Endo se separó de su hombro y miró a su chico, que estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la de él. Kazemaru se ruborizó al verle así, sentía el aliento del castaño golpeando suavemente contra su piel. Mamoru abrió los ojos levemente y finalmente, juntó sus labios con los de Kazemaru, otra vez.

Endo le puso la mano en la cintura para atraerlo a él, y Kazemaru puso una mano en la mejilla de Endo pero…

—¡Ah! —gritó el castaño separándose de él de golpe—. Duele… —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tocaba su mejilla. Kazemaru lo miró algo alterado y gritó:

—¡Lo siento! Creo que me pasé al golpearte, ¡de verdad que no me acordaba de tu mejilla! Yo…

El chico fue cortado, ya que Endo le puso un dedo en su boca para callarlo, con una sonrisa. Kazemaru volvió a ruborizarse un poco y bajó el rostro avergonzado.

—Me la merecía —dijo Endo con una sonrisa—, y me merezco muchas más por haberte hecho llorar.

El peli azul levantó la vista y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Endo volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él, uniéndolos en un sencillo beso, pero que expresaba muchísimos sentimientos.

…

La clase de matemáticas no había tardado en venir. Endo y Kazemaru entraron en el aula rápidamente antes de que viniera Akito-sensei. Kazemaru habló con Kido para que le devolviera el sitio y de nuevo accedió más tranquilo. El de rastras estaba contento de que su amigo volviera a esta cómo antes, aunque parecía… más feliz.

El profesor de matemáticas no tardó mucho en llegar. Shirou se puso algo nervioso, el examen de matemáticas estaba cerca y esa asignatura se le daba de pena… solo había aprobado un examen en todo el curso, y por encima fue raspado.

Pero Goenji era distinto, era un alumno estrella junto Kido para Akito-sensei, se notaba que el profesor estaba muy orgulloso de ellos dos.

—Bueno chicos —empezó diciendo el profesor—, el examen es dentro de poco, así que será mejor que repasemos la trigonometría. Es lo que va a entrar básicamente en el examen. Para el próximo tema ya tocan los vectores.

Shirou se removió en su asiento, algo incómodo, cosa que extrañó a Kido.

—Eh Goenji, ¿te encuentras bien? Pones la misma cara que Shirou cuando hay clase de matemáticas —dijo el de ojos rojos mirándolo con una ceja alzada de la confusión. Shirou lo miró también y susurró:

—Ah nada… es que estoy preocupado por el examen de historia que tenemos después —era mentira que estuviera incómodo por eso, era cierto que le preocupaba el examen que tenían después, pero no era ese el motivo de su molestia.

—Hm… bueno… —dijo Kido no muy convencido.

Estuvieron durante un buen tiempo, por lo menos unos treinta minutos, repasando problemas de trigonometría y ejercicios para el examen que se iba a presentar dentro de poco.

—Fubuki Shirou —llamó Akito a su alumno de repente. Goenji dio un respingo a ver que le llamaban y se levantó mirando al profesor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías salir a solucionar este problema? —preguntó el profesor mientras señalaba la pizarra. Shirou apretó los dientes con furia, ¡el muy maldito lo hacía a propósito! Si él llegaba a estar en su cuerpo en vez de Goenji, ahora lo estaría pasando aún peor.

—Pobre Shirou —susurró Kido mirando con preocupación a su amigo—. Con lo mal que se le dan las matemáticas…

—Ah… —murmuró Shirou con fastidio, ¿era necesario que Kido se lo repitiera? ¡Ya lo sabía!

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Akito mirando a Goenji. Este dio un suspiro y miró el problema… lo sabía resolver, para él era pan comido, pero no estaba en su cuerpo, estaba en el de Shirou… en el cuerpo de ese chico negado para las matemáticas.

—Esto… _¿Qué hago? No puedo hacerlo bien del todo, sino Akito-sensei sospechará… ¡quién dijo que ser mal alumno era fácil! _—pensó Shuuya soltando un suspiro de desesperación, seguro que el que oyera en sus pensamientos se reiría de él.

Endo miró a Shirou con evidente preocupación y soltó:

—Creo que Akito-sensei se pasa con el pobre Shirou, le manda resolver los problemas de matemáticas cuando sabe que no se le dan nada bien.

—Ya —respondió Kazemaru algo molesto—, debería ser un poco más comprensivo con el pobre.

—¿Fubuki? —preguntó el profesor al ver que no se movía. Goenji soltó otro suspiro y se puso a hacer el problema, intentaría hacerlo algo mal. Para cuando acabó miró el problema y le cara se le puso pálida… ¡lo había hecho perfecto! ¡Genial!

—Es… correcto —dijo Akito mirando incrédulo al mayor de los Fubuki, al igual que el resto de la clase. El profesor menea la cabeza y dijo con una sonrisa—. ¡Es fantástico Fubuki! ¡Por fin empiezas a hacer bien los problemas! Y pensar que hace algunas semanas tenía que despertarte en todas las clases de matemáticas…

Goenji mira con una gotita en la cabeza al atractivo profesor y le sonríe de manera nerviosa. Akito le mandó sentarse y este fue rápidamente, bajo la atenta mirada de una sorprendida clase.

—_Asco… ¡mi vida es un maldito asco! _—pensó el chico mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio. Midorikawa, que estaba a su lado, lo miró con terror y susurró:

—Shirou… me empiezas a dar miedo.

Una gota resbaló de la cabeza de Goenji y pensó de nuevo:

—_Pues vaya._

—Bien, Goenji… eh… —el profesor se queda sorprendido al ver que Goenji Shuuya, uno de sus alumnos estrellas, ¡se había quedado dormido encima del pupitre! Kido vio como Akito-sensei pone cara de enfado, sonríe nervioso y empieza a picarle con el dedo.

—Goenji… despierta, Akito-sensei no se ve muy contento… ¡Goenji! —dijo Kido mientras le seguía picando con el dedo, le estaba poniendo nervioso la mirada fulminante de su sensei. Shirou se movió incómodo y gruñó:

—Deja de molestar… Atsuya.

La clase estalló en carcajadas mientras que Kido lo miraba confundido y Goenji con horror. Este se deprimió un poco y pensó:

—_Sé que odias las matemáticas Shirou… ¡pero al menos intenta disimularlo si estás en mi cuerpo, maldita sea! _

El chico despertó por las risas que oía y se frotó un ojo confundido y con un aire inocente. Las chicas lo miraron con corazones en los ojos y una de ellas gritó:

—¡Wa! ¡Goenji-kun es más lindo de lo que parece!

Goenji, que estaba en el cuerpo de Shirou, se ruborizó levemente y pensó:

—_Ah, eso no es verdad…_

—_Molestas… ¡Goenji-kun es mío! _—se dijo Shirou mentalmente, poniéndole mala cara a la chica que había dicho eso. Kido miró a su compañero aún más extrañado y después susurró:

—Creo que ahora deberías dar explicaciones a Akito-sensei…

Shirou se tensó y miró hacia adelante. Puso cara de terror cuando vio a Akito-sensei con la mirada más fría que vio en su vida… seguro que era capaz de helar hasta el desierto más caluroso.

—Goenji Shuuya…

—Ah… —susurró casi inaudible el chico mientras quería que se lo tragara la tierra. El profesor señaló el pizarrón y dijo:

—Sí crees que no necesitas repasar, ven y resuelve este problema.

Tanto Shirou como Goenji se tensaron… ¿cómo haría Shirou para resolver eso? Ese sí que era un problema.

Shirou se levantó tembloroso del asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pizarra. Tragó duro y cogió una tiza… estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Iba a ponerse a escribir cuando el timbre sonó y trató de retener las lágrimas de alegría que estaban a punto de salir.

Por otra parte, Goenji suspiró tranquilo. No es que desconfiara de Fubuki pero… la máxima nota que había sacado en matemáticas había sido un cinco raspado.

Ahora lo peor estaba por llegar… el examen de historia.

—_Está claro que ni en la escuela somos compatibles… las clases que nos gustan son demasiado diferentes _—pensó Fubuki mientras separaba el asiento que antes estaba al lado del de Kido, después sentó y puso una mirada de tristeza apenas notable—_… somos demasiado diferentes, tanto que no deberíamos estar juntos. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Todo lo que dice o hace en señal de cariño por mí, tan solo aumenta mi dolor. Goenji Shuuya… ¡eres un baka! No puedes darte cuenta… de lo loco que estoy por ti._

…

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de clase. Atsuya se levantó mientras Kazuki-sensei, el profesor de inglés, se despedía de todos. El pelirrosa suspiró y cogió sus cosas para dirigirse junto a Hinako-sensei.

—Hikaru —llamó Tachimukai entrando de nuevo en el aula, por la que antes había salido, dirigiéndose al rubio que aún estaba al lado de Atsuya—, Hinako-sensei dijo que fueras con Atsuya.

—Ah vale —respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa al castaño. El trío de chicos salió por la clase, de repente, Hikaru sintió un tirón en el hombro. Este dio un respingo por el susto y cuando miró hacia atrás vio a Kazuki Minamoto, hermano menor de la enfermera Keiko y profesor de inglés, un atractivo hombre de apenas 25 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos naranjas.

—Eh tranquilo —dijo Kazuki divertido al ver la reacción del rubio. Este dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede Kazuki-sensei?

—¿Sabes si está Ritsuka en casa?

Hikaru parpadeó un par de veces, y después dijo:

—¿Ritsuka? Ya debería haber llegado de la universidad, supongo que ya estará en casa…

—Bien, de acuerdo. Entonces voy para allí, ¡nos vemos chicos!

—Adiós —se despidieron. Atsuya y Tachimukai miraron curiosos a Hikaru, ¿cómo es que Kazuki-sensei estaba tan apegado a él?

—¿Os estáis preguntando por qué Kazuki-sensei me trata con tanta familiaridad? Es normal… Kazuki-sensei es el hijo de un amigo de mi padre, y Ritsuka está estudiando traducción, se le dan bien todos los idiomas a excepción del inglés, por eso Kazuki-sensei va a mi casa, a ayudarle a Ritsuka… por decirlo de otra manera, es su tutor —explicó el chico de ojos dorados mientras caminaba con los otros hacia la sala de profesores. Yuuki le miró confundido y preguntó:

—¿Ritsuka?

—Es mi hermano mayor, tiene 18 años, a punto de cumplir los 19.

—Ah… ¿y no será… adivino? —preguntó esta vez el pelirrosa con un tic en el ojo. Hikaru lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y exclamó:

—¡Por supuesto, aún mejor que yo!

Atsuya bufó algo y susurró mientras suspiraba:

—No sé si volverme alérgico a los adivinos.

—No creo que lo hagas —susurró Tachimukai mientras trataba de contener la risa. Atsuya le miró con confusión mientras que Hikaru se puso rojo como un tomate, sabía lo que estaba pensando el castaño.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Atsuya.

—¡Qué te sientes muy atraído por Hikaru, dudo que te vuelvas alérgico a él! ¡Más bien te volverías adicto! ¡Adiós! —se rió el portero mientras se marchaba corriendo de allí. Atsuya estaba completamente ruborizado y su cara empezó a crisparse poco a poco hasta formar una de odio y gritó:

—¡Esta me la pagas Tachi! ¡Te aseguro que me la pagas!

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos allí con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza que estaban pasando… ahora Atsuya ya sabía lo que significaba esa palabra que le resultaba tan misteriosa: vergüenza. El pelirrosa miró hacia su lado izquierdo y vio que estaba la sala de profesores.

—Ya hemos llegado… —informó el de ojos grises mientras golpeaba sus nudillos contra la puerta. Poco después, Hinako-sensei abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—¡Ah chicos, menos mal que habéis venido! ¡Siento llamarte tan de repente a ti, Hikaru-kun!

—No pasa nada —susurró el chico mientras le miraba sonriente. Hinako suspiró y miró a los dos chicos mientras se sentaba en una silla de allí.

—Chicos veréis, os he hecho llamar por las malas notas de Atsuya-kun en mi asignatura —dijo la mujer mientras dirigía su mirada al pelirrosa. Este se tensó y preguntó:

—¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto Hikaru?

—Es muy sencillo —siguió ella con una sonrisa—, como tus notas no mejoran y parece que no tienes intención de ponerte en serio Atsuya-kun, pensé que Hikaru-kun podría ayudarte siendo tu tutor. ¿O estás muy ocupado Hikaru-kun?

Silencio. Ambos adolescentes miraban a la profesora como un bicho raro mientras permanecían rígidos como estatuas.

—_¿Tutor? ¿Hikaru mi tutor? _—pensó Atsuya con la cara desencajada. El rubio permaneció con la boca abierta mientras miraba a la profesora.

—_¿El tutor… de Atsuya? ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Puede que Atsuya se moleste si digo que quiero serlo pero…! ¡Ah, desde cuándo me debe importar lo que piense ese maldito pelirrosa! Un momento, se supone que ya tengo asumido lo que siento por él y… ¡bah! ¡Esto de sentirse atraído por alguien es un asco!_

—¿Hikaru-kun? —preguntó Hinako al ver que el de ojos dorados permanecía callado. El rubio la miró y después respondió con una sonrisa fingida:

—¡No se preocupe Hinako-sensei! ¡Yo ayudaré a Atsuya, le sacará un aprobado alto a la próxima, ya lo verá!

El pelirrosa no podía creer lo que oía. Hinako-sensei estaba conmovida por las palabras de Hikaru mientras sostenía sus manos haciendo que el rubio sonriera aún más nervioso.

—_Qué te crees que lo vas a conseguir… no tienes ni idea de lo que me cuesta a mí esta asignatura, si hasta Shirou estuvo a punto de fracturarme un brazo cuando intentó enseñarme… _—pensó Atsuya mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda al acordarse de lo violento que se había puesto su hermano mayor en aquella ocasión.

Después de estar un rato hablando con Hinako-sensei, ambos chicos salieron de la sala de profesores y se quedaron mirando entre sí.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo quieres empezar las clases? —preguntó el rubio mientras mantenía su mirada en el pelirrosa. Atsuya lo miró inconscientemente de una manera intensa, haciendo que el Hikaru se ruborizara.

—Cuando te venga bien… —murmuró el chico con una sonrisa divertida—… sensei.

—¡Bah! Baka… —susurró el rubio dándose la vuelta sonrojado. Atsuya sonrió de nuevo y preguntó:

—¿Sensei no quiere que le llame así? ¿Entonces cómo?

El rubor de Hikaru aumentó sin que él supiera el porqué. Llevó una mano hacia su cara, comprobando que estaba ardiendo.

—_Oh no, esto es malo… ¡realmente malo! Se supone que solo estaba atraído por él, no que llegara a gustarme… ¡No! ¡No puede gustarme! ¡Solo siento atracción física, nada más! Nada más que eso, seguro. Además, el que no pueda adivinar nada sobre él es lo principal que me motiva a saber más cosas sobre él y… y… _—pensó Hikaru mientras mantenía una batalla mental—_… esto es demasiado complicado._

—Si quieres empezamos hoy —dijo el pelirrosa poniéndose a su lado. Hikaru desvió la cara para que no le viera, haciendo que Atsuya lo mirara extrañado—. ¿He dicho algo que te ha ofendido?

—Ah no, es solo que no me encuentro muy bien —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa cansada y avergonzada. El pelirrosa se alteró al ver lo ruborizado que estaba y preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —le puso la mano en la frente haciendo que el corazón de Hikaru empezara a bombear más sangre de la normal—. Hm… estás caliente pero no parece ser fiebre.

—Mejor vayamos a mi casa… —informó el chico adivino mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto seguido por un extrañado Atsuya.

…

Cuando el examen acabó, todos los chicos suspiraron de alivio, sin embargo… el examen había sido realmente difícil con preguntas demasiado rebuscadas. Pero en ese momento lo que les importaba es que por fin habían finalizado la tarea.

—Así que ahora sois novios… ¡ya era hora! —dijo Kido felicitando a Endo y Kazemaru. Estos sonrieron ante lo que dijo su amigo.

—Bueno, fue algo que no me esperaba —admitió el peli azul algo ruborizado. Endo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y después miró a sus amigos, hasta que se detuvo en uno en especial.

—¡Eh Shirou! ¡Hoy estuviste increíble en la clase de matemáticas!

Goenji dio un respingo y miró a Endo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

—Ah, sí… bueno… —decía nervioso. Shirou lo miró con una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

—_Está empezando a parecerse a mí._

El mayor de los Fubuki suspiró cansado y llevó una mano a su cabeza, realmente estaba agotado.

—¿Estás bien Goenji?

El chico miró a su lado y vio a Someoka mirándolo preocupado. Shirou sonrió y contestó:

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Someoka —el pelirrosa no apartaba la vista de allí, haciendo que el otro se extrañara—. Oye… ¿ocurre algo?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo… Goenji. ¿Puedes venir conmigo? —preguntó mientras le hacía una seña para que le siguiera. El chico se extrañó y miró a Goenji, quién le susurró:

—Síguele, luego me cuentas.

Shirou asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el pelirrosa. El delantero lo llevó hasta detrás de la escuela y lo miró fijamente.

—Escucha Goenji, me gustaría decirte algo… algo importante.

—Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes. El pelirrosa cogió aire y lo soltó mientras decía:

—Te amo Goenji.

Shirou abrió sus ojos ahora marrones con sorpresa mientras miraba a su amigo incrédulo.

—_Someoka-kun ama a… no es posible _—pensó el chico tragando saliva con terror, le atemorizaba pensar que Goenji podría llegar a corresponderle pero… ¿qué se supone que debería contestar?

—Esto… yo… yo no sé…

—Da igual Goenji, no voy a presionarte —contestó Someoka algo triste—, al menos me siento más tranquilo al habértelo dicho. Sé que estás enamorado de Shirou, deberías declararte.

—¡Espera! —gritó el más bajo deteniendo al pelirrosa, que tenía intención de irse—. Yo no… amo a Shirou. O eso creo…

—Goenji… lo que dije es verdad. Te amo, y no me importa repetirlo.

El chico se alejó de allí dejando al otro algo triste por haber tenido que rechazarle. Suspiró y se fue de allí, dispuesto a contarle a Goenji lo que había pasado.

Minutos más tarde…

—¿CÓMO HAS DICHO? —gritó Shuuya a pleno pulmón. Shirou se alteró y dijo:

—¡No grites!

—Perdón pero… yo no tenía ni idea de que… ah… —Goenji estaba nervioso y, cómo no, ruborizado. No podía creer que su amigo se fuera a declararle y lo peor es que no estaba en su cuerpo—. Me sienta mal… ¿sabes Shirou?

—¿Eh?

—No he podido ser yo quién hubiera escuchado su declaración. Y aún que le hubiera rechazado, me gustaría haber sido yo quién lo hiciera. No es por querer verle sufrir Shirou… sino porque no me parece justo que otra persona lo haga en mi lugar, es de lo peor.

—Pero Goenji-kun, tú… no estás en tu cuerpo —le dijo el otro en un intento de animarle. Goenji le miró y soltó:

—Supuestamente, según Hikaru y Atsuya… el estar en esta situación es culpa mía.

Ambos se callaron después en un silencio incómodo, realmente el trayecto había sido tan tenso que podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

…

Ritsuka se estiró y ahogó un bostezo con su mano, estaba cansado y tenía que repasar inglés… ¡genial, lo que más odiaba!

—Sigues sin entenderlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kazuki mientras se sentaba a su lado. El pelinegro suspiró y dijo:

—Pues no, no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo pudiste estudiar esto Kazuki-san?

—Para gustos se pintan colores Ritsuka, y mis favoritos son el negro y el dorado —respondió el mayor mirando al universitario. El pelinegro lo miró y preguntó:

—¿Hay algún motivo en especial del por qué te gusten esos colores?

—Pensé que eras adivino…

—¡Oye! Sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo no puedo adivinarlo —respondió con algo de molestia.

—Claro —murmuró Kazuki mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros del chico—, me gusta el negro por tu hermoso pelo —luego bajó su mano hasta la mejilla ruborizada de Ritsuka y continuó—, y el dorado por tus preciosos ojos.

Antes de que el universitario dijera algo, Kazuki lo besó, haciendo que Ritsuka empezara a revolverse en sus brazos intentando soltarse. El castaño aprovechó un momento de distracción para colar su lengua por la cavidad bucal del menor, haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

Kazuki lo aprisionó entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, ante esa acción Ritsuka sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía considerablemente. Ambos se separaron y el de ojos naranjas miró al chico, que estaba completamente ruborizado y respirando agitadamente.

—Pervertido… —susurró apenado el pelinegro con la respiración agitada. Kazuki sonrió y contestó:

—No entiendo cómo puedes avergonzarte aún Ritsuka… ya hemos hecho el amor en más de una ocasión.

—¿Quién te pidió decir esas cosas vergonzosas? ¡Cierra el pico!

El mayor puso una sonrisa pervertida en su cara haciendo que el otro diera un respingo tras ver eso. El pelinegro intentó escapar de él… grave error, al moverse pudo notar con toda claridad la erección del hombre en su cuerpo por lo que no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido.

—Kazuki-san… —jadeó el muchacho al notar como su tutor se pegaba más a él—, ahora no… e-espera… —Ritsuka intentó detenerle, pero el castaño bajó empezando a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello del menor, intentando marcarlo como suyo.

—Te amo —susurró Kazuki—, eres solo mío Ritsuka, tan solo mío.

—_Kazuki-san… _

El timbre de repente sonó, a ambos hombres les salieron una gota en la cabeza, aunque Ritsuka agradecía interiormente quién fuera.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó el pelinegro bajando las escaleras—. Oh, es Hika-chan —susurró antes de abrir la puerta… obvio que ya sabía quién era.

—Hola —dijo Hikaru entrando en casa—, me olvidé las llaves esta mañana, como salí corriendo… Ritsuka, ¿por qué estás tan agitado?

Efectivamente, el pelinegro aún estaba con la respiración agitada. El rubio parpadeó mirando a su hermano y después lo miró extrañado.

—Bueno… ya sabes cómo de alterado me pone el inglés.

—Sigo sin ver qué relación hay con tener la respiración agitada y alterarse —contestó el menor mirando al mayor desconfiado.

—Oye Hikaru, ¡tu casa es enorme! —dijo Atsuya saliendo del detrás del rubio. Ritsuka dio un respingo y vio como el pelirrosa entraba en la casa. Sonrió y confirmó emocionado:

—¡Ah! ¡Tú eres Atsuya-kun!

El chico miró al pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza y pensó:

—_Tiene… los mismos ojos que Hikaru. ¡Oh genial! ¡El hermano mayor de Hikaru, mejor adivino que él! Esto no puede ir peor…_

—En serio, vinimos a estudiar, no para que te enteres de su vida leyendo su mente. _Aunque no podrías, ya que es imposible leérsela _—Hikaru suspiró y avanzó hacia dentro con Atsuya pisándole los talones—. Por cierto, ¿Kazuki-sensei no estaba contigo?

Ritsuka se sonrojó al máximo y desvió la mirada para que los menores no se dieran cuenta… cosa que consiguió.

—Sí claro… está arriba.

El pelinegro miró hacia el pelirrosa, quién le seguía mirando extrañado. Sonrió y se dispuso a hacer caso omiso de lo que su hermano pequeño y leyó la mente de Atsuya.

—Eh Hikaru, tu hermano me mira demasiado —soltó el pelirrosa molesto. El rubio se fijó en eso y frunció el ceño.

—¡Ritsuka-baka! ¿Qué te he dicho de leerle la mente?

—Jaja —empezó a reírse el pelinegro como un desquiciado. Ambos adolescentes miraron al mayor sorprendidos, ¿qué le habría pasado a ese hombre?—. Atsuya-kun… ¡tienes una mente de lo más entretenida!

—¡Desgraciado! ¡No me leas la mente! —gruñó el pelirrosa. Hikaru miró sorprendido a su hermano y pensó:

—_¿Cómo? ¿Acaso Ritsuka sí puede leerle la mente a Atsuya?_

Continuará…

* * *

**¿Me quedó raro? Puede ser, el final no es el mejor que digamos XD. Bueno aquí las preguntas:**

**-os gustó la pareja de Kazuki x Ritsuka o no? (si no os gustó, no pongo mucho más de esta pareja, aunque a mí me parece adorable)**

**-os esperabáis que Someoka estuviera enamorado de Goenji-baka? (pobre, se quedó con ese mote XD)**

**-os gustó la declaración de Endo?**

**-os gustó el capi?**

**-merezco algún review o merezco un tomatazo?**

**Quería agradecer a: Alone Darko, Minami Sugoi, Bojik Ivanov, Pau-Chan Espitia, constancesophia, MizuKi-chan-18, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Shaty Ana, Kozuue, aika-chan20, seba-san 45ina, Eli and Onee-chan, YO y LecchiKagamine.**

**Sayo y gracias. Cuidaos mucho!**


	7. Sentimientos confusos

**Hola, que tal? Buah, tanto tiempo sin subir la conti de este fic... pues ya está aquí! Lo lamento mucho, el retraso es recompenado porque este capi es bastante largo, el más largo de todo, de hecho! No estoy muy contenta con el resultado final, pero creo que me ha quedado pasable.. Seréis vosotros los que opinaréis XD!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los que sí me pertenecen son este fic, los hermanos Hotaru y los profesores de Raimon High School (que podéis utilizarlos para vuestros fic, eso sí, diciendo que son míos). **

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**7. Sentimientos confusos**

Hikaru aún permanecía allí de pie, sorprendido mirando como su hermano mayor evadía cada intento de ataque de Atsuya. Pero no era esa la causa de su sorpresa, no… qué va, era otra. ¿Cómo es que Ritsuka si podía leer la mente de Atsuya y él ni eso podía hacer?

—_¿Cómo? _—se preguntó mentalmente el rubio—_. No lo entiendo…_

—¡Bah! ¡Me desesperas! —gritó con furia el pelirrosa. El pelinegro sonrió y le guiñó el ojo para molestarle más… cosa que consiguió—. ¡A mí no me guiñas el ojo pervertido!

—Menudo escándalo —dijo Kazuki mientras bajaba por las escaleras—, se nota que solo podrías ser tú el que armara este alboroto Atsuya…

Hikaru miró al pelirrosa de reojo y lo cogió por el brazo, jalando por él escaleras arriba, escuchándose también los lamentos de Atsuya:

—¡Eh! ¡E-Espera Hikaru! ¡Ah, me echo daño en un pie! ¡Para quieto, maldito afeminado! ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que…!

*BLAM*

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hicieron que tanto a Ritsuka como a Kazuki les salieran una gota en la cabeza mientras miraban sorprendidos esa reacción, pero el pelinegro no tardó en cambiar esa cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa divertida al averiguar el motivo del comportamiento de su hermanito.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó el hombre confundido. Ritsuka se puso a su lado y aseguró:

—Hika-chan siempre ha sido muy celoso con lo que le gusta, no quiere que nadie más lo toque o sepa más de lo que Hika-chan sabe de él.

—Ya veo, a Hikaru le gusta Atsuya ¿no? En cierto modo se notaba bastante en las clases —confirmó el castaño mientras sonreía. Ritsuka ahogó un bostezo y se frotó un ojo, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de nada.

—Tengo sueño.

—¿Quieres que te lo quite?

—No gracias —contestó el otro borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una expresión desconfiada—, conozco tus métodos y sé que cuando los utilizas quién lo acaba pagando es mi trasero.

Kazuki lo abrazó por detrás y susurró:

—Bueno, creo que estábamos ocupados arriba haciendo algo…

—Ah sí —dijo el otro con un tic en el ojo—, estábamos repasando inglés…

—Yeah… you're right. Ritsuka… Kiss me…

—Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices —susurró el pelinegro deprimido—, aunque eso de "Kiss me" sí que lo entendí… ¡y olvídalo! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

—¡Venga, Ritsuka!

—Hm… ¡Cállate! ¡Eh! ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó el mayor de los Hotaru mientras pataleaba—. ¡Wa! ¡No me toques ahí! ¡Pervertido! ¡Qué Hika-chan está arriba! ¡Nos oirá!

Kazuki le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él. Ritsuka tenía la respiración agitada y bajó la vista para impedir que el hombre de ojos naranjas le mirara.

—Pues entonces —susurró mientras le levantaba la barbilla y se ponía a escasos centímetros de su boca—, no hagas tanto ruido.

…

Atsuya estaba sorprendido… no, estaba más que sorprendido. Nada más entrar en la habitación de Hikaru, el rubio lo había tirado contra su cama y el pelirrosa no había podido hacer nada.

—Uh… ¡Ah! ¡Baka! ¡Pretendes violarme acaso! —gritó Atsuya poniéndose de pie, pero rápidamente hizo una mueca de dolor, alertando al rubio.

—¿Qué…? —empezó preguntando Hikaru. El pelirrosa lo miró mal y gritó:

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que me hice daño en un pie! ¡Pero no escuchas!

El menor de ojos dorados se puso de espaldas a su compañero y bajó la vista con las mejillas ruborizadas… mierda, había actuado según sus instintos, nada más se había dejado llevar por sus celos. Pero tenía una duda muy grande, ¿cómo es que Ritsuka podía leerle la mente y él, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía saber nada de Atsuya?

—Lo siento, yo… no sé que me pasó… —intentó excusarse el rubio mientras le miraba apenado. Atsuya se fue hacia su mochila con un paso algo lento por el dolor del pie y le puso encima del escritorio del rubio.

—Baka… no vuelvas a hacer algo así —contestó con voz seca—. Es como si de repente te hubiera dado un ataque de celos o algo por el estilo, realmente eres un misterio Hikaru.

—_El misterio aquí eres tú _—pensó el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza mientras le miraba de reojo, pero después cambió su expresión a una preocupada y se acercó al pelirrosa—. ¿Te lastimaste mucho en el pie? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Tranquilo, no me quedé inválido —le sonrió el más alto mientras se sentaba en la silla que había en el escritorio—. Me duele un poco, pero seguro que me pasa dentro de nada, ya verás.

—Hm… bueno, si tú lo dices…

—¡Venga! ¡Empecemos con las clases! Sensei…

El rubio enrojeció al ver la sonrisa de lado que le mostraba Atsuya y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

—Esto… creo que deberíamos empezar por la sintaxis —aclaró Hikaru mientras abría el libro de lengua.

…

—_Te amo Goenji._

Shirou tenía esas palabras de Someoka guardadas en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Shuuya también estará enamorado de Someoka? El chico meneó la cabeza tras eso, no era posible…

—… _¿o sí? Quizás sí que lo esté… Goenji-kun insiste tanto en que somos amigos porque quizás esté enamorado de otra persona, y esa persona podía ser Someoka-kun _—pensó el defensa mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Shuuya. Se quedó mirando el techo, pensativo.

Había perdido casi toda la esperanza sobre Goenji, ya no podría confesarle sus sentimientos sin ser totalmente rechazado.

—¿Shirou-kun? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. Shirou miró hacia su espalda y vio a la pequeña Yuka con una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuka? —preguntó el chico mientras ponía una sonrisa, aunque falsa… no quería preocupar a Yuka. Sin embargo, la castaña no se confió ante la sonrisa y preguntó de nuevo:

—Shirou-kun… ¿qué sucede? ¿Shuu-niichan te dijo algo malo?

—Ah… —susurró Shirou sorprendido, era más lista de lo que parecía—. ¡No! No te preocupes por esas tonterías Yuka, lo solucionaremos pronto.

Yuka frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, mirando a Shirou directamente a los ojos.

—Algo pasa y no quieres decírmelo… ¿por qué?

—Bueno… Yuka, es complicado y tampoco quiero que te preocupes por cosas innecesarias y…

—¡Yo quiero saber que pasa, Shirou-kun!

Ante el grito de la pequeña castaña, el mayor de los Fubuki suspiró con pesadez y miró hacia otro lado, desviando la vista de Yuka.

—Verás, tu hermano me quiere solo como un amigo y yo estoy enamorado de él… así que no corresponde mis sentimientos —explicó el chico poniendo una sonrisa de tristeza. La pequeña Goenji parpadeó un par de veces y después dijo extrañada:

—Me he perdido… ¿estás diciendo que Shuu-niichan no está enamorado de ti?

—Ajá.

—¡Pero si te quiere mucho! —exclamó Yuka mientras ponía una tierna sonrisa—. A Shuu-niichan le cuesta mucho interpretar los sentimientos, siempre los confunde…

—¿Co-confundir? —soltó Shirou asombrado, mirando a la pequeña. Esta asintió y dijo:

—Está enamorado de ti, solo que no se ha dado cuenta… quizás tiene miedo a que le rechaces y por eso ha hecho creerse a sí mismo que esos sentimientos son solo de amistad.

Shirou miraba a la chica con una gota resbalando por su cabeza… esa niña era muy inteligente, demasiado para su gusto. Dentro de un rato sonrió y pasó su mano por la cabellera castaña de la pequeña.

—Yuka… —dijo Shirou con una sonrisa calmada—, gracias.

El chico se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia afuera del cuarto, dejando a la pequeña de los Goenji en la habitación de su hermano.

—_De nada… Shirou-kun, el único que puede hacerle entender a Shuu-niichan que él está enamorado de ti, es que tú se lo digas. Seguro que lo entiende si eres tú quien se lo dice._

…

—Sí, yo también noté lo raros que estaban —mencionó Endo mientras salía del instituto tomando de la mano a su novio. Kazemaru, quién iba agarrado a Endo, suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Qué crees que pueda pasarles?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó el castaño—, pero si siguen en este plan podrían acabar mal, muy mal.

—Hm… —Kazemaru se quedó pensativo un momento y después soltó—. Creo que mañana le preguntaré a Shirou qué ocurre.

—Bueno, como quieras, pero si no te lo quiere contar es mejor que no presiones.

—Ya, tranquilo… no lo haré.

Ambos pasaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin tener necesidad de utilizar palabras. Kazemaru abrió los ojos de repente y murmuró:

—Mamoru, tengo algo que hacer…

El peli azul se soltó y se dio la vuelta, se había acordado de algo importante. El castaño lo miró dubitativo y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Kaze-chan?

El peli azul sonrió y le contestó:

—No es nada, es solo que necesito hacer una cosita. Nos vemos después, ¿vale? Pasaré por tu casa.

Mamoru se despidió de él con un beso y este se fue rápidamente. El castaño se rascó la cabeza en señal de no entender porque su novio se comportaba así, ¿qué era lo que ocurriría?

Por otro lado, Kazemaru fue corriendo en dirección al instituto de nuevo. Le hubiera gustado mucho quedarse todo el día con su novio, pero tenía un problema que resolver, y ese problema tenía nombre y apellido: Fuyuka Kudou.

No estaba enfadado con ella, para nada, él no podría enfadarse con ella por haber hecho eso. Kazemaru se detuvo enfrente del instituto, quedándose quieto allí. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza y pensó:

—_Quiero hablar con ella, sí pero… ¿cómo la encuentro? Espero que esté en el instituto aún…_

El chico de ojos rojizos suspiró y cerró los ojos al sentir el fuerte viento que vino de repente a él. Los abrió mientras parpadeaba y miró hacia delante… sus ojos se abrieron del todo al comprobar quién estaba caminando hacia la salida… Fuyuka, la había encontrado.

—¡Fuyuka! —llamó el peli azul. La muchacha de pelo violeta se detuvo y miró hacia su lado derecho y vio a Kazemaru acercándose a ella. Fuyuka hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerle mala cara, sonrió falsamente y contestó:

—¡Hola Kazemaru-kun!

Ichirouta la miró fijamente… era falsa, esa sonrisa era falsa, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que lo odiaba… ella le odiaba.

—No finjas por favor, no hay necesidad de que ocultes tu odio…

Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Kazemaru suspiró y bajó el rostro, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar.

—Fuyuka… Mamoru es mi novio.

La chica de cabello violeta miró a Kazemaru sorprendida mientras apretaba los labios… ¿qué era lo que ese chico había dicho?

—¿Eh?

—Sé que hablaste con Endo y le mentiste diciendo que sentía por mí solo amistad y… bueno, al parecer él se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Las palabras de Kazemaru eran como cuchillas que hacían cortes realmente profundos. Fuyuka sentía como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y mordió suavemente el labio inferior… no quería llorar.

—No… ¡No…! —intentaba decir Fuyuka, haciendo todo lo posible para auto convencerse de que en realidad su Mamoru-kun seguía libre y sin compromiso—. Mientes, estás mintiendo… —susurró la chica mientras notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su ojos y a empapar sus mejillas.

Kazemaru comprendía muy bien porqué lloraba… ¿acaso él no había pasado por lo mismo? Bueno, quizás no exactamente por lo mismo, pero sí que había sufrido pensando que Mamoru no le correspondía.

—Lo siento Fuyuka, yo… no sé que puedo decirte para animarte, pero…

—Ya —le cortó la chica de cabello violeta mientras tapaba los ojos con su flequillo, pero en sus mejillas se notaban las marcas de las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo—, basta ya. Qué sientas penas por mí solo harás que te odie más…

—Me gustaría que no me odiaras así, entiende que Mamoru tomó su decisión y…

—¡Seguro que utilizaste alguna artimaña para engañar a Mamoru-kun y conseguiste que él se confundiera y pensara que en realidad está enamorado de ti! —le reclamó una furiosa Fuyuka mientras le señalaba con dedo acusador.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño y devolvió el grito:

—¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Mamoru me dijo que me amaba! ¡Y yo creo en lo que dijo! ¡Estaba llorando cuando me lo confesó!

La chica ya no sabía que decir a la declaración actual de Kazemaru. Se quedó sorprendida ante lo último, ¿Endo había llorado mientras le decía a Kazemaru que lo amaba?

—¡Eso fue porque…! Porque…

—Fuyuka…

La chica no dijo nada, permaneció callada por unos instantes manteniendo la mirada gacha. Finalmente, apretó los dientes y murmuró:

—Mierda, así que en realidad… no… no puede ser… no lo entiendo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te eligió a ti?

Kazemaru no sabía que decirle, simplemente quiso hablar con ella porque no quería que Mamoru lo hiciera primero, sabía que Endo iba a ser duro con ella, se había enfadado porque Fuyuka le había mentido.

—Hay muchos chicos a parte de Mamoru… ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Kazemaru. Fuyuka lo miró con impresión y después preguntó algo aturdida:

—¿Cómo… dices?

—Qué hay muchos chicos a parte de Mamoru y… seguro que encuentras alguien especial para ti ¿no crees?

Fuyuka lo miró con los ojos aún empapados en lágrimas y después resopló algo molesta.

—Increíble, no puedo creer que seas tú el que me esté animando.

La chica se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Fuyuka…

—Escucha Kazemaru —dijo la peli violeta mientras tomaba aire—, aún no lo acepto pero… no me interpondré y espero que os vaya muy bien.

Los ojos rojizos del chico estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas… ¿Fuyuka Kudou le estaba diciendo que esperaba que le fuera muy bien con Endo?

—¿E-Eh?

—En cierto modo… me lo temía. Adiós.

Fuyuka apretó con furia la cartera y se fue de allí con paso rápido. Le daban ganas de quitar a Kazemaru de en medio, incluso deseaba que ese chico jamás hubiera existido pero… Mamoru la odiaría si se interponía y ella no quería eso, para nada.

—¡Fuyuka! —gritó Kazemaru cuando la chica estaba lejos, esta volteó la cabeza para saber que quería—. ¡Muchas gracias y… lo siento!

La otra torció la cara sin decir nada ni hacer ninguna simple señal y se fue de allí de nuevo, ahora mismo quería estar sola.

Kazemaru, por otra parte, se fue en dirección a casa de Endo para contarle lo sucedido. Quería que su novio, cuando fuera a hablar con Fuyuka, no fuera muy duro con ella.

…

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo has entendido? —preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su compañero pelirrosa. Atsuya parpadeó un par de veces y después dijo:

—Así que las oraciones transitivas son las que tienes complemento directo y las intransitivas, no.

—¡Bien! —felicitó Hikaru mirando con una sonrisa al de ojos grises. El delantero sonrió y soltó:

—Soy genial.

—No te pavonees, aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

—Por cierto, abajo no he visto a tus padres —comentó el pelirrosa—. ¿Acaso están trabajando?

La sonrisa de Hikaru se desvaneció por completo, dejando a Atsuya sorprendido.

—No —contestó el chico rubio con voz apagada—, no están trabajando. No pueden hacerlo…

Atsuya se extrañó por la contestación del de ojos dorados.

—¿Cómo?

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años.

El pelirrosa se quedó mudo ante eso que dijo el del pelo largo y soltó:

—¡Hikaru! ¡Lo siento! ¡No tenía ni idea! ¡Yo…!

—No pasa nada Atsuya —comentó el otro con una sonrisa forzada—, como tú has dicho, no tenías ni idea.

Atsuya abría y cerraba la boca en un intento desesperado por decir algo, pero de su boca no salía ni la más mínima palabra. Finalmente suspiró y se recostó sobre la silla, se sentía realmente mal por hacerle hablar a Hikaru, no se imaginaba que ese chico que siempre andaba alegre y le encantaba molestar a los demás, tuviera los padres tres metros bajo tierra.

—Luego… ¿seguimos? —preguntó Atsuya poniendo una sonrisa, intentando animar a su ¿amigo? Podría llamarlo así. Hikaru sonrió más tranquilo y dijo:

—Como quieras, es raro que ahora te diera por estudiar un poco más. Por cierto, ¿y tu pie?

—Oh, ya me había olvidado de él —dijo el pelirrosa mirando hacia su pie derecho—. ¡Está bien! O eso creo, aún no lo he apoyado en el suelo…

—Oye —llamó Hikaru mientras cerraba el libro de lengua—, ¿no crees que Goenji está tardando mucho en darse cuenta de lo que siente por tu hermano?

—¡Hmp! —gruñó el de ojos grises, fastidiado—. ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —preguntó con tono burlón y, al mismo tiempo, molesto.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cama, donde se sentó. Hikaru suspiró y dijo:

—Esto no había pasado nunca, nadie había tardando tanto.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya lo… has hecho más veces? —preguntó Atsuya sorprendido. El otro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, pero Ritsuka sí que lo hizo.

El pelirrosa se quedó mudo ante lo que dijo su compañero. Se giró en la silla para quedar sentado en dirección a él y soltó:

—Hay que hacerle reaccionar, esto se está tardando.

—Cierto, de algún modo tenemos que hacer algo para que se dé cuenta —concordó el rubio con el pelirrosa—. Y a mí lo único que se me ocurren son los celos… ¡los celos! ¡Pues claro!

—¡Tenemos que hacer que Goenji-baka se ponga celoso! —asintió Atsuya celebrando el nuevo descubrimiento, pero después se extrañó—. ¿Por qué no se nos ha ocurrido antes?

—Ni idea —respondió Hikaru mientras se encogía de hombros. El pelirrosa se puso pensativo y preguntó con duda:

—¿Cómo haremos para que se ponga celoso?

Silencio. Ambos se miraban entre sí, pero a ninguno se le ocurría nada de cómo podrían ponerle celoso.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, a mí ya se me ocurrió lo de los celos. Piensa tú algo…

—¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Se supone que tú eres el adivino, estas cosas se te dan mejor a ti!

—Creo que confundes adivino con terapeuta sentimental, y no soy eso ni por asomo —acabó diciendo el rubio. Atsuya se hundió en la silla y murmuró:

—Esto es un asco…

—Lo sé —informó el chico—, nuestro amigo Goenji Shuuya es más lento de lo que parece. Creí que sería más atento y más listo, pero tiene la cabeza dura como una piedra, y es testarudo como una mula… así no vamos a ninguna parte.

…

Después de ese día pesado, Atsuya volvió a casa sin problemas. Al final, su pie estaba bien y solo le había dolido por un golpe que había ocurrido en el momento, por lo que ahora estaba mejor que nunca.

—Deja de mirarme así —soltó Goenji al ver que el menor de los Fubuki no paraba de mirarle fijamente. El pelirrosa no hizo caso y siguió con esa mirada perforadora, intentando enviarlo así tres metros bajo tierra—. ¡Basta ya! ¡Para de mirarme!

—Ja… eres un estúpido Goenji-baka, ¿cómo puedes dañar así a Shirou? ¡Me dan ganas de asesinarte! —gruñó el pelirrosa señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Shuuya alzó una ceja con confusión y soltó:

—¡Hmp!

—¡Me desesperas!

—¡Tú eres el que me desespera a mí!

El teléfono empezó a sonar de repente, Goenji se levantó rápidamente y lo cogió, no quería pasar ni un segundo más discutiendo con Atsuya.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el chico en cuanto descolgó y llevó el aparato a su oído.

—¡Shuu-niichan! ¡Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo! —gritó la pequeña Yuka con emoción al otro lado de la línea. Shuuya abrió la boca con impresión y casi le cae el teléfono… no se esperaba una llamada de Yuka. Finalmente tomó aire y soltó:

—Yu-Yuka, no me esperaba que me llamaras…

—¿Y por qué no? Eres mi nii-chan —respondió con una sonrisa, aunque Goenji no pudiera verla sabía que estaba sonriendo… la conocía demasiado bien o a lo mejor no tanto como parece. De repente, el tono de Yuka cambió a decepción:

—¡Eres malo Shuu-niichan! ¡Muy malo! ¡Haces sufrir a Shirou-kun!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el chico sorprendido.

—Te iré a visitar mañana nii-chan… ¡y te haré ver cuánto amas a Shirou-kun! —se oyó a la castaña al otro lado de la línea, con un ligero tono de enfado—. ¡Y dale saludos a Atsuya-kun de mi parte! Adiós Shuu-niichan.

—Ah… —susurró el chico con una gota en la cabeza—, bien, de acuerdo. Adiós Yuka.

Cuando ambos colgaron, Goenji se quedó un rato mirando el teléfono.

—_¡Eres malo Shuu-niichan! ¡Muy malo! ¡Haces sufrir a Shirou-kun!_

¿Hacía sufrir a Shirou? ¿Él? ¿Desde cuándo? Se quedó quieto en el sitio y miró hacia la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos… ¿acaso era verdad todo lo que le decían de que estaba enamorado de Shirou?

—_¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Por mucho que me lo insistan no lo estoy! ¡No estoy enamorado de Fubuki Shirou! ¿O sí? _—pensaba desesperado el chico mientras echaba un suspiro, no sabía cómo interpretar sus sentimientos, estaban como mezclados y mal organizados… bah, solo pensaba en tonterías.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde Atsuya miraba la televisión. En cuanto Goenji entró, frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—¿Quién era?

—Yuka.

Al oír ese nombre, el pelirrosa relajó su expresión, pero puso una cara extrañada… ¿por qué la pequeña Goenji llamaría a esa hora?

—¿Yuka? ¿Y qué quería?

—Qué viene mañana de visita… y te envía saludos.

—Ah, bien —sonrió el pelirrosa, Yuka le caía bastante bien. Goenji se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación:

—Buenas noches.

—Shirou-kun, aún no hemos cenado —dijo la señora Fubuki mirando como su "hijo" subía las escaleras para marcharse. Shuuya miró en dirección a la señora y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Es que estoy muy cansado… y no tengo hambre. Mañana comeré mejor, de verdad.

—Está bien, recuerda que dijiste que comerías bien ¿eh? —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cariñosa. Goenji asintió y dirigió su mirada a Atsuya, que aún le miraba con esa mirada perforadora, al parecer no tenía intención de dejarle en paz.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se lavó los dientes sin mucho entusiasmo, la verdad es que no tenía mucho. No pasó mucho tiempo allí, ya que cogió y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Shirou nada más terminó.

Se recostó en la cama del peli plateado y miró hacia el techo, perdido en las palabras de su hermana pequeña, que seguían retumbando en su mente.

—_¡Eres malo Shuu-niichan! ¡Muy malo! ¡Haces sufrir a Shirou-kun!_

Goenji cerró los ojos con fuerza al acordarse de nuevo de esa frase.

—_Te iré a visitar mañana nii-chan… ¡y te haré ver cuánto amas a Shirou-kun!_

El chico abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo hacia el techo, dejando su mirada clavada allí. Sus pensamientos empezaron a invadirle recuerdos en los que aparecían él y Shirou principalmente. Todos esos recuerdos eran tan especiales y agradables… como un valioso tesoro que quería proteger más que a nada en ese mundo.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento y después cayó en las palabras de Yuka… ¿_te haré ver cuánto amas a Shirou-kun_?

…

Shirou miró cómo Yuka se despegaba del teléfono y cómo lo ponía en su sitio actual. Se extrañó al ver eso y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacías ahí Yuka?

—¡Ah! ¡Shirou-kun! —sonrió la pequeña—. ¡Estaba hablando con Shuu-niichan!

—¿Eh? ¿Con Goenji-kun? ¿Para qué ha llamado?

—No, no ha llamado él, lo he llamado yo —contradijo Yuka para que su "hermano" lo entendiera—. Era para que supiera que mañana le visitaré… ¡le haré ver que está muy enamorado de ti, Shirou-kun!

El chico se ruborizó y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Bueno… no es necesario, será mejor que…

—Pero Shirou-kun, tú estás sufriendo por eso, y no es justo. Creo que también tienes derecho a ser feliz ¿no? Además… será mejor saber lo que Shuu-niichan siente en realidad antes de quedarse con la duda.

Las palabras de la pequeña hicieron que Shirou despertara por fin. Era como si Yuka le hubiera sacado una tela oscura que tapaba sus ojos y le impedía ver la realidad. Era cierto que tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar Goenji o incluso lo que podía decir de él… ¿pero era mejor quedarse con la duda? No, la verdad es que no. Quizás lo que le hacía detenerse era el claro argumento de que los dos son hombres, eso seguro.

—¿Shirou-kun?

—Me parece que tienes razón —le sonrió el chico mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, quién sonrió ante la acción de su "hermano mayor".

…

Atsuya se levantó al día siguiente con algo de pereza. Le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo en cama. En su mente, apareció Hikaru… ¿Hikaru? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en su mente nada más levantarse? ¡Eso no podía ser buena señal!

El pelirrosa sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró hacia su uniforme, finalmente suspiró y decidió ponérselo antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

De repente, se quedó hecho de piedra… ¡era verdad! ¿Cómo iba hacer para darle celos a Goenji-baka?

Por otro lado, Goenji estaba realmente pensativo. Shirou… ¿qué sentía por Shirou? ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño de hermanos? ¿… amor?

—_¡No! ¡No puede ser eso! ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡Eso es! ¡Amigos! Amigos… ¿solo eso? _—el pobre Shuuya tenía un gran debate en su mente, donde no podía sacar ninguna idea en claro. ¿Amaba a Shirou? ¿Lo quería como amigo o hermano? ¡¿Qué demonios sentía por él?

El chico bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar, le había prometido a "su madre" que comería bien en el desayuno al no haber cenado anoche, pero no es que tuviera mucha hambre.

Por otro lado, en la calle…

—¡Mamoru! —gritó Kazemaru preocupado—. ¡No te enfades conmigo, por favor!

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste hablar con Fuyuka?

El peli azul puso una carita apenada y dijo con un tono inocente:

—Mamoru-kun… no te enfades conmigo.

Endo se sonrojó al ver esa expresión en su novio, sino tuviera un poco de autocontrol el piso estaría encharcado de lo mucho que babearía.

—K-Kaze… E-Eso no… va a fu-funcionar —tartamudeó nervioso el chico castaño. El peli azul puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, que rápidamente tranquilizó a Endo, quién correspondía ávidamente al beso.

Rápidamente sus lenguas entraron en una batalla para ver quién dominaba el beso, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran al notar sus salivas entremezclándose. Los dos se separaron al notar la falta de aire, requiriendo el tan preciado oxígeno para sus pulmones.

—Mamoru —susurró el peli azul—, escúchame, si fui hablar con ella antes era para ver cuáles fueron sus intenciones… créeme, ella está enamorada de ti y creo que no deberías decirle nada o, si quieres al final hablar con ella, no seas duro… de verdad que tú, yo o cualquiera podríamos haber hecho lo mismo.

El castaño miró hacia abajo y asintió, su novio tenía razón. Fuyuka no debía haber mentido, pero si entonces estaba enamorada de él, tenía que ser algo suave con ella.

—De acuerdo, seré suave con ella con una condición… —dijo el castaño decidido. El de ojos rojizos lo miró confundido y preguntó:

—¿El qué?

—Solo te digo que es implica que te duela el trasero… Kaze-chan.

Ichirouta enrojeció al máximo y gritó avergonzado:

—Pero… ¡Endo Mamoru! ¡Eres un pervertido!

En la misma calle, en otro sitio…

—¡La próxima vez no te dejo que te quedes en mi casa! —gritó Midorikawa cruzándose de brazos. Hiroto alzó una ceja y preguntó confundido:

—¿Y eso?

—¡Porque haces que siempre me acabe doliendo el trasero!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y este susurró:

—Pero… Mido-chan, ¿cómo es que te duele el trasero si ayer no lo hicimos?

—¡Porque cuando estaba huyendo de ti, resbalé por las escaleras y caí de culo! —berreó el peli verde con unas lágrimas exageradas, haciendo que la gota que tenía el pelirrojo se hiciera más grande.

—¿Tenéis que hablar de eso cuando estamos delante? ¡Os recuerdo que no vais solos! —reclamó Nagumo, quién iba acompañado de un hastiado Suzuno al oír la "discusión" de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

—Menudos estúpidos están hechos… —murmuró Suzuno para sí mismo y su novio, que para los nombrados, aunque estos lo oyeran perfectamente.

—¡Eh! —protestaron Hiroto y Ryuuji al verse "insultados" por su amigo. El de ojos dorados sonrió secarronamente y exclamó:

—¡Oh, que lindos! ¡Hasta van conjuntados!

Fuusuke puso una sonrisa casi invisible en sus labios y asintió dándole la razón a Nagumo. Hiroto solo chasqueó la lengua y Midorikawa soltó:

—¡Ja! ¡No sois los más indicados para hablar! ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces discutís sobre el dolor de trasero de Suzu-chan!

Tanto el pelirrojo como el peliblanco se pararon en seco y se ruborizaron levemente, haciendo que Hiroto se riera por lo bajo mientras que Ryuuji ponía una sonrisa triunfal en su cara al haber conseguido el resultado que había querido.

—¡Te vas a comer la cartera! —gritó el albino intentando darle al peli verde con dicho objeto. El de ojos negros le esquivó mientras le sacaba la lengua:

—¡No me vas a dar!

—¡Estate quieto! —gritaba el de ojos azules haciendo que ambos chicos pelirrojos observaran a sus respectivos novios con una gota en la cabeza.

…

Goenji estaba que echaba humo, no sabía porque ahora de repente estaba a punto de estallar de la ira, quizás si Atsuya se callara toda esa rabia se pasaría.

—Sí Goenji-baka, como lo escuchas… Takato era muy buen amigo nuestro cuando estábamos en Hokkaido —seguía el pelirrosa, que llevaba hablando del tal Takato durante todo el trayecto de camino al instituto—. Como te decía, Takato y Shirou eran los mejores amigos que podías encontrar por esa zona. Me acuerdo que Shirou le llamaba Taka-chan…

Una vena empezó a palpitar con furia en la cabeza del chico. ¿Taka-chan? ¡¿TAKA-CHAN? Un momento… ¿por qué se alteraba tanto? ¿Acaso serían…? ¡No! ¡No podían ser celos! ¿Cómo iba a estar celoso de alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

—… y Takato le llama Shi-chan —un aura de fuego se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Goenji, ahora mismo en su lista negra, aparecía de primero el tal Takato ese—. ¿Sabes qué? Shirou quería mucho a Takato. Un día, por mala suerte, se torció un tobillo haciendo snowboard…

—_Oh, qué pena _—pensó Goenji sarcásticamente. ¡Se merecía torcerse el tobillo! ¡Maldita sea! Atsuya sonrió, al parecer hablarle de Takato había funcionado, nunca pensó que su amigo de toda la vida que ahora mismo seguía viviendo en Hokkaido, le sirviera para darle celos a Goenji. ¡Alabado seas Takato Suzuki!

—… y como Shirou se sentía culpable por insistir en ir hacer snowboard, fue a cuidar de él cada día… je, parecía su esposa.

Shuuya apretó los dientes con una furia indescriptible al imaginarse la escena. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Bueno, lo único que los salva era que eso ocurrió cuando Shirou era pequeño. Aún así… ¿su esposa? ¿Cómo que parecía su esposa? ¡Shirou no podía parecer la esposa de ese niñato llamado Taka-baka! (Apodo de Takato cortesía de Goenji Shuuya).

—¡Qué lindo se veía Shirou cuidando de él! Yo iba de vez en cuando con él, pero siempre me marchaba antes. Shirou siempre me contaba con los ojos brillantes lo mucho que quería y cómo le gustaba cuidar a Takato o, según él, Taka-chan.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó enfurecido el chico al oír eso último. ¡¿Lo mucho que lo quería?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Atsuya con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Acaso estás celoso de Takato? Es un buen amigo… aunque, ¿sabías que Shirou y Takato se besaron cuando eran niños?

—¡¿CÓMO? —eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Se habían besado? ¡¿Se habían besado? ¡A la mierda! ¡Iba matar a Taka-baka! ¡No lo conocía de nada y ya le estaba tocando demasiado las narices (por no decir otra cosa)!

—Reconócelo Goenji-baka, esta vez se te nota a kilómetros, estás celoso de Takato —respondió divertido el pelirrosa, obvio que Shirou y Takato eran simples amigos, no se había besado para nada, pero el delantero de fuego al parecer había caído redondito en su trampa… je, era un genio.

Shuuya enseguida se puso rojo como un tomate. ¡Él no estaba celoso! ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo se preocupaba por Shirou! ¡Nada más! ¡Seguro que Taka-baka abusaba demasiado de él!

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces por qué te enfadabas tanto al oír hablar de Takato? ¿Eh? ¡Responde! —le exigió el pelirrosa al ver que el otro no hablaba. Goenji se ruborizó un poco y más y después gritó:

—¡No me enfadaba! ¡Deja de tocarme las narices Atsuya!

El chico agilizó un poco más el paso dejando al delantero de hielo atrás. El menor resopló cansado, aunque al menos había conseguido poner celoso a Goenji utilizando a Takato. ¡Volvía a repetirlo! ¡Alabado seas Takato Suzuki!

Goenji estaba totalmente furioso. Por alguna razón una extraña e incómoda sensación se hacía presente en su pecho. ¿Y si Shirou de verdad amaba a ese Takato? ¿Acaso…? Una profunda y dolorosa opresión apareció en su pecho… si Shirou amara a alguien le dolería mucho. ¿Por qué?

No podía parar de acordarse de cuando lo vio por primera vez, o cuando le sonrió, o cuando le abrazó por miedo a los truenos… ese chico, Fubuki Shirou, le… le…

—_¡No! No… Shirou… _—pensó el chico mientras esa opresión se hacía más grande, si le quitaran a Shirou, todo, todo perdería sentido—_. Nada sería igual… sin Shirou… nada sería lo mismo de siempre…_

…

Shirou no iba muy convencido, realmente estaba un poco asustado… ¿le diría a Goenji al final lo que siente por él? ¿O esperaba un poco más? No sabía qué hacer, para nada se esperaba en esa situación hacía unas semanas… ¿por qué tuvo que aparecer ese rubio llamado Hikaru?

—Mi vida es un asco —susurró antes de entrar en su aula. Al ingresar en ella, se fijó que Goenji miraba la ventaba muy pensativo, ignorando todo lo que Midorikawa le estaba diciendo.

—¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó el peli verde mientras tiraba de su manga. Shuuya despertó de su estupor y dijo:

—¿Eh?

—Estaba hablando contigo… ¡no pases de mí! —protestó el chico inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del otro y contestó:

—Ah… perdón, estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

Goenji miró en ese momento hacia la puerta y vio que Shirou había llegado. Le siguió con la mirada y después volvió la vista hacia la ventana… ¿por qué ahora se sentía así? Notaba como esa opresión en el pecho seguía allí, sin cambiar… ¿por qué?

"—_Takato y Shirou eran los mejores amigos que podías encontrar."_

"—_¿Sabías que Shirou y Takato se besaron cuando eran niños?"_

"—_Shirou quería mucho a Takato."_

"—_Reconócelo Goenji-baka, esta vez se te nota a kilómetros, estás celoso…"_

El chico meneó su cabeza y se agarró de los pelos con desesperación. ¡¿Qué era lo que sentía por Shirou? ¡No podía creer que sintiera algo más que amistad por ese chico! Es decir… ¡era incomprensible! Eran buenos amigos, ¡solo eso! ¡Buenos amigos!

—De verdad que me gustaría que me contaras que te sucede —sonó la voz preocupada de Midorikawa. Goenji dio un respingo al oírla y le miró. Su voz sonaba justo como el chico se encontraba… preocupado.

—Ah… no pasa nada, en serio —dijo Shuuya dando una falsa sonrisa—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Midorikawa negó con la cabeza, dejando al delantero algo sorprendido. Ryuuji suspiró y dijo:

—No estás bien… ni Goenji tampoco. Quizás pienses que sea algo personal y que no debo meterme, ¡pero ya hace tiempo que estáis extraños y me gustaría ayudaros si tenéis algún problema!

Goenji bajó la cabeza… ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué se había cambiado el cuerpo con Shirou y la única manera de volver era reconociendo que estaba enamorado de él y ahora mismo n sabía que sentía? ¡Por favor, no se lo tragaría!

—Gracias por preocuparte, de verdad eres un buen amigo —sonrió esta vez de verdad el chico—. Pero es algo que yo mismo debo resolver, gracias de todos modos…

El peli verde asintió y dejó que su compañero de pupitre se perdiera de nuevo en sus pensamientos, tenía mucho que intentar aclararse en su mente.

En la hora del descanso…

Goenji caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, aún sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo interpretar esas nuevas sensaciones que había aparecido en él. Si de verdad Takato y Shirou se querían… ¿por qué todos insistían en que ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro?

—_Es absurdo… _—pensó el chico algo decaído mientras caminaba afligido, se le notaba solo con mirarle. De repente, una voz le detuvo:

—¡Goenji-kun!

Era él. Era Shirou. Shuuya se dio la vuelta y vio al defensa acercarse a él.

—Shirou…

—Goenji-kun, menos mal que te encuentro —dijo el chico jadeando, menos mal que por fin lo había encontrado, había recorrido media escuela para saber donde estaba. El delantero lo miró y después tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso venía a decirle que estaba enamorado de Takato o algo por el estilo?

—¿Eh?

—Escucha —empezó algo ruborizado, tenía que tener valor y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba—, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Una horrible sensación se instaló en su pecho, al imaginarse a Shirou al lado de otro, al imaginarse decirle que amaba a otra persona… ¡no, no podía soportarlo y no sabía por qué!

—Yo…

—¡Déjalo! —gritó Goenji cortando al chico, haciendo que este le mirar sorprendido—. ¡Sé perfectamente que estás enamorado de Takato! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas!

Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza del otro… ¿Takato?

—Takato… ¡Ah, Taka-chan! —dijo Shirou algo extrañado—. Yo no…

—¡He dicho que no es necesario que me lo digas! —volvió a gritar Shuuya, se estaba alterando, ¡no quería oírlo! Fubuki le miró y después replicó:

—¡Espera Goenji-kun! ¡Escucha! Creo que hay un error, en realidad…

—¿Estás sordo? —le preguntó de mala manera, haciendo que Shirou le mirara con dolor, ese tono de voz le había dolido—. ¡Qué lo dejes ya! ¡No me importas!

Impresión. Fue lo primera que sintió Shirou. Goenji se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, al parecer sin acabar de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Por otro lado del pasillo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Atsuya corriendo detrás del rubio. Hikaru frunció el ceño y reclamó:

—¡Pues eso! ¡Qué lo más seguro es que Goenji dañe a Shirou diciéndole algo hiriente!

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque es un baka que no escucha cuando le hablan!

—Espero que tu bola de cristal se haya roto y hayas fallado en tu predicción —susurró el pelirrosa corriendo en dirección a donde estaban los dos chicos. El de ojos dorados suspiró y también susurró:

—Sí… yo también lo espero.

Ambos llegaron poco después junto a donde estaban Goenji y Shirou. El primero se mantenía con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que el segundo había caído en un pequeño shock… parece que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que tanto como Hikaru como Atsuya habían ido junto a ellos.

—¿No… te importo? —murmuró Shirou con dolor. Hikaru apretó los dientes con furia y pensó:

—_¡No! ¡Demasiado tarde!_

—¿Eh? —dijo Shuuya, ¿de verdad había dicho eso? ¡No, lo había dicho sin pensar!—. E-Esto…

—Ya veo —dijo Shirou empezando a soltar carcajadas amargas—… así que era eso, pero que tonto soy… y yo que pensaba en decirte… vaya, ni me había dado cuenta de que me odiabas.

—¿O-Odiar?

—_¡Goenji-baka! ¿Qué demonios le has dicho? _—pensó con furia el menor de los Fubuki, si algo odiaba de verdad era que dañaran a su hermano.

—¡No, lo que yo quería decir…!

—¡Por favor! ¡No intentes excusarte! —gritó furioso Shirou, al parecer habían cambiado los papeles—. ¡Si me odiabas lo hubieras dicho de un principio!

—¡Shirou! ¡Escucha!

—¿Qué te escuche? ¿Me has escuchado tú a mí? ¡Espera, yo contesto por ti! —gruñó el defensa—. ¡No! ¡No me escuchaste!

Fubuki se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero Goenji le agarró del brazo.

—Por favor, no quería decir eso, yo…

—Suéltame —le dijo cortante, estaba a punto de flaquear y no quería hacerlo delante de él.

—¡Shirou!

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —gritó dándose la vuelta y plantándole un bofetada en la cara, era su cuerpo, cierto, pero en ese momento no le importaba en los más mínimo.

—¡Shirou! —gritó Atsuya al ver como su hermano salía de allí corriendo.

Goenji llevó su mano a la mejilla lastimada y la tocó mientras miraba sorprendido la dirección en la que se había ido el chico. Bajó la mirada con dolor y pensó:

—_Soy el mayor estúpido del planeta…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Bueeenooo... sí, lo sé! Soy mala por hacer que Goenji-baka y Shirou-chan hayan peleado! u.u Pero eso se va a arreglar. Sé que no hice sufrir mucho a Fuyuka (aunque recalco que la odio ¬¬) pero creo que ya hay suficientes problemas con Shirou y Shuuya, me parece que meter a Fuyuka sería un caos o.o.**

**Quiero agradecer a: alezandritha chan, MizuKi-chan-18, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Pau-Chan Espitia, Alone Darko, TTacchhii, Shaty Ana, Soy YO-SARIEL, Minami Sugoi, LecchiKagamine, neliel, Miku Takamine, Alai Skystar, Kozuue, Mai, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, yamamoto Nanami y Sabaku No Darkii.**

**¡Muchas gracias, en serio!**

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**-Goenji se acabará dando cuenta por fin de que ama a Shirou?**

**-cuando se darán cuenta Atsuya y Hikaru de que están enamorados?**

**-a Kaze-chan le acabará doliendo el trasero? (?)**

**-vosotros también alabáis a Takato por conseguir que Shuuya se pusiera celoso? **

**-queréis que Takato aparezca en el fic?**

**-hago demasiadas preguntas raras?**

**-merezco un review?**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo! XD Espero que os haya gustado si? Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**


	8. Encuentros sorpresivos

**Hola… esto… siento mucho el retraso T-T no quería tardar tanto, pero es que no pude acabarlo antes. Este capi está hecho con sangre, sudor y lágrimas… bueno, quizás sangre no, pero he puesto todo mi esfuerzo.**

**Atsuya: quieres empezar con el capi? A nadie le importan tus patéticas excusas!**

**Saya: Ay pequeño ¬¬ me pregunto cómo es que siempre tienes las palabras necesarias para deprimirme más de lo que estoy T-T**

**Atsuya: esa es la labor de un buen compañero**

**Saya: Etto... bien, es lo más largo que escrito en mi vida O.o, me llevó 21 páginas de Word, sin exagerar... el anterior fue el más largo, pero solo eso "fue" ahora este es el más largo de todos y dudo que llegue a superarlo... pero nunca se sabe! XD**

**_Discalimer: _El día en que los Reyes Magos me traigan los derechos de Inazuma Eleven, es que me convertí en la mejor de mi clase y destaco entre todos, pero como soy de lo más normal y mi promedio es pésimo, pertenece a Level-5 (aunque la familia Hotaru y los profesores del instituto Raimon, sí que son míos).**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**8. Encuentros sorpresivos**

Shirou dio una patada en la pared en señal de frustración… estaba dolido, tan tremendamente dolido. Resopló con furia y se sentó en el suelo de un pasillo que en ese momento se encontraba desierto… estaba tan cansado de esa situación que ni ganas tenía de llorar.

—Lo siento, no pensé que las cosas tomarían este rumbo… —escuchó una voz arrepentida sentándose a su lado. El chico se sobresaltó y vio a Hikaru, que lo miraba con arrepentimiento.

—Verás… no creo que ahora mismo sea precisamente culpa tuya, así que no pasa nada —respondió el otro. El rubio miró hacia Shirou y después suspiró.

—Pensé que todo saldría mejor, perdóname. Haremos lo posible para arreglarlo con Goenji y…

—No vuelvas a pronunciar ese apellido… ¡ni su nombre! —gritó Shirou furioso mientras bajaba la cabeza con dolor, era demasiado doloroso oír algo de él en ese momento. Hikaru se levantó de allí, comprendiendo un poco al defensa… sería mejor dejarle solo por el momento.

…

—¡Pero tú eres el mayor baka del planeta! ¡¿Acaso se te derritió el cerebro para hablarle así a mi hermano? ¡Contéstame joder! —gritó con furia el pelirrosa mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Goenji, que ahora mismo no prestaba atención a nada.

—_Shirou… piensa que yo lo odio… cuando es todo lo contrario… _—su mente aún parecía algo activa, y lo único que lograba procesar era esa información… Shirou, su amigo, se había enfadado con él, le había golpeado… ¿cómo pudo decirle aquello? Pero había algo que no entendía, ¿por qué se había enfadado tanto?

—¡Atsuya! —gritó el rubio en cuanto llegó y vio esa escena, rápidamente cogió el brazo del pelirrosa y lo alejó de Shuuya—. Por el amor de dios, contrólate ¿quieres?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No sabes lo que se siente que dañen a tu hermano mayor y que tú no puedas hacer nada por él! —reclamó el chico de cabello rosa. Hikaru frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cálmate de una vez! ¿Quieres? ¡No conseguirás nada recurriendo a la violencia!

Atsuya bajó la mirada ya apretó los puños… tenía razón, como siempre, Hikaru tenía razón.

—Es frustrante…

—Lo sé… pero me parece que Goenji no a reaccionar con nada de lo que le digamos.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí para después mirar para donde estaba Goenji… o para donde debería estar.

—¡¿Dónde se metió? —preguntó Atsuya mirando a los lados, Shuuya había desaparecido. Hikaru suspiró y bajó la mirada, no sabía ni cómo resolver la situación en la que se había puesto Goenji y Fubuki.

—_No sé qué podemos hacer, si Atsuya y yo intervenimos todo podría acabar peor de lo que está… será mejor dejarlos estar por el momento _—pensó el rubio.

Por otro lado…

Goenji caminó algo desorientado por los pasillos, era mejor estar por lo menos ese día alejado de Shirou, seguramente mañana seguiría enfadado con él, pero quizás estaría más calmado que hoy.

Soltó un bufido, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para decir eso? "¿No me importas?". ¡Shirou era una de las personas más importantes para él, maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera sabía porque se había puesto de esa manera!

La verdad es que no tenía ni porque odiar al tal Takato, ¿tenía él la culpa? ¡Pues en realidad no! ¡La culpa solo había sido suya, de Goenji Shuuya!

—Shirou… —llamó una voz suave detrás de él. Goenji se dio la vuelta y vio a Kazemaru, que lo miraba preocupado—. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que ocurre? Desde hace algún tiempo, tú y Goenji actuáis extraño, ¿pasó algo entre vosotros? ¿Shirou?

Shuuya no estaba de humor para contestar preguntas y realmente ahora mismo lo único en que podía pensar era en que había hecho daño a Shirou diciendo cosas que no eran verdad. Goenji cerró los ojos en un intento de buscar una simple razón para haber actuado así con Shirou, pero por mucho que buscara no encontraba anda. ¡Por dios, se sentía de lo peor!

—¿Shirou?

—Ya se lo dije a Midorikawa, es algo que quiero resolver yo… escúchame, creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, estoy bien.

—Sería más sencillo de creer si lo que estuvieras diciendo fuera verdad —contestó Kazemaru cruzándose de brazos. Shuuya lo miró de reojo, con algo de fastidio… realmente no tenía ganas de estar con nadie y aún menos de conversar.

—Por favor, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor —contestó Shuuya con voz cansada y algo inexpresiva. Un fulgor de preocupación apreció en los ojos rojizos de Kazemaru, este cerró los ojos y susurró:

—Está bien, siento haberte molestado… cuando te sientas preparado para hablar, yo te escucharé.

Tras decir eso último, el peli azul se dio la vuelta y dejó solo al chico. Goenji bajó la cabeza con decepción y puso una mano sobre su cara. Shirou… era lo más importante que tenía, si le perdiera ¿tendría algo sentido de nuevo?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era muy clara: no, nada tendría sentido de nuevo si Shirou no estaba con él. Pero… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Shirou era solo un amigo y, le parecía normal que después de tanto tiempo, el peli plata se sintiera ofendido por lo que le había dicho aunque…

—_Estoy… demasiado confundido _—preguntó el chico suspirando pesadamente, se sentía mal y no sabía por qué demonios le tomaba tanta importancia a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…

Shirou oyó como el timbre sonaba. Levantó la cabeza sin mucho ánimo, pero seguía sentado en el suelo… no sabía qué hacer, lo que menos ganas tenía era de ir a clase.

"—_¡No me importas!"_

Apretó los dientes con rabia… ¿o quizás dolor? Sus ojos se humedecieron, ahora sí que le habían entrado ganas de llorar. Era insoportable, aunque tenía una duda… ¿por qué Goenji había mencionado a Takato? ¿De qué lo conocía?

—_Taka-chan… _—pensó Shirou levantándose del suelo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared—_. Si estuvieras conmigo sabrías como animarme, en estos momentos es cuándo más te necesito Taka-chan…_

—Goenji… ¿no deberías estar en clase? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Someoka. Shirou parpadeó sorprendido, no se esperaba encontrar al pelirrosa allí plantado.

—¿Someoka? —preguntó sorprendido el defensa—. D-Debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, Akito-sensei me echó cuando golpeé sin querer a un compañero de mi aula —explicó el chico mirándolo como si estuviera hablando de algo normal.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shirou y sonrió nervioso, Someoka era algo extraño. Shirou suspiró y dijo:

—Yo… en realidad no tengo ganas de ir a clase.

El chico se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas del delantero. Someoka lo miró y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por detrás. Shirou dio un respingo y después se puso nervioso… ¡no se acordaba de que Someoka estaba enamorado de Goenji! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar?

—E-Esto… —intentó decir Shirou para librarse de él, tenía que inventar algo rápido, ¡en ese mismo instante!

—Te amo.

Shirou se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso… ¿qué debía hacer? En ese mismo momento él no era Goenji, el delantero de fuego estaba en otro cuerpo, no en el suyo.

"—_¡No me importas!"_

El defensa volvió a bajar la cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que acordarse de eso ahora, en ese momento? Apretó el labio inferior… estaba hecho un lío, no sabía que debía hacer.

—¿Goenji? —preguntó Someoka notando como temblaba en sus brazos, el chico suspiró y dejó de abrazarlo, no quería incomodarlo. Sin embargo, notó como unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por la cara del delantero de fuego, haciendo que Someoka se sobresaltase—. ¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡Goenji!

—¡No pasa nada! —gritó Shirou intentando contener las lágrimas que caían descontroladamente de sus ojos—_. No lo entiendo… antes no tenía ganas de llorar y ahora sin embargo lloro más de lo normal… ¡y justo delante de Someoka-kun!_

—Goenji —llamó el pelirrosa más calmado mientras posaba una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciaba sus cabellos.

Shirou se tensó al sentir la mano de Someoka acariciando sus cabellos, no, mejor dicho… _los cabellos de Goenji_. Una lágrima más resbaló por su mejilla al parpadear y sintió un sentimiento en su pecho… una opresión de celos en su interior.

—_No… no me toques… ¡no me toques porque creas que soy Goenji-kun! ¡No me toques! _—pensó Shirou con furia, apartó la mano de Someoka de la cabeza y se fue corriendo de allí, dejando al pelirrosa confundido.

Por otro lado, Shirou iba corriendo mientras sus lágrimas se hacían presentes de nuevo en sus ojos ahora castaños… ya desde hacía más de una semana que eran de ese color. Extrañaba su cuerpo, extrañaba poder hablar con Goenji como si fueran amigos, extrañaba ser como antes… se extrañaba a sí mismo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras abría la puerta de la azotea, notando como el viento le soplaba en la cara, haciendo que sintiera frío por donde habían caído sus lágrimas. Cerró la puerta tras sí y se sentó en una esquina… la azotea era un buen refugio, era obvio que mucha gente iba allí a desahogarse o simplemente a pasar el tiempo.

—_Adoro este sitio… me tranquiliza bastante… _—pensó el chico mientras notaba como sus ganas de llorar empezaba a calmarse hasta reducirse a la nada… hasta que no tuvo ganas de llorar, hasta que estuvo más tranquilo.

…

Hikaru jugó con su bolígrafo, ignorando lo que el profesor de filosofía estaba explicando. Un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas al recordar la conversación que tuvo anoche con su hermano mayor Ritsuka.

**Flash Back**

—Te digo que no me pasó nada —dijo Hikaru por milésima vez mientras un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas. El pelinegro sonrió y susurró:

—¿De verdad? Yo no diría lo mismo…

—¡Basta! —gritó el rubio avergonzado mientras le señalaba con el tenedor—. ¡Calla y come!

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del mayor al ver la expresión abochornada de su hermanito pequeño. Cuando paró de reírse, seguía teniendo en su cara una sonrisa burlona, señal de que le hacía gracia esa situación.

—No deberías ponerte celoso de mí Hika-chan, sabes que te dejaré a Atsuya-kun para ti solo, te lo prometo —informó el pelinegro. Un gran rubor se extendió por las mejillas del menor al oír eso y gritó:

—¡Baka! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

Ritsuka se rió mientras miraba como su hermano intentaba esquivar la mirada del mayor. El pelinegro sonrió y canturreó:

—Hika-chan está enamorado~…

—¡Cállate! —le gritó enfadado—. Además, no eres el más indicado para hablar… ¿qué me dices de Kazuki-san? La relación que tenéis me resulta sospechosa…

Hikaru sonrió triunfalmente al ver como su hermano mayor se ponía nervioso, hasta que gritó:

—¡Cómete la comida Hikaru, que se te enfría!

El rubio le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y después desvió la mirada hacia su cena… no tenía mucha hambre.

—Ritsuka… —llamó el menor. El pelinegro levantó la mirada y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tú… puedes leerle la mente a Atsuya pero yo… no puedo hacerlo. ¿Tú sabes por qué ocurre eso?

La pregunta de su hermano hizo que el pelinegro empezara a pensar, se acordaba perfectamente de que él había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta hace mucho tiempo a su padre.

"—_Otou-san, tú puedes leerle la mente a Kazuki-san y yo no, ¿por qué?"_

Ritsuka sonrió con nostalgia al acordarse de eso, eran buenos recuerdos los que tenía cuando estaban sus padres vivos.

—Sí, sé por qué ocurre eso.

Hikaru no se esperaba que le contestara eso, estaba seguro de que esa pregunta no tendría respuesta… eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Pues sí. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que otou-san me contó cuando yo tenía 8 años?

Hikaru miró sorprendido a su hermano y contestó:

—Pues sí, me interesa bastante…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos mirándose fijamente sin pronunciar una mísera palabra.

—Otou-san y oka-san se llevaban mal en cuanto se conocieron —dijo el pelinegro viendo como su hermano abría los ojos con impresión. ¿Llevarse mal? ¿Sus padres? ¿Haru y Kyoko Hotaru? ¡Venga ya! ¡Si cuando era pequeño, se acordaba perfectamente de lo enamorados que estaban sus padres!

—¿Eh?

—No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa—. A mí también me sorprendió cuando otou-san me lo contó.

—_Realmente no me lo esperaba… _—pensó el rubio mientras ponía una cara de sorpresa. Ritsuka sonrió y dijo:

—Si quieres te cuento lo mismo que me contó otou-san.

—¿Acaso te acuerdas de lo que te contó? —preguntó Hikaru mirándolo aún más sorprendido. El mayor frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—Me sorprende la gran confianza que tienes en mí Hika-chan…

Hikaru se rió y dijo:

—Venga vale… lo siento…

—Verás —empezó el mayor—, otou-san y oka-san se conocieron en el instituto, cuando ambos tenían 15 años. Otou-san era nuevo en el instituto y era el compañero de pupitre de oka-san.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, al parecer se llevaban muy mal a simple vista. Discutían por cualquier tontería y a veces no soportaban la presencia del otro —seguía explicando el pelinegro—. Pero todo era mentira, lo único que hacían eran ocultarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

—No entiendo… —murmuró el rubio, en esa última parte se había perdido. Ritsuka sonrió de nuevo y explicó:

—Lo que otou-san me trató de decir en aquella ocasión, es que nada más ver a oka-san, ya se había enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hikaru sorprendido. El mayor asintió y susurró:

—¿Y sabes otra cosa? Otou-san me dijo que oka-san encajaba tan perfectamente con él… que no podía leerle la mente…

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hikaru, ¿acaso lo que estaba tratando de decir era que la persona a la que no podía leerle la mente era una especie de… alma gemela?

—Has dado en el clavo, un alma gemela —terminó diciendo el pelinegro. Hikaru frunció el ceño aún ruborizado y gritó:

—¡No me leas la mente!

—¡Ah Hika-chan, me alegro! ¡Has encontrado a tu alma gemela!

—¡Cállate! ¡La tuya parece que es Kazuki-sensei!

—¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —gritó avergonzado el pelinegro—. ¡Kazuki-san es solo mi tutor!

—Te recuerdo que una vez me contaste que no podías leerle la mente…

—¡Claro que puedo! Solo te lo has imaginado… —murmuró por último el pelinegro.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Hikaru miró de reojo a su compañero pelirrosa y vio que estaba concentrando su vista en la pizarra, atendiendo lo que el profesor de filosofía estaba explicando.

—_Eso significa que… ¿Atsuya y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? _—pensó Hikaru mientras bajaba la mirada—_. Pues vaya… no me hubiera imaginado algo así…_

Atsuya miró de reojo a su compañero de al lado y soltó un suspiro de alivio algo disimulado para que nadie lo notara… la verdad es que había notado que Hikaru le estaba observando ya desde hace tiempo y eso no podía evitar ponerle nervioso.

—_Últimamente me siento raro cuando estoy con él… nunca he sentido algo parecido por nadie por lo que dudo lo que puede ser… ¿amor? _—pensó el pelirrosa—_. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Pero si no hace más de una semana que nos conocemos… no tengo ni idea de que pensar…_

…

—¿No te lo ha querido contar? —preguntó Endo mirando al peli plata desde su asiento, que permanecía cabizbajo y totalmente derrumbado.

Kazemaru negó con la cabeza y fingió prestarle atención al profesor.

—Me dijo que era algo que debía resolver él solo y me pidió que no me entrometiera… ¿crees que será muy grave lo que les pase?

Endo tomó la mano de su novio y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, sabía perfectamente que su chico se preocupaba demasiado por sus amigos, no era necesario que estuviera tan nervioso.

—No pasa nada… debemos confiar en ellos, verás que cuando menos te lo esperes ya habrán arreglado las cosas.

—Tienes razón —dijo Kazemaru mucho más tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Endo también sonrió y luego miró al frente. Al ver que Fuyuka lo miraba de reojo, su sonrisa se borró y puso una mirada fulminante, haciendo que la peli violeta bajara la mirada dolida y volviera la vista hacia delante.

—Mamoru… —protestó Kazemaru con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba un codazo, era cierto que la chica no le caía muy bien, pero lo que había hecho lo podía haber hecho cualquiera—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije?

—Lo sé Kaze, lo sé… pero me sigue molestando —gruñó el castaño desviando la mirada—. No puedo evitar mirarla así, sabes que no soporto que me mientan… y si no lo sabías, pues ahora sí.

El de cabello azul suspiró y miró de reojo a su novio, que seguía algo molesto.

—Cuando hables con ella no seas duro, por favor… intenta entenderla —pidió Ichirouta mientras que Mamoru volvía su vista hacia él. Tardó segundos en contestar, pero finalmente suspiró resignado y contestó:

—Está bien.

A la salida…

Fuyuka miraba a Endo algo cohibida, este mantenía una mirada fulminante hacia ella, y parecía que el chico hacía todo lo posible para suavizar esa mirada.

—Fuyuka, ¿me puedes explicar por qué me has mentido? —preguntó severamente el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la mirada con una ceja alzada. La chica se encogió en su sitio y miró hacia el suelo.

—Es que yo… yo…

—Da igual, Kazemaru me lo explicado y creo que en cierto modo puedo entenderte… pero lo que me molestó no fue que me hicieras creer que no tenía los sentimientos que yo creía, ¡lo que de verdad me molestó fue que me mintieras! ¡Yo confiaba en ti Fuyuka y lo único que hiciste fue traicionar mi confianza! —gritó Endo mientras trataba de controlar su furia.

Fuyuka se mordió el labio inferior, ayer se había pasado toda la tarde llorando, pensando en un amor no correspondido pero… que Mamoru, su Mamoru-kun le gritara de esa manera, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

—Mamoru-kun… yo…

—No creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti como antes Fuyuka pero… como te dijo Kazemaru, hay mucho chicos aparte de yo —comentó el de cabello castaño, haciendo que la de ojos violetas le mirara sorprendida—. Bien, adiós…

Mamoru se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, dónde estaba Kazemaru esperando por su novio.

—Tsk… —gruñó Fuyuka mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al ver como se alejaban—. Maldito seas Kazemaru Ichirouta… ¡MALDITO SEAS!

…

Hikaru permaneció callado mientras recogía sus cosas… su cabeza seguía dando vueltas sobre lo de Atsuya, en cualquier momento acabaría mareado por pensar tanto en ese pelirrosa.

—_Esto ya es molesto… _—pensó el rubio. Cuando acabó de recoger sus cosas, colocó la mochila en sus hombros y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que lo miraba fijamente y muy de cerca—. ¡Ah!

Hikaru retrocedió al ver a Atsuya tan cerca de él y se ruborizó levemente, no se esperaba tenerlo cara a cara. El pelirrosa alzó una ceja y preguntó con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Qué te pasa? No soy tan feo…

—_Al contrario, estás buenísimo… _—pensó el chico de ojos dorados, pero después se ruborizó al máximo—_. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_

Atsuya solo lo miró extrañado, ese chico cada día estaba más raro. Finalmente soltó un suspiro y dijo:

—¿Vamos o qué hacemos?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Vamos… —reaccionó el chico algo sonrojado yéndose hacia su casa con Atsuya pisándole los talones.

El trayecto hacia la casa del rubio fue algo pesado, ninguno de los dos hablaba de nada y, cada vez que Atsuya le preguntaba o decía algo a Hikaru, este respondía con monosílabos, haciendo que el pelirrosa se extrañara más.

—_Pero, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso le preocupa algo y no quiere decírmelo? _—pensó Atsuya—_. O a lo mejor está pensando en alguien… ¡espera un momento! ¡En quién demonios está pensando! No, quieto… ¿por qué me estoy enfadando? ¡Hikaru puede pensar en quién quiera y no tiene por qué afectarme!_

—Atsuya…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo el rubio—. Venga, pasemos…

Ambos chicos entraron en la enorme casa de los Hotaru y se dispusieron a ir al cuarto del chico de ojos dorados, hasta que este se detuvo de repente y puso un brazo enfrente de Atsuya para que este no siguiera andando.

—¿Qué pa…?

—Hay alguien… y no es Ritsuka —cortó Hikaru a Atsuya mientras fruncía el ceño—. ¿Quién está ahí?

—Bienvenido… Hikaru —respondió una fría voz, haciendo que un violento escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza a Atsuya, ese tono de voz le daba miedo.

Del salón salió un atractivo hombre de cabello rubio, como el de Hikaru, y de ojos azules celestes. Atsuya se sorprendió, ¿quién sería ese hombre?

—Um… hola, tío Tetsuya —saludó algo nervioso el rubio, ese hombre no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá Ritsuka? —preguntó mirándolo fríamente, ante eso, Hikaru se encogió un poco. Soltó un suspiro y dijo:

—No lo sé… creo que tardará poco en venir.

—Bien, entonces le espero aquí… quiero hablar con él de algo importante —informó Tetsuya dándose la vuelta y encaminándose de nuevo al salón.

—Estás muy tenso, ¿acaso no os lleváis bien? —preguntó Atsuya por lo bajo al ver que Hikaru se relajaba algo después de que ese hombre dejara de mirarle.

—No pasa nada —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos hacia arriba?

Atsuya asintió y subió detrás de Hikaru hacia la habitación de este.

—Esto… —empezó diciendo el pelirrosa, haciendo que el otro le prestara atención—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro desde que viste a tu tío.

—No ocurre nada Atsuya, todo está bien… solo que él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, solo eso.

Atsuya frunció el ceño, no… algo no andaba bien. Hikaru estaba demasiado intranquilo, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Algo pasaba y no quería decírselo, ¿por qué?

—Sí, sí que pasa algo… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

El rubio frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de querer contarle algo de eso a Atsuya. Además, Ritsuka no había llegado y él podría hacer que su tío se fuera por donde vino… así que era mejor esperar.

—Vinimos a repasar lengua, no a contarte historias de mi vida —le contestó Hikaru. Atsuya frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado del chico, solo quería saber qué le pasaba.

…

Shirou abrió la puerta del apartamento donde Goenji vivía y entró sin muchos ánimos. Se encaminó hacia su cuarto sin ánimos de hacer nada y por el camino se encontró con Yuka, que lo miraba impaciente.

—Bienvenido Shirou-kun —dijo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa—. ¿Qué te dijo Shuu-niichan? Dime por favor…

Yuka se quedó un rato mirando al chico, quién solo prefirió darle una notable fingida sonrisa mientras optaba por encaminarse a su cuarto, dejando a la pequeña Yuka confundida y preocupada.

—_Ya no sé que debería hacer… todo esto me está torturando y lo peor es que… es que… ¡es que a pesar de todo lo sigo amando! ¡No puedo creer que a pesar de todo le ame! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! _—pensó Shirou mientras se encerraba en el cuarto del peliblanco.

Apretó su labio inferior intentado controlar un gimoteo que quería escapar de sus labios, tenía ganas de llorar. Al ver a la pequeña Yuka con una sonrisa, esperando a que le dijera como le fue con su hermano… fue algo que hizo que toda la fuerza que poseía para no llorar se fue al garete.

—Shirou-kun… ¿estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Yuka mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermano, viendo como Fubuki estaba de espaldas a la puerta. La castaña lo vio preocupada, ¿qué sería lo que tendría?

—Yuka… ahora quiero estar solo… por favor —dijo el chico. Yuka se puso enfrente de él y se preocupó aún más al verle con esa expresión tan triste.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo. Además, seguro que si me cuentas que te pasa, te sentirás mucho mejor —dijo la pequeña Goenji mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Shirou observó a la niña de ojos negros y la abrazó sin más, haciendo que Yuka se quedara sorprendida.

—¿Shirou-kun?

—Déjame… estar un rato así, por favor…

…

Goenji llegó a la casa de Shirou y se encerró en el cuarto de este, haciendo que tirara la cartera hacia un lado y cerrara los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama, en una pose pensativa.

Se encontraba furioso, pero no con Shirou ni con Takato ni con Atsuya ni con nadie más que consigo mismo. Apretó los dientes en señal de rabia, se sentía tan dolido por haberle hablado así a Shirou, era el mayor estúpido del planeta, no entendía como pudo haberle hecho daño a la persona más importante de su vida.

—_¿Más importante… de mi vida? _—pensó Goenji sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. ¿Acaso Shirou era la persona más importante que existía en su vida? Era estúpido pensar en que tu mejor amigo era la persona más importante de tu vida—_. ¡Ah! ¡Ya vale Shuuya! ¡Esto no puede ser solo amistad! ¿O sí? ¡Ya no sé ni que pensar!_

El pobre chico estaba hecho un lío, hacía tiempo que se sentía muy extraño con respecto a Shirou y, hace más de una semana, cambió de cuerpo con él por un estúpido e irritante adivino llamado Hotaru Hikaru.

¡Era horrible esta situación! ¡Estaba seguro de que si no estuvieran en esas circunstancias, nada de eso hubiera pasado!

—_¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo todo con él? La verdad es que… seguro que Shirou no quiere escucharme después de lo que dije, pero tendré que encontrar alguna manera para que me perdone por lo que dije… realmente soy un baka _—pensó mientras resoplaba furioso, la verdad es que le costaba comprender que fuera tan estúpido como para hablarle así a Shirou, quién siempre había sido amable y bondadoso con él. ¡Se sentía la peor basura del mundo!

No supo ni cuantos minutos estuvo recostado sobre la cama de Shirou, ni cuánto tiempo pasó.

De repente, unos golpes un poco fuertes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación. Goenji se levantó de la cama de Shirou y miró extrañado en dirección a esta, ¿quién podría ser?

Con pesadez se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose a una personita que no esperaba: Goenji Yuka.

—¿Yuka? —preguntó Goenji sorprendido, no se había acordado de que ella le había dicho que vendría a hablar con él sobre Shirou. La castaña frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡Eres tonto! ¡Te odio! ¡Baka!

Goenji se quedó de piedra, su adorada hermanita nunca, pero NUNCA le había hablado así.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yu…? ¡Ah! —Goenji no pudo acabar de formular la pregunta ya que Yuka le había pegado una patada en la espinilla de la pierna izquierda—. ¡Yuka!

—¡Has hecho llorar a Shirou-kun! ¡Eres tonto! ¡Te odio! ¡Con lo que él te ama y tú lo haces llorar! —gritó la pequeña enfadada—. ¡Eres despreciable!

Shuuya se sorprendió por lo que su hermana le había dicho… ¿Shirou había… llorado? ¡Dios, se sentía la persona más depreciable sobre la faz de la Tierra! ¡No, aún más, de todo el universo!

—¿Llorar? —fue la única pregunta que el chico pudo formular, estaba tan aturdido que no sabía reaccionar con seguridad.

—Sigo sin entender porque le hablaste así a Shirou-kun, ¡fue muy cruel! —reprendió la pequeña enfadada mientras hacía un puchero.

—_Yo… tampoco lo sé _—pensó bajando la mirada con dolor y pena.

Yuka se contuvo de pegarle a su hermano y dijo:

—Shirou-kun lloró por tu culpa, ¡no te mereces estar a su lado, tonto!

Eso le había dolido, mucho.

"—_¡No te mereces estar a su lado, tonto!"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza haciendo eco. Eran como agujas envenenadas que se clavaban con fuerza en su pecho, lastimándolo.

—Yuka…

—¡La verdad es que esto no me lo esperaba de ti, nii-chan! ¡Me voy! ¡Espero que pienses en lo que has hecho! —gritó la pequeña mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle, la castaña se encontró con Atsuya, que venía de la casa de Hikaru.

—Yuka, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡El baka de tu hermano dijo que venías hoy de visita y…! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Atsuya algo preocupado al ver la expresión malhumorada de la niña—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuka?

Yuka le contó lo que ocurría y entonces Atsuya frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo —susurró el chico suspirando—. La verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba que tu hermano reaccionara así con el mío… en verdad es un verdadero baka…

—Yo me voy Atsuya-kun, cuídate —se despidió la pequeña mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida. Atsuya también la levantó, despidiéndose de ella.

El pelirrosa entró en casa, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto. Ahora mismo seguramente Shuuya no estaba para broncas y, si le veía, acabaría discutiendo con él por lo que le hizo a su hermano. Además, Hikaru le había recomendado que no lo hiciera.

—_Hikaru… _—pensó Atsuya mientras dejaba la cartera de lado—_, hay algo raro en él desde que vio a ese hombre que dice ser su tío… ¿acaso le preocupa algo? _

El chico se dejó sentar en su cama y un rastro de preocupación apareció en sus ojos… en verdad le preocupaba Hikaru.

…

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras esta vez, ¡pero no me digas que no me preocupe! ¡Están demasiado raros! —gritó Midorikawa mientras señalaba a Hiroto con un dedo acusador.

Hiroto sintió como una gota resbalaba por su cabeza y dijo:

—No iba a decirte nada, en serio… aunque sí que están algo raros.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Hasta tú lo ves!

—Cálmate Mido-chan, tarde o temprano lo solucionarán. ¿Acaso Shirou no te dijo que lo tenía que solucionar él solo? ¡Pues deja que lo solucione!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó el peli verde algo alterado—. ¡Mal amigo!

Hiroto suspiró con pesadez y se llevó una mano a su frente.

—Para empezar, no me llames mal amigo. Y segundo, ¡tienes que calmarte Mido-chan!

—Pe-Pero… Hiro-chan, ellos están muy raros y a lo mejor nunca vuelven a ser los de antes. Además, Shirou-chan me dijo que amaba a Goenji y… no quiero que se peleen, quiero que estén juntos aunque sea como buenos amigos —acabó diciendo Ryuuji bajando la vista.

Hiroto sonrió y se acercó a él, levantándole el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Definitivamente no puede haber mejor amigo y mejor novio que tú, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, sintió como su novio pelirrojo le besaba en los labios. Un violento sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y gritó mientras se separaba:

—¡Siempre te aprovechas!

—Ryuuji… yo te amo y no me aprovecho de ti, por algo soy tu novio —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con picardía. El sonrojo del peli verde permaneció, verle con de esa manera lo hacía endemoniadamente sexy.

—Acabas… ¿Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?

—Sí… Ryuuji.

—¿Por qué se te da por llamarme ahora por mi nombre?

—Porque me apeteció… me gusta tu nombre y también tu apellido, la verdad es que me da igual con cuál de ellos llamarte. ¿Te molesta que te diga tu nombre? —preguntó Hiroto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Ryuuji se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—No… no me molesta, me gusta…

—Eres muy provocativo, Ryuuji…

—¡No lo soy! ¡Eso es lo que tú piensas! —gruñó el chico mientras intentaba separarse. Hiroto le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Midorikawa ahogara un pequeño gemido:

—Ayer no lo hemos hecho, la verdad es que estoy impaciente por sentirte.

—¡Tampoco hoy me vas a sentir! —gritó avergonzado.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos verdes—. Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro.

—¿Eh?

Sí Midorikawa, yo tampoco lo tendría tan claro.

…

Hikaru bajó las escaleras sin mucho ánimo. Realmente no tenía ganas de nada.

—¿Y bien? Sabes que esto podría beneficiaron a ambos.

El rubio se paró en seco al oír la voz de su tío Tetsuya. Se paró justo detrás de la puerta de la sala para que no lo vieran y decidió escuchar un poco más.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —esa era la voz de Ritsuka—, ya te he dicho que es complicado, además… acabamos de venirnos a Inazuma Town.

—Pero si venís a Estados Unidos tendréis más posibilidades, me refiero a trabajo. Y a ti no te viene mal, ¿no estás estudiando traducción y tienes que aprender el inglés? Es una oportunidad de oro.

Las palabras de su tío hacían que el pelinegro se quedara pensando en qué podía escoger. Si quedarse ahí o ir junto a su hermano y su tío a Estados Unidos como sugería él.

—Tengo que aprender inglés, sí pero… Kazuki-san ya está para ayudarme —susurró Ritsuka en un intento de evadir la posibilidad de marcharse. Tetsuya suspiró y dijo:

—Ah sí, el pequeño Kazuki… ¿pero no crees que en algún momento se cansará?

—¿Eh?

—El pequeño ahora es profesor y en algún momento no tendrá tiempo para ocuparse de ti, piensa que estás interfiriendo en su trabajo.

Ritsuka abrió sus ojos dorados con sorpresa… era verdad, no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba causado problemas a Kazuki, seguramente en ese instante en que le ayudaba como su tutor, también estaba agobiado con el trabajo del instituto… era probable que solo fuera un estorbo.

—Prefiero pensarlo un poco más… si no te importa, tío Tetsuya.

—Como quieras, vendré dentro de poco y entonces quiero una respuesta… aunque sigo pensando que es mejor que vengáis conmigo a Estados Unidos —dijo el hombre de ojos azules mientras se despedía—. Adiós Ritsuka… despídete de Hikaru por mí.

—Descuida, adiós…

Cuando su tío se marchó, Ritsuka se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala algo asustado por lo que podría pasar. En todas las posibilidades que le había mostrado su tío, irse a Estados Unidos con su tío y su hermano era la mejor opción.

—_Pero… alejarme de todo el mundo, de mis amigos, la universidad… de Kazuki-san… Kazuki-san, no podría estar alejado de él, no lo aguantaría… _—pensó el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—No estarás pensando en serio en irnos a ese sitio, ¿no es así? —gritó Hikaru enfurecido. El pelinegro se sobresaltó y miró a su hermano sorprendido:

—¡Hikaru!

—¡Os he oído! ¿Pretendías acaso mudarte a Estados Unidos y llevarme contigo sin que me diera cuenta?

—¡Es más complicado que eso, Hikaru! ¡Lo único que hago es pensar en lo mejor para los dos! Además, ¡no he dicho aún que nos fuéramos a ir! —le advirtió el mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Hikaru seguía con ceño fruncido y susurró:

—Tienes razón, no has dicho nada pero… ¡te conozco Ritsuka, seguro que quieres marcharte a Estados Unidos! Y perdona que diga esto, pero no estás pensando lo mejor para los dos, ¡estás pensando lo mejor para ti!

Ritsuka frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano pequeño fijamente. Este no se inmutó, seguía con la misma expresión.

—El tío Tetsuya me dio un tiempo para pensarlo, así que descuida… pensaré por los dos.

—¡Yo no quiero irme! —gritó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ritsuka le dio la espalda y preguntó:

—¿Es por Atsuya-kun?

El menor se sorprendió por lo que dijo, la verdad es que no lo esperaba, le había pillado con la guardia baja.

—Yo… es decir, yo… —intentaba excusarse el menor de ojos dorados con las mejillas ruborizadas. Ritsuka sonrió en cuanto se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Es por Atsuya-kun? ¿Estás enamorado de él?

—¿Enamorado de Atsuya? ¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¡No estoy enamorado de él, Ritsuka! —gritó avergonzado el rubio mientras bajaba la vista con vergüenza.

—Si no puedes leerle la mente, significa que es la persona ideal para ti… la persona con la que deberías compartir el resto de tu vida Hika-chan, tienes que admitir que a pesar del poco tiempo que le conoces, te has enamorado de él. Y apostaría a que él también siente lo mismo que tú…

Sin decir nada más, Ritsuka se retiró del lugar dejando a su hermano menor pensativo por lo que acababa de decir su hermano mayor.

—_¿Acaso… de verdad estoy enamorado de Atsuya?_

…

—¡Atsuya-kun! ¡Shirou-kun! ¡Bajad! ¡Tenéis visita! —gritó la voz de la señora Fubuki desde abajo. Los dos chicos salieron casi al mismo tiempo del cuarto y se miraron.

Atsuya le dedicó a Goenji una dura mirada, haciendo que el otro lo mirara sorprendido, pero después se bajó la mirada… si alguien dañara a su hermana verbal o físicamente, también estaría igual.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, yendo Atsuya de primero. Goenji iba detrás de él, sin embargo, chocó contra la espalda del pelirrosa cuando este se paró repentinamente al ver las personas que había delante de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Shuuya, pero se sorprendió al ver que Atsuya estaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo mirando hacia delante. Goenji se extrañó y miró hacia el frente.

Había dos chicos.

Uno tenía el cabello azul oscuro corto, pero muy abundante, un travieso mechón caía por su cara y casi tapaba su ojo derecho, que eran de un bonito color esmeralda, era bastante atractivo.

El otro era un poco más alto, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y bastante desordenado, pero le daba un toque muy sexy, sus ojos eran violetas oscuro, con un toque de picardía y bondad que cautivaba a cualquiera. El de cabello azul era atractivo, pero ese chico lo era aún más.

—_No… es posible… ¡Es que es hablar de él y aparece! _—pensó Atsuya lleno de terror observando al peliblanco. Este sonrió de oreja a oreja y gritó eufórica:

—¡Atsuya! ¡Shi-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¿Eh? _¿Shi-chan? _—pensó Goenji con sorpresa mientras las palabras de Atsuya resonaban en su cabeza.

"—_Sí Goenji-baka, como lo escuchas… Takato era muy buen amigo nuestro cuando estábamos en Hokkaido. Me acuerdo que Shirou le llamaba Taka-chan y Takato le llama Shi-chan."_

—¿Q-Qué… hacéis aquí? —preguntó Atsuya algo alterado mientras señalaba a ambos chicos.

El peliblanco lo miró con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza y después frunció el ceño.

—Sí Atsuya, se nota que te alegras de vernos a Sora-chan y a mí…

—_Ha dicho Shi-chan, ¿acaso será…? _—pensó Goenji sorprendido, después miró al chico de pelo blanco y ojos violetas y dijo—. ¿Eres Takato?

El chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y miró hacia atrás, donde estaba el chico peli plateado de ojos grises mirándolo.

—Sí —contestó extrañado el del cabello blanco—, soy yo ¿o no me reconoces Shi-chan? ¿Qué pasó con el Taka-chan?

"—_Me acuerdo que Shirou le llamaba Taka-chan y Takato le llama Shi-chan."_

—No me fastidies… —gruñó Shuuya bajando la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo plateado, dándole un aspecto tenebroso que daba miedo.

Takato, Sora y Atsuya se echaron hacia atrás al verle así.

—¿Shi-chan? ¿Qué pa…?

—¡No vuelvas a llamarle así! —gritó Goenji haciendo que Takato se alterara al ver que iba contra él.

Antes de que pudiera atentar contra el pobre chico de ojos violetas, Atsuya cogió a Takato y a Sora y los arrastró hacia su habitación.

—¡Atsuya! —gritó el mayor echando humo de lo furioso que estaba—. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—¡Volvemos enseguida!

En la habitación de Atsuya…

Takato y Sora estaban mirando a Atsuya con sorpresa. El chico pelirrosa aún respiraba agitadamente apoyado en la puerta, intentando coger aire que había perdido al correr así para salvar a sus amigos.

—Esto empieza a ser preocupante… ¿por qué actuáis así? ¿Y por qué Shi-chan me ataca? —preguntó Takato mientras le daba un pequeño escalofrío al recordar la cara de psicópata que puso su amigo peli plateado.

—No parecía ser el mismo Shirou-kun de siempre —dijo el peli azul de ojos verdes mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa—. Takato-kun, ¿no le habrás hecho algo malo y aún no lo olvidó? A lo mejor eso explica que esté enfadado de esa manera contigo…

—¡No, Sora-chan! ¡Yo no le hice nada! —se excusó el chico de cabello blanco.

—No, tienes razón —dijo Atsuya cuando dio cogido aire suficiente para respirar de nuevo con normalidad—. Tú no le hiciste nada a Shirou, pero Goenji piensa que sí…

Sora y Takato miraron a Atsuya de nuevo fijamente y después una pregunta escapó de los labios del peliblanco.

—¿Quién es Goenji?

Atsuya suspiró y empezó a contar todo lo que ocurrió en todo el tiempo que estuvieron Fubuki y Goenji cambiados de cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sora algo sorprendido—. ¿Dices que Goenji-kun no quiere admitir lo que siente por Shirou-kun y peleó con él cuando le hablaste de Takato-kun?

—Así es —dijo Atsuya asintiendo ante lo que decía.

—Así que no quiere admitirlo ¿eh? —preguntó Takato más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Ya veo…

—¿Qué ocurre Takato? —preguntó Atsuya mirándolo curioso, al igual que Sora.

—_Es lo mismo, lo mismo que sucedió con… _—pensó el peliblanco con seriedad.

—¿Takato-kun? —preguntó Sora algo extrañado.

—Tranquilo Sora-chan, no pasa nada…—dijo el otro con una sonrisa. El de ojos esmeraldas suspiró con pesadez y murmuró:

—Espero que no hagas nada raro.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado —sonrió el peliblanco mientras salía de la habitación seguidos por Sora y Atsuya.

—Goenji Shuuya ¿no? —preguntó Takato mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía enfrente de Shuuya.

—Sí —respondió con rudeza y mirándolo con furia. Takato sonrió y se presentó:

—Me llamo Suzuki Takato y él es Takahashi Sora —dijo señalando al peli azul.

—Ah, bien… —dijo despreocupadamente, la verdad es que poco le interesaba el chico peli azul, al parecer no tenía tanto que ver con Shirou.

—Por lo que oí, hiciste llorar a Shi-chan.

—¿Eh?

—¿Tenías algún motivo firme para enfadarte con él? Atsuya me lo ha explicado todo y no entiendo el motivo del porque le gritaste —dijo el de ojos violetas.

Goenji sintió como si el mundo le viniese encima y contestó:

—No quería hacerlo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que le decía.

—Ya veo… —susurró Takato seriamente—. Ahora lo entiendo, tú eres de esos que no aceptan sus sentimientos y que no ven lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo? —soltó Goenji sorprendido, no entendía a que se refería.

—Dices que no sientes nada por él, pero cuando le pierdas te darás cuenta de que Shirou era lo mejor de tu vida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el delantero sorprendido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Imagínate que Shirou muriera… ¿cómo te sentirías? —preguntó el chico de cabello blanco mirando a Goenji. Este se tensó y se quedó pensando… ¿qué sentiría? Pues…

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente—, ya que como Shirou no está muerto, pues no puedo saberlo… Además, lo que pasó con él fue un accidente, no quería hacerle llorar. Le dije cosas que no debería, pero quiero arreglarlo con él.

Los tres miraron hacia él, en verdad parecía arrepentido.

—No te permito que hagas llorar a Shi-chan, eres de lo peor —gruñó el peliblanco, entrecerrando los ojos y mostrándolos mucho más fríos de lo que eran.

—¿E-Eh? —murmuró el de pelo plateado mirándolo con sorpresa y miedo, dios mío, daba más miedo que Atsuya cuando se ponía violento.

—Bueno… Sora-chan, nosotros mejor nos vamos ¿no? —dijo Takato llamando la atención del otro—. No tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, mejor volvemos otro día de visita.

El peli azul asintió y dijo:

—Sí.

Cuando iban a abrir la puerta, Takato se paró un momento y se volvió hacia Goenji.

—Que no se te olvide esto… cuando te des cuenta, habrás perdido para siempre a Shi-chan, quizás alguien te lo pueda robar… o algo. Adiós Atsuya, adiós Goenji.

—Esto… adiós chicos —se despidió Sora mientras se iba detrás de Takato.

—Enhorabuena, Goenji-baka —habló Atsuya con sarcasmo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó sintiéndose peor, la verdad es que le costaba aceptar que le había hablado así al pobre Shirou… y ahora por encima las palabras de Takato lo hicieron sentir peor.

—Si le caes mal a Takato, le vas a caer mal a todo el mundo —dijo sinceramente el menor—. Ese chico es la persona más amigable que puedas conocer y nunca le he visto enfadado, esta es la primera vez que le veo así.

Goenji no dijo nada, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo caerle mal a ese chico. Al parecer Takato estaba enamorado de Shirou y no sabía qué hacer.

—Oye… ¿quién era el chico que iba con Takato? El tal Sora… ¿es amigo vuestro? —preguntó Goenji. Atsuya bostezó y contestó:

—Es el hermano de Takato.

—Ah, ya veo…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin decir nada pero…

—Mira, te voy a dejar una cosa clara —dijo Atsuya cruzándose de brazos—. Si sigues empeñado en hacer sufrir a Shirou, no solo él sufrirá… sino que tú también, aunque cierto modo te mereces sufrir. Buenas noches… baka.

Y con esto, el pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto.

…

Una de las grandes sorpresas que había tenido Shirou, era que tanto Takato como Sora, otro amigo de la infancia, se habían apuntado para estudiar en el Raimon. Sinceramente, no se esperaba ni de broma, que ellos fueron a aparecer al día siguiente de escuchar hablar de Takato.

Eso también había sorprendido a Atsuya y a Goenji, quienes tampoco se esperaban verlos allí.

Sin embargo, las semanas empezaban a pasar. Las cosas entre Goenji y Shirou se hacían cada vez más tensas y el delantero se encontraba cada vez más angustiado, no soportaba estar así con Shirou y no sabía qué hacer para arreglar las cosas. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Fubuki, este lo esquivaba de cualquiera manera o con cualquier excusa.

—¡Uf! —resopló Atsuya—. Ya no sé qué hacer para que Shirou y Goenji-baka arreglen las cosas.

Hikaru lo miró de reojo y susurró:

—Yo tampoco. Por cierto, mañana hay examen de lengua, hoy tenemos que repasar bastante.

—No me deprimas más, Hikaru… —dijo el pelirrosa algo deprimido haciendo que rubio sonriera al verle así—. Por cierto, si quieres esta vez podemos ir a mi casa.

—¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el de ojos dorados extrañado. Atsuya sonrió y dijo:

—Es que siempre vamos a tu casa, si quieres esta vez podemos ir a la mía.

—Ah vale, por mí no hay problema.

Por otro lado, en otra aula…

—¡Eh! ¡Cómo es que tengo un 3 en el examen! —protestó Nagumo mostrándole al profesor el examen que acababa de entregarle. Akito levantó una ceja y después dijo frunciendo el ceño:

—Siéntate de una vez y no protestes… si tienes un 3 es que no tenías el examen bien ¿no? Es muy lógico pensar eso.

—¡Yo tenía más!

—¿Más fallos? Sí, ya los vi… pero por no bajarte más nota no los he corregido —respondió despreocupadamente el atractivo profesor mientras seguía repartiendo los exámenes que le quedaban.

La clase estalló en carcajadas, a excepción de Nagumo y Suzuno (el primero por sentirse humillado por un profesor y el segundo porque, a pesar de que su trasero le acababa doliendo, el idiota de su novio no aprendía matemáticas).

—Siéntate —gruñó Suzuno mientras tiraba del brazo de su novio para hacerlo sentar—, no des el numerito que no te va.

—¡Pero yo tenía más puntuación! ¡No más fallos!

—Ah —suspiró Suzuno con una mano en su frente—, eres el baka más grande del planeta. ¿Acaso no sabes prestar más atención a mis explicaciones?

—Vamos Suzuno, en lo único que pienso en esos momento es en otra cosa que sabes muy bien —susurró provocativamente el pelirrojo en el oído del peliblanco, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Rápidamente y por acto reflejo, Fuusuke le dio un buen golpe en el estómago a Haruya, que al instante empezó a gemir de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —preguntó Akito-sensei extrañado mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de confusión. Suzuno lo miró tranquilamente y contestó:

—Nada… Nagumo se tropezó.

—¿Con tu puño? —dijo el pelirrojo de ojos dorados casi sin aire. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo:

—Cállate.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del profesor y pensó:

—_Estos dos siempre están igual…_

…

Cuando acabaron las clases, Atsuya y Hikaru se dirigieron hacia la casa del primero para poder repasar lengua ese último día antes del examen.

El rubio iba sumido en sus pensamientos. La verdad es que ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que su tío había ido a hablar con Ritsuka para convencerle de que era mejor irse con él a Estado Unidos. De momento no había vuelto, pero su tío Tetsuya dijo que volvería por una respuesta… así que podría estar seguro de que regresaría.

Por otro lado, también estaba el tema de Atsuya… aún seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Estaba o no estaba enamorado de él? La verdad es que era un poco difícil de pensar con claridad lo que sentía si lo llevaba pocas semanas de conocerlo y de saber de él.

—Te noto más distraído de lo normal, desde hace unas semanas estás raro —dijo Atsuya llamando la atención del chico. Este se sobresaltó y miró al pelirrosa, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada por la confusión.

—Estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa falsa… obvio que era falsa, ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo se sentía.

—No estás bien pero… si no quieres contármelo tendrás tus motivos —afirmó el de ojos grises, dejando a Hikaru sorprendido—. Ya hemos llegado.

Atsuya entró en casa seguido de Hikaru, quién iba algo sorprendido aún.

—_¿Cómo pudo saber que no me sentía del todo bien? _—pensó mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

—Hola Atsuya-kun, ¿ya has llegado? ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó la señora Fubuki mirando a ambos chicos. El pelirrosa se detuvo y dijo:

—Ah hola mamá, este es Hikaru Hotaru, un amigo que me está ayudando.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla —dijo el menor haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La mujer sonrió y susurró:

—Parece un chico muy educado, deberías aprender sus modales Atsuya.

—Hmp —gruñó el de ojos grises, haciendo que Hikaru sonriera.

—Aunque… —siguió la mujer—. ¿Este es el Hikaru del que hablaste la semana pasada? ¿Acaso es tu novio?

Los dos chicos enrojecieron y el pelirrosa gritó:

—¡No! ¡Hikaru no es mi novio! ¡No sé en qué estás pensando! ¡Y no he hablado de él, debiste de imaginarlo! ¡Vamos Hikaru!

El rubio siguió aún algo avergonzado a su amigo mientras que la señora Fubuki los observaba alejarse. Finalmente la mujer sonrió y dijo:

—Sigue tan tímido como siempre… será mejor preparar un té, tengo ganas de uno.

En el cuarto de Atsuya…

Ambos chicos permanecían callados mirándose a los ojos algo ruborizados. Finalmente, quién rompió el silencio fue Atsuya.

—No le hagas mucho caso a mi madre, suele sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin saber nada… pero bueno, ella es así —dijo algo nervioso el pelirrosa. Hikaru asintió mientras se sentaba en una silla y preguntaba:

—¿Empezamos?

—Vale —respondió con una sonrisa el menor de los Fubuki.

Estuvieron hasta tarde repasando. Al parecer Hikaru era buen profesor, ya que en el poco tiempo que les quedaba, hizo que Atsuya se quedara con el resto de la materia que tenían que preparar.

—La verdad es que creo que voy preparado —dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa. El rubio asintió y dijo:

—Sí, has mejorado mucho… espero que mañana saques una buena nota.

—Descuida, si es práctico creo que sacaré muy buena nota.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Hikaru rompió el silencio.

—Oye Atsuya… ¿tú… te has enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó el chico. El pelirrosa dio un respingo y miró sorprendido al de ojos dorados, pero después se quedó pensando hasta que respondió:

—Pues… nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien, puede que sintiera alguna pequeña atracción, pero nunca me enamoré. Aunque… creo que en estos momentos… estoy enamorado…

Hikaru miró con sorpresa como Atsuya bajaba la cabeza con pena, estaba muy avergonzado y ese rubor que cubría sus mejillas lo delataba. Sin embargo, una sensación de pánico recorrió el pecho del rubio, Atsuya estaba enamorado y él no podía hacer nada.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? —dijo el pelirrosa más tranquilo. Pero, de un momento a otro, sintió como los labios de Hikaru se posaban sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso sencillo y tranquilo, en el cual Atsuya no daba correspondido por la sorpresa. De repente, Hikaru se separó ruborizado a más no poder, dejando ver los sorprendido y asustado que estaba.

—_Le he besado… ¡he besado a Atsuya! ¡Maldita sea! _—pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. ¡Lo siento mucho Atsuya! ¡Será mejor que me vaya!

Cuando Hikaru estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta, un fuerte golpe le detuvo sorprendido. Atsuya estaba detrás de él, posando su mano sobre la puerta para evitar que se marchara.

El chico se dio la vuelta, aún sorprendido, y miró al pelirrosa directamente. Tenía el cabello tapando sus ojos y estaba justo enfrente de él, impidiendo que saliera.

—¿A-Atsuya? —preguntó aún impresionado por la acción del chico. El otro levantó la mirada y encaró al de ojos dorados con sus ojos grises.

—Hikaru… —susurró Atsuya mirándolo con deseo. Hikaru sintió como su corazón salía disparado, esa mirada que le estaba dedicando su compañero era realmente cautivadora.

Antes de que el de ojos dorados pudiera reaccionar, sintió los cálidos labios del pelirrosa sobre los suyos… Atsuya le estaba besando. Hikaru se dejó llevar por el chico y le correspondió al beso. Sintió como el pelirrosa lo aprisionaba contra la puerta y su cuerpo, quedando el rubio entre ambos.

Los dos se besaban con inexperiencia, resaltaba a la vista que no nunca antes habían besado a alguien. Pero a cada segundo que pasaban, ambos parecían cogerle el tranquillo y empezaban a besarse con más pasión y con más ganas.

Atsuya sintió el sabor de esa boca, tan delirante y tan adictiva… eso era como rozar el cielo. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hikaru, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Quería sentirle lo más cerca posible. Hikaru se ruborizó al sentir el cuerpo del pelirrosa totalmente pegado al de él, eso no podía pasar ni en sus mejores sueños.

"—_Tienes que admitir que a pesar del poco tiempo que le conoces, te has enamorado de él."_

—_Sí Ritsuka, creo que en realidad sí que estoy enamorado de Atsuya…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Bien! Mis niños se besaron! Se besaron! Son tan lindos ^/^ los amo juntos, son un amor!**

**Bueno, quería agradecer a: LecchiKagamine, ANONIMOFRIKI, M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6, MizuKi-chan-18, yamamoto nanami, Shaty Ana, Kazemaru-aditics, Scarlet Fubuki, Miku Soseki, Mai, Yukiko-Kun, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Hime-chan kyu, Soy YO-SARIEL, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, Pau-Chan Espitia, Haruna1998, Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion, IkiroZuyiname, Amu-Hinamori12 y Mely Fubuki Kagamine.**

**Y ahora las preguntas (nunca faltan XD):**

**-os gustó Takato?**

**-a quién se referiría Takato con lo de "vuelve a pasar lo mismo con..."?**

**-Ritsuka aceptará irse a Estados Unidos?**

**-Akito-sensei le pondrá la nota que le corresponde a Nagumo? (?)**

**-Mido se habrá librado de Hiro?**

**-os resultó pesado el capi?**

**-merezco reviews?**

**Bueno, entonces yo me despido... Ah sí! Feliz año nuevo, que los Reyes os traigan todo lo que pidáis y... conquistemos Level-5 para que nos dé Inazuma Eleven! (?) Lo sé, estoy loca XD**

**Sayo y cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Te amo 1ª parte

**WOO! Cada día me supero a mí misma, en serio! 22 páginas? Wah, y yo que pensaba que me era imposible superar lo del capi anterior!**

**Ah sí, antes de nada… hola! *poniéndose un chaleco antibalas* como estáis? No, no me disparéis! T-T *se esconde* Este capi me costó mucho, ya que como Goenji es tan baka y tan corto pues… me costó un poco! Por qué dijo que Goenji es corto si ya lo sabemos? Bueno, ya lo veréis! XDD**

**El capi más largo de todos y ya no digo si lo puedo superar o no porque me sorprende lo que soy capaz de hacer yo misma! XDD Bueno, pues, os dejo el capi!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen; tan solo la familia Hotaru, Tetsuya y los profesores de Raimon. Dah! XD**

* * *

**9. Te amo 1ª parte**

La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente. Ritsuka se sobresaltó y salió de la cocina para ver si era su hermano. Su predicción fue correcta cuando vio al pequeño de cabellera rubia entrar algo agitado y sonrojado.

—¿Hika-chan? —preguntó Ritsuka con una ceja alzada al observar como su hermano en ese estado. El chico se puso rígido y volteó su mirada en dirección a su hermano mayor con sorpresa.

—Ritsuka…

—¿Vas a explicarme por qué estás así o tengo que leerte la mente para averiguarlo? —preguntó el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hikaru bajó la mirada aún ruborizado, no podía creer que se hubiera besado con Atsuya y aún menos que el pelirrosa le correspondiera de esa manera.

—Es por Atsuya-kun, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero si dijiste…! —empezó diciendo Hikaru algo alterado y enfadado, supuestamente su hermano no le iba a leer la mente.

—No, no te leí la mente… puedes estar tranquilo. Además, no es necesario leerte la mente para saber que lo que pasa es relacionado con Atsuya-kun —le dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que el pequeño se ruborizara más y bajara la vista avergonzado.

—¿De verdad no vas a leerme la mente? —preguntó el rubio—. Porque si no, no te cuento nada.

—Te prometo que no te la leeré —informó el pelinegro.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Hikaru se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de contarle lo que había sucedido a Ritsuka…

**Flash Back**

Cuando ambos chicos se separaron tenían la respiración agitada. Atsuya dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con la cabeza gacha, estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Por otra parte, Hikaru sentía como si su corazón corriera el riesgo de que le diera una parada cardiaca sino reaccionaba de una maldita vez.

—Hikaru… —susurró el pelirrosa, haciendo que el rubio reaccionara y lo mirara mientras un intenso rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Atsuya también estaba ruborizado, más de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera estado en su vida—. Verás… yo…

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿cómo explicarse? Estaba enamorado de Hikaru, lo admitía… vaya si lo admitía, seguramente el chico de ojos dorados ya se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él por la demostración tan clara que le acababa de hacer.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó Hikaru con un hilo de voz, apenas se le podía escuchar… pero Atsuya sí que le escuchó.

¡Toma ya! ¡La pregunta que tanto le asustaba! ¿Qué demonios podía responder a eso? No era el típico chico normal que se declaraba con facilidad, era algo rudo y le costaba admitir sus sentimientos… pero si algo había aprendido en esas últimas semanas, es que no debía de ser como el estúpido de Goenji-baka.

—Pues…

Antes de que el pelirrosa pudiera acabar de contestar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, golpeando a Hikaru en la cabeza por la parte de atrás.

—¡Ah! —gritó el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza, tenía que admitir que su cráneo era demasiado débil y blandengue… definitivamente no servía para dar cabezazos.

—¡Hikaru! —gritó Atsuya sorprendido.

—Oh, lo siento mucho Hikaru-kun —dijo la señora Fubuki apenada—. No sabía que estabas delante de la puerta.

—No se preocupe —susurró el de ojos dorados mientras aún se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

De repente, el rubio sintió una mano en su hombro. Cuando miró hacia delante vio a Atsuya, haciendo que se ruborizara de nuevo.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó avergonzado el pelirrosa. Hikaru se ruborizó aún más y musitó:

—S-sí… yo… ¡tengo que irme!

Hikaru salió corriendo de allí, dejando al pelirrosa algo confundido… ¿debería habérselo dicho o había hecho bien en habérselo callado?

—Vaya… —suspiró la mujer—, y yo que venía a preguntaros si queríais algo de té.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Atsuya y este susurró:

—No mamá… no te preocupes por eso, anda.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al ver que su hermano pequeño permanecía en la misma posición sin hablar, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y dijo sin pudor alguno:

—¿Os habéis acostado?

—¿A-Ah? ¿Qué…? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO RITSUKA? ¡BAKA!

—Bueno, de momento está bien —susurró Ritsuka algo aliviado—. Está bien que no se haya pasado de pervertido… no me gustaría tener que arrancarle la cabeza —gruñó eso último con aire asesino, lo que provocó que Hikaru temblara levemente… su hermano cuando se ponía violento decir que era peligroso se quedaba corto.

El rubio no dijo nada más, tan solo subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, prefería pensar tranquilamente sobre lo que acababa de pasar con Atsuya.

Al día siguiente…

Takato se encontraba sentado en su asiento mirando por la ventana, la verdad es que le encantaban los sitios que daban hacia fuera, se aburría mucho en algunas clases y mirar por la ventana era la única opción que tenía como entretenimiento.

Pero en ese instante, en su cabeza solo se repetía una frase que Atsuya le había dicho hacía ya unas semanas.

"—_Goenji-baka no quiere reconocer sus sentimientos."_

Frunció el ceño algo molesto al recordar eso, ese estúpido hacía sufrir a Shirou y eso no iba a permitirlo.

—¿Estás bien, Takato-kun? —preguntó Sora algo preocupado al verlo con una expresión malhumorada. El peliblanco lo miró y después sonrió al ver al peli azul.

—No te preocupes Sora, estoy bien…

—_¿Sora? ¿No me ha llamado Sora-chan? Qué raro, seguro que hay algo que le preocupa y no quiere decírmelo… _—pensó Sora algo confundido—_. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Está preocupado por Shirou-kun! Es normal, Goenji-kun le está haciendo mucho daño, yo también estoy preocupado por él… _¿Estás preocupado por Shirou-kun, no es así?

Takato no se sorprendió, sabía muy bien que Sora le conocía muy bien, al igual que él conocía a Sora. Sonrió levemente, la verdad es que algunos recuerdos nostálgicos empezaron a invadir su mente, unos recuerdos tanto agradables como desagradables.

El peliblanco se echó para atrás y se recostó en la silla de su pupitre mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, dónde también podía ver el reflejo del peli azul.

—Sí, quiero volver a hablar con Goenji —dijo mirando el reflejo de Sora—. ¿No crees que debería hacerlo, Sora-chan?

—Creo que no deberías hablar con él para confundirle, en cierto modo ya lo está bastante para que tú lo confundas aún más.

Takato dejó de mirar el reflejo del chico y miró directamente a su cara girando la cabeza. Sora lo miraba algo serio mientras que Takato apoyaba su cabeza en la mano derecha y suspiraba.

—No quiero hablar con él para confundirle.

—Ya sé que estás preocupado por Shirou-kun, pero no es conveniente que estés encima de Goenji-kun, recuerda que no le caes precisamente bien.

—Eso no es culpa mía —se defendió el de ojos violetas—. Es culpa de Atsuya, le dijo a Goenji que yo besé a Shi-chan cuando éramos niños… ¡y es mentira! ¡Mi primer beso lo di a los 13 años! ¡Y no fue con Shi-chan!

Sora suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. Vio a Shirou (en el cuerpo de Goenji, claro está) mirando con atención el libro que tenía encima del pupitre. Durante esas semanas, el chico se fue derrumbando cada vez más, tanto que incluso costaba creer que era el mismo.

Con Goenji era lo mismo… o quizás peor. Si Shirou estaba derrumbado, Goenji lo estaba aún más. El delantero de fuego, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que estaban pasando ambos, no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Era algo frustrante! ¿Era tan difícil reconocerlo, acaso?

Shirou entrecerró los ojos y arrugó una de las páginas del libro que estaba viendo… era tan irritante toda esa situación, por mucho que intentara encontrar algo bueno, no podía ver nada.

" —_Está enamorado de ti, solo que no se ha dado cuenta… quizás tiene miedo a que le rechaces y por eso ha hecho creerse a sí mismo que esos sentimientos son solo de amistad."_

Las palabras de Yuka le vinieron de repente a la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó:

—_Yuka, lo siento pero… todo esto me supera._

…

Kazuki dejó encima de la mesa unos papeles y suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba en una silla que había en la sala de profesores, que es donde se encontraba. Se quedó pensando en la extraña visita que tuvo el día anterior de Tetsuya… realmente le había sorprendido que el hombre rubio se presentara ante él, pero cuando le dijo el motivo de su visita entonces comprendió muy bien porque fue hasta allí.

Se hundió un poco en el lugar donde se sentaba y puso cara de preocupación… ¿ese hombre pretendía llevarse a su Ritsuka sin más? ¿Por qué precisamente había ido a verle a él? Seguramente sospechaba que había algo entre Ritsuka y él, sino no entendía el motivo de la visita del otro hombre.

De repente, notó un ligero golpe en la cabeza, apenas lo sintió. Giró su rostro y vio al profesor de matemáticas mirarlo algo extrañado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Akito mientras se sentaba—. Te estaba preguntando cómo iban los chicos en tu asignatura, pero no me respondiste… parecías ido.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, estoy bien! ¡Solo tengo sueño! —exclamó despreocupadamente el castaño mientras suspiraba—. Y sobre tu pregunta… —Kazuki miró las calificaciones de los cursos y una gota de nerviosismo resbaló por su cabeza, después echó un suspiro pesado y se deprimió un poco.

—Por tu cara veo que no sacan muy buenas notas —dijo Akito con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. Kazuki lo miró de reojo y contestó:

—Pues no… ¿puedes creer que no hay más de cinco personas que aprueben en cada clase? No hago tampoco los exámenes tan difícil y explico lo mejor que puedo, incluso hacemos ejercicios en clase… así que lo único que puedo deducir a partir de ahí es que su base de inglés no es muy buena y que apenas se esfuerzan en mejorarla.

—Sí, es muy probable que sea eso —dijo esta vez Hinako mientras miraba los exámenes que les había hecho hace nada a la clase de 1-A—. ¡Es increíble lo que ha mejorado Atsuya-kun! ¡Como se nota que Hikaru-kun le ayudó! Aunque veo que Hikaru-kun ha bajado un poco, me preocupa que siga bajando así…

—Esos dos niños te tienen fascinada, Hinako —susurró Akito arqueando una ceja, mirándola. Ella sonrió y contestó:

—Tranquilo Akito-kun, sabes que tú eres el hombre de mi vida, no te pongas celoso.

Kazuki se rió por lo bajo mientras que Akito se sonrojaba y gruñía:

—Si no estaba celoso.

Kazuki miró con sus ojos naranjas el reloj que había allí y después se levantó.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas, Kazuki-kun? —preguntó Hinako viendo como recogía sus cosas. El joven sonrió y dijo:

—Sí… no tengo más clases por hoy, así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Además… tengo un asunto que atender.

—Oh bueno, suerte con ese asunto entonces —dijo Akito. El otro se paró y susurró por lo bajo:

—La voy a necesitar.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué dijiste, Kazuki-kun? —preguntó la mujer mirándolo extrañada. Este tan solo sonrió sin decir nada y se fue de allí, dejando a la pareja algo extrañada.

Mientras Kazuki recorría el pasillo del instituto dispuesto a salir, pensó:

—_Exacto… me va a hacer falta suerte para hablar con Ritsuka para que me explique sobre lo de Estados Unidos._

…

Atsuya se paró algo cansado y se apoyó en la pared, jadeando. Madre mía, ni que al rubio lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Justo cuando tocó el timbre para anunciar el descanso, este se escabulló tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, Hikaru ya no estaba… ¡Ja! ¿Es que acaso aparte de ser adivino también era mago? ¡No lo podía creer!

Refunfuñó un par de cosas sin sentido y sus ojos grises se tornaron amenazantes. ¿Por qué Hikaru lo complicaba todo de aquella manera y no hablarlo de una vez? Le parecía estúpido tener que huir, ¿no veía que él quería aclararlo todo?

Ese beso ya se había tardado y, cuando por fin ocurrió, fueron interrumpidos y ahora el rubio prefiere escaparse como si tuviera sarna, simplemente… ¡genial!

—Por dios… como me cansa este chico —gruñó Atsuya mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Frunció el ceño, pensativo, y miró hacia un punto inexacto del suelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cómo iba a decirle a la cara "te besé porque me gustas"? Vamos a ver, no era tan fácil como parecía. Podías practicar horas y horas frente a un espejo (a lo que no hay mucha lógica en eso) pero decírselo a la cara no es lo mismo… por supuesto que no. Además, tenía que tener en cuenta de que le era muy difícil tragarse el orgullo, y a eso le añadimos el orgullo que tiene el rubio también… como se complicaba todo.

—_Dios mío, ¡estoy sintiendo demasiada presión! _—pensó mientras se tiraba de sus cabellos rosados desesperadamente y después se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pensar—_. ¡Oh no! ¡Empiezo a parecerme a ese rubio paranoico de South Park! ¿Cómo era…? ¡Ah sí, Tweek!_

—¿Atsuya? —preguntó Tachimukai acercándose a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Pensé que estabas con Hikaru y… ah…

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del castaño al ver que un aura de depresión recorría el cuerpo del pelirrosa y bajaba la cabeza con depresión.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ah, nada —contestó el menor de los Fubuki—. ¿Y por qué debería estar con Hikaru? ¿Eh?

—Bueno… últimamente pasabas tanto tiempo con él que pensé que ibais a seguir andando juntos… ¿o quizás os habéis enfadado?

¿Enfadado? No era precisamente la palabra que debería decirse, ni siquiera sabía cual utilizar para definir cómo estaban en estos momentos y… ¡un momento! ¿Acaso Hikaru se había enfadado con él? Quizás él sí que estaba enfadado por haberle besado sin más.

—Mierda… —gruñó el pelirrosa—. ¡Tachi! ¿Has visto al rubiales?

—Eh pues… creo que iba dirección a la azotea, pensaba que ibas con él… —susurró Tachimukai sorprendido por cómo había llamado a Hikaru. ¿Rubiales? Estaba claro que algo les había pasado.

Atsuya desapareció de repente, dejando una nube de polvo donde había estado unos segundos atrás. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del castaño y pensó:

—_Qué extraño…_

De repente, Yuuki sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y un cuerpo detrás de él. Por una fricción de segundo se alarmó, pero al sentir el aroma que desprendía ese cuerpo se relajó al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

—Jousuke-kun…

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuki? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el moreno mientras le daba un beso en el cuello. Tachimukai se sonrojó más y susurró:

—Ah, no…

Tsunami le dio la vuelta y lo besó sin más. El castaño se sorprendió por eso, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle al beso. Tachimukai se acercó un poco más para sentirlo cerca de él y acabó pegándose por completo a su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, el pequeño desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

—Yuuki… —susurró el mayor en su oído, para luego darle una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja. Este se sobresaltó algo y se separó:

—¡Jousuke!

—Lo siento, pero es que te acercaste tanto a mí…

—Pervertido.

—¡Eh! —protestó el surfista como un niño pequeño—. ¡No me llames así!

Tachimukai solo suspiró, su novio no tenía remedio. Por otra parte no pudo evitar pensar en Atsuya y Hikaru, ¿estaría todo bien entre ellos o había pasado algo como él presentía?

…

Hotaru Haru. Hotaru Kyoko. Esos dos nombres eran los que estaban escritos en aquellas lápidas. Justo ahora pasaban diez años desde su muerte y no solo eso… sino que también, para mala suerte del mayor de los Hotaru, era el cumpleaños de Ritsuka.

¿Doloroso? Mucho. Pensar que por cada año que se cumple se tenga que recordar la muerte de sus padres, era algo que podía soportar difícilmente. El pelinegro había faltado a clase para ir al cementerio, tenía la costumbre por cada día de su cumpleaños, desde la muerte de sus padres, a pasar algunas horas mirando sin hacer nada la tumba de sus padres, sentado frente a ellos.

Algunas veces les hablaba, otras no… pero claro, él no sabía si ellos le escuchaban, estaban muertos. Los extrañaba tanto, les echaba tanto de menos… cuando a los nueve años, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, le anunciaron que sus padres estaban muertos tras un accidente de tráfico, Ritsuka sintió como si todo el mundo cayera encima de él. Sus padres, sus adorados padres, los seres que más amaba en ese mundo junto a su hermano… muertos, sin vida, les habían dejado, a Hikaru y a él.

Aunque esa angustia se vio reducida drásticamente por el apoyo de una persona: Minamoto Kazuki. Ritsuka sonrió levemente al acordarse de él, ese pervertido… lo amaba tanto, más que a nada en ese mundo, y ese mundo consistía en dos personas: Kazuki y Hikaru, y no le importaba otras cosas aparte de eso. Suspiró mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya había pasado dos horas allí mirando la tumba de sus padres y sonrió levemente, estar cerca de ellos era reconfortante, aunque no estuvieran allí físicamente, es como si pudiera sentirlos.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Tras oír esa voz, Ritsuka se estremeció algo. Giró para mirar a Kazuki y lo vio allí, cruzando de brazos y mirándolo serenamente.

—Kazuki-san… pensé que tenías clase —susurró el pelinegro, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido de verlo allí. El hombre se acercó y se puso enfrente de las lápidas.

—No, hoy acabé —dijo mientras miraba el nombre de los señores Hotaru—. Y pensar que han pasado diez años, aún me acuerdo, tenía doce años cuando vi por primera vez a Haru-san y Kyoko-san y, por supuesto… a Hikaru y a ti, Ritsuka.

Un pequeño rubor se extendió por las mejillas del chico y después desvió la mirada hacia las lápidas. Después cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, ya no quería pasar más tiempo allí.

—La verdad es que yo no esperaba a nadie —decía el pelinegro—, ahora poca gente se acuerda de mis padres… mi hermano, tú… quizás mi tío Tetsuya, pero ahora casi nadie viene a verles.

Kazuki frunció el ceño cuando pronunció el nombre de Tetsuya. Lo miró de reojo, pero el menor de ojos dorados estaba de espaldas a él.

—También vine para verte, tengo que hablar contigo de algo —informó el mayor mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del pequeño. Ritsuka lo miró extrañado y contestó:

—Oh, de acuerdo.

…

El viento era muy agradable. No hacía frío, aunque las nubes que llegaban del otro lado estuvieran grises… por la tarde seguramente empezaría a soplar el viento, frío, y la lluvia iba a invadir la cuidad… claros síntomas de la primavera.

Mientras tanto, Endo disfrutaría del tiempo hasta que lloviera, y lo disfrutaba aún más en la compañía de su novio, Kazemaru. En ese momento, el castaño tenía su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio, acostado sobre él.

—Mamoru —dijo Kazemaru soltando una risita—, no te duermas aquí, que aún tenemos clase. Solo estamos en el descanso, recuérdalo.

Ambos estaban en la parte trasera del patio, un sitio tranquilo y agradable, tanto como la azotea del instituto, solo que ese lugar era mucho más amplio.

—Es que tus piernas son muy cómodas, Ichi-chan —susurró el castaño mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza en las piernas de su novio. El otro se ruborizó levemente—. Ah~ te avergonzaste —canturreó el portero mientras se reía levemente al ver la reacción del peli azul.

—Ah, cállate —gruñó mientras desviaba la cabeza avergonzado. Mamoru sonrió más ampliamente y levantó la cabeza tan solo para besarlo.

—No te enfades Kaze, que no me estaba burlando de ti —musitó mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza esta vez en el hombro del chico—. Es muy agradable estar a tu lado, nunca te dejaré ir.

Kazemaru se sonrojó al escuchar eso, pero después sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

—Gracias Mamoru.

—¿Gracias? ¿A mí? —soltó el chico mientras se le escapaba una risita irónica—. No deberías darme tú las gracias Ichirouta, sino yo a ti.

—¿Eh?

—Debería darte las gracias, sí —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de su novio y lo miraba fijamente, puso una mano sobre la mejilla del peli azul mientras lo seguía observando—. Gracias por dejar que te ame.

Kazemaru se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero después sonrió de nuevo y susurró en respuesta:

—De nada…

…

La puerta de la azotea se abrió bruscamente. Atsuya entró allí pero no vio a nadie. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia los lados… no había ni rastro de Hikaru.

—Ah, mierda —gruñó mientras apretaba los dientes—. O Tachi se confundió o ya se ha marchado. ¿Dónde demonios se mete?

El pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. De repente, de una de las esquinas, un rubio salió. La verdad es que fue muy repentino que el pelirrosa entrara allí, daba gracias al cielo que tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

Hikaru se ruborizó levemente, no estaba preparado para hablar con él. ¿Qué podía decirle cuando lo mirara a la cara? Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. Salió de allí con el paso algo apurado, y cuando cerró la puerta tras sí, se topó de frente con Atsuya.

—¡AH! —gritó el rubio impresionado mientras retrocedía y apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta de la azotea—. ¿Cómo…? P-Pensé que te habías ido…

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—¿Me tomas por un baka como Goenji? ¡Obvio que sabía que estabas ahí!

—_Ah… empiezo a pensar que el adivino es él, no yo_ —pensó el rubio horrorizado al tener de frente a frente a Atsuya, sin saber qué demonios decirle. Pero ese horror fue a más cuando el pelirrosa soltó:

—Tenemos que hablar…

Hikaru parpadeó por un momento, su cabeza empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad para encontrar alguna posibilidad de escapar y no hablar con Atsuya… había una pero, le parecía demasiado cruel.

—Hikaru —dijo el menor de los Fubuki acercándose a él. Hikaru se tensó… sino había más remedio—. ¡Ah! ¡Hikaru!

¿Cuál había sido la genial idea de Hikaru? Obvio, lo más normal del mundo… darle una patada en la entrepierna a Atsuya.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó el rubio mientras salía corriendo de allí—. ¡Es instinto de supervivencia!

Atsuya se quedó un rato mirándolo, algo adolorido, hasta que gruñó:

—Voy a darte yo a ti instinto de supervivencia. Maldito seas…

Por otro lado…

Hikaru corrió hasta llegar al aula y se detuvo allí. Justo en ese momento, tocó el timbre para entrar. Bajó la mirada un poco triste, la verdad es que había sido cruel eso, pero no lo quedó otro remedio.

—_Atsuya me mata… _—pensó deprimido mientras unas rayas azules de horror recorrían su cara. Suspiró finalmente y se entró en el aula, sentándose en su asiento… ¡genial! ¡Al lado de Atsuya y después de lo que le había hecho!

—Anda Hikaru, ¿Atsuya no estaba contigo? —preguntó el castaño entrando en el aula. El rubio miró a Tachimukai y respondió:

—No, claro que no.

—Ah… pensé que te había ido a buscar. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

Hikaru abrió sus ojos dorados con impresión y después se sonrojó… oh no, no se sentía capaz de ir contando por ahí que Atsuya y él se habían besad y, después de eso, cuando él quería hablarle, le pegó una patada en su entrepierna. Dios… hasta sonaba poco creíble, aunque no fuera más que la pura verdad.

—No… todo está bien.

"_Menuda mentira" _

Hikaru oyó perfectamente ese pensamiento de Tachimukai. Vio como el castaño suspiraba y ponía una mano sobre sus cabellos castaños. Sin decir nada más, se sentó.

—_Hasta soy pésimo mintiendo _—pensó el rubio algo deprimido. De repente entró en la clase un chico pelirrosa… Atsuya. Caminó hasta su asiento tambaleándose un poco, haciendo que Hikaru se sintiera culpable.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Tachimukai algo extrañado. El otro gruñó y dijo:

—Solo estoy un poco adolorido.

—Eh —soltó el chico castaño con una gota en la cabeza—, no era eso lo que te estaba preguntando.

—No me importa —contestó Atsuya mientras miraba de reojo a Hikaru, este tan solo desvió la mirada para no verle—_. Hablarás hoy conmigo quieras o no, Hikaru…_

…

—¿Te importa que me siente aquí por hoy?

Midorikawa levantó la mirada y vio a Sora mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó el peli azul con una linda sonrisa. El peli verde se sonrojó y, antes de que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera reaccionar, lo estaba abrazando.

—¡Dios mío, qué lindo eres! ¡Dan ganas de apachurrarte!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli azul y susurró:

—Midorikawa-san… no doy respirado…

—Ah, perdona —dijo con una sonrisa el peli verde mientras se separaba de él, haciendo que Sora suspirara con alivio al notar como el aire llegaba de nuevo a sus pulmones—. Por supuesto, siéntate…

Goenji llegó en ese momento al aula y miró en dirección a donde él se sentaba. Vio a Shirou allí sentado y, en cuanto le miró, este apartó la mirada. El otro apretó los dientes en señal de frustración, ¿qué podía hacer para arreglar las cosas con Shirou? Además, le había estado buscando todo el descanso, pero no lo había encontrado.

Suspiró y dejó de pensar en eso, intentaría pensar más tarde. Se detuvo al ver que Sora, el supuesto hermano de Takato, se había sentado en su asiento o, mejor dicho, en el asiento de Shirou. Alzó una ceja con incomprensión hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, si Sora se sentaba en ese asiento significaba que el que quedaba libre era…

—Vamos, siéntate —dijo una voz cantarina. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Goenji y sintió como todo el bello de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus cabellos, se erizaban… ¿tenía que sentarte al lado de Suzuki Takato?

—_Oh no, esto no puede estar pasándome _—pensó el delantero mientras miraba a Takato, que a su vez este le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sora suspiró en cuanto vio eso, la verdad es que no sabía ni por qué había aceptado la propuesta que le había hecho Takato.

**Flash Back**

—Sora-chan, tengo que pedirte un favor —dijo el peliblanco mirando al peli azul. Este se extrañó y preguntó:

—¿De qué se trata?

Takato se rascó un poco la cabeza y, finalmente, informó:

—Verás, ya te dije que tengo que hablar con Goenji, así que tengo que hacer que me escuche sin que huya.

—Lo vas a tener complicando, no quiere ni verte.

—Ya lo sé —soltó el de ojos violetas—, es ahí donde entras tú.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —preguntó el peli azul—. ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer yo?

—¡Está clarísimo Sora-chan! —exclamó Takato—. Goenji no quiere ni verme en pintura y, cada vez que me acerco a él, huye de mí. Es por eso que habrá un momento en el que no pueda hacerlo y eso será en la clase, si está sentado a mi lado es imposible que huya.

—¿Ah? ¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes que me siente en otro lado para que Goenji-kun y tú podáis hablar tranquilamente? Es absurdo —soltó el otro dando un suspiro.

—Podías apoyarme al menos —lloriqueó el peliblanco. Una gota resbaló por la cabellera peli azul de otro y dijo:

—¿Cómo quieres que te apoye si me parece estúpido?

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó el chico mirando a su supuesto hermano. Sora lo miró con tic en el ojo hasta que contestó soltando un suspiro:

—De acuerdo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Qué bueno que nos sentemos al lado, tenía ganas de pasar algo de tiempo contigo —soltó Takato dándole una sonrisa amable. Goenji gruñó algo ininteligible y susurró:

—Pensé que te caía mal.

—Y me caes mal —el tono de voz frío y áspero de Takato hizo que Goenji sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se sintió muy cohibido al ver la fría mirada de esos ojos violetas, le estaban poniendo nervioso.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, de hecho te odio con toda mi alma —dijo el peliblanco, después volvió a sonreír—, y no es solo por lo que le estás haciendo a Shi-chan, sino que me estoy acordando de algo desagradable al ver cómo actúas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora te interesa hablar conmigo!

Goenji frunció el ceño tras oír el tono burlón que había utilizado Takato.

—Déjate de juegos… ¿quieres?

Un suspiro salió de los labios del chico y luego contestó:

—Goenji tan solo quería decirte que quiero hablar contigo después, te tengo que contar algo y no quiero que sea aquí, prefiero hablarlo cuando estemos solos…

Shuuya lo miró desconfiado. No, le era imposible confiar en Takato, no porque fuera mala persona, sino porque no le caía bien, además… él acababa de decirle que lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y gruñó en modo de respuesta:

—Está bien…

…

—Con que Estados Unidos, ¿eh?

Tras lo que había dicho Kazuki, Ritsuka se quedó paralizado mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Miró al hombre, que estaba a sus espaldas, y se giró para quedar cara a cara con él.

—Kazuki-san, ¿cómo…?

—Tetsuya-san vino a verme, Ritsuka… Me lo contó todo, pero también me dijo que aún no te habías decidido —explicó Kazuki—. Si no entendí mal, creo que Tetsuya-san vendrá hoy para que le des una respuesta.

—Sí, vendrá hoy…

El hombre de cabello castaño lo miró extrañado por un momento, pero después susurró:

—Ah… había olvidado que eres adivino…

Ritsuka no respondió, tan solo permanecía allí callado con la cabeza gacha, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Yo —finalmente Ritsuka habló, haciendo que el mayor le prestara atención—… en realidad…

Kazuki abrió sus ojos naranjas con horror y susurró:

—No… no puedes estar pensando en…

—Lo siento Kazuki-san, pero es lo mejor —dijo Ritsuka, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza—. Además, a ti te estoy molestando y estás muy ocupado con las tareas del instituto, tienes otras cosas que hacer. Y yo tengo que aprender inglés de una vez, no digo que tu ayuda no me sirva, de hecho nunca tuve un mejor profesor que tú Kazuki-san…

—Pero…

—… pero no es suficiente —acabó por decir el pelinegro.

Kazuki relajó su expresión y lo miró a los ojos… o al menos lo intentó. Ritsuka tenía sus ojos tapados con su negro flequillo, por lo que era un poco difícil ver sus orbes dorados.

—Ya veo —soltó Kazuki con voz seca—, está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Ritsuka reaccionó ante eso y miró al hombre algo sobresaltado. Sin embargo, Kazuki miraba hacia otro lado para no mirar directamente al pelinegro.

—¿Kazuki-san?

—Si tú crees que es lo mejor Ritsuka, yo no voy a detenerte… pero tan solo te pido que pienses en Hikaru —dijo el hombre mientras miraba al chico—. ¿Qué diría él?

"—_¡Yo no quiero irme!"_

El pelinegro parecía estar a punto de flaquear, pero se mantuvo firme y contestó:

—Seguro que se enfadaría, pero tiene que entender que soy yo el que toma las decisiones… ¡soy el mayor, tengo que cuidar de él y decidir lo que es mejor para los dos!

Kazuki tan solo suspiró y puso una mano en su frente, ahora se encontraba cansado.

—Si crees que es lo mejor…

—En realidad no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que sí es lo mejor —dijo Ritsuka—. Puede que Hikaru no lo entienda ahora, pero quizás con el tiempo me lo agradece… o no.

…

—¡Shi-chan! —exclamó Takato mientras se tiraba encima de él para abrazarlo. Shirou dio un respingo y tuvo que apoyarse contra su pupitre para no caerse. Dio un suspiro cansado y susurró:

—Apártate, Taka-chan…

—¡Ah! —protestó el peliblanco mientras fruncía el ceño, haciendo que el otro lo mirara extrañado—. El cuerpo de Goenji es más alto que el tuyo, y también que el mío… ¡no puedo abrazarte a gusto!

Goenji sintió como un tic aparecía en su ceja derecha y el lápiz que tenía en su mano se quebró. Intentó perforar la espalda de Takato con la mirada, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfadarse en vano.

—Takato-kun… —suspiró Sora mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara—, no seas tan pesado.

—¡No soy pesado, Sora-chan! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —gritó el de ojos violetas mientras movía sus brazos de arriba abajo en señal de protesta. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del peli azul pero no dijo nada, tan solo puso una mano en su frente.

—_Cuesta creer que sean hermanos, no solo no se parecen en nada sino que no tienen el mismo apellido… aunque Atsuya me lo explicara no estoy muy convencido _—pensó Goenji observando a Sora y a Takato.

**Flash Back**

—Verás —empezaba diciendo Atsuya—, los padres de Sora y Takato se divorciaron, por eso tienen distintos apellidos. Así, Takato se fue a vivir con su madre, que se apellidaba Suzuki; y Sora fue a vivir con su padre, que se apellidaba Takahashi. Ahora no tengo ni idea de porque viven juntos, pero son hermanos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—_Pues no sé… sigue sin convencerme _—pensó Goenji soltando un suspiro.

Su mirada se desvió hacia donde estaba Shirou, que permanecía mirando a Takato algo extrañado. Se levantó inconscientemente de su asiento y se dirigió a él, cuando se dio cuenta estaba parado frente a Shirou, quién dio un respingo al tenerlo delante.

—Ah, yo… —intentaba decir Goenji, pero finalmente reunió valor y dijo—. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

—Pues yo no —le dijo Shirou de manera cortante mientras cogía sus cosas, dispuesto a irse a casa, ya habían acabado las clases por lo que podía marcharse perfectamente y sin problemas.

—Shi-chan, espera —dijo Takato, pero fue inútil, el chico quería marcharse. Shirou avanzó hasta la salida del aula, pero Goenji lo cogió del brazo.

—¡Espera Shirou! De verdad que yo…

—Suéltame, no quiero darte otra bofetada, Goenji-kun.

Goenji frunció el ceño y gritó:

—¡Puedes darme las que quieras, no pienso soltarte! ¡No hasta que me perdones!

—¿Y crees que te voy a perdonar solo porque tú me lo ordenes? ¡No seas absurdo! —devolvió el grito Shirou mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre para después marcharse corriendo.

—¡Shirou! Espera… —acabó diciendo el delantero en un susurro.

"—_Me llamo Fubuki Shirou, es un placer —decía un chico peli plateado mientras le daba la mano a Goenji—. A partir de ahora seremos compañeros de equipo, espero que nos llevemos bien."_

"—_N-No me sueltes, p-por fa-favor —susurró Shirou lleno de terror mientras se abrazaba más a Goenji—. Le tengo mucho mi-miedo a los truenos…"_

"—_Eres mi mejor amigo Goenji-kun, te quiero mucho —decía el chico con una sonrisa—. Gracias por todo."_

"—_¿Eh? ¿Cómo que declararse? —preguntó Shirou completamente harto—. Ya lo has oído Hikaru, Goenji-kun solo siente… amistad por mí."_

"—_Pero Goenji-kun, tú… no estás en tu cuerpo —le dijo el otro en un intento de animarle."_

Goenji apretó los puños, frustrado consigo mismo. Mirara por donde mirara, todo lo que tenía que ver con Shirou llevaban a los buenos recuerdos… a excepción de los últimos que tenía.

"—_Ya veo —dijo Shirou empezando a soltar carcajadas amargas—… así que era eso, pero que tonto soy… y yo que pensaba en decirte… vaya, ni me había dado cuenta de que me odiabas."_

"—_¡Por favor! ¡No intentes excusarte! —gritó furioso Shirou, al parecer habían cambiado los papeles—. ¡Si me odiabas lo hubieras dicho de un principio!"_

"—_¿Qué te escuche? ¿Me has escuchado tú a mí? ¡Espera, yo contesto por ti! —gruñó el defensa—. ¡No! ¡No me escuchaste!"_

El delantero sintió algo de escozor en sus ojos… ganas de llorar. De rabia, de pura frustración, se sentía inútil y totalmente solo, y en el fondo sabía que se merecía eso y más.

—_Shirou… _—pensó el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza. Aunque tuviera ganas, no lloraría. No intentaría flaquear, intentaría mantenerse firme sin perder la compostura.

—Goenji —susurró Takato mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del delantero—, te dije que íbamos a hablar y creo que es momento de tener una charla tú y yo.

…

Hikaru corría lo máximo que podía, había logrado esquivar a Atsuya para poder salir de clase sin que se pusiera delante de él o lo detuviera. Aún estaba algo confundido y avergonzado, además de que tenía un mal presentimiento… ¿qué podía pasar?

—_Algo pasa en mi casa, estoy seguro _—pensó el rubio mientras se detenía en frente de su residencia, respirando agitadamente por la carrera, entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño—_. Ritsuka y el tío Tetsuya están hablando…_

Tomó aire unas cuantas veces y entró dentro. Cuando puso en pie dentro de su casa, oyó perfectamente sus voces. El rubio tiró su cartera al lado de la puerta de entrada y se fue corriendo al salón, a pesar de no haber recuperado por completo el aire perdido.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y los miró fijamente, haciendo que los dos hombres que se encontraban allí se sobresaltaran.

—¿Hikaru? —preguntó Ritsuka mirándolo con sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que tenía con su tío que no fue capaz de predecir que llegaría su hermano pequeño. Hikaru los miró y susurró:

—Yo…

Tetsuya no dijo nada. Permaneció con el rostro impasible observando a su sobrino más joven, quién solo lo miró a sus ojos azules. Esos ojos azules, tan brillantes, tan vivos… tan iguales a los de…

—_Oka-san… _—pensó Hikaru, perdido por completo en los ojos celestes de su tío. Ritsuka se sorprendió cuando oyó lo que pensaba su hermano. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños… no se esperaba que su hermano aún estuviera tan dolido, aunque era normal, ya habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de sus padres.

—Entonces yo me voy —dijo Tetsuya finalmente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Hikaru reaccionó en ese momento y se impresionó por lo que él mismo había pensado—. Ya hablaremos Ritsuka, creo que has tomado la mejor decisión…

Ante lo dicho por su tío, el rubio menor se quedó congelado en su sitio. No, no podía ser que su hermano…

—Ah… está bien —susurró el chico pelinegro.

"_No puede ser… Ritsuka no pudo aceptar, ¡me niego a creerlo!"_

Los pensamientos de Hikaru retumbaban en la mente de Ritsuka, como un tambor haciendo redobles. La puerta de la salida se oyó cerrarse y la casa quedó en completo silencio.

—No lo creo, no pudo creer que hayas aceptado —dijo Hikaru con la voz apagada al oír lo que había dicho su tío, no cabía en su asombro. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y contestó:

—Lo siento Hikaru, lo he estado pensando mucho y es lo mejor, créeme…

El rubio no dijo nada, tan solo se puso furioso de nuevo, no sabía ni qué pensar con claridad, así que Ritsuka no sabía en qué estaba pensando.

—¡Hikaru! —gritó el pelinegro al ver que su hermano pequeño cogí su mochila y se dirigía hacia su habitación, enfadado y confundido.

Por otro lado…

Hotaru Kyoko.

Ese nombre grabado en la lápida brillaba intensamente bajo el solo que pronto se cubriría con las nubes negras que se veían a lo lejos. Tetsuya permanecía impasible mirando el nombre de su hermana mayor grabado en aquella piedra.

—_Nee-san… me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto… _—pensó el hombre rubio mientras miraba fijamente hacia el vacío—_. Creo que estoy haciendo lo que me pediste…_

**Flash Back**

—Ne, Tetsu-chan —llamó la atención una mujer rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa—, tienes que prometernos a Haru y a mí que sí nos pasa algo, te harás cargo de Ritsu-kun y Hika-kun.

Tetsuya la miró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué yo? Sabes que los niños no son mi especialidad…

—Pues te adoran, dicen que les caes muy bien.

El hombre miró a su hermana, quién mantenía una sonrisa, esperando la respuesta de su hermano pequeño.

—Está bien, nee-san.

**Fin del Flash back**

—_Puede que me odien después de esto, pero… no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos sino los tengo en Estados Unidos, tan solo quiero cumplir con la promesa que le hice a nee-san _—pensó Tetsuya mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del cementerio.

…

Takato se sentó en el banco del parque que había cerca del instituto. Se quitó la cartera y la dejó a su lado, esos días tenían exámenes y tenía que llevar todos los libros, por lo que su cartera pesaba demasiado.

Sora prefirió irse a su casa, pero le advirtió a Takato que no hiciera nada de lo indebido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Goenji impaciente, no estaba de humor, incluso estaba bastante dolido por todo lo que le estaba pasando con Shirou, así que estar cerca del peliblanco no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Siéntate si quieres, lo que te voy a contar no sé si se alargará mucho…

El chico se extrañó, pero se sentó en la misma banca que él.

—¿Qué sientes por Shi-chan?

La pregunta de Takato hizo que Goenji diera un respingo. Lo miró de reojo y Takato también lo hizo… el violeta y el gris se encontraron. Se miraron por largo tiempo, hasta que Goenji volvió la vista al frente y contestó:

—Amistad.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Eh?

—Sientes algo más por Shi-chan lo sé… ¿sabes qué es? —soltó el peliblanco mirándolo persistentemente. El otro no contestó, haciendo que Takato suspirara con pesadez, cerró los ojos un momento y dijo—. Realmente te odio, he intentado no hacerlo… me es imposible.

Shuuya se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Takato, quién miraba el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

—Goenji —empezó diciendo el peliblanco—, cuando dije que quería hablar contigo es porque quería contarte algo. Fue que me pasó cuando tenía 13 años.

—¿Contarme algo? ¿Y a mí de qué me serviría saber más de ti? —preguntó el delantero algo extrañado. Takato sonrió débilmente y susurró:

—No es para que sepas más de mí, es para que sepas el porqué te odio tanto y que te des cuenta… de que estás enamorado de Shi-chan.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Goenji no se atrevía a decir nada y ni él mismo sabía el porqué. Takato cogió aire y después soltó.

—Cuando yo era pequeño, conocí a una persona muy especial —empezó Takato a relatar mientras que Goenji le prestaba atención—. No supe porqué, y sigo sin saberlo de hoy en día, pero en cuanto le vi, supe que era alguien especial.

Goenji abrió los ojos con impresión tras eso.

"—_Me llamo Fubuki Shirou, es un placer —decía un chico peli plateado mientras le daba la mano a Goenji—. A partir de ahora seremos compañeros de equipo, espero que nos llevemos bien._

_En el momento en que Goenji miró a Shirou a los ojos, sintió algo cálido en su pecho… estaba seguro de que Shirou iba a ser alguien especial en su vida."_

—Con el tiempo, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo —siguió relatando el peliblanco—. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, para mí era imposible separarme de él, era especial.

"—_¡Pasas mucho tiempo con el baka de Goenji, Shirou! —le gritó Atsuya a su hermano mientras señalaba a Goenji con un dedo acusador, e hizo que el peliblanco frunciera el ceño. _

_Shirou lo miró con regaño y dijo:_

—_No le digas así a Goenji-kun, además, es lógico que esté con él, es mi mejor amigo."_

—Pero con el paso de los años todo fue cambiando, poco a poco sentía que todo lo que sentía por él iba cambiando y sin apenas darme cuenta esa "amistad" empezó a resultarme bastante rara —decía Takato con algo de nostalgia—. Cuando alguien se acercaba a él, no me gustaba; cuando alguien me contaba que una persona estuvo con él, me ponía celoso… pero para mí era imposible reconocerlo, no quería reconocer eso.

"—_Reconócelo Goenji-baka, esta vez se te nota a kilómetros, estás celoso de Takato —respondió divertido el pelirrosa._

—_¡No! ¡Claro que no!"_

Goenji estaba sorprendido, o incluso más que eso, todo lo que estaba contando Takato es exactamente toda la situación que había pasado con Shirou nada más conocerlo… a excepción de los cambios de cuerpo, claro está.

—La verdad es que era un estúpido. ¿De qué servía negarme a mí mismo que sentía algo por él si eso no iba a cambiar lo que sentía en realidad? No tenía sentido negarlo… —susurró esto último con una pequeña sonrisa.

"—_Puedes engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras Goenji, pero dudo mucho que eso cambie lo que sientes en realidad —Atsuya se dio la vuelta, las ganas de matarle se le habían pasado, y se marchó de la azotea."_

—Y aún así me entró el miedo, tenía miedo de que alguien me lo quitara, que me quedara solo y sin él… y a pesar de todo seguía siendo incapaz de reconocerlo. Siempre que se reía o algo pensaba que era la persona más linda del mundo, y yo con la estúpida manía de decir que era solo amistad.

"_Goenji lo miró. Se veía tan lindo mientras sonreía y se reía por las tonterías que decía Endo… se ruborizó al pensar así de él, era su amigo, nada más."_

—¿Y sabes lo que pasó un día? —preguntó Takato de repente, Goenji lo miró bastante interesado y negó con la cabeza—. Hace tres años, cuando él y yo teníamos 13… se me declaró.

Goenji abrió los ojos impresionado, no se esperaba eso ni por asomo.

—Y me entró miedo, mucho miedo… no sabía por qué. Y, ¿cuál fue mi genial idea? Insultarle —soltó el peliblanco con desprecio, deprecio a sí mismo, haciendo que Goenji se sorprendiera ante lo que había oído—. Fui el más estúpido de todos, me alteré y le dije de todo, no quería sentir eso, no quería perder su amistad, por eso no quería reconocer lo que sentía por él. Y él… huyó. Lloró en cuanto acabé de gritarle y de rechazarle, y se fue corriendo gritándome que no hacía falta que le hubiera insultado.

Goenji estaba impresionado por esa historia. Podía considerar que era mentira, pero cuando vio los ojos violetas de Takato, supo que era verdad lo que el chico estaba contando.

—Y… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Goenji interesado. Takato lo miró y contestó:

—Me arrepentí y fui tras él, intentando alcanzarle y decirle que fue un error, que le había contestado así por miedo, por ser tan estúpido y tan cobarde por no dar reconocido que lo amaba con todo mi ser. Pero… fue demasiado tarde. Ese día hubo tormenta y las calles estaban muy resbaladizas, por lo que cualquier vehículo podía desviarse de su camino o que le fallaran los frenos.

Goenji se sorprendió, estaba seguro de por dónde iba Takato.

—¿Quieres decir qué…?

—Sí… él no se fijó al cruzar la calle y un camión no dio frenado a tiempo así que… —a Takato se le cortó la voz, su rostro se volvió algo sombrío mientras los ojos perdían parte de su brillo característico—. Recuerdo que en el momento que lo atropelló, lo envió varios metros hacia delante, sangraba mucho por la cabeza, donde más le dolía era allí…

Sin palabras. Así se encontraba Goenji, completamente sin palabras. Intentaba decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. No tenía ni idea de que Takato había perdido a alguien importante para él, estaba seguro de que toda esa historia no era mentira, solo hacía falta mirarle para comprobar que todo lo que decía era cierto.

—¿Sabes… lo que sentí cuando le vi allí? Tirado en el suelo, y yo mirando sin poder hacer nada —susurró el peliblanco, se notaba el dolor en sus palabras—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí? Algo me lo estaba quitando, la muerte se lo estaba llevando… ¡y yo sin poder hacer nada!

El delantero se quedó mudo ante lo que dijo y recordó las palabras de Takato la primera vez que lo vio.

"—_Que no se te olvide esto… cuando te des cuenta, habrás perdido para siempre a Shi-chan, quizás alguien te lo pueda robar… o algo."_

—Por eso… me dijiste aquello —susurró Shuuya mientras bajaba la mirada, Takato asintió ante eso—. Siento lo que pasó con ese chico y…

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañado el peliblanco—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Am… bueno, ¿no murió aquel chico del que estabas enamorado? —esta vez el extrañado era Goenji, y se sorprendió al ver que Takato lo miraba impresionado.

—¿Muerto? ¡Ah no! ¡Es solo que no me dejaste acabar! —exclamó el de ojos violetas—. ¡Sobrevivió al accidente! ¡Aunque fue por un pelo!

—¿Ah? ¿En serio?

—Sí —sonrió aliviado—, cuando me pongo a recordar esas cosas me pongo muy triste, por lo que puede dar la impresión de que hay un desenlace trágico… pero todo acabó bien. Le pedí perdón de todas las maneras posibles, además… sobrevivió porque doné parte de mi sangre, ya que él había perdido mucha en el accidente.

—Ya veo… —susurró el delantero algo impresionado, era una historia que parecía de ficción—. ¿Y él? ¿Te perdonó?

—Es la persona más amable y bondadosa del mundo, me dio las gracias por salvarle la vida y me perdonó… es un amor, ya se hace querer por si solo —sonrió el chico peliblanco con una gran sonrisa—. No entiendo como pude ser tan baka como para hacerle llorar y gritarle todo eso… aún hoy me lo pregunto —puso una pose pensativa, pero después miró a Goenji—. Por eso te dije que te odiaba, porque me recordabas a mí en aquel entonces, pero te aseguro que ese odio desaparecerá cuando le digas a Shi-chan que estás enamorado de él, ¿o no te diste cuenta?

Goenji se sorprendió por lo que dijo, ese día no paraba de recibir sorpresas. Era verdad, todo, absolutamente todo lo que iba diciendo Takato también lo había vivido con Shirou además de que esos sentimientos también los había sentido con él.

—¿No te das cuenta? No solo él sufre… tú también y ni cuenta te das —susurró Takato con resignación—. A mí también me pasó lo mismo.

"—_Mira, te voy a dejar una cosa clara —dijo Atsuya cruzándose de brazos—. Si sigues empeñado en hacer sufrir a Shirou, no solo él sufrirá… sino que tú también, aunque cierto modo te mereces sufrir."_

—_Estoy… enamorado de Shirou y yo… _—pensó Goenji sorprendido mientras sentía como un torbellino de sensaciones le invadía. De repente, se acordó de algo que Shirou había dicho el mismo día que se enfadaron.

"—_Ya veo —dijo Shirou empezando a soltar carcajadas amargas—… así que era eso, pero que tonto soy… y yo que pensaba en decirte… vaya, ni me había dado cuenta de que me odiabas."_

—_Iba a decirme… ¿qué me amaba? _—se preguntaba mentalmente el delantero—_. Dios mío… y yo le grité, ¡pero menudo baka estoy hecho! ¡Soy de lo peor!_

—Por tu cara, veo que te diste cuenta de lo que sientes en realidad… así que… —decía Takato con una sonrisa, pero después cambió su cara a una asesina—. Mañana le dices a Shi-chan lo que sientes, no te permito que hagas sufrir a mi segundo mejor amigo.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del chico y sonrió algo nervioso. La verdad es que ya no odiaba a Takato, no solo por el hecho de que el peliblanco en realidad no estaba interesado en Shirou de la manera en la que él pensaba, sino porque le había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad.

—¿Y tu novio sigue en Hokkaido? —preguntó Goenji. Takato lo miró y sonrió:

—Ah claro, no te dije como se llama mi lindo y tierno novio… bueno pues: Takahashi Sora.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano? —preguntó el ahora peli plata, pero después abrió los ojos con horror—. ¡¿Eres el novio de tu hermano?

—¿Hermano? —preguntó el peliblanco extrañado mirando a Goenji—. Querrás decir hermanastro ¿no?

—¿Ah? Es que Atsuya me dijo… —cuando Goenji le contó a Takato lo que dijo Atsuya, el peliblanco empezó a carcajearse como nunca.

—Dios mío… ¡te ha tomado el pelo! ¡Sora-chan y yo somos hermanastros! Resulta que mis padres se divorciaron; además de que la madre de Sora-chan murió cuando él era muy pequeño. Mi madre y el padre de Sora-chan se conocieron, se enamoraron y… ¡se casaron! Aunque Sora-chan y yo conservamos nuestros apellidos. Resumiendo… a Sora-chan y a mí no nos une ningún lazo de sangre.

Goenji tenía la boca abierta a más no poder, sin apenas reaccionar. De repente, un aura de fuego lo rodeó y gritó:

—¡Ese maldito Atsuya! ¡Un día me las pagará todas juntas!

…

Atsuya estornudó mientras caminaba hacia casa algo malhumorado. Ahogó un bostezo con su mano y pensó:

—_Alguien debe de estar hablando de mí… ¡Bah! ¡Pues me da igual!_

El pelirrosa iba completamente malhumorado hacia casa. Hikaru lo había esquivado de una manera magistral, tanto que incluso le costaba creerlo. Apretó los dientes, furioso, la verdad es que le resultaba humillante, no entendía porque le esquivaba.

Vamos a ver, ¿quién fue el que besó a quién? ¡Primero le besó Hikaru! ¿Y ahora lo esquivaba? ¿Por qué? ¡No tenía sentido!

Entró en casa de mala gana en cuanto llegó y se encerró en su habitación, estaba enfadado y también bastante dolido… ¿acaso Hikaru solo había jugado con él? Su mirada se escureció ante eso. ¿Era eso? ¿Lo había besado simplemente por qué sí y ya está?

—_¿Acaso solo me besó porque quiso y ahora no quiere saber nada de mí?_

Por otro lado…

Hikaru permanecía en su habitación algo decepcionado, consigo mismo y con su hermano. La verdad es que sentía que pasaron demasiadas cosas y en muy poco tiempo. Era demasiado para él, además… no solo estaba el tema de que tenía que marcharse a Estados Unidos, también estaba Atsuya.

Estuvo todo el día esquivándole, por el miedo a qué podía decirle. ¿Acaso no le había besado también? Entonces, ¿por qué era tan estúpido de huir? Pero ahora, la verdad…

—¿De qué sirve que le diga que estoy enamorado de él si me voy a marchar? —preguntaba Hikaru al aire, como si este pudiera responderle y decir lo que tuviera qué hacer… lástima que el aire no hablaba—_. Será mejor alejarme de él hasta que me marche… solo pensar que tengo que irme, me hace sentir peor…_

De repente, el rubio se incorporó sorprendido.

—Ah —soltó sorprendido el de ojos dorados, después sonrió—, ya era hora… baka.

…

Goenji entró en la habitación de Shirou y se sentó en la cama. La verdad es que estaba cansado y cuando acabó de cenar no le quedaron ganas de nada.

Por una parte estaba aliviado. Al fin sabía lo que sentía por Shirou y estaba dispuesto a todo para poder declararle sus sentimientos y aclararlo todo con él pero… ¿acaso Shirou seguiría enamorado de él? Seguramente después de todo lo que ocurrió, lo odiaría. Era increíble que rumbo habían tomado las cosas y en tan poco tiempo.

Goenji negó con la cabeza, no iba a dudar más. Le diría lo que sentía a Shirou y, si era rechazado, se lo merecería por ser tan baka y cobarde.

"—_Que no se te olvide esto… cuando te des cuenta, habrás perdido para siempre a Shi-chan, quizás alguien te lo pueda robar… o algo."_

—_Lo que tengo claro es que no quiero perderle… eso sería lo último que quisiera que ocurriera… _—pensó el delantero mientras se acostaba en su cama, la verdad es que le estaba entrando el sueño muy rápidamente.

Por la mañana…

Atsuya se levantó molesto, la verdad es que no había dormido nada bien y estaba de muy mal humor… ¡y tenía historia a primera hora con Makei-baka! ¡No podía creerlo!

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado por todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, sentía que todo estaba acabando con él.

Se paró de repente enfrente de la habitación de su hermano, donde estaba ese baka de Goenji. Ese chico solo lo enfadaba más, no entendía como su hermano mayor se había fijado en alguien como él, ¿qué tenía Goenji de especial? Era lento, irritante, violento y, por encima, un baka sin remedio… aunque bueno, Atsuya reconocía que tenía cosas buenas; a veces era amable, cariñoso con su hermano y siempre lo trataba muy bien a pesar de todo, a excepción de cuando se pelearon Shirou y él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shirou para levantar al peli plata.

—¡Arriba ba…!

No le dio tiempo a acabar. El chico estaba sentado en la cama, mirándose a sí mismo como si estuviera teniendo un sueño. Atsuya se extrañó al ver a Goenji mirándose así, ¿por qué el muy baka se ponía así?

—Atsuya… —susurró suavemente el peli plata, sorprendido a más no poder. Atsuya lo miró extrañado, hasta que dio un respingo… no, ese no podía ser…

—¿Shirou?

…

Goenji se revolvió incómodo en su cama, le dolía algo la cabeza y notaba el cuerpo de Shirou algo pesado.

—¡Shirou-kun! ¡Si no te levantas, llegarás tarde!

El delantero abrió los ojos de golpe al oír esa voz… esa era su hermana Yuka sin duda alguna. Se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de Shirou… ¡sino en la suya!

—_¿Qué…?_

Goenji no cabía en su asombro. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que su piel era moreno, además de el cuerpo era más pesado. Yuka entró en la habitación de su hermano y vio como "Shirou" miraba el cuerpo de Shuuya con asombro.

—¿Shirou-kun? —preguntó extrañada. El peliblanco lo miró y susurró:

—Yuka…

De repente, Goenji salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y mirarse, quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Entró dentro y se miró… cabello blanco en punto algo desordenado, piel morena, ojos castaños… era él, Goenji Shuuya.

—_Volví… a mi cuerpo _—pensó el chico mirándose al espejo con sorpresa, como si fuera un sueño—_. Pero… ¿cómo… ? No entiendo… _—los pensamientos de Shuuya se cortaron al acordarse de algo.

"—_Bueno, en todo caso tendremos que averiguar cómo salir de esta situación. ¡Y la clave principal eres tú! —gritó Goenji señalando a Hikaru, que se encontraba entre ellos—. ¡Ya estás soltando como salir del cuerpo de Shirou!_

—_Con gusto —respondió Hikaru con una sonrisa—. Date cuenta de una maldita vez que estás enamorado de Shirou, declárate y haceos novios y entonces volverás a tu cuerpo."_

Así que en realidad era eso, no entendía como había podido ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad.

—_Y ahora… tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti, Shirou… _

Continuará…

* * *

**Lo sé, un poco raro! Pero a mí me gustó un poco como quedó… he dicho un poco! XDD Bueno, mejor dejo de lado mis paridas y os pregunto a vosotros que os pareció!**

**Espero que os haya gustado! :D**

**Quería agradecer a: Nana-chan Yamamoto, Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion, Miku Soseki, Soy YO-SARIEL, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, yuzuki1996, Kyoko Misaki, Mai, jiyo chan2 0, Yamii, Hime-chan kyu, yazmin garcia, miaka-ichiruki, xXViktoryaXx y TTacchhii.**

**Wa! Sinceramente no me esperaba tanto, me hicisteis muy feliz y con ganas de acabar este fic, porque sí… se nos muere! T-T ay, mi pobre mi fic ya se me acaba! Me siento orgullosa de mi misma, estoy acabando un fic y no lo abandonaré… para lo que le queda! XDD**

**Bueno, mejor voy con las preguntas:**

**-Hikaru hablará con Atsuya o de verdad no querrá hablar con él?**

**-por qué Kazuki no impidió que Ritsuka decidiera ir a Estados Unidos?**

**-Shirou rechazará a Goenji o lo perdonará?**

**-Tetsuya realmente llevará a Ritsuka y a Hikaru a Estados Unidos?**

**-hacen buena pareja Takato y Sora? (son mi obsesión después del AtsuHika y KazuRitsu! *¬*)**

**-os esperabais que Takato le contara esa historia a Goenji?**

**-os sigue gustando Takato? Bueno, y a los que no les cayó bien… os gustó ahora o os sigue cayendo mal?**

**-os gustó el capi o fue mi pesado?**

**-merezco reviews o pedradas? T-T**

**Bueno, entonces me despido para no liaros más, sayo y cuidaos mucho! Matta ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Te amo 2ª parte

**Holaa! Que tal? Espero que bien! Ya traigo el nuevo capi del fic! Me esforcé, ya que tuve un gran corte de inspiración y no sabía como seguirlo, pero de repente me iluminó y dije: "Pues a escribir!" XDD **

**Le dije ya a alguna gente que este iba a ser el último cap del fic, pero resulta que es el penúltimo porque se alargó demasiado. Digamos que este y el siguiente capítulo son como uno, solo que cortados por la mitad porque sino me quedaba extremadamente largo! En fin, espero que os guste y lamento a esa gente que creyó que era el último capi, de hecho yo también pensaba que iba a serlo… pero no!**

**Bueno, dicho esto… el **_**discalimer.**_

_**Discalimer: **_**el día en que mis personajes aparezcan en la serie, es porque Inazuma por fin me pertence! Pero como es propiedad de Level-5, mejor sigo soñado despierta en mi hamaca! (?) XDD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

**10. Te amo 2ª parte**

No salía de su asombro. Se mantenía quieto, sentado en la cama, revisando una y otra vez su cuerpo. ¿Acaso…?

—Increíble… —susurró Atsuya viendo como su hermano se quedaba paralizado, estaba seguro de que tampoco era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Shirou estaba estático y absolutamente asombrado… ¿qué demonios podía pensar en ese momento? Había vuelto a su cuerpo, sí pero… ¡qué demonios! ¡Había vuelto y eso era lo que le importaba!

Unas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de los ojos del peli plata y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡TOMA YAAAAAAA!

Atsuya se quedó observándolo con asombro… no entendía nada. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo… Goenji lo había admitido, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Shirou.

—_Ya era hora… baka _—pensó el pelirrosa refiriéndose a Shuuya, la verdad es que era lento y se había tardado como un siglo en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni él se había tardado tanto en saber lo que sentía por Hikaru! Ah… Hikaru.

Atsuya frunció el ceño y apretó los puños… tenía que hablar con Hikaru, no sabía si solo había sido un juego para el rubio o de verdad sentía algo por él. Pero tampoco es que se atreviera mucho a acercarse a él, la última vez sus partes bajas sufrieron un pequeño accidente, por no decir muy doloroso.

—_Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Parece un sueño! Aunque espero que no lo sea _—pensaba Shirou a punto de estallar de la felicidad, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz de estar en su cuerpo… madre mía, cuanto lo había extrañado. Al parecer Hikaru se había compadecido de él y de Goenji y los había devuelto a sus cuerpos.

Goenji… al recordar ese apellido, Shirou sintió como su sonrisa desvanecía tan rápido como apareció. Bajó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, la verdad es que era increíble el efecto que tenía en él recordar a ese chico.

—Shirou… ¿e…?

—Estoy bien Atsuya, no te preocupes —soltó el peli plata mientras salía de la habitación, dejando al pelirrosa algo confundido.

…

—Por lo que veo has vuelto, Shuu-niichan —dijo Yuka mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, aún estaba muy enfadada con él por lo que le había hecho sufrir a Shirou.

—Em… sí —susurró el mayor mientras desayunaba frente a su hermana, quién seguía mirándolo mal. La pequeña entrecerró sus ojos y preguntó:

—¿Y cómo volvisteis a vuestros cuerpos?

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno… al parecer si yo admitía lo que sentía por Shirou, volveríamos ambos nuestros respectivos cuerpos —explicó Shuuya mirando a su hermana.

—¡Un momento! —gritó la niña sorprendida y emocionada—. ¿Eso quiere decir que por fin admitiste que te gusta Shirou-kun?

—Sí… por supuesto —respondió el chico con una sonrisa en su cara. Los ojos de Yuka brillaron de la emoción y preguntó:

—¿Te le vas a declarar hoy, Shuu-niichan?

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas del mayor, ¿por qué estaba hablando de eso con su hermana pequeña? Ni él lo entendía…

—¿Shuu-niichan? —preguntó de nuevo la pequeña. Este la miró y después sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña para decir:

—Sí… al menos eso intentaré.

…

Sus ojos miraban el espejo, donde estaba reflejado. Hikaru se miraba fijamente, después de haberse bañado no sabía ni siquiera porque se había quedado prendando observándose. El chico se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho… ¿era dolor? ¿Qué podía ser sino?

Hikaru estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y no sabía qué hacer. Se echó un último vistazo y se miró bien… sus ojos dorados, su cara tan fina pero que no se le confundía con la de una chica, su pequeño cuerpo… sus dorados cabellos, tan iguales a los de su madre, tan parecidos a los de su tío.

El chico llevó una mano hacia su cabello rubio y lo tocó, sintiendo el húmedo y cálido pelo entre sus dedos. Largo, hasta sus hombros. Desde pequeño siempre quiso dejarlo largo, pero sus padres y su hermano no querían. Cuando cumplió los catorce años, empezó a dejarse crecer el cabello y le gustaba como le quedaba pero…

—_Creo que necesito… un cambio _—pensó el rubio mientras se miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Por otro lado, Ritsuka se encontraba apoyado contra el respaldo de unas de las sillas de la cocina, mirando el techo, que parecía en ese momento lo más interesante del mundo. Sus ojos dorados aparecían y desaparecía intermitentemente cuando parpadeaba.

Estaba demasiado perdido. Había aceptado la propuesta de su tío para marcharse a Estados Unidos. Intentó hablar con Hikaru para que le escuchara, pero lo único que recibió fue críticas del menor y negativas para escucharle. Suspiró con pesadez mientras volvía la vista al frente y ponía una mano sobre sus desordenados cabellos negros.

También estaba Kazuki que… más raro imposible. ¿Se podía saber ahora en qué pensaba ese hombre cuando le dijo que se iba? En cierto modo le dolió que no le dijera que no se marchara, que se quedara con él.

—_¡Qué tontería estoy pensando! Es mi decisión y creo que es la mejor. ¿Por qué querría que Kazuki-san me dijera eso? _—pensó mientras meneaba su cabeza e intentaba olvidarse de lo demás. Pero la respuesta le vino tan clara a su mente que apenas pudo reaccionar: porque lo amaba.

Era cierto, lo amaba con locura y era una tontería negarlo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Kazuki tenía 12 años. Se acordaba de su rostro de niño, sus grandes ojos naranjas y su sonrisa inocente… ah, a saber a donde habría ido a parar esa inocencia que tenía, con los años parecía que se había perdido.

Sintió de repente unos pasos y se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar. Miró como su hermano entraba en la cocina y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su boca quedara estática, abierta y con sus ojos saliendo casi de sus órbitas al ver a su hermano.

—Hikaru… ¿te has… cortado el pelo? —preguntó el pelinegro impresionado.

Efectivamente, su hermano pequeño al parecer había salido del baño con el cabello corto, lo tenía un poco más abundante que él, por lo que parecía que Hikaru lo seguía teniendo algo más largo, pero nada más. Su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de cumplir los catorce años y él siempre quiso tener el cabello largo, ¿por qué ahora se cortaba el pelo?

—Solo quería un cambio… ¿no eras adivino? Supuse que habrías adivinado que yo bajaría con el pelo corto —soltó el rubio mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellos, ahora cortos.

—Sabes perfectamente que la adivinación no es un acto inconsciente Hikaru, hay que concentrarse para poder utilizarla —dijo Ritsuka mirándolo—. Pero creo que ahora ese no es el problema.

El rubio se sentó en una silla y se sirvió el almuerzo que Ritsuka había preparado anteriormente. Miró a su hermano de soslayo y murmuró:

—Me da igual si es ese el problema o no. Déjame desayunar.

El tono frío utilizado por Hikaru hizo que Ritsuka bajara la cabeza.

—Hikaru… no sería capaz de soportar que me odies así que, por favor, intenta entenderlo, yo…

—¡¿Qué intente entender el qué?! ¿Qué nos vamos a ir a un lugar donde sabes perfectamente que ni tú ni yo seremos felices? ¿Quieres que entienda eso? Por primera vez Ritsuka, por primera vez en mi vida te pedí algo y era que nos quedáramos… y no me hiciste caso. Así que no me pidas que intente entender algo que no tiene sentido.

Ante lo que dijo Hikaru, Ritsuka se calló. ¿Un lugar donde sabía que no iban a ser felices? La verdad es que… no sabía que decir a eso.

…

Takato ahogó un bostezo con su mano mientras se dirigía al instituto, completamente adormilado.

—Despierta, que no toca dormir —dijo Sora mientras lo zarandeaba levemente. Este se dejó mover, pero seguía en su estado de zombi, haciendo que el peli azul suspirara con pesadez—. Takato-kun, despierta…

Nada. El chico seguía andando como si nada. Sora se aseguraría la próxima vez de que no se quedara hasta tan tarde viendo películas… agh, hasta parecía la segunda madre de Takato.

—¡Cuida…! —pero a Sora no le dio tiempo a acabar. El peli azul cerró sus ojos verdes al ver que Takato se había estrellado contra una farola.

El chico de cabello blanco empezó a gemir de dolor y se agarró la cara, donde había recibido mayor impacto.

—¡Ay, ay! ¡Cómo duele! —lloriqueó el chico de ojos violetas—. ¡Sora-chan! ¡La próxima vez avisa a tiempo!

—Bueno —suspiró el peli azul—, al menos despertaste.

—¡Eh! —protestó el peliblanco, eso que le había dicho su novio le había sentado mal, hubiera preferido que se preocupara por él.

De repente, se oyeron como unos pasos se detenían detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién era y vieron a un chico de cabello blanco en punta y ojos castaños oscuros.

—¿Shirou-kun?

—¿Shi-chan? —preguntó Takato, pero después puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dispuso a abrazarle, pero el peliblanco se apartó, haciendo que tanto Sora como Takato se extrañaran—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Puede que Shirou acepte que lo abraces —respondió el chico—, pero no quiero que me abraces a mí. Después de la conversación de ayer no me caes mal, pero tampoco quiera decir que seas mi amiguito de confianza.

Takato y Sora se quedaron perplejos ante lo que oyeron, eso quiere decir que… ¿Goenji había vuelto a su cuerpo? ¿Había aceptado lo que sentía por Shirou?

—Sabía que al final lo entenderías —susurró el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano. Goenji sonrió y estrechó su mano con la del de ojos violetas mientras contestaba:

—Por supuesto.

Sora observaba eso atento, no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban. Ayer, cuando Takato llegó a casa empapado después de una torrencial lluvia que cayó repentinamente, no quiso decirle nada de lo que habló con Goenji. Pero al parecer eso había servido para que el peliblanco se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad.

Al final el peli azul sonrió y los miró.

—Chicos, llegaremos tarde —avisó mientras se ponía a andar. Takato se dio la vuelta y gritó:

—¡Sora-chan! ¡Espera! Vamos Goenji, ven, no te quedes ahí parado.

—No entiendo porque ahora me tratas como si fuéramos amigos —dijo el de ojos castaños mientras alzaba una ceja. El chico de Hokkaido sonrió y exclamó:

—¡Porque somos amigos! ¿No?

Sorpresa. Esa fue la reacción que Goenji tuvo al oír eso. ¿Takato lo consideraba un amigo después de todo?

"—_Es la persona más amigable que puedas conocer."_

—_No lo dudo Atsuya, no lo dudo _—pensó Goenji con una sonrisa, después miró a Takato—. Por supuesto.

…

Pasos entrecortados y pasos furiosos. Así sonaban los pasos de ambos. Shirou iba inseguro, Atsuya cabreado. Al malhumor del pelirrosa aún no había desaparecido, era imposible que esa molestia y ese malhumor se fueran sin más.

Sin embargo, Shirou iba inseguro y bastante confundido. ¿Cómo se supone que debería tomar esto? ¿De verdad Goenji había aceptado que estaba enamorado de él y ahora habían vuelto a sus cuerpos por eso? ¿O quizás Hikaru se compadeció de ellos y los devolvió a sus respectivos lugares? No sabía porque, pero la última opción no le parecía la correcta, aunque para él tuviera más sentido.

Cuando entraron, Shirou se separó de su hermano, que al parecer estaba más malhumorado de lo normal. Intentó preguntarle que le ocurría, pero presentía que debía dejarlo estar… si Atsuya estaba malhumorado, solo significaba un Atsuya mucho más temperamental y más difícil de aguantar.

El peli plata miró la puerta del aula e inspiró bien fuerte, tomando aire para luego expulsarlo.

—_Suerte, Shirou _—pensó el chico dándose ánimo a sí mismo. El chico abrió la puerta e ingresó en la clase. Sus compañeros lo miraron, pero después volvieron a hacer lo de antes… es decir, hablar o dormir.

El peli plata casi se dirigía hacia donde Kido por pura costumbre, pero al ver a Goenji sentado allí, dio una brusca media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Midorikawa, dejando al de rastas extrañado.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Kido algo extrañado mirando al peliblanco. Shuuya entrecerró los ojos y respondió con algo de decepción:

—A saber…

De repente, el timbre sonó. Los chicos empezaron a separar sus pupitres antes de que viniera el profesor de matemáticas a hacer el examen. De repente, el hombre de cabello castaño color miel y ojos azul claros entró en el aula con paso algo despreocupado: Akito, el profesor de matemáticas.

—Buenos días chicos.

—Buenos días —le respondió la clase. El profesor miró los exámenes por un momento y después a sus alumnos.

—Os advierto que el examen es largo y he cogido algo de la hora siguiente para que podáis hacerlo con más tiempo y más tranquilos. Los que acaben pueden salir del aula, pero cuando todos hayan acabado el examen, os quiero a todos de vuelta al aula. ¿Entendido?

Los chicos asintieron y, así, Akito repartió los exámenes, bajo la aterrada mirada de Shirou.

—_Me… ¡Me olvidé de que hoy había examen de matemáticas! _—lloriqueó el peli plata mientras pensaba en arrancarse los pelos y tirarse por la ventana—_. Parece que todo me sale mal._

…

Desastre. En ese momento era como se podía definir la clase de Makei en ese momento. Todos estaban a punto de dormirse sin ni siquiera prestarle atención al profesor cincuentón, después de la sorpresa que se habían llevado ese día, ya estaban todos otra vez agonizando.

¿Cuál había sido la sorpresa? Obvio, el corte de pelo de Hikaru. En cuanto lo vieron se quedaron sin palabras y, para que negarlo, fascinados, realmente le quedaba muy bien.

Sin embargo, a Hikaru poco le importaba eso, sí le quedaba bien o mal en ese momento no era lo que le preocupaba. Se había cortado el pelo sí, pero era porque necesitaba a una especie de cambio. El rubio miró de reojo a Atsuya, que permanecía mirando hacia delante, al parecer completamente ignorante de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hikaru.

—_Quizás ya no quiera hablar conmigo… me parece lo mejor… _—pensó el rubio, pero después se paró. Si se marchaba así, estaría mal con Atsuya y eso lo atormentaría todos los días… ¿qué tenía que hacer entonces?—_. Es decir, que… al final, tengo que hablar con él pero… ¿qué me podría decir él? Me asusta la idea de pensar que me rechazaría o algo, aunque ahora que me voy a marchar, no tiene demasiada importancia…_

Hikaru volvió la vista hacia el pelirrosa y se sorprendió al ver que él también lo estaba mirando, seriamente y con algo de cabreo. El rubio lo entendía, entendía perfectamente que Atsuya estuviera enfadado con él.

Rápidamente, volvió la vista hacia la mesa y arrancó de su libreta un pequeño papelito. Escribió algo y se lo pasó a Atsuya.

"**Tenemos que hablar"**

Por un instante, sintió miedo de que Atsuya le dijera que ya no quería, de que no quería saber nada de él y que no hablarían de nada… que se olvidara de que existía. Por eso, al principio no quiso mirar cuando le pasó de nuevo la nota, pero se armó de voluntad y miró lo que tenía escrito.

"**Ya era hora"**

…

Ritsuka se quedó algo pensativo en cuanto se marchó su hermano, pensando en las palabras que el pequeño le había dicho. No había pensado en eso, la verdad es que no podía evitar pensar que tenía razón.

Caminó hacia el salón con una pose pensativa, la verdad es que odiaba pensar tanto y darle mil vueltas a las cosas, pero es que eso definitivamente le había hecho replantearse el hecho de querer marcharse con su tío. ¿Habría hecho bien?

De repente, sintió que pisaba algo abultado. Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, cogiendo el objeto que había pisado.

—¿Una cartera? —se preguntó el chico de cabello negro—. Ah, ayer se le cayó al tío Tetsuya…

Ritsuka la miró por largo tiempo, hasta que suspiró decidió mirar dentro… no pasaría nada, ¿o sí? La abrió y miró cuánto dinero había, no es que le llamara mucha atención el dinero, pero tenía curiosidad de cuanto se arriesgaba a llevar encima su tío. Después miró el carnet de identidad, pero cuando iba a cerrarla le llamó algo la atención.

En el carnet de su tío estaban sus datos básicos pero… su apellido no era el que estaba apuntado allí. Según se acordaba, el apellido de su madre cuando estaba soltera y el de su tío era Kurotzawa. Entonces… ¿por qué en ese carnet aparecía que su nombre era Tetsuya Nashville?

—_¿Nashville? No lo entiendo, ¿qué hace tío Tetsuya con un apellido norteamericano? _—pensó el pelinegro mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado con confusión.

Finalmente dejó la cartera sobre la mesa del salón y se sentó en el sofá, poniendo un brazo sobre su cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba seguro de que había oído el apellido Nashville en algún lado, pero… ¿dónde?

Por otro lado…

En el aeropuerto, salió un hombre mirando hacia los lados. Suspiró con algo de pesadez y salió afuera para mirar con más claridad el lugar. Su cabello era pelirrojo como la sangre, que resplandecía aún más sobre el sol, y sus preciosos ojos carmesís hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

—Vaya —susurró con voz ronca—, hacía tiempo que no visitaba Japón. Me pregunto cómo estará My Angel… hace días que no sé de él.

El hombre suspiró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia fuera, mirando todo el lugar con una sonrisa… Japón le gustaba, era un sitio bastante bonito.

—… más bonito que Estados Unidos —acabó por decir mientras pedía un taxi para coger una dirección que le había dejado alguien antes de marcharse a Japón—_. Estoy impaciente por verte otra vez, ya hace meses que no te veo, My Angel._

…

Tetsuya se encontraba ordenando unos papeles en el cuarto del hotel en donde se hospedaba. La verdad es que había elegido un lugar caro, pero cómo era dueño de la cadena de empresas Kurotzawa (ya que tras la muerte de su hermana mayor, él pasó a ser el heredero) no había problema para pagarlo todo.

Suspiró mientras pasaba una mano sobre sus cortos cabellos rubios y entrecerraba sus ojos azules, en señal de cansancio. Tenía sueño y quería dormir, pero ya se había retrasado demasiado con respecto a los papeles que tenía y había que revisarlos.

De repente se paró. Sin saber porque, se puso a pensar en los niños: Ritsuka y Hikaru. ¿De verdad hacía bien en llevarlos con él? Su hermana que quería que los cuidara y, bueno, él también los quería cuidar, era lo único que dejó su hermana y les tenía mucho cariño a sus sobrinos, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente… demostrar emociones no era su punto fuerte, tenía un carácter bastante cerrado.

—_No sé que debería hacer… no sé si lograré hacerme cargo de ellos por más tiempo si estoy en Estados Unidos. Hice todo lo posible estos diez años, pero ya no logro hacerme cargo de ellos, estoy demasiado liado _—pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes, era demasiado para él todo el dinero y negocios que tenía que manejar, además de lo mucho que tenía que viajar. Definitivamente, necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron de sus pensamientos y miró hacia allí. Le parecía extraño, estaba en el hotel, pero a lo mejor algún botones tenía algún mensaje o algo. Se levantó de allí y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el hombre pelirrojo del aeropuerto.

—Ah, R… —antes de que Tetsuya pudiera decir algo, el hombre se inclinó hacia delante y besó al hombre rubio que tenía delante, que se limitó a ruborizarse y ser empujado hacia dentro del cuarto del hotel por el otro.

Cuando se separaron, Tetsuya aún permanecía en una especie de shock, con ese rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—R-Ryan… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, pero después se enfureció—. ¿No te dejé a cargo de la empresa? ¡Quién está al mando si no estás tú!

El hombre pelirrojo bufó algo y se sentó en una de la enorme cama que había allí.

—Tu padre no quería que estuviera allí, My Angel, así que me fui para no armar escándalos.

Tetsuya abrió su boca para decir algo, pero después se calló. A su padre no le gustaba Ryan en lo más mínimo para manejar la empresa, sin embargo Tetsuya sabía que el hombre que tenía delante, incluso la manejaba mejor que él… pero la verdad es que la empresa era de él y tenía que hacerse cargo él y nadie más.

—Hiciste bien en no armar escándalos —susurró el rubio mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla de antes—. Hablaré con mi padre cuando lleguemos a Estados Unidos, los niños al final vienen conmigo y…

—My Angel, de verdad que quiero discutir eso contigo… ¿estás seguro de que es lo mejor traerlos?

La pregunta de Ryan hizo que el hombre se callara y mirara hacia el hombre que estaba allí. Bajó la vista por un momento y después soltó:

—No lo sé, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos por más tiempo Ryan, ¡necesito unas vacaciones para desconectarme de todo! ¡Estoy demasiado estresado! ¡Vine por los niños porque no me quedaba otro remedio!

Ryan se levantó y abrazó al rubio, que se quedó en shock y quieto en cuanto sintió los brazos del otro sobre él. El pelirrojo hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Tetsuya y permanecieron así unos minutos, sin decir nada.

—¿Serán felices?

Tetsuya frunció el ceño ante eso y bajó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y contestó:

—Lo más seguro es que no… eso es lo que me preocupa.

…

Goenji se levantó rápidamente cuando tocó el timbre para dar por iniciado el descanso. Bien, solo tenía media hora y no era conveniente malgastarla. Tenía que hablar con Shirou y haría todo lo posible para que él le escuchara… tenía que decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo idiota que era.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de ser correspondido, pero esta vez iría a decirle lo que sentía. Miró hacia donde tendría que estar el peli plata, pero vio cómo se marchaba corriendo por la puerta, sin darle ni siquiera una oportunidad para poder hablarle.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño y fue tras él para tratar de hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo.

Por otro lado…

Shirou salió corriendo de la clase para hablar con Hikaru. Primero quería preguntarle porque había vuelto a su cuerpo, seguramente era cosa del rubio y quería comprobarlo personalmente.

El peli plata llegó junto a la clase de su hermano y vio a Hikaru saliendo por la puerta con Atsuya. Se quedó algo sorprendido al ver el cambio de Hikaru, pero de un momento a otro le restó importancia y se acercó corriendo al menor de los Hotaru.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo de repente Hikaru, haciendo que Atsuya lo mirara confundido al ir a su lado y por no ver a su hermano antes—. Tuvo que ser decisión de Goenji, él aceptó que te amaba… ¿era esa la duda que tenías, Shirou?

El peli plata se quedó congelado en su sitio y se paró de repente en cuanto el rubio habló, pero después se dio cuenta de que era una tontería sorprenderse… Hikaru era adivino, era obvio que sabría que él iría a él.

—Pero eso es… ¡imposible!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Atsuya esta vez mirando a su hermano mientras daba un suspiro—. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero… habla con él y dale una oportunidad de explicarse, Shirou… no seas cabezota.

—¿Shirou?

El peli plata tragó saliva en cuanto oyó esa voz llamándole. Se dio la vuelta algo tambaleante y vio con claridad esos ojos castaños oscuro que lo miraban fijamente y con un arrepentimiento que jamás había vislumbrado en ellos.

—G-Goenji-kun… —susurró el chico mirándolo con algo de sorpresa.

Atsuya tiró de la manga de Hikaru y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para entender que era mejor marcharse y dejar solos a los otros dos. El rubio hizo caso y siguió al pelirrosa, además… tenían una conversación pendiente.

Goenji y Shirou se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, hasta que el peliblanco bajó la cabeza un momento y después soltó:

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —estaba tan anonado que Shirou solo pudo pronunciar eso. Goenji volvió a coger aire y dijo:

—Lo siento, Shirou, lo siento de verdad… perdóname —por un momento, el chico se cortó, pero se vio obligado a seguir, tenía que ser fuerte y decírselo, ya le había hecho suficiente daño—. Soy un cobarde. Un cobarde y un inepto por no ser capaz de asimilar la verdad. Aún está todo demasiado reciente, pero ahora soy capaz de saber lo que realmente siento por ti. Estaba confundido antes, ¿sabes? Te hice daño y… no tienes ni idea de lo arrepentido que estoy de eso. Shirou… hacerte daño fue el peor error que pude cometer, lo lamento, de verdad.

Shirou lo miraba con un intenso rubor en las mejillas y bastante sorprendido, no esperaba que Goenji le empezara a decir todo eso y de esa manera. Sabía que el delantero de fuego era un chico bastante cerrado con respecto a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero esto era algo nuevo, nunca pensó que empezara a decir algo así. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, las cosas que habían pasado seguían allí y, por mucho que se disculpara, era difícil olvidar cuanto había sufrido por él. Le dolía el pecho, aún dolía…

—Goenji-kun, tú…

—Te amo —soltó rápidamente, quería sacarlo y decírselo, que se enterara bien. Shirou se sonrojó al oír eso y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo… no lo podía creer, parecía un sueño—. Te amo Shirou, de verdad… es la pura verdad. Es vergonzoso que Takato tuviera que contarme una estúpida y casi trágica historia para darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti pero… te amo y eso es lo único que importa, ¿no?

Shirou permaneció callado por un momento. Se desilusionó un poco y su corazón empezó a dolerle un poco más. Cuando le dijo que le amaba su corazón empezó a dolerle menos pero… ¿se enteró gracias a Takato? ¿No se enteró por sí mismo? Al fin y al cabo, Shirou se avergonzaba de depender demasiado de Takato, era frustrante.

—También te amo, muchísimo Goenji-kun —dijo Shirou de un momento a otro, respiró profundamente y continuó—. Por eso me duele demasiado, sufrí demasiado al pensar que no me correspondías y, después de la última pelea, al oírte decir que no te importaba… sufrí aún más. Por lo que me estás diciendo supongo que fue un error, pero la verdad es que da igual cuanto te disculpes, aún me duele aquí —acabó por decir mientras cerraba su mano para convertirla en puño y golpearse el pecho con él.

La mirada de Shuuya era un cúmulo de sentimientos que le ahogaban prácticamente. Sufrimiento, desesperación, dolor… sobre todo dolor. Le dolía pensar que Shirou estaba aún sufriendo por su culpa.

—Lo lamento mucho Shirou…

—Ya dije que no importa cuántas veces te disculpes, el dolor sigue ahí —susurró el más bajo—. Aún me duele verte Goenji-kun, un tiempo… solo te pido un tiempo, incluso en ese tiempo puede que incluso nos enamoremos de otras personas y…

—Yo no —respondió firme, haciendo sorprender al mayor de los Fubuki—. Puede que antes estuviera indeciso, pero ahora sé perfectamente que no quiero perderte… no ahora ni nunca. De verdad te amo.

—Eso dices ahora.

—Lo digo ahora, lo diré mañana, pasado mañana, dentro de una semana, dentro de un mes, un año, y todos los años de mi vida lo seguiré repitiendo… te amo —respondió mientras se acercaba un paso más mientras Shirou lo observaba completamente sonrojado—. Y lo diré cuantas veces quieras oírlo, de verdad.

La verdad es que el peli plata no se esperaba que le dijera eso, pero sinceramente… le gustó. Era reconfortante escucharle decir eso y verlo tan seguro de sí mismo, pero realmente le seguía doliendo, al menos quería alejarse de él por un tiempo.

—Gracias, pero… de verdad que me duele muchísimo mirarte a la cara, es aún doloroso… un tiempo Goenji-kun, de verdad, quiero alejarme de ti… durante un tiempo.

Y diciendo eso, Shirou se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

…

Atsuya miraba fijamente a Hikaru. Hikaru miraba fijamente a Atsuya. Más que hablar, parecía que estaba intentando averiguar que pensaba el otro tan solo con mirarse… lástima que no consiguieran nada.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar de una vez —comentó Atsuya algo nervioso por la mirada dorada de su compañero. Hikaru también estaba nervioso y algo ruborizado por la mirada grisácea de su "amigo", pero la verdad es que su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo delante de él.

—Sí… es mejor hablar.

—Genial, ¿por qué ayer no parabas de huir de mí? ¿Eh? —soltó el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al rubio. Este se puso nervioso y respondió:

—No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro, pero… es difícil, para mí era difícil mirarte a la cara y hablar como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ante lo que dijo Hikaru, Atsuya bajó la cabeza con algo de confusión, no sabía muy bien como tomar esas palabras o, mejor dicho, que sentido darle. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró de nuevo, esta vez un poco más serio de lo normal.

—¿Acaso no querías besarme?

Hikaru se sorprendió ante esa pregunta y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, completamente sorprendido por la pregunta. Tragó saliva algo duro al oír que Atsuya volvía a repetir la pregunta. Cerró los ojos con fuerzo notando como una gota de sudor, demostrando su nerviosismo, bajaba por su cara.

—Si no quisiera… no lo hubiera hecho —dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba contra la barandilla de la azotea. Respiró hondo tras haber dicho eso y puso una mano sobre su cara, notando lo caliente que estaba, seguramente por la vergüenza de haber dicho algo así.

El pelirrosa se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y se quedó estático por unos segundos, no se lo esperaba. Quizás algún tipo de rechazo o incluso que le dijera que fue un impulso. Pero algo así, no.

Atsuya se acercó lentamente a Hikaru y permaneció delante de él. Levantó su mano y la posó sobre un mechón de pelo rubio y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja del chico, haciendo que levantara la cabeza con sorpresa.

—¿Estabas tan nervioso para no poder hablar conmigo sobre que significó ese beso? —preguntó Atsuya, Hikaru asintió—. ¿Y podrías explicarme ahora por qué lo hiciste?

Hikaru tomó aire, eso iba a ser difícil para él. Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos y marcharse a Estados Unidos, probablemente nunca volvería a verle… con solo pensar eso era como si le partieran en dos, como si le hubieran dado la noticia más terrible de su vida y no estuviera preparado para oírla.

—Me gustas… me gustas mucho Atsuya, demasiado… incluso creo que… —Hikaru se cortó por un momento, pero decidió seguir antes de que se callara y no pudiera hablar—… creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El rostro de Atsuya se tornó rojo al oír eso… no, no se lo esperaba para nada. La verdad es que pensó que deberían haber hablado antes de esto, pero ahora ya estaban hablando. Miró a Hikaru y vio que estaba también muy ruborizado, seguramente por su confesión.

¿Y qué sentía él por Hikaru? Estaba clarísimo, también estaba enamorado de él pero… ¿por qué sus palabras ahora no salían? Atsuya abría la boca, intentando emitir algún sonido, decirle algo, pero era como si las palabras se enredaran y se atascaran en su garganta, impidiendo que salieran.

El rubio bajó la cabeza al ver que el chico que tenía delante no decía nada, seguro que porque no le correspondía… ¡era frustrante no poder leerle la mente! Pero tenía que acabar de decírselo todo, tenía que acabar de contárselo.

—Me voy a Estados Unidos —dijo rápidamente el rubio mientras lo miraba seriamente. Atsuya se sorprendió al oír algo así. ¿A Estados Unidos? ¿Hikaru? ¿Cuándo?

—Ah —el pelirrosa se sorprendió al notar que eso era lo único que daba emitido, pero con todas las sorpresas que estaba recibiendo, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que no pudiera decir nada.

—Estamos ya a finales de curso, mañana se acaban… ¿no? Darán las notas y las cogeré, una semana después me iré a Estados Unidos. Mi tío al final dio convencido a mi hermano para marcharse, me enfadé con él, pero ahora mismo creo que lo entiendo un poco —seguía diciendo Hikaru—. Ritsuka solo tiene diecinueve años recién cumplidos, y ahora él tiene en su cabeza que tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarme y de tomar decisiones, creo que carga con demasiada responsabilidad. Supongo que fue por eso por lo que no pudo negarse.

Hikaru y Atsuya se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, pero el pelirrosa aún no daba asumido por completo lo que oyó.

—Es una broma —susurró Atsuya, haciendo que Hikaru se sorprendiera por lo que acababa de oír—. Es una broma sobre que te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —musitó el rubio bajando la cabeza, para después salir de allí.

…

—¡Tienes que estar de broma! —exclamó Endo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Goenji. El peliblanco desvió la mirada algo dolido y susurró:

—No estoy de broma, Endo.

El castaño puso una cara de preocupación y después suspiró intentando calmarse.

—No lo entiendo, Goenji… ¿por qué?

La sencilla pregunta de Endo hacía que el peliblanco negara con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no quería contarle el motivo de su actual decisión.

—No te lo voy a contar, de verdad… así que no insistas —murmuró el delantero—. Mi decisión está tomada, y creo que ni tú ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿Ni siquiera Shirou?

Lo que dijo Mamoru, hizo que Shuuya se quedara congelado. Sin que el portero lo notara, Goenji bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior… era por Shirou por quién tomó esa decisión.

—No lo sé.

Dicho esto, el chico se dio la vuelta, dejando al castaño allí algo confundido y afligido… no podía creerlo.

—_No lo entiendes Endo, esto no lo hago por mí… lo hago por Shirou _—pensó el delantero.

…

Ritsuka salió de la universidad con pasos lentos y algo torpes. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que fue a clase por pura costumbre, él estaba allí pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de él.

En su mente aún resonaba la conversación que tuvo con Kazuki sobre su decisión de marcharse a Estados Unidos, sobre todo…

"—_Si tú crees que es lo mejor Ritsuka, yo no voy a detenerte…"_

Por una razón que no daba entendido, a Ritsuka le dolió mucho que dijera algo así. En cierto modo, sabía que Kazuki estaba algo enfadado con él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había tomado su decisión e iba a mantenerla.

Tenía que aprender inglés de una vez, para su carrera era esencial y…

Ritsuka se paró en seco tras quedarse pensando en eso… ¿estaba hablando de lo que podría conseguir marchándose a Estados Unidos? El pelinegro pensó que eso sería importante, lo más importante para él… ¿lo más importante? ¿Era eso lo más importante?

"—_Te amo Ritsuka, pero pareces empeñado en no querer verlo."_

Eso fue lo que le había dicho Kazuki cuando se le declaró en su cumpleaños nº 18, fue algo totalmente inesperado. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y por un momento se puso en el lugar de Kazuki, pensando en cómo se sentiría él si fuera el hombre quién le dijera todo eso.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con horror y puso una mano en su boca al darse cuenta de una cosa.

—_Era como si le dijera… que le estaba cambiando por un idioma_ —pensó el mayor de los Hotaru mientras entraba en casa. Eso debió de sentarle mal a Kazuki, decirle eso seguramente le sentó realmente mal—_. Si a mí me dijera eso, no podría soportarlo… sería demasiado doloroso. ¿Cómo estará Kazuki-san ahora?_

Por otro lado…

Kazuki se encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Su mirada estaba clavada en ese aparato, pero no le prestaba ni la más mínima intención.

—Kazuki-kun… ayer no has comido nada, come algo por favor —susurró Keiko, su hermana, mientras le jalaba del brazo para que fuera a la mesa y comiera algo. El castaño negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No tengo hambre, déjame ver la tele.

—¡Pero si no le estás prestando atención! —reclamó la mujer mientras miraba preocupada a su hermano pequeño—. ¡No puedes estar deprimido sobre lo que te dijo Ritsuka-kun!

El rostro de Kazuki de un momento a otro se volvió más agresivo y miró a su hermana realmente mal.

—Nee-chan… cuando te enamores y esa persona te diga que te deja para marcharse a aprender un idioma, entonces hablaremos… ¡hasta entonces, cierra el pico!

Keiko bajó la mirada algo preocupada al ver que los ojos naranjas de su hermano pequeño estaban rebosantes de lágrimas, si parpadeaba esas lágrimas resbalarían por sus mejillas. La mujer abrazó a Kazuki y dejó que este se abrazara a ella también, necesitaba un hombro en el que apoyarse y a alguien con quien poder descargar ese peso que tenía en su interior.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para él? —preguntó Kazuki con voz rota mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana—. ¿O es que no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él? Trece años, tuve que esperar trece años desde que lo conocí para poder estar a su lado decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, ¿acaso él nunca me amó?

—Kazuki-kun… él te ama, estoy segura.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —gruñó el hombre mientras escondía su cara en el hombro de Keiko—. ¿Por qué se marcha a Estados Unidos entonces? ¿Le importa más un estúpido idioma que yo?

—Pensé que amabas el inglés —susurró la mujer mientras daba un suave risita. Kazuki sintió sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas derramadas y apretó los labios.

—Como si ahora pudiera amarlo cuando me está quitado lo que amo aún más.

…

Los pasos sonaron por todo el cuarto y Shirou se sintió algo nervioso. Takato paseaba de un lado a otro, como procesando la información que el peli plata acababa de darle. El defensa tragó saliva algo duro cuando el peliblanco paró sus pasos, justo a espaldas de su amigo.

—Así que lo rechazaste —dijo Takato con voz firme y seria. Sora, que estaba sentado sobre la cama de Shirou, miró a su novio y susurró:

—Ya lo has escuchado, ha rechazado a Goenji-kun.

—¡N-No he dicho que lo haya rechazado! —corrigió Shirou a los otros dos—. ¡Solo le he dicho que me dolía verle, que necesitaba tiempo!

—Es decir, un rechazo —soltó Sora—. Llama las cosas por su nombre, Shirou-kun.

Shirou sintió una gota resbalar por su cabeza y miró a Sora suplicando que se callara, Takato se pondría furioso por algún motivo que desconocía… la verdad es que no sabía por qué demonios ahora Takato y Goenji eran tan amiguitos si ayer mismo ni se podían ver. Bueno, en realidad era Goenji el que no podía ver a Takato.

—Bien —susurró Takato con voz fría, se dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos violetas, que destellaban furia y cólera hacia el peli plata, que se sintió mucho más pequeño de lo normal—. ¡Tú eres tonto! ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

—¡Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo!

—¡¿Asimilar el qué?! —preguntó Takato mientras tomaba de los hombros al peli plata y lo zarandeaba—. ¡Pero si te ama! ¡No hay más que hablar!

—¡Aún me duele verle!

—¡No te hagas la víctima!

—¡Soy la víctima! —gruñó Shirou mientras una vena empezaba a palpitar en su cabeza plateada. Takato también se enfureció más.

—¿Sabes lo que me ha costado convencerle de que estaba enamorado de ti? ¡No lo sabes! —gritó el peliblanco—. ¡Tuve que contarle sobre el accidente de Sora-chan!

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó el peli azul sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Takato lo miró y contestó:

—Solo le conté sobre el accidente que tuviste, era una historia larga, y aún así parecía en shock cuando acabé… ¡costó lo suyo!

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Sora y suspiró, era mejor dejarlo estar. Shirou solo bajó la mirada y la clavó en otro punto del suelo, era mejor no mirar a su amigo a la cara. Takato gruñó algo que no entendió al principio y después gritó el peliblanco:

—¡Y vas tú y lo rechazas! ¡Sora-chan a mí me perdonó!

—Pero es que Sora es Sora, y yo soy yo —susurró Shirou muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para que tanto el peliblanco y el peli azul lo oyeran. Takato retiró sus manos de los hombros de su amigo y preguntó:

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé —contestó el peli plateado mientras se encogía en su sitio.

…

Ryan se encontraba justo enfrente de la casa de los Hotaru. Miró la puerta con algo de curiosidad y alzó su mano para presionar el timbre que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Poco después, un pequeño rubio le abrió la puerta y lo miró algo sorprendido.

—Esto… ¿se le ofrece algo, señor? —preguntó Hikaru con algo de curiosidad al atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente, no detectaba malas intenciones en él. El pelirrojo solo sonrió y dijo:

—Esta es la casa de los Hotaru, ¿verdad? Me llamo Ryan Nashville, y soy amigo de tu tío.

—¿De tío Tetsuya? —soltó el rubio con duda, después leyó la mente del pelirrojo y vio que no mentía, pero estaba seguro de que había algo más que amistad.

—Sí, venía a hablar con tu hermano… porque tienes un hermano mayor ¿no? —Ryan miró con duda a Hikaru, seguro que no era el chico que estaba pensando, cuando Hikaru asintió, el hombre se sintió algo aliviado—. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Ah claro, entre y pase al salón, ahora mismo lo llamo.

Ryan observó como Hikaru se dirigía arriba y él se encaminó hacia el salón, donde el rubio le dijo que esperara a su hermano mayor. Poco después, oyó los pasos de otra persona bajar y vio que un pelinegro de ojos dorados aparecía en el salón, se notaba que era más mayor que el rubio.

—Em… ¿hola? Soy Hotaru Ritsuka, ¿preguntaba usted por mí? —preguntó el pelinegro con duda. Ryan sonrió en cuanto lo vio y respondió:

—Sí, soy yo… como ya le dije a tu hermano, me llamo Ryan Nashville y soy amigo de tu tío, quería hablar contigo.

Ritsuka sintió el acento americano de ese hombre, por mucho que hablara a la perfección el japonés seguía notando algo de ese acento. De repente, el pelinegro dio un respingo. ¿Nashville? Miró hacia la cartera que había encima de la mesa, la de su tío, y se fue corriendo hacia ella, revolviendo en su interior.

Un signo de interrogación salió de la cabeza del hombre pelirrojo y de ojos carmesíes, ¿qué le había dado al chico de repente?

—Si solo son amigos, ¿por qué mi tío Tetsuya tiene su apellido, Ryan-san? —soltó Ritsuka mientras le extendía el carnet de identidad de su familiar. Ryan lo cogió y después sonrió algo nervioso, la verdad es que quería presentarse como un amigo de Tetsuya, pero no decirles tan pronto lo que eran realidad… aunque si iban a Estados Unidos tarde o temprano lo iban a saber.

—Bueno, al parecer no hace falta decirte que somos amigos entonces… la verdad es que tu tío y yo estamos casados —informó el americano. Ritsuka abrió los ojos a más no poder, se apoyó contra la mesa que tenía a su lado y pensó:

—_Mi poder de adivinación es un asco, ¿por qué no prevé estas cosas?_

—Chico, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ryan con una sonrisa más nerviosa que la anterior. El pelinegro dio un respingo al ver que lo llamaba.

—¿En Estados Unidos se pueden casar los homosexuales? —curioseó el mayor de los Hotaru aún sorprendido. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del pelirrojo y contestó:

—Pues sí, ¿en Japón no?

—Creo que no… —susurró el pelinegro aún pasmado, no podía creer que su tío estuviera casado y se enterara de esa manera—. Aún así, sé que ese apellido lo he oído antes, el apellido de Nashville…

Ryan lo miró con duda, pero después se dio cuenta de algo.

—Hace diez años, en el accidente en donde tus padres estaban involucrados, tu tío y yo también estábamos en él —contó mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Al parecer los fallecidos fueron tus padres y mi padre, que iba conduciendo el coche donde estaba yo. Tu tío y yo sobrevivimos. ¿No será que hace diez años escuchaste mi nombre y apellido por casualidad?

—Es posible —dijo Ritsuka, tenía sentido si eso fuera así—. No sabía que alguien más del tío Tetsuya sobreviviera —comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de Ryan. Este lo miró y sonrió, antes de responder.

—La verdad es que se tenía previsto que tu tío sobreviviera él solo. Yo tenía 19 años y estaba muy grave, quizás en aquel entonces por ser joven pude sobrevivir al estar más fuerte, pero la verdad es que pensé que no volvería a ver la luz del sol en cuanto vi que el coche de tus padres se iba a estrellar contra el nuestro.

—Fue un milagro entonces que se pudiera salvar —dijo Ritsuka algo sorprendido por lo que le estaba contando el hombre. Ryan asintió y susurró:

—En realidad… fue un ángel quién me salvó.

—¿Ah? ¿Un ángel? —preguntó el pelinegro algo extrañado, ¿de qué hablaba ese hombre?

—Sí, tu tío fue como un ángel caído del cielo para mí. Como ya te conté, estaba muy grave cuando tuve el accidente y ser joven me ayudó para sobrevivir, pero en realidad tenían que operarme y no solicitaban ayuda del extranjero, eso les resultaba muy caro. Tu tío les facilitó eso dándoles los fondos necesarios para que me pudieran operar, aún sin conocerme de nada. Él dijo que no quería más víctimas de ese horrible accidente y por eso me salvó —explicó el pelirrojo—. Pero no te vine a hablar de eso, sino de tu decisión por marcharte a Estados Unidos… ¿estás seguro de eso? ¿Crees que allí serás feliz?

Ritsuka se sorprendió por eso, la verdad es que no se esperaba nada de lo que le estaba contando ni ninguna de las preguntas que le estaba formulado ese hombre pelirrojo que decía ser el esposo de su tío. El pelinegro respiró algo agitado por los nervios y soltó:

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿El tío Tetsuya le mandó? ¿Acaso él no quería que fuéramos a Estados Unidos?

—No te confundas chico, vine yo por mi cuenta, así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas —respondió Ryan mientras intentaba calmarlo—. La verdad es que pensé que quizás te sentías demasiado presionado y por eso aceptaste.

Ritsuka bajó la mirada y suspiró para tranquilizarse. La verdad es que sí se sintió presionado por su tío, pero su tío tenía ese defecto de presionar a la gente… era un defecto como otro cualquiera. Miró a Ryan y dijo:

—Verá Ryan-san, la decisión ya está tomada y creo que será lo mejor para mi hermano y para mí ir a Estados Unidos.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Ritsuka, pero… esto lo haces más por tu hermano que por ti mismo, ¿no es así?

Hikaru dejó de jugar con un mechón rubio de su cabello ahora corto cuando oyó eso. El menor se encontraba escondido tras la puerta para saber de qué quería hablar ese hombre pelirrojo, pero se sorprendió cuando le formuló esa pregunta a Ritsuka.

—La verdad es que sí —respondió el pelinegro—, no quiero que a Hikaru le falte de nada, no me lo perdonaría, quiero que pueda tener todo lo que deseé y aquí no sé si lo va a conseguir.

—¿Pero crees que tu hermano y tú seréis felices allí? —insistió el hombre, la verdad es que le preocupaba que esos chicos estuvieran en Estados Unidos allí tristes. Ritsuka no sabía que responder a eso, hasta que se acordó de lo que dijo su hermano pequeño esa misma mañana.

"—_¡¿Qué intente entender el qué?! ¿Qué nos vamos a ir a un lugar donde sabes perfectamente que ni tú ni yo seremos felices? ¿Quieres que entienda eso?"_

—No lo sé —respondió en un susurro apenas audible.

Hikaru se dejó caer por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo. Puso una mirada de tristeza y pensó:

—_Eres un baka Ritsuka… un auténtico baka._

…

Goenji entró en su apartamento algo sombrío y desganado. Caminó sin ganas hasta la puerta de su cuarto y entró en él. Yuka se quedó algo preocupada al ver a su hermano entrar así, entonces solo pudo deducir una cosa… las cosas había ido mal con Shirou.

Dentro de poco, Shuuya volvió a salir y se dirigió hacia el estudio, donde estaba su padre seguramente trabajando. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y alzó la mano… el peliblanco dudó un segundo, pero después llamó a la puerta. No tardó mucho tiempo en oír la grave voz de su padre diciendo el típico "Adelante".

—¿Qué pasa Shuuya? Estoy trabajando —dijo el señor Goenji mientras miraba seriamente a su hijo mayor. El peliblanco bajó un poco la mirada y soltó:

—Voy a tomar tu petición e iré a Alemania… ahora mismo me parece una buena opción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido el hombre, pero después puso de nuevo su cara seria—. Me alegra de que hayas recapacitado, me parece que escogiste la mejor opción.

Shuuya asintió y bajó la mirada. Yuka, que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, llevó una mano a su boca, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—_Shuu-niichan… pero, ¿por qué? _—pensó la pequeña con tristeza. Shuuya apretó los puños y se dijo mentalmente:

—_Esto solo lo hago por Shirou… no quiero que sufra mientras me vea, será mejor así._

Continuará…

* * *

**Y bien? Que tal? Espero que os haya gustado, porque realmente me he esforzado en hacerlo! :3**

**Quería agradecer a: MOErus Power x3, Nana-chan Yamamoto, Mai, lamisteriosacristal, fudou-123, Hime-chan kyu, Miku Soseki, Soy YO-SARIEL, tori, GoengiFubuki, Pix-00, Guest, sabrina-sama y YellowCoffee. **

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois mi fuente de inspiración y mi adoración, os amo! :D sin vosotros este fic no sería absolutamente nada! Aunque he notado que los reviews han bajado un poco… pero bueno, mi estilo parece que se está deteriorando! TwT solo espero que seguir escribiendo bien para vuestro gusto!**

**Y AHORA SÍ! el próximo capi de verdad de la buena que es el último, me es imposible alargarlo mucho, incluso temo que me salga demasiado corto (2000 palabras o así) pero no podía seguir escribiendo este capi o saldría algo extremadamente largo y tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado pesado por lo largo que era.**

**Ahora las típicas preguntas que pronto de dejarán de hacer! XDD:**

**-Goenji de verdad se irá a Alemania?**

**-Os agradó Ryan Nashville?**

**-Creéis que Hikaru está más sexy con el pelo corto? XDD**

**-Tetsuya se dará cuenta de que perdió su cartera? (lo sorprendente es que aún no se diera cuenta! XDD)**

**-Creéis que Kazuki al final retendrá a Ritsuka?**

**-Por qué Atsuya al final no le dijo nada a Hikaru?**

**-Hice una precuela de la pareja de Takato x Sora y tenía pensado hacer la de Kazuki x Ritsuka… hago más precuelas o no las vais a leer?**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí! Intentaré (como siempre) tener pronto el próximo capi! Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic, para mí es muy especial! Y ahora se está acabando! TwT Bueno, dejemos los lloriqueos para cuando acabe de verdad! Sayo, nos vemos!**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Te amo 3ª parte

**Hola! Antes de nada... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Saya-chan dattebayo os desea un feliz 2013 para que todos vuestros deseos que cumplan! :) bien, y ahora al tema! XD que ocurre? pues nada, que traigo aquí el nuevo y último capítulo de "Cambio rotundo"! a poco más lo divido en dos porque sí, me salió bastante largo! XD el más largo de todo el fic, creo que también fue en compensación por la tardanza, lo siento mucho! Apenas me dieron ganas de escribir, y cuando me puse sentí que me faltaba una eternidad! pero la inspiración siempre me viene para estas fechas, soy así! XD **

**Espero que os guste! me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, me costó y creo que ahora he conseguido acabarlo! así que venga, a disfrutarlo como seguramente disfrutaréis el 2013! Os advierto que os cojáis unas palomitas y unos refrescos... también pañuelos si sois de los lectores que lloran por nada! (?) yo soy así! (?) se me da mal el drama, pero hay algo en este cap! Disfrutad!  
**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi adorada familia Hotaru, la familia Nashville y los profesores de Raimon! Enjoy!**

* * *

**11. Te amo 3ª parte**

Ryan se quedó sorprendido en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel y vio que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba patas arriba.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó el hombre pelirrojo sorprendido mientras avanzaba hacia dentro—. ¿My Angel?

Tetsuya estaba jadeando alterado mientras abría uno de los cajones que había en una de las mesillas. El rubio miró a su marido y gritó:

—¡No encuentro mi cartera!

Ryan sonrió y suspiró con diversión, debía imaginar que se trataba de algo así. Llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pequeño objeto.

—¿Acaso estás buscando esto?

Tetsuya se quedó sorprendido y después frunció el ceño mientras se la quitaba bruscamente, haciendo que Ryan lo mirara extrañado.

—¿Por qué tenías tú mi cartera?

—Ah no, me la dio Ritsuka, te la dejaste en casa de los niños —explicó el pelirrojo mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa, no tenía ganas de morir a manos de su marido.

Cuando vio a Tetsuya alzar una ceja con confusión, se arrepintió de haberle dicho la verdad. ¿Cómo le explicaba ahora a su rubio que había ido a la casa de los chicos para convencerles de que era mejor que se quedaran? Sin duda alguna, moriría si decía eso.

—¿Y qué hacías allí?

El tono de voz de Tetsuya no era precisamente amable, seguramente su marido sospechaba que fue a hacer. Pero Ryan no pensaba perder, estaba también acostumbrado a tratar con su esposo. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia él mientras ponía una sonrisa pícara, Tetsuya rápidamente se tensó y se puso nervioso al verle acercándose de esa manera… y más con esa sonrisa.

El rubio dio unos pasos para atrás, pero no contó con la cama y cayó hacia atrás, encima de ella, Ryan se puso sobre él, con los brazos apoyados cada uno al lado del cuerpo de Tetsuya. El de ojos azules se sonrojó, Ryan sonrió… Tetsuya estaba atrapado. El rubio intentó salir de allí, pero el pelirrojo no le dejó, ni de broma dejaría escapar a su marido después de estar tanto tiempo sin poder disfrutar de su compañía.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

El dolor con el que preguntó Ryan eso le hizo sentir una de las peores personas del mundo. Por su parte, el pelirrojo sabía que estaba jugando sucio al decirle esas cosas con voz fingida, pero no quería ser asesinado por su esposo si supiera la razón de su ida hacia la casa de los pequeños Hotaru.

—Yo nunca dije que no quisiera estar contigo, por eso me casé idiota —susurró el hombre frustrado y sonrojado. El menor sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza al hombre japonés, realmente lo amaba demasiado.

—Me alegra oír eso —informó el pelirrojo acercándose más al rubio, quién se sonrojó más—. Te necesito… —susurró en su oído mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su marido, quién empezó a estremecerse.

—¡Ryan quítate! ¡Estoy muy estresado y no tengo tiempo para esto!

—Justamente porque estás estresado —le dijo el pelirrojo sacándose su corbata—, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, ¿qué te importa?

—¿Cómo que qué me importa? —gruñó Tetsuya frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo mal. Ryan se apuró a abrazarle y dijo:

—Es que hace mucho que no te tengo así, bastante…

Tetsuya prácticamente se abandonó en los brazos del pelirrojo, dejándose abrazar. Era extraño, pero solo se permitía a si mismo verse algo de sumiso ante Ryan. Suspiró con pesadez y susurró:

—Está bien idiota… pero sé benevolente, o te juro que será tu trasero el que lo pague la próxima vez…

Ryan se rió y después acostó al rubio, definitivamente no iba a perder el tiempo.

…

Una semana después…

Goenji Shuuya cogió el balón que acababan de pasarle y se dirigió hacia la portería, donde Endo Mamoru se puso en posición seria para poder pararle el lanzamiento que tenía pensado parar… eso si lo detenían antes los defensas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Kogure cuando le pasó el peliblanco, sin que le diera tiempo a realizar su técnica—. ¡Oye! ¡Te toca!

Fubuki Shirou tragó saliva al notar que era el único defensa que quedaba para pararle los pies a Goenji… sería difícil, pero podría intentarlo, tan solo no tenía que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

El peli plateado se puso justo enfrente con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a no dejarle pasar. Goenji iba realmente concentrado, pero cuando vio al chico ponerse delante de él, se quedó quieto de repente y el balón escapó de sus pies, rodando hasta los pies de Shirou. El chico se quedó sorprendido y miró hacia el chico, que lo miraba fijamente y sin despegar la vista de él, haciendo que el más bajo se sonrojara.

Todos se quedaron mudos y miraron hacia el delantero estrella con sorpresa. Normalmente cuando Goenji iba a tirar a la portería, le encantaba que el defensa fuera Shirou. Shirou era el defensa estrella y sus técnicas defensivas eran las más fuertes del equipo y cada vez que intentaba traspasarlas, sentía que se volvía más fuerte.

A Shirou le ocurría lo mismo, solo que al revés. Cada vez que el delantero estrella realizaba alguna técnica ofensiva, él intentaba pararlas con sus mejores técnicas, y sentía que se fortalecía cada vez más. Pero eso…

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Fudou con fastidio. Kido lo miró extrañado y Sakuma inclinó la cabeza a un lado en señal de duda. Endo puso cara de pena y Kazemaru también, el resto del equipo estaba sorprendido.

—Yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya —susurró el peliblanco mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de allí con paso desganado y lento. Endo salió de la portería y se fue tras él.

A pesar de que había acabado el curso, los chicos seguían quedando para jugar, además… Endo los llamaba más de lo habitual por una razón en especial: Goenji Shuuya iba a marcharse a Alemania, quería pasar más tiempo con el que es su mejor amigo. Lo peor es que ni él ni Shuuya sabían cómo decirles a los chicos del equipo que se iba a marchar, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Goenji… espera —llamó suavemente el portero mientras se acercaba corriendo a él. El muchacho esperó y miró a su amigo.

—Espero que no te moleste, no estoy de humor…

—¡Esto es por Shirou y ya no me lo puedes ocultar! —exclamó el castaño. El peliblanco se quedó sorprendido. Se apoyó contra un árbol y miró hacia el cielo despejado.

—Endo, ¿puedes sentarte? Lo que te contaré va para largo…

…

Hikaru pateó una piedra de camino a casa, ¿qué más podía hacer que perder el tiempo admirando el paisaje japonés, uno que seguramente no volvería a ver después de mucho tiempo? Bajó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, preguntándose si realmente mereciera la pena irse a Estados Unidos… era tan frustrante.

Paró en seco y se dirigió a su casa, ¿a dónde podría ir si no? Además, Atsuya no le había contestado, ni siquiera le había mirado después de su confesión. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y el de ojos dorados se quedó sorprendido, ¿estaba llorando? Se secó esa lágrima rápidamente, pero le siguió otra y otra, y después otra más… no podía pararlas. Le dolía el pecho, muchísimo. Estaba enamorado de Atsuya y él al parecer no sentía lo mismo, ¿entonces por qué le había besado en aquella ocasión?

—_Soy un cobarde _—pensó el chico sintiendo como las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas—_, un maldito cobarde._

Le dolía mucho el pecho, era insoportable. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared de un edificio, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos para que no le viera la gente, pero era inútil… se notaba a kilómetros que estaba llorando.

Su móvil sonó en su bolsillo y lo cogió para ver quién era: Ritsuka. Se limpió las lágrimas, pero era inútil, seguían cayendo. Se mordió el labio inferior y cogió, esperaba que no se le notara.

—Ritsuka… ¿qué ocurre? —Hikaru se sintió como un tremendo idiota al pensar que no se lo notaría, era más que fijo.

—Hikaru, ¿has acabado de recoger tus cosas? —la pregunta de Ritsuka sonaba con voz preocupada y al parecer, a pesar de que sabía fijo que su hermano se enteró de que estaba llorando, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Hikaru bajó la vista y asintió, pero después se recriminó el mismo por lo que había hecho… da igual que asintiera sino contestaba, a pesar de ser un adivino, Ritsuka no podía verlo.

—Sí, está todo recogido… solo me faltan unas chaquetas…

—Bueno… pues vuelve antes de la hora de comer y acaba de recoger todo.

—No te preocupes Ritsuka, iba a volver ahora.

—Vale, nos vemos ahora entonces —el mayor colgó antes de que el rubio no dijera nada, pero se notaba que la voz de su hermano era afligida y se notaba angustiada… él también sufría, ¿acaso tendría que ver con Kazuki?

…

Ritsuka salió de casa nada más había colgado a su hermano. Estaba angustiado porque en esa semana no había visto a Kazuki, ni siquiera lo llamó ni lo visitó. ¿Por qué no iba a verle? Necesitaba estar con él hasta el último segundo para verle, para tenerle presente.

—_Necesito verle… _—sus pensamientos eran esos, parecía que se había atascado y se repetía la misma oración una y otra vez en su mente mientras iba caminando hacia el apartamento de Kazuki. La casa de Kazuki estaba a tan solo cinco minutos de allí, por lo que no le costaría mucho ir andando.

Cuando llegó sintió unos nervios tremendos, no sabía el porqué… quizás no sabría que decirle. Sí, era eso, ahora que estaba enfrente de la puerta de Kazuki… ¿qué se supone que le diría en cuanto le vería? No sabía…

De repente, la puerta se abrió y se vio a un hombre de 25 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos naranjas: Minamoto Kazuki. Este se quedó sorprendido al ver al pelinegro parado y con cara de indecisión, no entendía que hacía allí.

—¿Ritsuka?

El hombre bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, ¿de qué había servido esquivarle durante tanto tiempo si ahora aparecía frente a él? Realmente no entendía que hacía allí, ¿acaso solo iba a torturarlo más?

—Kazuki-san yo… hola, tan solo quería verte, es que… ya hace tiempo que no te veo, me pareció raro. Y ni siquiera me llamaste —susurró el más pequeño desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

—¿Y por qué se supone que iba a llamarte?

La pregunta que Kazuki le formuló con esa voz fría hizo que se estremeciera… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

—¿Eh? Pues… estamos saliendo y…

—Tú y yo hemos cortado.

El impacto fue brutal para Ritsuka, realmente no se esperó ni por asomo que le dijera eso. El dolor era muy fuerte y su pecho estaba sintiendo una fuerte opresión, no, no era en su pecho… era en su corazón.

—P-Pero… —una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ritsuka, a lo que Kazuki se sorprendió. El hombre desvió la mirada… era realmente vulnerable ante Ritsuka, podía desarmarlo con solo una mirada, en este caso… una lágrima.

—Ritsuka, entiende… no nos vamos a volver a ver —dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla del menor y le limpiaba la lágrima—, y puede que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo en Estados Unidos, quizás una linda chica —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa el mayor, totalmente falsa.

Ritsuka se abalanzó sobre él y le besó, haciendo que Kazuki abriera los ojos con sorpresa, pero era su debilidad, esa boca, ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esos besos, su voz, todo… Ritsuka para él era la perfección y su mayor debilidad, no había nada él que no lo volviera loco.

Kazuki lo hizo pasar adentro y cerró la puerta del apartamento, apoyando contra la puerta a Ritsuka, besándolo con más ganas… no lo había tenido entre sus brazos por más de dos semanas con el tema de los exámenes y porque estaba ocupado, además de lo de Estados Unidos… pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso. Solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ritsuka estaba extasiado, ni él mismo sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, era pocas veces cuando él tomaba la iniciativa, podía contarlas con los dedos de su mano. Cuando se separaron, Ritsuka estaba ruborizado y con la respiración agitada, no quería, no quería soltarle, se iba a marchar dentro de poco y no quería soltarle. Se iba a marchar mañana, no podía evitar querer verle y sentirle, aunque fuera por última vez.

—Vete —ordenó Kazuki, Ritsuka se sorprendió—. ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

Ritsuka sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba en cuanto le miró a los ojos. No fue por las palabras que escuchó salir de la boca de ese hombre, sino por ver sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas… ¿estaba haciendo llorar a Kazuki? ¿Por qué?

—Kazuki-san, yo…

—Vete, por favor Ritsuka… vete —susurró el hombre alejándose de él y dándose la vuelta mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, no iba a permitir que el pequeño lo viera así, nunca lo permitiría.

—De acuerdo —puede que Ritsuka aún fuera un mocoso, pero sabía cuando debía dejarle espacio a una persona—. Sé que no es el… mejor momento, pero me marcho hoy. Cogeré el avión que sale a las seis de la tarde, me iré con el tío Tetsuya y con Ryan-san, y con Hikaru, por supuesto…

El silencio que se hizo fue incómodo, Ritsuka iba a darse la vuelta para marchase, pero la voz de Kazuki lo detuvo un instante.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Yo… —Ritsuka no sabía que decir, oír esa voz rota por el llanto le mataba por dentro, ¿por qué?—. No lo sé…

El pelinegro abrió la puerta con rapidez y salió de allí con paso rápido, no quería causarle más problemas y dolor a Kazuki. El hombre se apoyó en la puerta y resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sintiendo como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—_Esto no puede estar pasando… _—pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas, que las estaba abrazando, como cuando era pequeño y buscaba consuelo consigo mismo—_. Definitivamente… todo lo que tenía con Ritsuka se acabó._

…

**POV Goenji**

Llevó una hora explicarlo todo, quizás más, no lo sé. Pero se lo dije todo, absolutamente todo. Endo no dijo nada, no cambió su expresión, no habló, no me interrumpió… me miraba seriamente y sus ojos posados en mí, oyéndome como solo un buen amigo sabe hacerlo. Él sabía que yo necesitaba ser escuchado por alguien, y él fue el primero en callarse, sentarse y escuchar toda la historia.

Por un momento pensé que Endo no me creería, pero cuando acabé él se quedó un rato callado, quizás pensando que diría algo más, pero suspiró y dijo:

—Así que por eso te quieres marchar.

Asentí varias veces sin ánimo, la verdad es que no me apetecía hablar, pero era mejor darle una respuesta normal y corriente a Endo.

—Sí, es lo mejor… tanto para él como para mí, quizás no me duela tanto estando el Alemania —miré hacia otro lado, aunque no sabía a qué dirección mirar exactamente—. Además… él no sufrirá al verme…

Vi como Endo fruncía el ceño de un momento a otro, no pude evitar sorprenderme, pero después miré al suelo… me sentía derrotado y sin fuerzas.

—En mi opinión es una completa estupidez, no deberías alejarte… solo harás que os sintáis peor los dos, no es recomendable… pero como estoy diciendo, esto es solo mi opinión.

Vi como torcía la boca y miraba hacia delante con expresión molesta, realmente no sabía cómo interpretarlo. ¿Enfado? ¿Molestia? ¿Duda?

—Cuesta creer que hayas oído todo eso y te lo estés creyendo…

—Hemos pasado por cosas que sí deberían ser de ciencia ficción… esto no es nada nuevo —dijo soltando una risita, yo también sonreí… Endo era pegajoso, cada gesto que hacía daban ganas de imitarlo—. Aunque es extraño, lo reconozco, pero tiene sentido si me fijo en lo extraño que estuvisteis actuando los dos.

—Supongo…

—Creo que deberías reconsiderar la posibilidad de marcharte… quizás haya otra solución, si es él el que no quiere verte, no deberías marcharte tú, me parece algo egoísta por su parte y…

—Él no lo sabe, que me voy a ir… —corté a Endo, no quería que pensara que Shirou estaba siendo un egoísta pidiéndome que me marchara, lo que pasaba es que no lo sabía. Endo se sorprendió, es cierto que sabía que ninguno de los otros compañeros de equipo estaban enterados sobre mi repentina marcha que se realizaría dentro de una semana.

—Por lo que dijiste pensé que Shirou sí lo sabía.

—No, tampoco es que tenga ganas de que lo sepa. ¿No quería perderme de vista cuando antes? Así seguro que se le hace más fácil, lo hago por él… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en este momento.

—¡Yo diría que es lo máximo! —me reclamó Endo mirándome preocupado. Yo sonreí débilmente y susurré:

—Lo máximo sería morirme.

—Qué estupidez…

Ambos nos reímos ante esa descabellada posibilidad, pero la verdad es que no querría pararme mucho en ella. Nos levantamos poco después del pasto y miramos hacia fuera, pronto sería mediodía, lo más seguro es que los chicos ya se fueran a casa.

Endo y yo nos dirigimos a los vestuarios para cambiarnos, la verdad es que fue tal y como dije… no había nadie. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y cuando salimos no me sorprendió ver a Kazemaru, que seguramente estaba esperando por Endo. Sonreí levemente al ver como Endo ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dirigía hacia su novio… envidaba la suerte de algunos.

Nos separamos de camino a casa y ellos agitaron su mano en señal de despedida, yo también, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas. Faltaba una semana, una mísera semana para que mi vida en Inazuma Town terminara e iniciara una nueva en Alemania, justamente en su capital, Berlín.

Paré de caminar y miré al frente, observando lentamente las calles de Inazuma. Faltaba tan solo una semana… para que Shirou me perdiera de vista.

**Fin POV Goenji**

…

—_¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí y no hacer nada? _

Pensamientos como esos rodeaban la cabeza de Atsuya. El pelirrosa permanecía distraído y sin ganas de hacer nada, aún con la confesión de Hikaru en su cabeza.

"—_Me gustas… me gustas mucho Atsuya, demasiado… incluso creo que… creo que estoy enamorado de ti."_

Él no le había dicho sus sentimientos y no sabía el por qué. Se mordió el labio inferior y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, frustrado y furioso consigo mismo. ¡Se detestaba por cobarde! ¡Y se atrevía a hablar de Goenji siendo él también un cobarde!

Soltó un suspiro pesado y apoyó la palma de sus manos en la pared, mientras bajaba la cabeza. En estos momento agradecía de estar en su cuarto y no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie de porque se daba golpes, quizás era para descargar su ira y desconcierto.

—_¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? _—pensó mientras despegaba las manos de la pared y se ponía de espaldas, resbalando por ella hasta quedar sentado y con la cabeza gacha—_. ¿Tengo que ser yo quién encuentre esa respuesta? Sé que lo amo, pero… si se va, ¿de qué sirve que le diga algo?_

Una duda le asaltó rápidamente se lo dijo… si Hikaru se marchaba ¿por qué le dijo que estaba enamorado de él? No tenía sentido, ¿por qué? El pelirrosa miró hacia fuera, vio que el día estaba soleado… quizás si salía fuera se despejaría un poco.

…

Kazuki salió de su apartamento después de calmarse un rato, sus ojos aún seguían algo rojos, pero estaban al menos algo "normales", cualquiera podría decir que fue de algún tipo de irritación. Miró hacia abajo y cogió su cartera del bolsillo y miró cuando dinero tenía, necesitaba algo para comer, quizás chocolate…

Suspiró bajando la cabeza, parecía una mujer cuando estaba triste. Aunque era mejor eso que el tabaco, fumó cuando era adolescente y lo había dejando al segundo año de entrar a la universidad, en parte sus pulmones agradecían que lo hubiera dejado, era mejor respirar aire puro que aspirar ese humo tóxico.

Caminó desganado y sin ganas ninguna, era como si no tuviera energía.

—¿Kazuki-sensei?

Esa voz hizo que levantara la cabeza y vio a Atsuya mirándolo con algo de sorpresa, y se sorprendió aún más al ver los ojos de su maestro, que estaban aún algo rojos. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

—¿Atsuya? Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí… —declaró el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. El pelirrosa miró extrañado hacia él, parecía completamente distinto de antes, como más… triste y hundido.

—¿Acaso… ha ocurrido algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el menor.

Más tarde…

Fubuki Atsuya se encontraba sentado en la barra con su bebida con una gota en la cabeza, a su lado estaba su antiguo profesor de inglés (aunque volvería a serlo al año siguiente), tomando una cerveza sin alcohol.

—_¿Cómo es que estoy tomando algo con Kazuki-sensei? Ha pasado todo tan deprisa que ni cuenta me di _—pensó el pelirrosa dado un suspiro de pesadez. El joven profesor le miró y sonrió levemente.

—¿Te disgusta tomar algo conmigo? Siento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí, puedes marcharte si quieres… ya te dije que invitaba yo…

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No es eso! —se apuró el chico a excusarse—. ¡Es solo que no pensé en encontrarme contigo y tomar algo juntos! Es bastante extraño, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido…

—Supongo que son cosas que pasan —dijo el hombre por lo bajo mientras agitaba algo su cerveza, después se le llevó a la boca para beber un sorbo. Atsuya le miró detenidamente y comentó:

—Antes… no me contestaste… ¿acaso ocurrió algo? Se te nota mal, Kazuki-sensei.

El hombre bajó un poco la mirada y centró sus ojos en la botellita que contenía la cerveza. Sus ojos naranjas estaban algo apagados y no parecía que tuviera ganas de hacer nada por querer cambiarlos a unos más alegres… simplemente era como si estuviera derrotado.

—Acabo de cortar con mi pareja, supongo que eso me hace estar mal… no te preocupes, me pasará…

Atsuya bajó la mirada mientras la desviaba hacia otro lado. Se acomodó en el asiento y volvió la vista hacia su profesor, que seguía con la mirada hundida y triste.

—Se trata de Ritsuka, el hermano de Hikaru… ¿verdad?

La pregunta del menor no le cogió desprevenido, más bien se la esperaba. Asintió levemente y miró con una pequeña y triste sonrisa al chico, quien se sintió también algo miserable al acordarse de Hikaru… tenía que decirle lo que sentía pero si se iba a marchar… ¿de qué servía? O quizás…

—Hikaru te gusta, lo sé —confirmó el hombre—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Hikaru se me ha confesado —reveló el pequeño, haciendo que Kazuki se sorprendiera—, pero no le he respondido… supongo que porque me dijo que se iba a Estados Unidos, no lo sé… no sé qué hacer, no quiero que se vaya, siento lo mismo que él pero creo que decírselo no va a hacer que se quede.

—Ya veo… en eso tienes razón… —afirmó Kazuki. Atsuya sonrió y reclamó:

—Sin embargo quiero decirle lo que siento, creo que pasaré por su casa después para contestarle… se lo merece… Puede que no sirva de nada, pero me sentiré más tranquilo al ver que él sabe de mis sentimientos y, si hay alguna oportunidad de detenerle… pues lo haré y no le dejaré marchar.

Kazuki sonrió con algo de sorna.

—Tienes mucha imaginación, no todo es como en las telenovelas.

—¡Yo no veo telenovelas! —reclamó Atsuya con un sonrojo de enfado, ¡él no veía esas cursilerías! Kazuki le miró.

—Además… no creo que seas capaz de decírselo, se marchan hoy…

Atsuya abrió los ojos impresionado y preguntó:

—¿Cómo…?

—Sí… a las seis de la tarde…

Miró algo alterado por todo el local, hasta que divisó atrás de él, arriba en la pared, un reloj que marcaba las cinco y cuarto… ¡solo faltaban 45 míseros minutos para que Hikaru cogiera el avión en dirección a Estados Unidos!

—¡A las seis! ¡Dios mío! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Seguramente ya habrán ido hacia el aeropuerto! —exclamó el pelirrosa algo agitado mientras se levantaba de un salto. Kazuki tan solo bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, es probable…

Atsuya frunció el ceño y golpeó las manos encima de la barra, mirando a su profesor algo furioso.

—¡¿Es que acaso no piensas hacer nada?! ¡¿Vas a dejar que Ritsuka se marche o dejarás que se vaya sin ni siquiera despedirte?! ¡¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo mejor?!

Las palabras de Atsuya hicieron que le hombre le mirara algo sorprendido. De un momento a otro, antes de que pudiera responder, el pelirrosa sacó unas monedas y las dejó encima del mostrador.

—Olvídate, yo pago mi bebida…

Atsuya salió corriendo del lugar tras haber pagado y se dirigió a toda prisa a casa de los Hotaru. Rezaba porque aún estuvieran allí. No supo cuanto tardó en llegar, pero se apoyó un momento contra una pared antes de avanzar hacia la enorme casa de los Hotaru y timbrar… como era de esperarse nadie abrió.

—¿Eh? No creo que los encuentres allí, hace poco que los chicos se marcharon —Atsuya se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer de unos 30 años con una amable sonrisa—. Soy su vecina… en este caso ex vecina, Oroshi Mika, es un placer…

—Fubuki Atsuya —se presentó rápidamente y se dirigió a ella—. ¡Mika-san! ¿Han ido al aeropuerto?

—Pues sí, ya se han ido… si hubieras llegado unos diez minutos antes quizás les hubieras pillado a punto de salir…

—¡Gracias! ¡Me marcho!

Mika se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrosa se ponía a correr, entonces se quedó pensando. ¿Ese chico pretendía de verdad ir al aeropuerto? Este quedaba a más de una hora caminando o corriendo, si fuera en coche aún tendría sentido, pero estaba seguro de que no llegaría.

Dentro de un tiempo, Atsuya paró de correr y apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente, intentando no quedarse sin aire. No lo lograría, a ese paso jamás pillaría a Hikaru para detenerle y para hablar con él, pero quería hacerlo, quería verle y decírselo… no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Miró a su lado y vio que en el bar que había allí, había un reloj que se podía ver desde afuera… eran las seis menos veinte pasadas, a punto de ser las seis menos cuarto. El pelirrosa abrió los ojos con horror… ¡era imposible! ¡El aeropuerto estaba a una media hora aún!

—_No es posible, no llegaré a tiempo… ¡qué puedo hacer! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! Pero estoy agotado… _—pensó el pelirrosa, ¡se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberle dicho antes a Hikaru sobre sus sentimientos!

…

Tetsuya observó a sus sobrinos, que permanecían inmóviles y con una mirada apagada, totalmente sin brillo, la verdad es que comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ryan miró a su marido y después a sus recién conocidos sobrinos con cara de preocupación, no quería llevárselos en ese estado… pero eso no era su decisión, sino de Tetsuya.

—¿My Angel?

El rubio sabía que no era necesario mirar a Ryan para saber que su mirada era de puro reproche por lo que estaba haciendo, hasta él se puso a pensar… ¿realmente era bueno llevárselos así sin más? ¿A pesar del estado en el que se encontraban?

—Falta poco para que nos vayamos —comentó Tetsuya mirando hacia el reloj, pero aún no habían dado el aviso. Hikaru y Ritsuka bajaron más la cabeza al oír eso, no quería oírlo de nuevo, aunque lo que más temían era: "es hora de marcharnos".

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, el reloj marcó las seis, oyendo como ordenaban a los pasajeros que subieran al avión. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí algo dudosos, pero al final accedieron por subir.

—¡HIKARU!

El rubio se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente, con la sorpresa latente en su cara al reconocer de quien era esa voz. Divisó de lo lejos a un chico de cabello rosáceo completamente despeinado y de ojos grises, corriendo hacia ellos como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—_No puede ser _—pensó Hikaru completamente sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ritsuka se quedó algo pálido observando a ese chico y Tetsuya frunció levemente el ceño, pero era porque el chico le sonaba demasiado y no sabía donde le había visto… hasta que se acordó de que fue en la casa de los niños, ya no se acordaba.

—_Realmente debo de estar haciéndome mayor… _—se reclamó el hombre de 32 años echando un suspiro de pesadez, la verdad es que los temas de la edad le afectaban demasiado, aunque no lo pareciera.

—¡I-Idiota! ¡Cómo te subas en ese avión te perseguiré hasta Estados Unidos, sabes que lo haré! —gritó Atsuya acelerando el paso al ver que Hikaru había dado dos pasos hacia atrás. El rubio se quedó mudo y pensó:

—_Me asusta pensar que sí…_

Cuando el pelirrosa llegó junto a ellos, ni se preocupó en mirar los demás, solo miraba fijamente los orbes dorados de Hikaru, respirando agitadamente y con aire un poco salvaje… Hikaru se sonrojó al verle así… realmente estaba MUY atractivo de esa manera. Rápidamente se abofeteó mentalmente… ¡no podía pensar eso de él cuando lo más importante era saber que estaba haciendo ahí y como sabía que se iba a marchar precisamente hoy a esa hora!

—Hikaru… no quería que te marcharas sin haberte dado una respuesta, me sabía mal y tenía que decírtelo —susurró Atsuya poniéndose nervioso y cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. Hikaru le miró algo dudoso, entonces se acordó… la confesión que le había hecho, ¿acaso iba a responder? Después de ese silencio era obvio que sería un…—. Te amo, Hikaru.

El chico se quedó perplejo y le miró con un pronunciado sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Wau… —soltó Ryan con impresión—, sí que eres directo.

Atsuya se sonrojó ante lo que dijo el hombre pelirrojo y este le sonrió en señal de apoyo, no sabía porque, pero Atsuya pensó que ese señor le estaba diciendo con la mirada que le dijera todo, absolutamente TODO lo que sentía… siempre omitiendo las cosas más vergonzosas, eso lo tenía muy claro.

—Verás Hikaru, me sentía atraído por ti nada más verte, ¡y no estoy mintiendo, por si lo estás pensando! ¡Es completamente en serio! Puedes leerme la mente si quieres, y también seguramente podrás adivinar que mis sentimientos son sinceros, de verdad… —dijo Atsuya mientras se acercaba a Hikaru, este retrocedió algo sorprendido y sonrojado, no sabía que pensar.

—_Realmente tus sentimientos son verdaderos Atsuya-kun… no es necesario adivinar nada para creerlo, es suficiente con mirarte a los ojos que lo que estás diciendo es verdad —_pensó Ritsuka con una triste sonrisa y bajando la cabeza, estaba dolido porque Kazuki no estaba allí, realmente le dolía.

—Atsuya…

—Y si quieres te lo demostraré —concluyó Atsuya acercándose a Hikaru y juntando sus labios con los de él, el rubio abrió los ojos con impresión… ¡realmente le estaba besando! ¡Y de nuevo!

Ryan y Tetsuya se quedaron mudos, Ritsuka sonrió levemente… él ya se lo esperaba después de todo. Atsuya se separó de él tras un rato, fue un beso calmado y sencillo, sin desesperación, tan solo un beso que, a pesar de todo, fue realmente romántico, algo raro viniendo de alguien como Atsuya, pero realmente fue así.

Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior y se lanzó a los brazos de Atsuya, abrazándolo como si no se quisiera separar de él… y eso era justamente lo que no quería, separarse de Atsuya. Ritsuka sintió una fuerte opresión de celos en su pecho, quería estar así pero con Kazuki, su Kazuki-san.

"**Informamos a los pasajeros del vuelo Japón-Estados Unidos que el viaje se retrasará una hora debido a algunos problemas técnicos, disculpen las molestias".**

Tetsuya resopló con algo de alivio al escuchar eso y después miró a los chicos de nuevo… si los separaba en serio que se le partiría el alma. Es cierto que siempre trató peor a Hikaru que a Ritsuka, pero era solo porque era el vivo recuerdo de su hermana, tanto de aspecto como en carácter, lo único distinto eran esos ojos dorados heredados de Haru, su mejor amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba… había sido un mezquino con el pequeño Hikaru, no merecía ser llamado tío y ni siquiera ser querido por él, se daba asco por haberle hecho el vacío solo por esa razón, realmente era estúpido.

Ritsuka desvió la mirada hacia un lado evitando mirarles más, Hikaru y Atsuya no se separaban por nada del mundo, en el instante en el que el pelirrosa le empezó a acariciar los cabellos rubios a Hikaru, él no lo soportó más… quería ver a Kazuki, pero ahora no eran nada, absolutamente nada.

—I'm sorry…

Ritsuka abrió sus ojos completamente al oír esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, ese tono inglés tan bien pronunciado pero con ese toque japonés que solo él podía encontrar. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró hacia su otro lado… Minamoto Kazuki estaba allí de pie a su lado, mirándole con una cara de pena que podía traducir como un: "Perdóname".

—Kazuki-san… tú… —a Ritsuka no le dio tiempo a decir más, Kazuki lo había estrechado entre sus brazos, impidiendo que dijera algo o siguiera hablando.

Ryan se quedó sorprendido y pensó con una gota en la cabeza:

—_¿Sigue apareciendo gente? Pues vaya… _—después sonrió—_. Era de esperarse, estos niños tienen una vida aquí, es obvio que había gente que no quisiera que se marche, en este caso… gente MUY especial diría yo._

—Perdóname Ritsuka, realmente soy un auténtico imbécil por haberte dicho eso, no quiero que te vayas… realmente no quiero, lo siento, pero a pesar de todo sé que te vas a ir y al menos déjame despedirme de ti… un alumno totalmente pesado y desesperante me hizo ver de que despedirme de ti es lo mejor, iré a visitarte a Estados Unidos si quieres para verte, pero por favor… no me odies, quiero que sigas siendo mío… solamente mío…

Ritsuka se abrazó con más fuerza a él y asintió enérgicamente, dándole a entender que sí… quería seguir siendo suyo, solamente suyo.

Tetsuya observó eso con los ojos entrecerrados y después soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya estaba harto.

—¡Ritsuka! ¡Hikaru! —los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron y se separaron de sus respectivas parejas—. Dadme vuestros billetes de avión, quiero comprobar una cosa… —ellos se miraron con duda y después buscaron hasta encontrar los billetes, Ritsuka se lo entregó primero, Hikaru después. Tetsuya los miró por un rato y, sin más dilación, rompió los billetes por la mitad, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos… pero Ryan sonrió, sabía que su marido acabaría haciendo algo así.

—¡¿AH?! —gritaron completamente sorprendidos los hermanos Hotaru, Ritsuka levantó la mirada—. ¡T-Tío! ¡Los billetes!

—¡Basta! ¡No seas llorica! —le reclamó el hombre rubio, Ritsuka se calló con respeto… realmente Tetsuya imponía—. No iréis conmigo a Estados Unidos, es suficiente… no iréis así, de ningún modo. Me las apañaré para seguir enviándoos el dinero hasta que Hikaru cumpla la mayoría de edad, o si tenéis problemas, tan solo llamadme y os ayudaré económicamente… nada más.

Hikaru y Ritsuka se quedaron completamente en shock, pero después sonrieron al oír a su tío. Hikaru dio un paso adelante con una pequeña sonrisa y susurró:

—Muchísimas gracias…

Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Tetsuya y desvió la mirada, no podía creer que su sobrino, al que peor que había tratado, le estuviera dando las gracias.

Una hora después…

Tras el despegue del avión, Ritsuka y Hikaru pensaron que se habían quedado sin fuerzas. Se sentaron un momento en uno de los bancos del aeropuerto y suspiraron de alivio, sus respectivas parejas fueron a buscar una bebida para ellos.

Cuando Atsuya regresó con una bebida para Hikaru y se sentó, el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír al verle así.

—A propósito Atsuya, ¿cómo sabías que me iba a ir? No recuerdo haberte dicho nada… —susurró Hikaru con duda. Atsuya contestó:

—Fue Kazuki-sensei… al parecer tu hermano le dijo que os ibais hoy a las seis de la tarde y me encontré con Kazuki-sensei esta tarde, estuvimos tomando algo y… bueno, ya sabes, cuando me dijo que te ibas hoy, no pude evitar pensar que quería verte una vez más… al menos para despedirme y decirte lo que sentía. Cuando estaba de camino aquí, al parecer Kazuki-sensei pensó en lo que le dije, ya le había gritado que me parecía mal que no hiciera nada para despedirse de Ritsuka o al menos intentar detenerle… al final me encontró y me trajo en coche hasta el aeropuerto, cosas que pasan en las películas supongo que también pueden pasar en la vida real.

Hikaru se río y entonces notó que Atsuya se separaba un poco de él para acariciarle la mejilla, el rubio se sonrojó. El pelirrosa sonrió al ver eso y después puso una mano sobre la mejilla del otro, atrayéndolo para besarle de nuevo… a partir de ahora seguramente le besaría en muchas ocasiones.

…

**10:00**

"—_En una semana me marcho a Alemania, Shirou no quiere verme… ya sabes lo del rechazo Takato, así que espero que no intervengas, te agradezco mucho que me hayas hecho ver lo que siento, pero en serio… no es necesario que le digas nada a Shirou, supongo que él sabrá lo que hace…" _

Esas fueron las exactas palabras que había dicho Goenji hace una semana cuando se había encontrado con Takato. Le contó que se iba a marchar a Alemania… a Berlín. El peliblanco apretó los puños y endureció su mirada… ¿por qué la gente se empeñaba en hacerse sufrir? ¿Shirou era tonto? ¿Goenji también? Probablemente sean algo masoquistas, quien sabe.

—Takato-kun… —susurró Sora mientras le abrazaba por detrás. El cuerpo del peliblanco se destensó en una milésima de segundo para después cerrar los ojos levemente, Sora parecía ser mágico, le tranquilizaba en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

El peliblanco se dio la vuelta, haciendo que el peli azul deshiciera el abrazo. Takato sonrió al mirarle, realmente Sora era guapo, bastante atractivo. El chico se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó entre sus labios, los labios de Sora. Este soltó un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente le correspondió acercándose a él, le encantaban los besos de Takato, realmente besaba bien, había que decirlo. El peliblanco le abrazó por la cintura mientras seguía besando los labios del peli azul, sinceramente le encantaba todo su cuerpo… y ya había tiempo que no lo tenía así. Cierto que se han besado varias veces, pero casi siempre eran besos sencillos y suaves, nunca apasionados y desenfrenados como ese.

Takato arrinconó el cuerpo de Sora contra la pared mientras recorría con su mano la espalda del peli azul de arriba abajo, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Sora suspiró en medio del beso, lo que aprovechó Takato para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su novio-hermano. Sora se estremeció al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente al sentir la lengua de Takato rozar contra la suya, le encantaban esos besos, había que decir la verdad. Sora jadeó al sentir como un pequeño vaivén entre sus lenguas había empezado a ser inevitable, Takato era muy travieso cuando se trataban de besos con lengua, siempre lograba doblegarlo. El peliblanco apretó su cuerpo contra el del peli azul, sintiendo como sus zonas íntimas se rozaban entre sí, al igual que sus cuerpos.

Ambos se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, demostrando lo erótico que había sido ese beso. Takato rompió ese hilo besando de nuevo los labios del peli azul, pero fue un beso corto y sin el mismo nivel que el anterior. Después de ese beso, Takato abrazó a Sora y permanecieron así unos segundos.

—Goenji-kun… se va a marchar hoy —susurró el peli azul aún algo agitado, solo que al hablar lo disimulaba demasiado bien. El peliblanco asintió.

—Ajá, sino entendí mal a las siete y media cogerá su vuelo… bueno, ya le advertí que iríamos a despedirle, al menos quiero darle un pequeño golpe en las costillas —dijo el chico de ojos violetas, haciendo que Sora se riera algo de su estupidez—. Aunque también te puedo dejar ese trabajo a ti Sora-chan, después de todo eres más fuerte que yo, me has derribado bastante veces…

—Sí, eso es cierto…

…

El equipo de fútbol se encontraba anonado por lo que Goenji les estaba diciendo… ¿realmente era en serio? ¿Goenji se iba a marchar a Alemania?

—¿Qué dices? No bromees… Goenji, ¿es en serio? —preguntó Kido sorprendido. El peliblanco bajó la mirada y asintió levemente.

—Quería decíroslo… solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, en realidad me marcho hoy…

—¡¿HOY?! ¡E-Eres malvado, Goenji! ¡Te marchas hoy y no nos decías nada! ¡Realmente eres malvado! ¡Te odio! —gritó Tsunami llorando como un niño pequeño y se lanzó a los brazos de Tachimukai, llorando desconsoladamente. El equipo miró eso con una gota enorme en la cabeza, Goenji tan solo sentía que le daba un pequeño tic en la ceja izquierda.

—Ah bueno… sí, lo siento… Pero en realidad no sabía que decir… —susurró el chico de ojos castaños mirando a todo el equipo.

Shirou llevó una mano a su pecho con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como algo se estrujaba en su interior. ¿Goenji se iba a marchar a Alemania? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente era en serio? Mordió su labio inferior y apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, no quería que se marchara, pero tampoco quería retenerle… aún le dolía algo verle a la cara, no podía evitar recordar lo que le hizo, no se podía olvidar.

Mamoru frunció el ceño y se acercó junto a Shirou y este, cuando sintió la presencia de su capitán, miró hacia su lado, viendo al castaño que siempre mantenía una sonrisa, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos mostrando coraje.

—¿Capitán? —preguntó el peli plata mirando al chico con algo de sorpresa, nunca había visto esa mirada en su capitán. Endo miró hacia atrás y vio que Kazemaru le apoyaba con la mirada, él parecía estar de acuerdo con que le iba a decir a Shirou.

—Sígueme, quiero hablar contigo en privado… —dijo secamente el castaño, realmente Shirou se sorprendió, Endo nunca hablaba así con nadie que él supiera. Pero tan solo asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Mamoru hacia atrás del patio.

…

—¿Y bien?

La pregunta de Shirou hizo que Mamoru se diera la vuelta y le encarara, con una mirada de ira y algo de rabia, sabía que no era todo culpa de Shirou, pero le cabreaba bastante que su amigo se fuera por culpa de él y que, por encima, cuando se amigo dijo que se marchaba, Shirou se callara sin decirle nada, como si no le importara que se fuera.

—¿Tienes un mínimo de idea del motivo de Goenji al irse de aquí? —preguntó Endo con algo de rudeza. Fubuki tragó saliva al oírle hablar así y bajó la mirada, ¿qué podría contestar a eso? Mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado… ¿eran por los estudios? No, no podía ser por eso, sino Endo no se estaría descargando con él de esa manera ¿no?

—No lo sé… —habló el peli plata. Mamoru chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, realmente le cabreaba. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño y después golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía a su lado, haciendo que el peli plata se sobresaltara.

—¡Por ti! ¡Lo hace por ti y por nadie más! —gritó el capitán, el defensa no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que dijo—. Él me lo contó todo, sobre el cambio de cuerpos, sobre lo que pasasteis, sobre lo de cómo volvisteis, sobre cómo se declaró, sobre cómo le rechazaste y le dijiste que te dolía verle… ¡él se marcha porque cree que así sufrirás menos! ¡Solo lo hace por ti! ¡A él le cuesta alejarse! ¿Crees que quiere separarse de ti, no verte más, a pesar de que eres la persona que ama? ¡Pues no! ¡Él te ama y te necesita! ¡Y está arrepentido por todo lo que hizo! ¡Y tú no haces nada! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo! ¡Realmente me decepcionas mucho Shirou, sé que no es todo culpa tuya, pero me decepciona la manera en la que estás actuando ahora!

Shirou bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, realmente fueran duras esas palabras, pero en ese momento no le importó, tan solo quería escapar y no decir nada, quería escapar y olvidarse de todo… seguramente era lo mejor.

—Yo…

—No es necesario que digas nada —susurró el chico de la banda pasando por su lado—. Ah, por si te interesa… se marcha hoy a la siete y media, tan solo te digo eso… piénsalo.

Y dicho eso, Endo Mamoru se retiró, dejando a un Fubuki Shirou confundido y desorientado.

…

Atsuya frunció levemente el ceño al observar a su hermano, que permanecía quieto e impasible, no decía nada. El pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios.

—¿De verdad no vas a venir conmigo a despedirte de Goenji-baka?

—Ya te dije que no, ¿para qué iría a despedirle? —preguntó el peli plata agravando su mirada mientras miraba el televisor prendido. Atsuya apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¡Pues porque a pesar de todo sigue siendo tu amigo! —exclamó el pelirrosa, Shirou bajó la mirada tras lo que dijo.

—Sí, es cierto —susurró Shirou—, pero a pesar de todo fue un amigo que me hizo daño. Y lo sabes, tú sabes el daño que me hizo.

La sala reinó en silencio por un pequeño tiempo, solo se oía de fondo el débil sonido de la televisión. Atsuya oía también el sonido del reloj marcando cada segundo, la verdad es que dentro de poco tendría que ir a aeropuerto a despedirse de Goenji. Entrecerró muy levemente los ojos y soltó:

—Nunca pensé que fueras de esos que se aprovechan del dolor para echarle toda la culpa a los demás, ¿sabes? No tiene toda la culpa, Goenji-baka tiene la mayoría de la culpa por no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía y por cómo te trató pero… trató de remediarlo y tú en vez de decirle que sí, solo te haces el interesante.

—¡No me hago el interesante! ¡Realmente me duele verle! —gritó Shirou levantándose del sofá y encarando a su hermano, que permanecía de pie y con la mirada impasible. Atsuya cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

—Bueno, ya es tarde… Hikaru me debe estar esperando, vamos a despedir a Goenji. ¿Vienes a despedirte o prefieres esconderte como un mísero cobarde? —preguntó el menor sin tacto alguno. Shirou tan solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, esta vez la mirada que se agravó fue la del menor de los Fubuki—. Haz lo que te dé la gana…

Atsuya salió de allí dando un sonoro portazo y entonces la señora Fubuki salió de la cocina.

—¿Are? ¿Atsuya-kun ya se marchó? ¿Por qué no fuiste con él, Shirou-kun? —preguntó extrañada la mujer observando a su hijo mayor, que permanecía quieto y con la mirada baja.

Shirou no dijo nada, tan solo subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, dejando a la mujer algo preocupada, pero sabía que en ese momento su hijo necesitaba algo de espacio, le daría algo de tiempo.

El peli plata se dejó caer sobre su cama boca arriba y miró el techo, contemplando cuantas manchas podría tener… ¡eso era mejor que pensar una y otra vez en Goenji y en el hecho de que se iba a marchar ese mismo día dentro de nada!

"—_Nunca pensé que fueras de esos que se aprovechan del dolor para echarle toda la culpa a los demás, ¿sabes?"_

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué se estaba acordando de las palabras de Atsuya? ¡No quería oírlas! ¡Era suficiente! ¡Si Goenji se marchaba es que estaba bien sin él!

"—_¡Por ti! ¡Lo hace por ti y por nadie más!"_

El chico abrió los ojos impresionado… se había olvidado por completo de su capitán, de la regañina de hoy. Pero daba igual acordarse o no, era exactamente lo mismo… se incorporó hacia delante meneando algo su cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

"—_Él me lo contó todo, sobre el cambio de cuerpos, sobre lo que pasasteis, sobre lo de cómo volvisteis, sobre cómo se declaró, sobre cómo le rechazaste y le dijiste que te dolía verle… ¡él se marcha porque cree que así sufrirás menos! ¡Solo lo hace por ti! ¡A él le cuesta alejarse! ¿Crees que quiere separarse de ti, no verte más, a pesar de que eres la persona que ama? ¡Pues no! ¡Él te ama y te necesita! ¡Y está arrepentido por todo lo que hizo! ¡Y tú no haces nada! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de verlo! ¡Realmente me decepcionas mucho Shirou, sé que no es todo culpa tuya, pero me decepciona la manera en la que estás actuando ahora!"_

Y por primera vez pareció prestar verdadera atención a esas palabras, ya que Shirou sintió un cúmulo de sentimientos recorrerle y dejó caer su cabeza, como si le hubieran derrotado. Miedo, dolor, desesperación, confusión, duda… pero sobre todas las cosas sentía miedo, miedo a perderle y no verle nunca más, miedo a que se enamore de otra persona y se olvide de él, miedo a que después no quiera volver a verle, miedo a que se olvide de él, miedo a que se aleje de él… miedo a dejar de amarle.

Una lágrima resbaló por su ojo derecho y descendió por su mejilla… quería verle, quería detenerle, quería que se quedara a su lado. Limpió su lágrima y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, viendo en el reloj del pasillo la hora que era: las siete menos cinco, a la siete y media marchaba Goenji.

—¡Otou-san! —exclamó el peli plata entrando en la cocina, su padre siempre ayudaba a su madre a hacer la comida—. ¡Por favor! ¡Llévame al aeropuerto!

…

Tsunami seguía llorando como un niño pequeño mientras mordía un pañuelo, que a saber de dónde lo sacó, quizás de su bolsillo. El caso es que no quería que su amigo se fuera, no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Tachimukai le miraba con una gota resbalando por su cabeza… su novio era así, que le iba a hacer.

Goenji miraba a sus compañeros de equipo, también a su padre, su hermana y su abuela, las dos últimas parecían más afligidas de lo normal. Shuuya las miró con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlas, pero la pequeña se despegó del abrazo de su abuela y se dirigió hacia su hermano corriendo, abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No te vayas, Shuu-niichan! —lloriqueó la pequeña, Shuuya sentía que se venía abajo… ver así a su pequeñita hermana. El chico se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y dijo:

—No te preocupes Yuka, te visitaré en las vacaciones y te llamaré, en verdad no te preocupes…

La pequeña lloriqueó un poco más, aún así no quería que su hermano se fuera.

—Hay que reconocer que te echaremos de menos, Goenji-baka —soltó Atsuya mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todos sonriendo, incluyendo Goenji, eso por parte de Atsuya ya era bastante halagador. El peliblanco miró hacia los lados buscando a una persona y después miró al pelirrosa, este desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, el mayor entendió: Shirou no había ido a despedirse de él, era un auténtico imbécil por haber tenido esperanzas.

—Bueno… gracias Atsuya —le dijo el peliblanco. Endo lo miró un poco preocupado, la verdad es que le molestaba que Shirou no estuviera allí y que su amigo sufriera por eso. El capitán dio un paso al frente y soltó con una sonrisa:

—Claro que te echaremos de menos, eres nuestro amigo y has formado parte de nosotros, somos como una familia… si no estás, puedes estar seguro de que no será lo mismo.

El peliblanco sonrió de nuevo y susurró:

—Gracias tío.

Endo sonrió y con la cabeza negó, dándole a entender que no tenía que agradecer nada. Hikaru dio un paso hacia delante y miró al peliblanco, por dentro estaba destrozado y oía todo, aunque agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos como esos.

—Goenji, cuídate y… lo siento —comentó el rubio. Shuuya lo miró impresionado, pero después negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes la culpa Hikaru, así que no te disculpes. Más bien te agradezco que me hicieras ver lo que siento en realidad… y hablando de sentimientos… —el chico giró la cabeza en dirección a Someoka, que se encontraba totalmente desacuerdo en que Shuuya se marchara… y estaba seguro de que era por el mocoso de Fubuki Shirou—. Someoka… gracias por todo y lo siento, sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorado de Shirou… pero en serio, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada… de verdad —soltó el pelirrosa mayor con algo de furia en su voz, odiaba a ese mocoso de Shirou, en verdad.

—Bueno, no nos dio tiempo a conocerte mucho, pero cuídate ¿vale? —le dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la mano. El peliblanco asintió y apretó la mano contra la del otro peliblanco… realmente había buenas vibraciones entre ellos.

El señor Goenji miró a su hijo y se acercó a él.

—Shuuya, es hora de que te vayas preparando para irte… ¿trajiste tu billete? —preguntó el padre, el hijo asintió. El chico dio un último vistazo a sus amigos y con una sonrisa alzó la mano en señal de despedida… a saber cuándo se volverían a ver.

Shuuya avanzó hacia el lugar por donde tenía que entrar y entregó su billete al guardia que lo controlaba, rápidamente el hombre lo miró y dejó pasar al chico. Esta vez era definitivo, se iba a Alemania.

De repente, unos pasos acelerados se escucharon a lo lejos. Los chicos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Shirou corriendo como si el diablo se estuviera llevando su alma. Cuando llegó junto a los chicos, estaba respirando agitadamente, intentado recuperar el aire perdido.

—¿Dónde… dónde está… Goenji-kun? —preguntó el peli plata con la respiración agitada. Endo bajó la mirada y evitó mirarlo a la cara.

—Has llegado tarde Shirou, acaba de subir al avión.

El peli plata abrió sus ojos grises con horror y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡N-No! No puede ser… —susurró desesperando, ¡tenía que hacer algo rápido!—. ¡Tengo que detenerle!

No, ¡no podía perderle! ¡No después de haber decidido que le quería a su lado! Los demás chicos le miraron extrañados, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Shirou se fue corriendo hacia el lugar en donde justo antes Goenji había entregado su billete para poder subir al avión.

—¡Eh Shirou! —exclamó Atsuya dando dos pasos hacia delante, no creía lo que estaba viendo—. ¡Quieto! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Shirou no lo escuchó e intentó pasar corriendo por allí, pero un guardia lo detuvo poniendo un brazo delante del chico, impidiendo que avanzara.

—Tu billete —ordenó el guardia. Shirou frunció el ceño y sacó el brazo del guardia de delante de él.

—¡No tengo billete ni lo necesito! ¡Solo quiero que una persona vuelva aquí! ¡Quítate!

El peli plata intentó avanzar pero otro guardia lo detuvo.

—¡No puedes pasar sin billete! ¡Así que tranquilízate!

—¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Goenji-kun tiene que bajar aquí y ahora! —empezó a gritar el chico—. ¡Goenji-kun, baja! ¡Imbécil, estoy aquí! ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Goenji-kun! —seguía gritando el chico intentando liberarse de los agarres de los guardias, ahora eran los dos quienes agarraban al chico, que tenía más fuerza de la que parecía a simple vista.

—¡Basta ya o tendremos que llevarte a comisaría! —soltó de repente un guardia empezando a enfadarse. Shirou no le hizo caso y siguió forcejeando con los dos mientras seguía gritando.

—¡Goenji-kun! ¡Goenji-kun! ¡SHUUYA!

Todos miraron sorprendido esa escena, pero Atsuya reaccionó y fue corriendo hacia allí, ayudando a los guardias a sacar a su hermano de allí… era mejor eso que empezara a formar más escándalos y terminara todo aún peor.

El señor Goenji, por su parte, miró eso… ya entendía el motivo de porque su hijo quería irse a Alemania.

Más tarde…

Tras haber convencido a Shirou de que tranquilizara, el peli plata yacía con su hermano y Hikaru en un banco del aeropuerto.

—Me parece que nos van a conocer por armar escenitas —susurró Hikaru soltando un suspiro—, hace una semana también viniste corriendo como loco y creo que nos han reconocido —soltó el rubio con unas rayas azules de depresión recorriendo su cara al ver que unas personas les señalaban y se reían por lo bajo.

—Pasa de ellos, como hago yo —dijo el pelirrosa con despreocupación. El rubio sintió una vena palpitando en su cabeza y gritó:

—¡Tú siempre pasas de todo!

El peli plata no dijo nada, tan solo permanecía con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo a un punto sin definir… aunque en realidad no estaba mirando nada. Soltó un suspiro de un momento a otro y levantó la cabeza, mirando el refresco que su hermano le había traído hacía poco. Hikaru y Atsuya miraron atentos a Shirou, esperando a ver su reacción.

—Es mejor que me vaya a casa… —con voz rota mientras se apretaba el labio inferior, no había llorado pero en realidad tenía ganas, muchas ganas—. No hago nada aquí, solo mirar cómo la gente nos señala y se ríe por lo bajo… para eso estoy mejor en casa.

—Shirou… —susurró su hermano mientras ponía una mano en su espalda, con intención de consolarle. El peli plata bajó la mirada de nuevo.

—Estar aquí es… como si estuviera esperando a que volviera, como si Goenji-kun hubiera bajado del avión, como si…

—En realidad sí que bajé del avión…

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron y se giraron para ver a Goenji Shuuya de pie y con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Shirou, quién se encontraba sorprendido.

—Goenji… Goenji-kun… —susurró el chico sorprendido al ver al chico delante de él… ¿acaso era una ilusión de su mente?

—Siento haber tardado tanto, casi no me dejan bajar de avión, y cuando bajé mi padre me echó la bronca del siglo… —comentó el peliblanco soltando un suspiro con algo de miedo al acordarse de la regañina de su padre, después volteó a mirar a Shirou de nuevo—. Te escuché desde el otro lado pero, como ya te dije, casi no me dejan salir…

Goenji paró de hablar al ver que Shirou empezó a correr junto a él y le abrazó, dejándolo sorprendido.

—Te amo —musitó el peli plata, Shuuya abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¡Te amo! ¡No te vayas de nuevo, baka! ¡Casi me dejas solo! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer caso! ¡Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado!

Su confesión sonó por todo el aeropuerto y la gente se paró para mirar hacia ese lugar de manera disimulada, aunque no lo conseguían. Goenji lo notó, pero en ese momento estaba más atento a la confesión del más bajo, quien estaba abrazado a él.

—Shirou… —llamó el peliblanco mientras acariciaba sus cabello plateados, el otro chico levantó la vista—. Está bien, no te preocupes, no me iré…

Shirou empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente al ver que el rostro de Shuuya se acercaba al suyo de manera lenta y pausada, de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa… todos les estaban mirando. Un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas y rápidamente se puso nervioso.

—Goenji-kun… no, espera… aquí no… nos están mirando…

—Lo sé… y no me importa… —susurró el más alto acercándose más, Shirou se puso más nervioso.

—P-Pero… nos están viendo, me da vergüenza…

—Acabas de decir que no te volviera a hacer caso… así que no te lo haré —soltó Goenji mirándolo de cerca con una sonrisa. Shirou abrió los ojos con impresión y preguntó sorprendido:

—¿Q-Qué…?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más al notar los labios de Shuuya sobre los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso… un beso que ya se había tardado tanto, nunca pensó que si tuviera un beso con Goenji hubiera sido en al aeropuerto, sinceramente nunca lo pensó. Los labios del peliblanco empezaron a moverse sobre los del peli plata, intensificando un poco más el beso. No era un beso violento, pero tampoco uno suave… perfecto para ser el primero de ambos.

Un poco a lo lejos, eso era observando por el señor Goenji, Yuka (que estaba realmente emocionada) y la abuela de Shuuya. El señor cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, dejando a las mujeres extrañadas y mirando hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer, Yuka miró a su padre también. El hombre abrió los ojos y suspiró.

—Tendré que llamar a Alemania… para decirles que Shuuya no se irá.

Y era cierto, porque ahora Goenji Shuuya no quería estar en otro lado donde Fubuki Shirou no estuviera, y viceversa.

**~Tira cómica especial: familia Nashville~**

**Brooklyn (Nueva York), Estados Unidos**

Steve Nashville tenía 19 años, de cabello color miel y ojos de color del oro, estudiante de segundo año de medicina. Era sumamente atractivo, había que decirlo todo, bastante popular entre las mujeres y, porque no, entre los hombres también.

El muchacho era adoptado, cuando vio por primera vez a Ryan y Tetsuya Nashville, sintió que esos iban a ser los que lo adoptaran… y vaya si había acertado, tenía esa sensación y se cumplió. Hubo pleitos, no lo negaría, de vez en cuando habían discutido, pero era normal… a Steve no le había gustado nada que le hubieran sacado del orfanato dos hombres, él esperaba una familia de verdad.

En ese momento, el chico estaba leyendo un libro encima de sofá, sin ganas de hacer nada.

—¿No tienes que estudiar?

Steve miró hacia su lado y vio a Ryan mirándolo con una mirada algo severa. El chico de ojos de color oro se incorporó sorprendido y preguntó:

—¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Ahora mismo… ¿por qué?

Ryan alzó una ceja al ver la expresión de terror de Steve, ¿y ahora que le pasaba a ese chico?

—Tetsuya no estará… arriba…

—Pues sí, fue dejar su maleta —informó el pelirrojo—. Yo voy a dejar la mía ahora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico y sudó frío, había preferido mil veces que hubiera subido arriba primero Ryan que Tetsuya, claro que sí. Se había olvidado de cambiarles las sábanas a sus padres adoptivos, por completo…

—¡STEVE NASHVILLE!

El grito de Tetsuya resonó por toda la enorme casa y Ryan se sorprendió por eso. Steve sentía que iba a sufrir un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento y su cabeza trabajaba al 500 %, tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar de uno de sus padres adoptivos.

Tetsuya bajó hecho una furia y con la expresión más terrorífica que podía poner el rubio.

—Niñato… ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE CUANDO VAYAS A HACERLO CON TU NOVIO, VAYAS A TU CUARTO Y NO UTLICES NUESTRA CAMA!

Ryan suspiró y miró hacia su hijo adoptivo con expresión malhumorada… así que era eso. Al parecer a Steve le gustaba mucho la cama matrimonial de Tetsuya y de él y la utilizaba con Christopher, el novio de Steve, un hermoso chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda, para hacer el amor.

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Ya he escuchado tus disculpas un millón de veces! ¡Y SIGUES HACIENDO LO MISMO!

Ryan se acercó al armario de la cocina y sacó un vaso para después echar agua en él. Se acercó a una silla y se sentó, observando cómo Steve huía de Tetsuya.

—¡QUIETO AHÍ, PARA!

—¡Ah! ¡Socorro!

—Ah… echaba de menos estas escenas de la vida cotidiana. Hogar, dulce hogar —susurraba con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, oyendo de fondo los gritos de Tetsuya y las súplicas de Steve.

FIN

* * *

**Y bien! Hasta aquí! Lo siento, tenía que poner esa tira, aunque no fuera muy cómica, a mi me gustó! XD amé crear a Steve, es tan asdf! *-* (?) XD Y sí... Steve es el seme de su relación! (?) jajaja**

**Bien, como ya dije os deseo un feliz año nuevo y agradecer a: Nana-chan Yamamoto, md, fudou-123, Pix-00 (Maria-nee! *-* mi hermanita virtual! :D), Miku Soseki (esposa virtual de otra dimensión (?) XD), Hime-chan kyu, pinkus-pyon, Sabrina-sama, MOErus Power x3, YellowCoffee (sé que amas el AtsuHika y TakaSora, espero que las escenas de estos dos te hayan gustado" w), Otogawa Francis (tanto tiempo sin verte! ._. donde andabas metida? D:), sae-senpai, balckmoon11, Guest (la próxima vez ponte algún nick! :D) y Himeko-Ayanami (mi otra hermanita virtual! te adoro hermanita tsundere, puse la escena de TakaSora especialmente para ti y YellowCoffee! disfrútala)!**

**Ahora no puedo haceros preguntas sobre el próximo capi porque no hay! TwT siempre resulta triste despedirse de un fic! aún me acuerdo cuando lo publiqué! era nueva en el fandom de Inazuma Eleven y fue el primer fic largo que me atreví a hacer! este fic me marcó, al igual que todos los reviews que me fueron llegando diciéndome lo mucho que les gustaba o los pequeños fallos que podía tener! a esas personas que le gusta mi fic, que se molestan en comentar y las que no... GRACIAS! hago este fic más bien para vosotros que para mi misma, para que disfrutéis y lo paséis bien!**

**Antes de nada, me fijé en muchos comentarios que: "harás una precuela de la pareja de Ryan x Tetsuya?" mi respuesta es: "of course, por supuesto que sí, eso no se pregunta! XDD" estaba clarísimo que iba a hacerla, en 10 años estos dos tienen mucho que contar, casados y con un hijo adoptivo... esta claro que son felices! *o* No sé si hacer epílogo, pero eso me lo pensaré! lo que si está claro es que este es el final! el epílogo no sé, si aparece bien, sino... pues lo siento! XD**

**Y otra cosa... una amiga mía me preguntó si alguien tiene la osadía y la valentía (por no decir la paciencia) de hacer un doujinshi de este fic! es decir... dibujarlo en forma de cómic! ._. sé que es un disparate, pero sería genial si alguien lo hiciera! *o* lo amaría por no decir que lo idolatraría! (?) ya sé que nadie lo hará! XD pero no pude evitar preguntarlo! jajaja**

**Y ya está, fin! (?) que me enrollo como una peonza! jajaja espero que os haya gustado! Despido mi fic saludando al año nuevo! sed más fujoshis y fudanshis además... tenemos que conquistar el mundo! (?) aún no sé ha acabado! jajaja seguid consumiendo yaoi, anime en general vamos! seguid siendo otakus! *o***

**Nos vemos! Hasta otro fic! (que tengo que acabar unos cuantos! XDD)  
**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
